Sonic X: Shard Saga
by Melody Faith The Fox
Summary: IS CURRENTLY UNDER RE-CONSTRUCTION! Melody Faith was Dr. Eggman's servant, until she finally decided enough is enough. Sonic and his friends rescue her while she's escaping, but it isn't enough to save her. TailsxOC ChrisxOC
1. A Fateful Encounter

**Disclaimer: Sonic, Sonic X and related stuff are owned by SEEEEGAAAAAA, 4kids, Jetix [I think] and everyone else involved. Melody Faith is owned by ME, Melody Faith The Fox [obviously], no using unless I say so, dang thieves. **

**WARNING** - This chapter may be rated T for teenagers. It may contain minor coarse language and some violence.

A/N: Heys, my first SUCCESSFUL story is finally here! Give me a break peoples, I don't have a beta reader and can't spell a few words, don't flame me! There may be a few mistakes, please excuse that, I'm still learning.

* * *

**SONIC X - SHARD SAGA**

**Chapter 1 - A Fateful Encounter**

A green and gold fox with two tails was rushing around doing all sorts of tasks. P.C.E.S, as she was called but called herself Melody Faith, was a servant who worked for Dr. Eggman. She wore a yellow ballgown with puffed sleeves and green trim on the bottom. On her chest was a green emerald brooch. She had a necklace which had a pendant which was a shard of the green Chaos Emerald. Her hair was tied back with a special restraint, it kept her true power locked away. She was also an asthmatic. She rushed over to Eggman but tripped over several times. She bowed and waited for her next instructions... or punishment.

Eggman: Hmmm... I thought I told you to be on guard duty. -gets up- Come with me P.C.E.S.

Melody: Yes, Master, sir. But can you please call me Melo-

Eggman: Shut up and follow me! -Melody squeaks with fear-

Eggman walked down a corridor until he came to a door, with Melody rushing after him. He opened the door to reveal what looked like a little girl's room, in one wall was several holes. Eggman gestured for Melody to stand against that wall. Melody slowly walked to the wall, suddenly something came out of nowhere and went straight through her shoulder and pinned her to the wall, creating a new hole. She cried out in pain as it struck her and started draining her energy. She turned her head to look at Eggman. A tear rolled down her cheek. Eggman walked upto her and pulled the staff out and Melody fell to the ground clutching her shoulder. He dropped the staff which was called a Rukari. The Rukari was a staff big enough for Melody to hold. It came with a bow, both were made of mahoghany wood, metal and sapphire. The Rukari had a metal strip around the heart shaped sapphire at the top which had another strip of metal going over it and four moving drops, two on each side, the end was pointy and metal and the sapphire was held the rest of the staff. The bow looked pretty much the same.

Eggman: Now stay here until I call you! -leaves-

Melody: -moans- Yes, Master, sir...

Melody looked at the door and at the exact second it closed she lunged at her things, grabbing the most important, like her inhaler. Once she had grabbed all that she needed she placed them all in a small satchel and grabbed the Rukari and the bow, which was in the corner of her room. She opened the door slowly and looked around, no guards. She quickly walked down the corridor and ran out the exit, which was surprisingly close. She pulled the satchel behind her and started to run on all fours. Sirens sounded as soon as she climbed over the wire fence. Melody looked back and hesitated, wondering whether to return or to run for her life. Eggman's sudden appearence answered the question for her. She pulled at her hair frantically and ripped her hair tie off. She looked back and saw that Eggman was only a couple hundred metres away. She turned and sprinted leaving a trail of lime green light.

Meanwhile, Sonic and co. were in a forest looking for a clearing to relax. Amy and Cream carried baskets and blankets and Cheese was flying nearby happily. Tails was flying above the trees looking for a clearing. He flew down and landed.

Tails: Here should be a good spot.

Amy: Come on Cream, let's set up! Chris, can you two help please?

Chris: Sure!

It took a while but they got the picnic ready and everyone was about to eat when they heard an explosion in the distance.

Sonic: What was that? -another explosion in the distance but closer- It's getting closer!

Meanwhile, Melody was still running for her life but was slowing down because her asthma was kicking in. She turned around and saw that Eggman was gaining on her. As soon as she turned back she slammed into a tree. Eggman fired a missile at her, she jumped out of the way just in time, but was blown forward by the explosion. She reached into her satchel and grabbed her inhaler and took in the fresh air released by it. She stuffed it back in her bag and began to run. Eggman fired again and didn't miss. Melody howled in pain and struggled to stand. She looked back again to see that Eggman was only a couple of metres away. She turned and sprinted as fast as she could. She eventually came to a clearing and skidded to a stop as soon as she saw Sonic and co. and pulled the Rukari and bow off her back and aimed at them. Eggman appeared behind her and she immediately turned and aimed at him. She backed away as she turned to both several times. She backed into a rock and kneeled due to her leg. She pulled the Rukari back further and let go. The Rukari sped towards Eggman but caught it, scaring Melody.

Eggman: Come now, P.C.E.S. You know that the Rukari can't hurt me.

Melody: I DON'T CARE! I'M SICK AND TIRED OF THE WAY YOU TREAT ME! BECAUSE OF YOU I'VE BECOME WEAKENED AND I'M NOT GOING TO TAKE IT ANYMORE!

Chris: What does P.C.E.S stand for?

Eggman: Project Chaos Emerald Shard. -everyone gasps-

Melody: WHAT!!! YOU TOLD ME IT STOOD FOR PRETTY CUTE ELEGANT SPEEDER!

Eggman: I lied.

Eggman threw the Rukari at Melody and barely missed. Melody grabbed the Rukari with her feet and pulled it out and ran. Sonic stood up and stood in front of Eggman.

Sonic: So, now you're picking on innocent little foxes. That's low... Even for you. -runs at Eggman, curls into a ball and smashes into Eggman's machine-

Eggman: Ooh, you'll get yours, Sonic... I'll be back for P.C.E.S, just you wait. -floats away-

Amy: Cream, Cheese and I will stay and pack up here, you go find "P.C.E.S".

Sonic: 'Kay, come on!

Sonic ran ahead with Chris and Tails following. There was a loud splash up ahead and several more quiet splashes after. Chris and Tails finally caught with Sonic who was standing at the edge of a small cliff. A lake was below and Melody was splashing frantically trying to keep her head above the water. Without thinking, Chris jumped in just as Melody went underwater. He grabbed her and pulled her up and onto the bank. She started coughing up water and opened her eyes. She looked around and flinched when she saw Chris, Sonic and Tails, who had flown down from the top of the cliff. Melody raised her hand to her chest when she realised she couldn't breathe. She opened her soaked satchel and rummaged through it and cried out. She couldn't find her inhaler! She crawled over to the lake and put her face underwater and saw the inhaler at the bottom where she was. She pulled her head out of the water and looked at Chris and started pointing at it. Chris looked at her, confused. Melody raised her hand to her face and held an imaginary inhaler and pointed at its location. Chris finally got what she was saying and dived into the lake once more and came up seconds later with the inhaler and put it into her mouth and pressed once and took it out again.

Chris: How many puffs?

Melody: -gasps deeply for air a couple of times- Th-th-three... -Chris puts the inhaler in her mouth and pushes down two times and layed her down- ... Thank you... -falls asleep-

Back at Chris' mansion, in the lounge room, everyone was relaxing as they waited for Melody to recover. Melody moved a little and opened her eyes a little. She flinched slowly when she realised she was somewhere else. She panicked and started to breathe heavily. Tails rushed over and tried to calm her down.

Tails: It's okay, we fight Eggman! Uh... We're the good guys! -Melody looks Tails at calms down a bit-

Sonic: Uh, we should leave you two alone for awhile, she seems to be calmer with you, Tails.

Tails: Sure, go ahead. -everyone else leaves- Uh... Hi...

Melody: ... Hello... -panics slowly and feels around her neck and slumps slowly and her eyes close a little- My... Necklace... Where...?

Tails: -walks over to the pile of Melody's belongings and grabs the necklace- You mean this? -Melody nods- Here. -walks back to Melody and gives it to her and she puts it on-

Melody: Thank you... -perks up-

Tails: Um... I'm Miles Prower, but you can call me Tails. Do you have a name?

Melody: I've called myself Melody Faith... I've been told by my Master, sir that I was created by him and I was made from ten pieces of DNA, four tail hairs from you, two ear hairs and a nose hair from my best friend... Arrcho... Two quills from a hedgehog called Sonic and a quill from an echidna called Knuckles and this. -holds up the shard on her necklace- I've been told this is a shard from an emerald found on this planet...

Tails: Really, do you have any abilities or powers?

Melody: I have super strength... Boosted swimming sometimes... I've been taught by master warriors... I can also run faster than the speed of sound...

-flashback-

Eggman: You let them escape! -grabs the Rukari and throws it straight into her left lung- Don't let it happen again!

Arrcho: -runs to her- MELODY! Come on, you gotta stay awake! Here! -puts an inhaler in her mouth and pushes down three times-

Melody: Yes... Master... Sir... -gasps deeply for air but soon blacks out-

-cuts to next flashback-

Melody and Arrcho jumped out of the way of a huge robot but Melody was smashed into the wall as soon as she jumped.

Eggman: Get up! Get up now!

Melody: Yes... Master... Sir... -runs at the robot but gets smashed into the wall again-

Eggman: GET UP! NOW!

Melody: I... can't... -tries to get up but falls down again and Arrcho rushes over to her and helps her up-

Eggman: Now! Get back to training!

Melody and Arrcho started attacking the robot again but Melody was slowing down too much and was smashed into the wall again. Just before she hit the wall and was knocked out she heard Arrcho scream her name.

-cuts to last flashback-

Eggman: Begin!

Melody and Arrcho were racing across the room, explosions erupting around them. Melody was running faster and was way in front of Arrcho when there was an explosion behind her and a loud howl. She skidded to a stop and turned around and after the smoke cleared she saw Arrcho laying on the ground. She ran to him and sat him up, tears pouring down her face.

Melody: Arrcho... Arrcho, come on... -feels for a pulse on his neck and his wrist- No... No... Arrcho... You can't be... ARRCHO! NOOOOOOOO! ARRCHO! No... -puts her head on his chest and cries- ARRCHO, YOU CAN'T DIE! YOU CAN'T!

Eggman: STOP THE EXPLOSIONS! -explosions stop suddenly- Get P.C.E.S to her room, NOW!

Melody: -two robots grab her but she won't let go of Arrcho- NOOOOOOOOO! LET GO! I WON'T LEAVE ARRCHO! NOOOO! NO! -cries uncontrollably- No. No... Arrcho...

Eggman: GET HER TO HER ROOM NOW! DO WHATEVER YOU HAVE TO DO!

Melody: GET AWAY FROM ME! I WON'T LEAVE HIM! I WON'T LEAVE ARRCHO! -one of the robots grabs her and tries to pull her off but fails and she starts crying uncontrollably again-

Eggman: I TOLD YOU, DO WHATEVER YOU WANT TO HER JUST GET HER TO HER ROOM!

The other robot raised its arm and slammed it straight into the back of Melody's head. She fell on top of Arrcho as soon as she was hit.

-end flashback-

As soon as the flashback ended Melody threw herself onto Tails and started crying like she did when Arrcho was killed. Tails put his arm around her and rested his head on hers. Melody started crying louder because that's exactly what Arrcho used to do when she was depressed, tired or hurt. Everyone burst into the room when they heard Melody wailing.

Melody: Arrcho! I miss you so much! DAMN YOU EGGMAN, YOU BASTARD! Arrcho... If we had met in a different situation... If only... -starts crying loudly again- ARRCHOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

Tails: -pushes her off and holds her hands- Look at me. Come on, look into my eyes, Melody. -Melody reluctantly looks into his eyes- You're with us now, Melody. You won't be hurt anymore. Eggman isn't your master anymore, we all live freely here. We'll look after you, won't we guys?!

Sonic: Sure, if you ever need any help just come to one of us.

Amy: Don't worry, you'll be happier when we go shopping later!

Melody: -stops crying and wipes her tears away- Really... You'd... You'd do that for me? Thank you... So much. But may I ask... Uh... What's shopping?

Amy: You don't know what shopping is?!?! Oh, I have so much to teach you! Come on, we'll go right now! -grabs Melody and drags her with her-

Sonic: Poor girl... So, Tails, what did you find out about her?

Three hours later, Sonic and co., along with Melody, were walking in the forest where they had met Melody. Melody had gotten a whole new outfit, she was wearing a short red top with small sleeves and a pair of blue jeans. You could also now see her red runners which had white metal soles and a wide white strap going over the shoes and a white strap going around her heel, both were white with a gold buckle. Melody was a lot happier than before and was skipping along with Cream and Cheese. She was smiling, something which she hadn't done since she was with Arrcho before he died.

Sonic: Hey Amy, you actually did something good while shopping.

Amy: Thanks Sonic! -hugs Sonic- Do you want me to do something good while shopping with you too?

Sonic: Uhh... No, not really. -pushes her off and spots Knuckles sitting on a branch in a nearby tree examining the green Chaos Emerald- Hey Knuckles! Whatcha doing?!

Knuckles: -jumps down and walks up to Sonic- You know this Chaos Emerald is cracked. Even a shard of a Chaos Emerald... -sees Melody's shard- YOU! -Melody squeals and hides behind Chris- WHERE DID YOU GET THAT SHARD?!

Melody: I-I-I got it when I was born when I was working for Eggman when I was born!!! He told me it was a shard from an emerald from this planet!!!

Knuckles: That's a shard from this Chaos Emerald! GIVE IT TO ME!

Melody: W-w-what! I-I-I can't! I-I need it to survive!

Knuckles: I SAID GIVE IT TO ME! -Knuckles advances on Melody, who holds on tightly to Chris but Tails stands between them- OUTTA THE WAY PIPSQUEAK, UNLESS YOU WANNA GET FLATTENED!

Tails: You can't take the shard away! I've seen what happens when she doesn't wear it!

Knuckles: I don't care! -sighs- Ok, if you won't give it to me willingly... -points at Melody and smiles- I challenge you to a showdown!

TBC

* * *

Please review as this is my first story. Don't flame me yet, give me a break.

A/N: Yep, Knuckles wants to punch Melody's head in. Heheheheh X3


	2. Showdown, Fight, Return, Robot

**Disclaimer: Sonic, Sonic X and related stuff are owned by SEEEEGAAAAAA, 4kids, Jetix [I think] and everyone else involved, Melody Faith is owned by ME, Melody Faith The Fox [obviously], no using unless I say so, dang thieves. **

**WARNING** - This chapter may be rated T for teenagers. It may contain some written violence.

A/N: Heys, me again! Still going, just. Just a little note, I suck at chapter names XD.

* * *

**Sonic X - Shard Saga**

**Chapter 2 - A Showdown, A Fight, A Return And A Robot**

Tails: WHAT! You can't do that, Knuckles!

Melody: -stands in front of Tails- It's ok, Tails. I accept!

Sonic: You don't know what you're getting yourself into, do you? Knuckles is really strong and you have asthma and you've just recovered from your escape. It's impo-

Melody: I DON'T CARE! Has Tails told you everything? I can take him on. This is what I was created for... To defeat Eggman's enemies... I was made to fight for survival...

Knuckles: This will be a one-on-one, no outside help. The only weapon you can use is your body. The battlefield will be the entire forest.

Melody: Fine. -takes off Rukari and bow and puts them near Chris- When do we start?

Tails: I'll start it. -Knuckles and Melody stand opposite each other and Tails stand between them- Ok, start in 3, 2, 1... FIGHT!

Knuckles threw the first punch, barely missing Melody. Melody fell to her hands and sped behind him and punched him a few times in the back of the head. He threw another punch but missed again. Melody ran at him quickly and smashed into him but was grabbed and thrown far and smashed into the ground by the lake. Melody got up quickly and ran up a tree. Knuckles was nearby looking for her. Sonic and co. weren't far behind.

Melody: -giggles- If you want to beat me... -jumps through trees until she reached the one opposite the tree she was just in- You're gunna have to find me first... -jumps through the trees again to the first one- That's if you can keep up with me! -giggles-

Knuckles: Argh! I don't have time for your childish games! Just come down here and face me!

Melody: My, you are bossy, anyways, I'm only 3 years old. -jumps down- Even though I have the mind and body of an 8 year old.

Knuckles: Now, give me the shard! -tackles Melody into the lake-

Chris put his hand in his pocket and felt the inhaler that Melody had given him in case anything happened. Knuckles and Melody erupted out of the water, wrestling each other but quickly submerged again. Melody whipped her tails at Knuckles but missed. Knuckles threw another five punches which hit Melody in the mouth. Air erupted from her mouth as she struggled to right herself. Knuckles punched her in the mouth another five times, releasing more air. Melody put her hands over her mouth and kicked as hard as she could. She couldn't breathe, she was drowning! Knuckles grabbed her leg, he wouldn't allow her to retreat! She kicked furiously but he just kept on holding on until Melody couldn't take it any longer. She looked up, the surface looked like it was miles away. Her vision began to blur as she looked at Knuckles with half closed puppy-dog eyes. He suddenly realised what was happening to her and let go of her leg and grabbed her arm instead and pulled her up with him. They both burst out of the water, Melody crawled towards Chris and fell, exhausted and out of breath. Chris rushed to her and stuffed the inhaler in her mouth and pressed down three times. It wasn't enough, she rolled over on to her back and breathed deeply. Knuckles, panting, walked up to her and put his foot on her chest and put all of his weight into his leg. She started gasping for air, scared out of her mind.

Knuckles: Give the shard to me while you're still alive. -increases the pressure on her chest-

Melody: -squeals and gasps deeper- Never... I need it... To survive... -moans loudly and blacks out-

Knuckles: Finally... -rips the necklace off Melody- I have the shard.

Tails: Knuckles, don't do this!

Knuckles: I don't have to listen to you!

Knuckles pulled the string out of the shard and was about to put the shard into the Emerald but was stopped by Melody's sudden screaming. Sonic ran past Knuckles, grabbing the shard and silencing Melody. He grabbed the string it was held on and threaded it through the hole in the shard. He threw it to Chris, who put it on Melody straight away. Melody slowly opened her eyes and saw Knuckles fold his arms and look away. Seeing Knuckles made Melody flinch badly and jump onto Tails, crying.

Tails: I told you she needs the shard to live! You can't ever fuse the shard to the Chaos Emerald without killing her. Isn't that more important than fixing the Emerald?

Knuckles: I guess... -turns to Melody and points at her, scaring her- But don't think this isn't over! I'll get that shard somehow, and don't you forget it!

Melody: -starts crying louder- Yes, Master, sir!

Knuckles: Huh?

Tails: See what you did now?! You've scared her so much she thinks you're Eggman!

Knuckles: Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. -takes a step closer to Melody, but she just cries louder-

Tails: -to Melody- Let's get back to Chris' place and we'll get you some chocolate. -to Knuckles- You can come with us but stay away from Melody for a few hours before she calms down properly.

Melody: -calms down a little but not much- Tails... What is chocolate?

Tails: It's a brown food that tastes yummy. Come on. -walks off with Melody still hanging onto him and everyone else follows-

Back at Chris' place, in the lounge room, Melody was sitting on the lounge gulping down the chocolate that Tails was feeding her. Knuckles was standing on the other side of the room with his arms crossed. He walked over to the lounge and stood there staring at the shard.

Tails: Hey, easy with the chocolate, Melody! This stuff isn't healthy for you.

Melody: -swallows the chocolate- Who cares, this stuff is heaven! Eggman never let me eat anything but my basic daily needs. -sees Knuckles and stands up and positions herself ready to attack- What do you want?

Knuckles: Nothing, can't I just stand here without getting my head bitten off?!

Melody: You aren't getting my shard!

Tails: -stands between them- Hey! Don't start this again!

Melody: -grabs her bow and Rukari and aims at Tails and Knuckles- You are not getting this shard!

Tails: Uh... Melody? It's okay! Knuckles isn't going to hurt you!

Knuckles: -to Tails- Keep it going, you're doing well, you're doing well!

Tails: We agreed that Knuckles wasn't going to hurt you and he's going to stick to it! Aren't you?

Knuckles: Don't push it, pipsqueak...

Melody: I don't care! He's going to hurt me again, no one can stop that! -pulls the Rukari back further-

Tails: ... I know, I'm sorry Melody... Melody! Arrcho wouldn't want you to do this, would he?!

Melody: ... Arrcho... -lowers bow and Rukari- He wouldn't... -falls to knees and starts crying-

Tails: It's alright, Melody. -puts his hand on her shoulder causing her to flinch hugely- Melody?

Melody: Leave me alone! Everyone's out to get me! I'm going back!

Sonic: To Eggman?!

Melody: Yes! -stops crying- He's the only one who will protect me! -disappears and comes back seconds later with her satchel and in her servant clothes- Stay out of my way! Any of you try to stop me and I might just destroy everything! -starts to walk towards the door-

Tails: Melody! -runs and stands in front of her- Don't!

Melody: -smashes Tails across the room with her Rukari- I said stay out of my way or everything goes! -kicks the door open and puts the Rukari on her back with the bow and starts crying again- I'm going and don't follow me! I will know! -runs off towards the forest, leaving a trail of pale green light-

Sonic: I'm going after her!

Chris: But Sonic, she sa-

Sonic: I don't care! I'm not just going to hang around when Melody's about to give herself upto Eggman! She needs our help.

Tails: Yeah! But... How are we going to follow her if she knows if we are?

Sonic: We'll stay a good distance away from her. Come on! -speeds out of the manor with Tails following him-

Amy: ... Good luck.

Knuckles: I'm outta here too... -walks out and goes towards the forest-

Melody was sitting on a rock, crying again, on top of a hill over looking Eggman's base. Sonic and Tails were hiding in a bush a fair bit behind her. Melody's ears perked up and her left ear turned to face her right. She stopped crying and wiped away her tears.

Melody: I'm sorry I yelled at you before and I'm sorry for hitting you, Tails. I'm just so scared, confused and my life is just really stuffed up. Don't worry, I won't hurt you again.

Sonic: -he and Tails come out of the bush and walk towards her- How did you know where we were?

Melody: If Tails had told you everything, I got DNA from Arrcho's ears and nose. I could smell and hear you from miles away.

Tails: So, are you going back?

Melody: Yes, but only for the rest of my things. I feel empty without my stuff and we might be in trouble if Eggman finds some of my blueprints.

Sonic: Blueprints?

Melody: Yeah, for my hair restraint, which is somewhere near the fence, my aerobike and heaps more. If Eggman gets his hands on them... Who knows what will happen.

Melody stood up and started walking towards the base. Sonic grabbed her arm and she turned around, confused.

Sonic: You aren't alone, Melody, we'll help you.

Tails: Yeah! If Eggman caught you, who knows what punishments he'll give you!

Melody: ... Yeah... You'd help me after what I did to you?

Tails: Yeah! We know you were scared and confused but we can help you out with it.

Melody: Thank you so much... -points to a door- That's where I came out. My room's not far away surprisingly. Maybe if you two guard my room while I grab everything we can do this easily!

Sonic: Yeah, good idea! But do you have enough space in that bag?

Melody: Maybe... I think I'll have enough space in my bags!

Tails: Bags?

Melody: Yup! -pulls three spare bags out of her satchel and smiles- A girl never comes unprepared!

Sonic: Oh boy...

Melody: Okay, so, I'll guide you to my room and I'll grab everything then we jet. Everyone all right with that?

Sonic: Sure, why not. Come on!

Melody and Sonic sped down the hill with Tails right behind them. Melody pulled the Rukari off her back and slashed at the fence which fell down a second later. Melody sped towards the door she ran from before and smashed through it. She ran towards a door which had a flower on it and the words 'Knock before entering or be knocked on entry'. She, Sonic and Tails stopped and she nodded. She opened the door and shut it behind her. She lunged at her things and stuffed them into the many bags she had. Meanwhile, Eggman was watching all of this when a huge robot walked towards him and kneeled. He looked at Eggman.

Eggman: Perfect timing, Boomer.

Boomer: Sir?

Eggman: Our friend, Melody, is back. Can you go greet her and her little friends?

Boomer: Yes, sir. -leaves-

Eggman: Heheh... I'll get you back, P.C.E.S... If it's the last thing I do!

Meanwhile, back outside Melody's room, Sonic and Tails were patiently waiting for Melody to come back out. Suddenly, Melody opened the door and grabbed them both and shut the door behind them.

Sonic: What are you doing? -looks around- ... Nice room...

Melody: Shut up, Sonic! My friend, Boomer, he's coming.

Tails: And what's wrong with that?

Melody: I'm sure that Eggman's reprogrammed him. -ears perk up and her left ear turns towards the door- He's almost here! Hide!

Sonic: Where?

Melody: Anywhere! Tails, you go behind the screen and sit on the vanity! Sonic, under my bed! I'll keep grabbing everything. When I howl, Tails, there's a button on the back of his neck, that'll pop out a tray with his orders on a small disc. Switch it with this back-up disc. -throws the CD to Tails- Now go!

Sonic dove under her bed while Tails flew over to the screen. Melody ran over to a closet and started stuffing anything in the remaining bags as Boomer knocked and smashed the door down. He walked towards Melody as she kept on grabbing random things. He stopped right next to her and grabbed her by the tails and pulled her up. She howled in pain and Tails came flying out and landed on Boomer's head. He pressed the button and switched the discs as soon as the tray popped out. Immediately, Boomer dropped Melody and kneeled. Tails jumped off and smashed the disc under his foot.

Melody: Boomer...

Boomer: I am truly sorry, young fox.

Melody: It's okay, at ease. -Boomer stands up- He's a miltary type of robot. You can come out now, Sonic! -Sonic pops out from under the bed- Boomer, these are my friends, Sonic and Tails.

Boomer: I'm honoured to meet new friends of Melody. -bows-

Melody: Uh, Boomer, can you help me put everything in these bags?

Boomer: Yes, young fox.

Melody and Boomer went through the whole room until they had grabbed everything and put them into all of the bags. She walked over to a corner and grabbed her electric guitar and put it on her back. She walked over to the door with Sonic and Tails. She bowed to Boomer who bowed in return along with Sonic and Tails. Then the trio sped off leaving Boomer in the room alone to wonder how to explain why they got away. Eggman floated in and pointed outside. Boomer walked outside and out the exit and stopped when he reached the fence. Eggman came up behind and looked angrily at Boomer but his gaze went behind him. He floated out through the hole in the fence and picked up a large red hair tie. Melody's restraint. He might not have the blueprints with him anymore but he could make new ones from the prototype. He laughed evily as he went back into his base with Boomer following him.

Back at the manor, Melody was lying on the stone railing on the balcony outside Chris' room. Opposite of her was Sonic. Tails, Amy, Chris, Cream and Cheese were sitting on chairs or on the ground. It was night time and Melody was playing her guitar which had morphed into an acoustic. Her guitar was made by Eggman to make Melody happier after Arrcho passed away, it was designed to change type whenever she feels like playing a certain guitar or even change into any type of keyboard. She was playing a simple tune which everyone was relaxing to. She started singing under her breath. This was it, the beginning of a new life.

TBC

* * *

Please review as this is my first story. Don't flame me yet, give me a break.

A/N: Melody's starting a new life now, but, heh, Eggman wants her back, next chapter he does something he shouldn't of done. Heheheheh X3


	3. Battling The Enemy Within

**Disclaimer: Sonic, Sonic X and related stuff are owned by SEEEEGAAAAAA, 4kids, Jetix [I think] and everyone else involved, Melody Faith is owned by ME, Melody Faith The Fox [obviously], no using unless I say so, dang thieves.**

**WARNING** - This chapter may be rated T for teenagers. It may contain minor coarse language and some violence, also an attempted suicide.

A/N: Heh, me again. This chapter seems to be more popular on my homesite type thingy, getting two faves. Anyways, yes, Melody does REALLY overreact . DON'T FLAMESH ME!!!

* * *

**Sonic X - Shard Saga**

**Chapter 3 - Battling The Enemy Within**

It was a few days since Melody had escaped from Dr. Eggman, fought for survival, returned and escaped again, all in one day. Melody had been lying around the attic for the past few days, doing nothing but playing with her guitar. Chuck and Tails enjoyed the company and the background music but right now... They felt it was time for her to explore the world outside the manor, which Melody was afraid to do. Chuck and Tails were talking quietly and then nodded. Tails walked over to Melody as Chuck returned to his work. He sat next to her and looked at her sweetly.

Tails: Melody?

Melody: Hmm?

Tails: Don't you think you've been in here a bit too long?

Melody: What do you mean?

Tails: Aren't you curious of what's outside?

Melody: No... Why?

Tails: You have to go outside at some point and not just on the balcony. Why don't you come with us to the mall and just chill out?

Melody: -picks the wrong string and makes Chuck and Tails flinch and stops playing- I was terrified when Amy took me there last time. I am not going out again! -starts breathing heavily- Can't you tell?! I'm terrified of humans apart from Chuck and Chris! Tails, I can't! I can't... I can't breathe... Tails... -starts gasping for air and falls to the ground-

Tails jumped up and ran to her bags, which were half unpacked. He rumaged through the bags but with no success. He looked around desperately for one of her inhalers. He ran back to her.

Tails: Do you know where one is?!

Melody: With Chris...

Tails: Chuck, can you get Chris?!

Chuck: I'm on it! -runs off out of the attic-

Tails: It's okay, just breathe! Breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, breathe out! -Melody tries to follow Tails- It's okay! -Chuck and Chris burst in and rush over to Tails and Melody- Chris! Do you have an inhaler?

Chris: Yeah! Here, Melody! -lays her down properly and puts the inhaler in her mouth and presses down three times- Are you alright?

Melody: Yeah... I think so... -groans and sits up-

Chris: How did this happen?

Tails: -Melody starts but is cut off by Tails as soon as she starts- I asked her to come with us to the mall. She started panicking as soon as she told me that she's scared of humans. -to Melody- I'm so sorry, Melody...

Melody: Don't worry, I let my fear take over and I overreacted... I should be sorry...

Chris: Melody, you don't need to be scared about going outside. Humans treat Tails, Sonic, Amy, Cream and Cheese like everyone else. -puts his hand on her head and strokes her fur- Don't worry, my friends will be there too and we'll all protect you, okay. So, are you coming?

Melody: I guess I could try...

Half an hour later, Chris, Sonic and his friends, along with Melody, were sitting in the food court in the Station Square Mall. Sonic was trying to eat five chili dogs at once, Tails was eating a bunch of Minties, Amy was licking a soft serve ice cream, Cream was drinking a chocolate milkshake and Melody was apparently challenging Sonic to a chili dog showdown. Chris was just sitting there, drinking a lemonade. He perked up when he saw a girl in red overalls and had ginger hair. She ran over to him.

Chris: Hey, Francis!

Francis: Hey, Chris! How you doing?

Chris: Fine, I thought Danny was with you?

Francis: He was, he went to get us some food and Helen's supposed to be around here somewhere. -sees Melody- Hey there, I've never seen you before. -Melody flinches- Oh, did I say something wrong?

Chris: No, this is Melody. She's a bit afraid of humans. -to Melody- Don't worry, this is one of my friends, Francis!

Francis: Nice to meet you, Melody! -shakes her hand-

Melody: Uh, hi...

Chris: -spots Danny walking over with a tray of food- Hey, Danny!

Danny: Hey, Chris! -puts the tray on the table- How you doing?

Chris: Great, uh, before you freak her out, this is Melody. If she flinches, don't worry, she's a little scared of humans.

Danny: Hi, nice to meet you!

Melody: You too...

Helen: Hey, guys!

Chris: Hi, Helen! This is Melody.

Helen: Hi!

Melody: Hi... Uh, does anyone else hear that...? -everyone either shakes their heads or quietly say no- Funny, because it sounds an awful like Eggman coming to get me...

Sonic: Alright, some excitement! You wanna fight, Melody?!

Melody: I might as well, I've been lying around the manor too much lately. I do need to keep fit.

Sonic: Great! You ready?!

Melody: In a sec! -stretches her arm out in front of her and howls a low hoarse howl and her Rukari appears in her hand- Now I'm ready! -smiles and giggles girlishly-

Sonic: Whoa... Okay, you ready, Tails?!

Tails: Yeah!

Sonic: Great! Get ready! -Eggman blasts a hole in a wall far away from the group and everyone else in the mall runs off screaming- Let's go!

Sonic and Melody sped towards Eggman at great speed, with Tails not far behind, monitoring the situation. Melody lowered her Rukari to the ground, scratching it, and pulled it up and swung it at Eggman. It made a massive dent in his machine. He yelled and started firing red blasts of energy at her. Sonic curled into a ball and smashed into the side of Eggman's machine. He growled then started laughing.

Eggman: I'd worry about your friends right now! -laughs evilily and turns towards everyone else who are still at the table- P.C.E.S, I think you should start worrying about what you're going to do with your life... And this will decide whether you're a lone warrior bent on victory... Or a heroine who will risk all for others, like your little friends! -the machine starts charging as Melody speeds in front of the group and stands with her arms and legs spread apart-

Melody: I'd rather be the hero!

Eggman: Good, because you're going to need all you have to save one person, or should I say... Fox! -quickly turns to face Tails and fires-

Melody: -turns to face Tails- Tails! No!

Melody ran with all her speed, racing the blast of energy. She stopped in front of Tails with her back facing the blast and braced herself. Tails looked at her, scared out of his mind and braced himself too. The beam hit Melody straight in the back. She screamed in pain as she blocked the blast from hitting Tails. As the beam ended, she dropped to her knees and shook uncontrollably. Tails tried to pick her up but Melody just pushed him away. She looked up with pleading eyes, tears dripping off her face and onto the ground. Tails met her gaze with his and realized something was wrong, other than the fact that she had just been hit in the back with a huge blast of energy. She cried out, her eyes widened and her pupils turned dull. Her eyelids slowly dropped until they were half closed. She growled and turned towards Eggman. As soon as she turned around, Sonic and Eggman immediately stopped and looked at her. Melody roared as she ran towards Eggman and smashed his machine with her Rukari. She kept smashing it until it dropped to the ground. Eggman yelled out something and the Eggfort floated down to the hole and Eggman ran off towards it. Before he jumped on board he looked at her.

Eggman: The Phoenix has awoken...

As Eggman jumped on board and flew away, Sonic raced towards Melody, who was still smashing the machine. He grabbed her and pulled her away. Melody struggled to get out of his grip, she thrashed about, tears running down her face. Sonic turned her around to face him and slammed her into the ground. She turned her head away but Sonic just pulled her up and slammed her into the ground again.

Sonic: Melody! He's gone it's alright! He's gone! Melody!

Melody: -as Phoenix, who has a deep hollow voice- Let go of me! -thrashes violently again but settles down- Let go or die!

Tails: Melody! Snap out of it, please! -runs over to her and holds her hand- Melody! Remember... You saved me... Remember... -starts crying- We can't lose you! Please!

Sonic: Melody! Look at me! -Melody just keeps on struggling violently- Melody! -pulls her up and slams her into the ground then pauses and continually repeats this until she looks at him with half-open eyes- Melody... Your eyes... I'm so sorry, Melody... Tails... The Rukari... -Tails grabs the Rukari and hands it to Sonic- I'm sorry...

Sonic started smashing Melody with the Rukari, not looking, he just kept going thinking he was hitting an enemy instead of a friend. Tails couldn't take it any longer, he jumped onto Sonic and tried to wrestle the Rukari out of his hands. Melody got up and roared, stopping Sonic and Tails. Fiery wings burst out of Melody's back. Sonic and Tails stood up, amazed and scared at the same time. She flew up as Sonic looked at the Rukari.

Sonic: The Phoenix has awoken... We're not fighting Melody anymore, we're fighting Phoenix! Tails, do you know how this works?!

Tails: I've seen her a couple of times using it! Uh, I think she howled at different pitches to perform some sort of spell! Try howling something dramatic!

Sonic: ... How the hell am I supposed to do that?!

Tails: I don't know, just do it before she attacks anyone else!

Sonic pointed the Rukari at Melody and howled a very wierd dramatic sounding howl. The sapphire on the Rukari glowed brightly and sent a beam of blue light towards Melody, hitting her in the chest. She cried out and the wings suddenly disappeared, sending her plummeting to the ground. Tails rushed over and guessed where she was going to land and stood there. Melody slammed into Tails, smashing both of them into the ground. Tails sat up and saw that Melody was lieing on his legs, unconscious and having a nightmare. Tails looked at Sonic pleadingly, Sonic just looked away sadly.

Tails: Melody... Sonic, you can't be thinking what I think you're thinking?! Please... She's desperate to stay somewhere safe from Eggman! I-I-I'll teach her how to control Phoenix, please, anything to let her stay! Please... Sonic...

Sonic: I know, Tails. I don't want her to go either... But she's too dangerous. I know I protect others from evil... But... Melody's different... She's half evil, but now... Evil has won. Nobody can save her now... We just have to leave her somewhere safe and she'll be alright.

Amy: You can't be serious, Sonic?!

Chris: -everyone by the table rushes over- Sonic, you can't do this!

Helen: Chris, this could be difficult for Sonic but... I think he's right.

Chris: What?! So we're just going to abandon someone because they lose control once?!

Francis: It's for her own good, Chris.

Danny: Yeah, what if she attacks us all out of nowhere?

Cream: Mr. Sonic, you can't do this to someone who needs our help!

Cheese: Chao chao chao chao chao CHAO!

Tails: Sonic... You can't do this to her!

Sonic: I know, but it's not like I have any choice either! You don't know how hard it is to just decide what to do to someone's life, do you?! Well, I have and... She goes.

Amy: But, Son-

Sonic: I don't want to hear it! She's a danger to herself and to everyone else! Tonight, before she wakes up, we'll take her to a cave near the lake in the forest. It might be near Eggman but she'll be protected from him in there. Let's go!

Several hours later, in a cave in the forest, Melody sat up, half-awake and confused. She stood up and walked to the enterance of the cave and stared at the full moon. She looked at the lake, which shone beautifully with the reflection of the moon. Tears formed in her eyes as she stared at the lake. She suddenly realised that her things weren't with her and that she was in her servant clothes.

Melody-thought-: How did I get here? The last thing I remember was being attacked by a phoenix. It hurt so much... All of that noise... Then I wake up here without my things and in my servant clothes... Maybe it was all a dream, meeting Sonic and his friends... And Tails... I must of ran in here and hit my head hard... But still, Tails... If you are real... Please save me...

With that last thought, she lied down on the uncomfortable rocky floor and eventually fell asleep, thinking of Tails and whether she'll survive in the cave. And Phoenix.

The next morning at the manor, everyone was up and running around trying to find Tails. Last night, he had been left at the manor with Amy, Cream and Cheese. They had been left there with him to stop him from trying to stop the others, who had taken Melody to the cave in her servant clothes. The three of them had obviously fallen asleep sometime during the night and Tails had run off. Sonic pointed to an open window and everyone followed them as he sped off towards the lake. A few minutes later and everyone finally caught up with Sonic, only to find that Melody was standing on the cliff with a big rock chained to her left leg. She was looking down and had obviously been hurting herself badly. Tails was standing near Sonic. Sonic walked upto him and put his hand on his shoulder. Almost immediately he shook it off, Sonic looked at him and saw that he had been crying.

Tails: She's been standing there like that for ages... She's been fighting Phoenix... All that pain she must be feeling... When I came, she looked like she had just woken up from a bad night's sleep... She was just outside the cave when she started hitting herself... Since then she's just been standing on the edge of the cliff like that... Phoenix must be controlling her by now...

Sonic: Don't worry, Tails, it'll be fine.

As soon as Sonic said that Melody looked up and jumped of the cliff and let go of the rock. Tails cried out as she sped down towards the water. Time seemed to go in slow motion as Melody looked over at Tails as he cried out, showing her dull half-open eyes. There was a huge splash as water flew about 50 metres high. Tails jumped in after her as water rained down on the land surrounding the lake. Melody looked down as she sank further towards the bottom of the lake. Tails desperately swam after her. He caught up with her, just, and grabbed her arm and was immediately dragged down with her until they reached the bottom. Tails looked at her and shook her until she looked at him. A wave of telepathic energy slammed into him, pushing him away from her. He swam back and hestitated for a few seconds, then he slapped her hard across the face. She cringed and cried out. Her eyes widened and her pupils had returned to normal. She looked at him gratefully but started panicking. Tails froze as he heard Melody calling his name in his mind.

Melody-telepathically-: Tails! Tails! Tails!

Tails-thought-: Melody! Is that you?!

Melody-telepathically-: Yeah! You gotta help me! Phoenix was making me hurt myself, then all I could see was darkness... But through that darkness, I heard your voice... It was calling out to me, like a beacon of hope... Then I could see again and here I am, but I-I-I... I'm in water! I can't breathe! Help!

Tails-thought-: Maybe you could ask Sonic to use your Rukari to rust the chain or break the rock?! But he doesn't have it with him...

Melody-telepathically-: Yeah! Sonic could just run to wherever he left it and bring it here! -to Sonic- Sonic! Can you hear me! I've gotten control of Phoenix and I need you to perform a spell for me!

Sonic-thought-: Melody?! How can you do that?!

Melody-telepathically-: Oh, geez! We don't have time for questions! I need you to find my Rukari and perform a spell! I'll guide you with the howling, okay?!

Sonic-thought-: Okay, I don't know why I'm trusting you now, but I'll be back! -runs off and returns a few seconds later- Okay, now what do I do?!

Melody-telepathically-: You just relax, I'm going to control you to perform the spell! Just don't panic and you won't hurt yourself!

Sonic-thought-: How do I know I can trust you?

Melody-telepathically-: You don't, you'll just have to trust me for this! -closes eyes and Sonic freezes and then points the Rukari at the water- Trust me...

Melody howled in her mind the spell for quick rust, which Sonic repeated, and released Sonic from her control. The bottom of the chain turned an orange colour and snapped off. Tails grabbed her and pulled her to the surface. They burst out of the water, gasping for air. Chris and Amy ran over and dragged them away from the water. Melody was breathing deeper but was still conscious. Just. Chris grabbed the inhaler that was still in his pocket and stuffed it into her mouth and pushed down three times. He pulled it out and looked at her sadly. Melody had started breathing normally but had passed out. She was having another nightmare. Sonic walked over to her and placed the Rukari next to her. Tails looked at him pleadingly again, tears forming in his eyes.

Tails: Sonic, Melody helped you save her. You trust her enough!

Sonic: I know. I don't know how, but I just trust her.

Tails: Please, Sonic?!

Sonic: ...

Tails: Please? -looks at him with puppy-dog eyes- Pretty please?!

Sonic: ... Alright, let's get her fixed up. I hate it when you look at me like that! Come on.

An hour later, everyone was in the attic waiting for Chuck to finish placing barriers in Melody's mind. He walked away from her and sat on the lounge, exhausted. Everyone looked at him, waiting for the results.

Chuck: It was hard trying to containing Phoenix but... I'm happy to say that Melody is now back to normal and will stop having nightmares. Those 'nightmares' were actually Melody and Phoenix fighting for the body. She should be waking up soon too. Phoenix must of given her psychic powers, her mind is giving off strange activity waves compared to before.

Tails: What do you mean 'before'? Do you mean you-

Chuck: Yes, I secretly scanned her mind for any abnormalities, like the powers she has now. The tests were negative but now it's positive. -Melody moans- Ah, she's waking up now.

Tails: Melody! -runs over to her- Melody, are you alright?

Melody: -moans- I'm good... I think. Hey! I'm back in the manor! -looks over at Sonic- Sonic... You DO trust me, don't you?

Sonic: Hmm. -looks away- The only reason I trusted you is that I wanted to do something to save you from drowning. I knew as soon as you spoke to me that you had fought hard and had won for the moment. I wasn't going to just let Phoenix win again. That's why I trusted you.

Melody: So... Am I staying where I'm safe and protected, have friends and have barriers placed in my mind every week, or do I go back to the cave YOU, Sonic the Hedgehog, out of all people, abandoned me in and let Phoenix come back to whoop you all, again?

Sonic: Hrmm... -looks at her- Sure. As long as you don't cause any trouble! -smiles-

Melody: -smiles and giggles girlishly- Alright! And don't worry, I won't cause any trouble at all! -runs over to Sonic and jumps on him happily- Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you! Thank you, Sonic!

Sonic: It's okay, Melody, but can you get off me now?

* * *

No flaming yet, MROW!!!

A/N: Heh, Sonic doesn't really trust Melody! -laughs in her face and is whacked with her Rukari- Ow... Anyways, next chapter, the trust between the two is PUSHED TO THE LIMIT, which means Melody's going to be hurt... Again! -gets hit in the face again with the Rukari- Ow... I'll shut up now, okay?!


	4. The Australian Rose Comes Thundering In

**Disclaimer: Sonic, Sonic X and related stuff are owned by SEEEEGAAAAAA, 4kids, Jetix [I think] and everyone else involved, Melody Faith is owned by ME, Melody Faith The Fox [obviously], no using unless I say so, dang thieves. **

**WARNING** - This chapter may be rated T for teenagers. It may contain coarse language and some violence. In coarse language, it now has the words bloody, shit, Gawd/God [depends on accent and the way they say it], frigging and bastard, also the new girl says things in the SMS lingo. In violence, it'll be boosted over the next few chapters and will continue to rise up, so don't be surprised if the rating is put up to M. Don't like it, don't flame **BECAUSE YOU'VE BEEN WARNED**.

A/N: Heys, fourth chapter, just eight more to go [at the moment, number of chapters increasing TOO MUCH T.T]... Anyways, yay, new girl... AND YES, I KNOW IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE LINDSEY FAIR, DON'T SAY ANYTHING ABOUT THAT... Anyways, yes, she overreacts a bit too much... again...

* * *

Sonic X - Shard Saga

**Chapter 4 - The Australian Rose Comes Thundering In**

Melody and Sonic were in the kitchen with Tails. Melody and Sonic were sitting opposite each other with Tails sitting between them and two huge piles of chili dogs. Ella was cooking super quick as Tails raised his arms. Tails lowered his arms and Melody and Sonic started stuffing chili dogs in their mouths. This continued for about half an hour until Melody stopped. Her ears twitched towards the front door. Sonic had stopped as well, but still had chilli dogs in his mouth, all eyes were on her, except for Ella's. She was busy cleaning the kitchen.

Melody: Stranger approaching. From the sounds of it, a teenage girl dragging heavy luggage.

Chris ran to the door as soon as the doorbell rang. He opened it to reveal a 14 year old girl with a uniform on. She had a bottle green blazer on with her lemon school blouse underneath. She had a bottle green tie over the top and a wooden beaded necklace with a handpainted surfboard on it. Her pleated skirt was bottle green and was just above her knees. She had white knee socks and black leather shoes that were ripped and dirty from wear-and-tear and letting a cockatoo play with her shoes. Her hair was a golden brown colour and reached down to her hips and had a fringe that swept to her right. Bunches of hair that hid her ears were pinned up with round black pins. She had bright green eyes and light pink lipstick on. She looked at Chris sweetly as she pulled a small piece of paper out from her blouse pocket and looked at it.

Girl: Uh, heys. Is this the Thorndyke's place?

Chris: Yeah, I'm Chris! You must be Rosetta Diquera, right?

Storm: Yeah! Call me Storm. -puts on fake Australian accent- I'm Rosetta from Boswood Park. -loses the accent- I'm supposed to be going to a local high school or whatever school has year 8 in it. Your school system is so complicated compared to ours. We only have primary, high, uni and collage or whatever. Um... I heard THEE Sonic the Hedgehog lives here... Does he?

Chris: Why don't you ask him yourself? Hey guys! I'd like you to meet someone!

Sonic, Tails, Amy, Cream and Cheese came out to greet Storm. Melody stuck her head out of the kitchen nervously. Chris looked over at her and sighed.

Chris: Come on, Melody! She won't hurt you! -to Storm- Don't mind Melody, she's scared of humans and she's been through a lot lately...

Storm: -Melody slowly approaches Storm- It's alright. I wouldn't hurt anyone in my whole life, apart from my maths teacher. -Melody stops in front of her and looks up at her- Awwwwww, ain't you the cutest little thing! -to Chris- Hey, Chris! When's dinner in this place?

Chris: Uh, around 7:30, why?

Storm: I'm starving! That plane ride had absolutely nothing on it! What do you have to do to get a decent chili dog 'round these parts?

Sonic: You feel like a chili dog showdown after you unpack?

Storm: Mmmm, yeah!

Sonic: How 'bout you, Melody?

Melody: I dunno...

Sonic: Or are you chicken? -clucks like a chicken and flaps his arms-

Melody: -growls- Fine, but this time I'll win! Tails, you judge again?

Tails: -sighs- If I have to...

Storm: Great! -to Chris- Uh, one question, where do I unpack?

Chris: You can have my mum's room, but you'll have to sleep somewhere else when she's home.

Storm: You mean THEE Lindsey Thorndyke's room?

Chris: Uh, yeah...

Storm: Oh my Gawd! Just tell me where and I'll be off!

Chris: Third door on the right...

Storm: YAY! -runs off-

Melody: -takes a step forward- Hmmm...

Two hours later, Storm had unpacked and had changed into her casual clothes. She was wearing a red singlet and a black mini-skirt. She had black elbow length gloves, black knee high socks and red boots with a white buckle. Her hair remianed the same and she was still wearing her surfboard necklace. The group ran over to the kitchen with Tails following them, annoyed. Half an hour later, Sonic and Melody were moaning as they patted their full stomachs. Storm was giggling as she finished her last chili dog.

Melody: -moans- Not fair...

Sonic: Yeah, we did this just before you came...

Storm: Oh wells, I still won! -smiles and giggles again then she suddenly freezes- Ah, crap! I forgot! Sorry, you'll have to excuse me. I've forgotten that I have forms to fill out before tomorrow! I'll see youse later! -runs off-

Melody: -looks away- Hmmm...

Tails: What's up, Melody?

Melody: Oh! Uh... It's nothing...

Sonic: Come on, something important's gotta be up!

Melody: -sighs- You know how I got those psychic powers from Phoenix?

Sonic and Tails: Hmm.

Melody: I'm picking up wierd vibes from that girl.

Tails: What do you mean 'wierd'?

Melody: Well, first of all, you got your normal and past vibes. She seems to have had a painful past and she's been lonely until recently, her normal vibes are picking up now. And then... There's something wierd in those vibes, she doesn't seem to know about it but...

Sonic: But what?

Melody: She's got psychic powers too and...

Sonic: And...?

Melody: She's part animal.

In Lindsey's room, Storm was lieing on the bed filling out forms. She looked up and put the forms away and sighed. She couldn't believe she was actually in Lindsey Thorndyke's bedroom. She felt so happy, unlike what she felt all the time back at Boswood Park. She was an orphan who lived at the orphanage in Boswood Park. She was constantly teased at her school and spent most of her time in the girls' toilets and teaching herself in the local library. At the orphanage, she was always excluded from everything. Whenever there was an excursion, she was left behind, by herself. But now that she had been forced into the student exchange program, just so they could get rid of her, she was happy to get away and try to start new. When she read that the family she was being sent to live with lived in Station Square, she signed up straight away. To be in the same city as Sonic the Hedgehog was a dream, to live in the same house as him was a miracle. She smiled as she stared at the ceiling. It faded as soon as she noticed that various objects in the room were floating in mid-air. She gasped as all the objects slammed down. She stared at the objects, frightened.

Storm: What the hell was that...? ... It's happening again...

Chris: -knocks on the door- Can I come in, Storm?

Storm: Sure! -Chris comes in- What's up?

Chris: I'm justing checking if you're alright in here. Are you okay with everything?

Storm: Yeah, don't worry! Everything's fine. -fakes a smile- Uh, do you know what time it is?

Chris: Um, I think it's around 5:25. Do you know where the dining room is?

Storm: Yeah, thanks. -Melody peeks into the room- And don't worry, I know where everything is and I'm alright. -the door creaks as Melody pushes on it- Huh?

Melody: Oh, uh... -runs off-

Storm: What's up with her?

Chris: She's just checking if you're a good guy... I hope.

Storm: Why? What happened to her? -Chris explains what's happened to her over the last week- Oh my Gawd... That's so awful, no wonder why she's so nervous... I knew Dr. Eggman was evil, but not that evil...

Chris: Yes, I think I'll go talk to her... -walks towards the door-

Storm: Wait! -gets up and runs to him- I'll go talk to her. She's nervous around me, so I figured that I'll help conquer that nervousness.

Chris: ... Hmmm... Alright, but you may need this. -pulls an inhaler out of his pocket and gives it to Storm-

Storm: Why do I need this?

Chris: She has asthma and tends to panic a bit when talking to her about humans or when she's even near humans... Trust me, we found that out first-hand when we asked her to come to the mall with us.

Storm: Oh, okay. I'll keep that in mind. Thanks, Chris. -runs off-

Chris: -blushes- Your welcome...

Melody was in the lounge room lieing on the lounge staring at her Rukari. Storm walked into the room and looked over at her. Melody was too absorbed in studying her weapon to notice Storm walking over to her until she heard her stumble and quickly right herself. Melody stood up quickly and held up the Rukari in front of her. Storm put hands up in the air straight away, panicking. Nobody told her that she'd be threatened by Melody!

Melody: Stay away from me! There's something wierd about you and I'm not taking any chances!

Storm: I come in here offering peace and what do I bloody get?!?!

Melody: I don't care! You've got powers and I'm not letting you get close to me!

Storm: Powers...? That could explain the floating things...

Melody: What'd you say?! -walks closer to Storm- Hmm?

Storm: -backs off- I-I-I just wondered if that could explain what's been happening with me recently!!!! I wasn't saying anything about you or anything you think I'm thinking!!!!

Melody: I. Don't. Care. -walks even closer to Storm- And you've got a wierd smell on you! You smell of human, Eggman and animal! EXPLAIN!!!!

Storm: I don't know anything about it!!!! -backs away even more- I swear I'm just as confused about it as you are!!!!

Melody: LIAR!!!! -starts howling the spell Sonic used to stop Phoenix for the first time-

Storm: Uh, Chris! Sonic! Tails! Anyone!! HELP!!!!

Sonic: -zips into the room with Chris, Amy and Tails behind him- What the... MELODY!!!! -tackles Melody- What the hell are you doing?!?!

Melody: I DON'T KNOW WHY I DIDN'T NOTICE IT BEFORE BUT SHE'S GOT AN EVIL SMELL ON HER!!!! -Sonic starts trying to grab the Rukari out of Melody's hands as she struggles violently- SHE SMELLS OF TOXINS AND SHE'S GOT THE SMELL OF EGGMAN!!!!

Sonic: -stops trying to grab the Rukari- What? -looks at Storm- Is this true? -Storm looks away- Storm...?

Storm: I-I-I don't know what happened!!! I was travelling here from the airport when this green smoke came into the passenger part of the limo! I felt really dizzy and I must of passed out! When I opened my eyes I was curled up on the seat, I was in so much pain. So much pain... I must of passed out again because the next time I opened my eyes I was on the ground! Still in pain... -looks at the floor- I'm sorry but I don't know what happened other than that... -starts crying- I'm sorry! -runs off-

Melody: Storm... -shakes her head- I don't care what she says! I don't believe her! Anyone who smells of Eggman is an enemy!

Amy: Melody, what if she's telling the truth?

Melody: I SAID... -sighs and tries to calm herself- I don't care! Not only does she have wierd vibes but she has an evil smell! -Sonic manages to grab the Rukari and slides it away just out of Melody's reach- HEY!!!! GIVE THAT BACK!!!!

Sonic: You ain't getting it back!

Amy: What do you mean 'wierd vibes'?

Melody: She has psychic powers and she's half animal!

Chris: What?!

Melody: You heard me! Now... GET! THE! HELL! OFF! ME! ... SONIC!!!!

Sonic: I ain't getting off until you settle down!

Melody: I SAID GET OFF! -starts struggling wildly- GET OFF!!!!

Sonic: Hey, anyone got an inhaler, just in case?

Tails: I know where one is! I'll be right back! -runs off-

Melody: SONIC! OFF BEFORE I START HURTING YOU!

Sonic: Anyone got a cushion? -Melody growls very loudly- You ain't scaring anyone, Melody. Just try to make yourself comfy because it looks like it's going to be a while.

Melody: TAILS! GET YOUR BACKSIDE HERE RIGHT NOW! -Tails runs back into the room with the inhaler and gives it to Sonic- Tails, could you PLEASE... Tell Sonic to get off me?

Tails: I'm sorry, Melody, but I agree with what Sonic's doing. But it could be done in a better way so you don't risk an asthma attack as much. -Melody start feeling for her Rukari but Tails snatches it before she can grab it- Sorry, but it must be done. Guys, I'm going to need your help with this. -howls a wierd police siren sounding howl and a pair of handcuffs appear in front of him- When I say so, Sonic get off her and everyone else grab her arms. -swaps the Rukari for the handcuffs and slowly walks towards Sonic and Melody- Okay... NOW!!!!

Sonic jumped off Melody and everyone dove for her arms. They pulled her up so she was off the ground, with difficulty due to her violent struggle to get free. Tails managed to get the first handcuff on and gestured to the other to bring her outside and to the closest pillar. There he got the others to pull her arms around the pillar and put the other handcuff on. Melody immediately started trying to pull herself out of the handcuffs. She was struggling so much everyone was wondering what would break first, Melody or the pillar. Melody stopped and dropped to her knees crying but quickly stood up again when she howled in pain from her arms not coming down with her due to the handcuffs. She looked at the group pleadingly but was answered by them turning to face her with their backs.

Melody: Please, let me go! Please! -growls- Is it just me or are you lot starting to turn into Eggman?!

Chris: Can you guys look after her while I go check on Storm?

Sonic: Don't worry, you go ahead! -Melody starts to growl louder- I just hope those handcuffs are strong enough though!

Melody: Oh, yeah! Let's just pretend the crazy fox girl thing is invisible! And can breathe properly!

Sonic: Alright, alright! Calm down, you'll get your air! -stuffs the inhaler in her mouth and presses three times and is immediately kicked away- What the hell was that for?!?!

Melody: -spits the inhaler out- Let me go and I'll stop hurting anyone who comes near me!

Sonic: I'll let you go when Eggman becomes a good guy! -Melody starts growling loudly and starts thrashing about- Hurry up, Chris...

Upstairs, outside Lindsey's room, Chris was standing at the door gathering his courage. He sighed and knocked on the door. He was answered by a sad sounding 'Enter'. As soon as he walked in he saw objects flying around. He closed the door behind him and looked over at Storm. Storm looked up at him and the objects immediately went back to their original places. Storm looked away and started crying again. Chris walked over to her and sat down next to her. He put his hand on her shoulder but was immediately shrugged off.

Storm: I wish I was back home... Even the orphanage was friendlier than here...

Chris: What?! You're an orphan! Why didn't you tell us?

Storm: I wanted to start a new life here... I'll tell you what it was like back there... -tells Chris about her life back in Boswood Park-

Chris: Whoa... Don't worry, Storm! We're different, we'll care for you!

Storm: Yeah, but what about Melody?!?! She tried to hurt me!

Chris: I wouldn't worry about her, she's just absolutely terrified of Eggman after what's happened to her. Anyone who has the slightest scent of Eggman on them and she feels threatened. She'll get used to you... Eventually... I hope.

Storm: Melody said something about me having psychic powers and being half animal... Is it true...?

Chris: The only one who would know is you... And maybe Melody...

Storm: Hmmm... -sniffs the air- Do you smell that?

Chris: Yeah, maybe Melody's trying a spell to get out of those handcuffs?

Storm: What do you mean?

Chris: After you ran off, we grabbed Melody and handcuffed her around a pillar outside. She's been trying so hard to get out of them.

Storm: Cute... I thought it was a bit too quiet down there... -sniffs again and freezes- Chris... -stands up, scared- We need to get out of here...

Chris: -stands up too- Why?

Storm: That smoke's back! -runs to the door and tries to open it- IT'S LOCKED!!!!

Chris: -green smoke starts to seep through the open doors to the balcony- Argh! It's coming in!!

Storm: -starts slamming on the door- HELP!!!! IF ANYONE CAN HEAR ME, GET THE DOOR OPEN!!!! HELP!!!!

Chris: -tries to kick the door open- HELP!!!! SONIC, TAILS, AMY, CREAM, CHEESE!!!! ELLA, MR. TANAKA, GRANDPA!!!!

Storm: HELP!!!! ANYONE!!!!

Chris: It's no use... Everyone's either outside with Melody or gone out somewhere...

Storm: We can't just give up now! Yeah, it may seem hopeless but you never know!

Chris: It is hopeless... -starts coughing due to the smoke- Storm...

Storm: -starts coughing too- This is worse than before... I never choked on the smoke in the limo... -she and Chris start to become dizzy- This is it... Good night, Chris...

Chris: What do you... Mean...? -passes out and falls backwards onto the floor-

Storm: That's what I mean... -passes out and falls face first on top of him-

Eggman: -laughs and flies in invisibly- Not only have I got that girl again but now that meddling boy! -laughs again and presses a button- Nanobots in place. Let's see Sonic protect P.C.E.S now!

Just before the two kids passed out, Melody started trying spells at random and Sonic had to gag her. She looked at him sadly, begging for him to let her go but was answered by him turning away again. She stamped her foot angrily and started yelling something. She suddenly stopped and her ears perked up. She looked up and sniffed the air. She started yelling something at Sonic and the others but was ignored. She screamed until they looked at her. Sonic walked upto her and stood there annoyed. Melody rapidly looked at him then looked up over and over. Sonic finally untied the gag and Melody gasped for air. Tails threw him an inhaler and Sonic out it in her mouth and pushed three times. Melody spat it out and started panicking.

Sonic: Melody, what is with you?!

Melody: -sniffs the air again and her ears rise to the highest they could go- Something's really wrong!!!! Chris! Storm! -starts panicking again- Argh! Inhaler!

Sonic: -puts the inhaler in her mouth and pushes down three times and takes it out before it's spat out again- Melody! Calm down! What's wrong with Chris and Storm?!

Melody: -sighs and tries to calm herself again- Storm's scent... It's really strong... Eggman could be here and he could be using that smoke stuff Storm talked about again!! Sonic! You've got to let me go!

Sonic: And why should we believe you?

Melody: Because if you don't I'm going to get a bad earache from the fact that THEY'RE SCREAMING FOR HELP!!!! ARGH!!!! -starts pulling on the handcuffs again- LET ME GO!!! PLEASE, IF YOU WANT TO SAVE THEM!!!

Sonic: We aren't going to believe that, are we guys?

Tails: I don't know, Sonic, I can smell something too... Maybe she's telling the truth...?

Amy: I'm with Tails. Sonic, you can smell it too, can't you?

Sonic: ... That is a strong smell...

Melody: LET ME GO!!!! CHRIS AND STORM ARE IN TROUBLE AND I'M ABOUT TO GO CRAZY IF YOU DON'T LET ME GO!!!! -starts thrashing around violently-

Amy: Sonic... I think you should...

Melody: IF I AM ABOUT TO BE LET GO, JUST STAND AWAY FROM THE DOOR!!!!

Sonic: Alright... Here we go. -Tails and Amy stand behind the pillar as Sonic starts to undo the handcuffs- You better be telling the truth!

Melody: I AM!!!! -Sonic finally gets the handcuffs off and Melody speeds off inside the manor leaving a trail of green light-

Sonic: She better be right... For her own sake...

Melody sped towards Lindsey's room. She slammed into the door repeatedly until it opened. She looked around and froze. There was nobody there. She walked into the room confused, she was sure she heard Chris and Storm screaming for help. She froze as she heard tapping behind her. She turned around to find Sonic, Tails and Amy standing there, annoyed. Sonic was tapping his foot, more annoyed than anyone else. Melody smiled and giggled nervously as Sonic closed his eyes and sighed. Melody started to back off as Sonic started to walk towards her. She turned and tried to run but Sonic had gotten hold of her tails just as she turned. She fell face first into the ground and started crying as Sonic dragged her back to the pillar with Amy and Tails following. Melody started to yell again as Sonic dragged her outside. Tails and Amy grabbed her arms and pulled them around the pillar as Sonic handcuffed her. Melody slowly slid to the ground and cried loudly as Sonic gagged her once more. Tails looked at her and walked away. He couldn't take the pain of watching her being tortured by his own best friend. Amy walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

Amy: Sonic's doing this for her own good.

Tails: That's what everyone said when she was fighting Phoenix and then what happens... She's forced into trying to commit suicide! Nothing Sonic's going to do is for her own good, it's for his own good!

Amy: What's wrong, you never say anything like that about Sonic ?!

Tails: I don't care, somehow I know she was telling the truth about Chris and Storm! Everyone could smell the smoke! There must be something that must of made Chris and Storm invisible! -to Sonic- Sonic! Did you smell the smoke in the bedroom when you grabbed Melody?!

Sonic: I think so... Why? You're not going to let Melody go, are you?!

Tails: No, but I must be right. Something is in that room and it's made Chris, Storm and the smoke transparent and -goes on with scientific mumbo-jumbo-

Sonic: -cuts Tails off- So you're saying they were turned into invisible ghost things?

Tails: Yeah! Melody was right! She'd never lie about something if there are people in trouble!

Melody: YEAH!! I COULD SMELL THEM IN THE ROOM ALONG WITH THE SMOKE!! THERE MUST OF BEEN LESS OF IT BECAUSE WE WEREN'T COUGHING LIKE THEY WERE!!!!

Amy: I think I understood what she just said, I agree with her!

Tails: You've got to let her go now, Sonic!

Sonic: Hmmm... She may be right but I ain't taking any chances. -Melody starts crying loudly again- Amy, you stay with her and don't do anything other than watch her, just in case.

Amy: ... Alright.

Sonic: Let's go, Tails!

Just before Melody broke into the room, Eggman was wearing a gas mask and was watching as a tall robot who looked like Boomer was working on Chris. Eggman was leaning back and relaxing as he enjoyed the occasional moans from Chris. He got back up as Melody started slamming on the door.

Eggman: Boomer 2, stop hurting the boy for a few minutes. -presses a button and every trace of Eggman disappeared- Heheh.

Melody smashed the door open, looked around and froze. She couldn't see Eggman, Boomer 2 or the two children. She walked into the room confused, she looked like she had heard Chris and Storm screaming for help. She froze as she heard tapping behind her. She turned around to see Sonic, Tails and Amy standing there, annoyed. Sonic was tapping his foot, more annoyed than anyone else. Melody smiled and giggled nervously as Sonic closed his eyes and sighed. Melody started to back off as Sonic started to walk towards her. She turned and tried to run but Sonic had gotten hold of her tails just as she turned. She fell face first into the ground and started crying as Sonic dragged her away with Amy and Tails following. Her screams were as clear as day as she was dragged outside by Sonic. Eggman pressed the button again as he took his mask off and everything became visible again and Boomer 2 went back to work.

Eggman: -to himself- Heh, happy family. She getting more punishment than I used to give her. -to Boomer 2- Report, Boomer 2.

Boomer 2: Almost finished third set, sir... Sir, isn't it almost time they woke up?

Eggman: Ah, yes. Start with the smoke again, Boomer 2. -puts a gas mask on-

Boomer 2: Yes, sir. -pushes a button on his chest and smoke poured out of his mouth- Pause work on the boy?

Eggman: Yes. -presses the invisiblity button- Now shut up for a minute.

Storm was first to awaken. She tried to get up but failed due to the toxic smoke weakening her. She looked at Chris and tears formed in her eyes as she choked on the smoke, which was invisible too. How could she get him involved in this. A wave of pain passed through her and she cried out. She closed her eyes as she passed out again. Chris then woke up and cried out in pain. He looked at Storm who was still on top of him. He sat up and looked at the door, it was open. He pushed Storm off of him and stood up. He stumbled to the door and fell to his knees. He was feeling dizzy and was still in pain. He crawled down the hallway to the top of the staircase where he passed out and fell down the stairs. An invisible Boomer 2 marched towards Chris as quietly as he could. Sonic and Tails walked into the main hall just before Boomer 2 reached Chris. They cried out as they saw Chris unconscious on the stairs briefly before he disappeared as Boomer 2 grabbed him. Boomer 2 ran back to the room with Chris in his arms. He placed Chris on top of Storm as soon as he got back to the room and went back to work on Chris.

Eggman: Report.

Boomer 2: A blue hedgehog and a yellow/orange fox with two tails saw the boy before I got him, sir. He passed out as soon as he reached the stairs and had fallen down them, sir.

Eggman: Damn. -presses the invisibilty button again and everything disappears- Stop work for now and continue with the smoke at full strength!

Boomer 2: Yes, sir. -pushes the smoke button and turns it to his left- Continuing at full power, sir.

Eggman: Heheh, good.

Sonic and Tails burst into the room and looked around. They walked around and stood in the middle of the room confused. Sonic sniffed the air and suddenly started coughing. Tails had done the same and was coughing badly too.

Tails: Sonic... Look around and see if you can see anything unusual...

Sonic: Like what...?

Tails: Shadows... A faint outline... Anything... -falls to his knees coughing- We gotta get outta here... Fast...!

Sonic: Right... -grabs Tails and drags him out of the room and they both gasp for air- That was close...

Tails: Yeah... Sonic...

Sonic: I know, I know, we need Melody... Bad luck, like I said earlier, I ain't taking any chances...

Tails: But, Sonic... She's the only one who can tell if Chris and Storm are in there...!

Sonic: ... Fine... But this is under protest! Come on... -drags Tails with him-

Eggman: -presses the invisibilty button again- Cut the smoke for the moment. Get back to work, we need to get the boy done so we can upgrade the girl!

Boomer 2: Cutting. Almost finished last set, sir. -Chris cries out- Done. Moving onto the girl.

Eggman: Good, hurry up before they get here!

Boomer 2: Installing upgrade set. -Storm cries out- Done!

Eggman: Good, let's go! -Boomer 2 grabs onto Eggman's machine- Smoke the place up, full force! -Boomer 2 lets loose with the green smoke as they fly off-

Just before Eggman and Boomer 2 fled, Sonic and Tails went back outside, startling Amy. Melody was still crying loudly and had been obviously thrashing around violently because she looked really tired and her arms and her wrists were bruised. She looked at Sonic and started to growl but stopped and started panting. She looked away as Sonic approached her. Tails followed him and looked over at Amy who had stood up. Sonic walked around the pillar and took off the handcuffs. Tails helped her up and untied the gag. Melody rubbed her wrists and looked angrily at Sonic. He looked away as Tails explained what had happened and what she was needed to do. Sonic sighed as Melody was about to lay it on thick.

Melody: Well, well, well, well, well... Look who's come crawling back. -smiles and giggles as Sonic sighs- Heheh... Come on, say it! I was right and you were wrong and I was telling the truth!

Sonic: I ain't saying it, the only reason we need you is because we need someone to sniff those two out...

Melody: -walks up to Sonic and points at his face- I swear, if Chris and Storm weren't in trouble... I'D KICK YOUR BLUE ASS RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW!!!! ... Come on...

Melody ran up the stairs with Sonic and Tails following her. She tried to open the door but found that something was blocking it. She pushed on the door and opened it just enough to release a lot of green smoke and to see Storm's hair. She relucantly pushed it so she could fit through. She grabbed Storm and pushed the door open wider. She passed her to Sonic and Tails. She started coughing as she felt around for Chris. She frantically looked around for him but she couldn't see anything and her coughing was getting worse. She couldn't smell him because of the smoke and the strong smell of Eggman. She couldn't take it for much longer, she fell to her knees coughing. Just when she thought all was lost for her and Chris, she saw him just in front of her. Melody stood up and grabbed Chris by the arm and dragged him from the middle of the room to just beside the bed. She stopped and started to cough uncontrollably, her lungs felt like they had almost closed up completely. She looked ahead and saw that Tails was desperately trying to blow the smoke away with his tails as Sonic grabbed Chris and dragged him out of the room. He sped back for Melody but it was too late. Time seemed to go in slow motion for Melody as the dizziness kicked in. She dropped to her knees, Sonic ran towards her as her eyes closed. She fell on her face and fell unconscious. The last thing she heard was Sonic and Tails crying out her name.

Hours later in the same room, Chris and Storm had recovered perfectly and were sitting on the end of the bed. Ella, Cream and Cheese were also back, along with everyone else and were tending to Melody, who was still unconscious. Sonic, still angry from the constant fighting from earlier, was lieing on the railing on the balcony. Tails was pacing around the room, impatient for Melody to wake up. Somehow, he had cleared the smoke out of the room. Storm was being comforted by Chris as she had been crying for a while after she had woke up and gone through the pain, along with Chris. He was screaming for awhile after he had woken up due to the unbearable pain. He had his arm on her shoulders, he had rested his head on her shoulder for awhile now. Melody moaned and opened her eyes slightly. Everyone had heard her and was gathered around her. She looked around and weakly smiled, suddenly she cringed and cried out in pain. Storm jumped of the end of the bed and raced to her. She placed her hands over Melody's chest and closed her eyes. Her hands started to glow white as she attempted to heal Melody. Melody began to glow white as well as everyone else just stood there, amazed. Storm took away her hands and Melody and her hands stopped glowing. Storm looked at her hands wierdly as Melody opened her eyes and took a deep breath. She sat up with difficulty and looked down. She wondered what had happened to her since she coughed her head off.

Storm: What the hell did I just do?

Chris: Dunno, but it must of been good.

Melody: -moans- What happened?

Tails: After Sonic dragged you out, I took a sample of the smoke and fanned most of it out. Sonic was trying to revive you enough, but... It was so difficult to restore your breathing, it took us hours... When the others came back, Sonic grabbed them and brought them to you... We needed all the help we could get... But after hours of trying, I felt for a pulse and I found the faintest one in your wrist. We were so relieved that you were still with us. We brought you in here and Ella, Cream and Cheese have been taking care of you since then. -looks over at Sonic, who was still outside- Sonic's been angry with himself ever since... He's blamed himself for what happened to you because of the whole you REALLY overreacting and being handcuffed and everything. Amy tried to cheer him up but... You know what would of happened.

Storm: ... That little pain attack just then... That's what happened to me and Chris... The smoke must cause it... Somehow... Do you know what happened to us earlier, Melody...?

Melody: I don't know... All I heard was mainly Chris crying out every now and then and I thought I heard you once or twice. I think I heard Chris stumbling around too... I think this is what happened... He woke up and shoved you off him and got up... Then he fell and crawlled out the door and made it at least to the stairs and then he passed out and then he fell down the stairs... I think I heard a robot grab him and took him back to here... I'm not sure because I was outside trying to free myself and I was yelling and crying really loudly...

Tails: That must of been what happened! We saw Chris on the stairs just before he disappeared into thin air!

Chris: Whoa... All that happened to me... All I remember is the parts from me waking up to me passing out...

Storm: Don't worry, it's all over now! We should be happy!

Melody: Hmmm... Tomorrow... I think I should start on my aerobike and my hoverboard... Then burn the blueprints so Eggman doesn't get a hold of them...

Tails: Don't you think you should rest tomorrow?

Melody: No! I need to do this... It's bad enough that Eggman might of found that hair restraint that I threw away when I escaped... -sighs- Can you help me, Tails?

Tails: Sure!

Storm: Can I help too? I'm top of my year and the principal's thinking of letting me skip right into year 10 when I get back!

Melody: Okay, I'm going to need all the help I can get after today!

Storm: Yay!

Melody: And afterwards I might help you control your powers too.

Storm: Yay! Thank you! Oh... Right... I'm sorry for scaring you earlier.

Melody: I should be sorry, I overreacted too much... I caused it all by threatening you when you came in to talk to me... I'm truly sorry...

Storm: It's okay. Chris told me everything you've been through, I understand your pain...

Melody: Hmmm... Maybe I should talk to Sonic... -looks over at him- He shouldn't be mad with himself... Even though he did what he did to me... He's just trying to protect everyone... -tries to get up but fails- Ow. Storm, can you help me?

Storm: Sure! -picks Melody up carefully and stands her up on the floor- There you go, good luck.

Melody: Thanks. -walks out on to the balcony and closes the doors behind her- Sonic. Can I talk to you?

Sonic: I see you've finally woken up... What do you want?

Melody: I just want to say that you shouldn't be mad with yourself. I'm the one at fault... I'm truly sorry.

Sonic: -rolls onto his side so he's facing away from Melody- It wasn't your fault... I'm the one who didn't believe you... I tied you up... I'd never do that...

Melody: It's okay... I was out of control... -walks to him- It's not your fault. -puts a hand on his shoulder but is shrugged off- Sonic?

Sonic: Just get away from me!

Melody: Sonic...?

Sonic: I SAID GET AWAY FROM ME!! -jumps off the railing onto the balcony- GO!

Melody: Sonic! -Sonic walks towards her, making her back off- What... What's wrong with you?!

Sonic: Melody, you've brought nothing but pain and misery since you came here!

Melody: Sonic, this isn't like you! -Sonic makes her back into a corner and she curls up, scared out of her mind- Sonic!

Sonic: -pulls her up then grabs her neck and raises her off the ground, choking her- You will pay for doing all of this!

Melody: Sonic... Please... I didn't mean it... Please... It was Eggman... -starts gasping for air- Sonic... Please...

Sonic: -tightens his grip- I don't want to hear you anymore! -tightens it even more- You'll pay, Melody!

Melody: Nnngg... -gasps for air- Sonic... -telpathically- Anyone who can hear me... Help me... -normally- Sonic... No...

Sonic: Sonic, yes! -tightens his grip so no air can get inside Melody's lungs at all- Goodbye, Melody Faith!

Melody: Nnnngg... Son... Ic... -passes out-

Sonic: Heheh. -drags her to the railing and throws her over, still holding her hands- You'll pay.

Storm: Sonic! -tries to open the doors but remembers it needs to be fixed because it constantly locks itself when you close them- Melody! I'm sorry, guys. -kicks the doors repeatedly until they smash open- SONIC!!!!

Sonic: Huh?

Storm: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!?!?!

Sonic: Making her pay for all the pain and sadness she's brought to us all! -lets go of Melody-

Storm: NO!!!! -jumps off the balcony after her and grabs her- I've got you! ... But who's got me?! -her necklace catches on a window sill, choking her but also breaking the necklace- MY NECKLACE!!!

As soon as the necklace broke, Storm cringed as a wave of psychic energy passed through her. Her hair turned silver and her clips turned red. Two red and black cat-like ears grow out of her head and a long red tail which had a teardrop end flicked out from her skirt. She screamed as she fell with Melody in her arms until she started levitating. She realised she was falling anymore and looked down. She was 4 metres off the ground. She floated back up to the balcony and placed Melody carefully on the ground. She turned to Sonic who was stunned from the amazment of the transformation.

Storm: WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!?!?! YOU SPEND HOURS TRYING TO SAVE HER AND THEN YOU JUST GO AND BLOODY TRY TO KILL HER!!!! -walks up to Sonic and punches him in the mouth- WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU, YOU, YOU SICK BASTARD?!?!?!

Sonic: Heh, looks like I got a bit of competition now.

Storm: ARGH!!!! LET'S SEE HOW YOU LIKE IT!!!! -sends a telekinetic hand to him and does what he did to Melody- NOW HOW DO YOU FEEL!!!!

Sonic: Argh... -closes his eyes and then they're wide open- Nnngg... Storm... Stop it...

Storm: WHAT WAS THAT, DID YOU JUST SAY YOU WANT MORE?!?! OKAY THEN!!!! -tightens the telekinetic hand- HOWZAT?!?!

Sonic: Please... Storm... It's me... Storm... IT'S MEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!

Storm: Sonic... -the hand disappears and Sonic falls to the ground gasping for air- Sonic! Are you okay?! Sonic?!

Sonic: I... Think I'm okay... -looks at Storm- What the hell happened to you? ... What the hell happened to me... -sees Melody passed out behind Storm- What the hell happened to Melody!

Storm: You're what happened to Melody! -Sonic looks at Storm, confused- You mean you don't remember what just happened?

Sonic: No... All I remember is I was lieing on the railing and then I saw nothing... Then I felt something choking me and I could hear yelling... Then I could see again and I realised you were choking me...

Storm: Well, you choked the living shit out of Melody and threw her over the railing. I jumped over and got her, then my necklace grabbed on something and I transformed into this... Then I flew back up here and choked the living shit out of you too and you somehow woke up to yourself and here we are.

Sonic: Shit. -crawls over to Melody- What have I done...?

Storm: Choked her back to square 1.

Sonic: Dammit. There must of been something in that smoke... Oh, well... Might as well get Tails to get that sample of smoke tested and get me scanned.

Storm: Poor Melody... -picks her up and floats to the bed and places her carefully on it- Now I have to figure out how this works... -floats back outside and grabs her necklace off the ground- This must of been sealing my powers... -tightens her grip- Gawd so help me, I'll friggin' kill you Eggman!

* * *

A/N: Heh... -does the voice- Next time, on Sonic X - Shard Saga, the two children get scanned and Eggman appears out of nowhere once again. -normally- Melody finishes those projects and takes them on a test run with Storm and crash into a world of trouble... again. Anyways, don't forget to review!


	5. The Scanning Process

**Disclaimer: Sonic, Sonic X and related stuff are owned by SEEEEGAAAAAA, 4kids, Jetix [I think] and everyone else involved, Melody Faith is owned by ME, Melody Faith The Fox [obviously], no using unless I say so, dang thieves. **

**WARNING -** This chapter may be rated T for teenagers. It may contain coarse language and some violence. In coarse language, it now has the words bloody, shit, Gawd/God [depends on accent and the way they say it], frigging and bastard, also Storm says things in the SMS lingo. In violence, it'll be boosted over the next few chapters and will continue to rise up, so don't be surprised if the rating is put up to M. **Don't like it, don't flame BECAUSE YOU'VE BEEN WARNED.**

A/n: YAY, THE 'GLITCH' IS FIXED AND I CAN SUBMIT AGAIN!!!! Anyways, the violence is STILL increasing and while I typed this, I was starting chapter 14.

**

* * *

Sonic X - Shard Saga**

**Chapter 5 - The Scanning Process**

Melody, Tails and Storm were outside building what looked like a red and blue motorbike with boosters and armour. Melody, still weakened from the day before, was trying to take it easy as she worked on the 'armour'. Tails was working on the engine and the boosters while Storm was decorating the bike. Melody stood up and walked away from the armour.

Melody: Tails, can you pull the lever on your right?

Tails: Sure! -pulls the lever and the 'armour' twists up and out and extends to turn into four wings- Whoa...

Storm: That. Is. Awesome.

Melody: I know! -smiles and giggles as she walks to the middle of the top left wing- The useful thing too is you have two shields on here too. -pulls a round shield off that has two green and gold tails painted on to look like the yin-yang symbol- See. You can turn it into land mode and sky mode just by pulling that lever. -smile and giggles- Impressive, yes?

Tails: Yeah!

Storm: There isn't a single word too describe how I friggin' feel!

Melody: Thanks. -gets back to work on the wings- Oh, yeah! Tails, how did that scan go with Sonic?

Tails: Great... Except for one problem, nanobots.

Melody: Nanobots?

Storm: What the hell are they?

Tails: Tiny robots that, if used properly, can take over a person. I'm surprised you didn't know that, Storm.

Storm: Yeah, well... With what's happened yesterday, why wouldn't you forget a few things, I forget stuff all the time. Anyways, so that explains why Sonic almost killed Melody...

Melody: Cute... But how did they get in him?

Tails: Don't know, but I think it was, if he was here, Eggman who released them. Along with all that toxic smoke.

Melody: What's going to happen to Sonic?

Tails: Oh, he's fine. I removed them all but I had to put him to sleep to do it. He's sleeping it off right now.

Storm: That's a relief. But what about me and Chris?

Tails: I'll have to do a scan after we're done with both this and the gear.

Storm: Will it hurt?

Tails: No, just have to pass a scanner over you a few times and we're done. If I do find anything, I might have to operate on you, like with Sonic.

Storm: Cute. -notices Melody panting- You okay, Melody?

Melody: I'm fine... Just need to rest for a bit...

Tails: Why don't you start on the gear while we finish this?

Melody: Tails, I said I'm fine. -returns to work but soon backs off and sits on the ground- I just need to rest for a bit, 'kay.

Tails: Alright... Just one question though, how do you know about extreme gear?

Melody: Saw a couple of races one day and got hold of the blueprints, didn't I.

Tails and Storm continued their work on the aerobike as Melody took a rest for a few minutes beside it. Tails had finished on the engine and the boosters and had started helping out on the wings. Storm had finished her work too and was sitting back relaxing near the bike too. Melody had gotten up by then and was finishing the wings. Soon after, the bike was finished and they had turned their attention to the gear. Hours later, they had finished that too, it looked like a ed and blue version of Sonic's extreme gear from Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity. Melody sped off and came back with her Rukari. She had the blueprints on the ground in front of her, she pointed the Rukari at them and howled a fiery sounding howl, the blueprints burst into flames and eventually died down, revealing nothing but ashes.

Melody: And it's done.

Tails: What about the other blueprints?

Melody: The restraint blueprints I have to keep, the others... They're not as important.

Tails: Okay, now, with those out of the way... -looks at Storm- Time to get you scanned.

Storm: Okay. -Storm and Tails walk off leaving Melody alone with her machines-

Melody: -sighs- Might as well test one of these out... -grabs the gear and throws it in front of her making it hover- Heh, all's well so far... -jumps on and flies around a bit- This is so awesome! WHEEEEEEE!!

Meanwhile, Tails passed a scanner over Storm and frowned over the results on a screen. Storm sat up and crossed her legs. She look at him, worried that she'll have to be searched. Tails leaned closer to the screan and sighed.

Storm: What's wrong? Do I have something in me?

Tails: Yes... And no.

Storm: What do you mean yes and no?

Tails: Well, the scanner indicates that there is something in you... It just doesn't know where...

Storm: Great...

Tails: The computer's suggested possible locations, but it isn't very likely that the objects are there...

Storm: So... That means what?

Tails: I have to manually search for them...

Storm: -sighs- Great... I'll go get Chris... -walks off sulking-

Tails: Oh boy... -goes back to looking at the results until Chris arrives with Storm behind him, still sulking-

Storm: Here he is... -walks over to the screen Tails is at- I'll just stand here...

Tails: -sighs- Chris, just lie on that bench and I'll scan you. -Chris lies on the bench and is scanned multiple times then Tails walks back over to the screen- Hmmm... It's the same results...

Storm: What exactly are we looking for on the screen?

Tails: Any grey spots.

Storm: -looks closely but doesn't spot anything- I don't see anything...

Chris: What's wrong, guys?

Storm: You're the same as me...

Chris: What do you mean the same?

Tails: It's found something in you... It doesn't know where it is though...

Chris: Does that mean...?

Storm: He might have to search you, but he's definately doing me, aren't you...?

Tails: Yes... Thanks for coming, Chris. I'll get you when I'm done, okay?

Chris: Yeah, good luck, Storm.

Storm: Thanks... -gets back on the bench and lies down- Just get it over and done with...

Chris: I'll go check on Sonic. -walks off and goes to his room, where Sonic's sleeping and opens the door slightly- Sonic...? Are you awake...? -opens the door more and sees that Sonic was still sleeping- Sonic... -walks over to him and sits on the bed-

Sonic: -wakes up but is still half asleep- Chris, is that you...?

Chris: Yeah, it's okay, Tails got them all out...

Sonic: Good... What about Storm...? Where is she...?

Chris: Tails found something in both of us and he's searching Storm... The computer doesn't know where the things are but it suggested a few places... I'm supposed to be next...

Sonic: Where's Melody...?

Chris: I don't know, they must of finished by now... Melody could be testing them...

Sonic: Hmmm... I just hope Storm and Melody are alright...

Chris: Me too...

At least an hour later, Tails walked into the room. Chris stood up waiting for the worst. Sonic saw the fear on his face and looked away.

Chris: Tails, what happened?

Tails: -sighs- Inconclusive... Didn't find anything... Now I need to search you...

Chris: -looks down- Oh...

Tails: I need you to do something for me first though. I need you to get Storm up to her room while I go find Melody, okay?

Chris: That's fine... -walks out of the room-

Tails: You okay now, Sonic?

Sonic: Yeah, I'm fine...

Tails: Okay, I'll just leave you then... -walks out of the room too-

Half an hour later, Storm was sleeping on her bed and Melody was on the end of her bed. Melody was adjusting the custom-made settings on her board while she waited for Storm to wake up. Storm opened her eyes slightly and saw Melody on the end of her bed. She tried to roll over but failed. Melody had noticed this and put the board on the floor and turned to her.

Melody: How you feeling?

Storm: Fine, except for the fact that I can't move much...

Melody: Tails told me that would happen... He told me it'll wear off in an hour after you wake up.

Storm: I see that you've been playing around with the gear.

Melody: Yeah, I was testing it before Tails came and got me to watch over you. It is so awesome! I'll make you one too!

Storm: How can you? You destroyed the blueprints, remember?

Melody: Yeah, but I made them in the first place. I can just do it from memory.

Storm: Whatever... Where's Chris?

Melody: With Tails...

Storm: Oh... Did Tails find anything when he did me?

Melody: No...

Storm: Oh...

Melody: Anyways, since you can't really move much, how about we work on those powers of yours?

Storm: Okay!

Hours later, Storm had transformed into her animal self and had developed her powers a bit with help from Melody. Melody was also developing her powers at the same time. Storm had recovered a lot and was almost able to move properly again. Sonic had heard all of the giggling from Chris' room and decided to see how the two girls were going. Sonic had just opened the door when he was knocked flat on his back by Melody's gear. Storm rushed to the door and saw Sonic wincing on the ground.

Storm: Oh my Gawd! I'm so sorry, Sonic! -helps him up- I am so sorry! I was practicing object levitation and I got a bit carried away! I'm sorry!

Sonic: It's okay. At least I didn't get hurt... So, how's it going?

Melody: -appears at the door- We're fine! -giggles- Are you alright now, Sonic?

Sonic: Yeah, I'm fine. What about you, I did hurt you badly...?

Melody: Don't worry, I'm fine. I knew it wasn't you when you yelled at me. I've been around you enough to know.

Sonic: Good. ... Is Tails done with Chris?

Melody: I don't think so... He hasn't come here yet...

Tails: Guys! I think I found something! -slams into Sonic and gets up- Sorry, Sonic.

Sonic: Don't worry, I've been getting a lot of that lately. -looks annoyed at Storm who looks up and starts whistling-

Tails: I think I've found the problem! If you want to see you better hurry! Chris is still unconscious! -runs off with everyone else following him-

At the same place as before, Tails was looking at the screen with everyone else behind him. He pointed at a small gray spot on the neck of the outline of Chris' body.

Tails: That's it there!

Storm: -raises her hand to her neck- What is it?

Tails: I haven't figured that out, but I have a good idea that it's one Eggman's devices.

Melody: -walks over to Chris and puts her hand on his neck- I can kinda feel it... Ew... -takes hand off- What's going to happen now?

Tails: I'm going to try to remove it. I'll try to use a method so I don't damage him but... It might not work... If it is Eggman's then he would of wanted it to stay in him.

Melody: Hang on! -puts her hand back on his neck- It's not in him! It's on his neck! It must of had the same effects placed on it like with him and Storm!

Tails: Yes! If we wait a bit more, we would be able to see it... -looks at Chris- One problem with that though... We'll have to keep Chris unconscious until I've removed it.

Sonic: ... What about Storm?

Storm: -feels all around her neck- I got nothing.

Tails: She may find it soon but until then she'll need scans every two hours...

Storm: Crap... Well, good luck, Tails. I ain't stickin' around. Anyways, Melody needs my help with my gear. -runs off with Melody following-

Sonic: ... How does she know about extreme gear?

Tails: Apparently, she saw a couple of races and got the blueprints to yours... Probably reward for doing something important for Eggman... Anyway, I need you to help me prepare.

Sonic: Alright.

Back with Melody and Storm, Melody had quickly made Storm her extreme gear, it was the same as Melody's but it was red and black. Melody had brought her own board along and was playing with the settings again. Storm was also playing around with hers. Melody looked at Storm and nodded. They both started running ahead and threw their boards in front of them and jumped on. They sped ahead and started to race around the premises.

Melody: Yee haa! This so awesome! These settings will be great for persuits!

Storm: Thanks for making these, Melody! -looks over at Melody and smiles, Melody smiles back and then realises they're not looking where they're going and both start to lose control- ARGH! GO LEFT! GO LEFT! -swerves right instead, along with Melody, speeding right towards a wall- NO! LEFT! LEFT! GO LEFT, YOU BLOODY THING! SHIT!

Melody: ARGH! LEFT! LEFT! LEFT! LEFT! LEFT! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! -both smash into the wall- Dammit... Maybe they still need a bit of tweeking...

Storm: This offically deserves the word shit... Shit. You okay, Melody?

Melody: I think so... -tries to get but falls down cringing- Ow!

Storm: What's wrong?! -crawls over to Melody- Where does it hurt?!

Melody: My right knee...

Storm: -touches Melody's right knee and makes her cry out in pain- SORRY!!! I think you've broken something, this might hurt a tiny bit... -feels around her right leg making Melody shout in pain and cry- I'M SORRY!!! I think you've broken your leg.

Melody: Great... Tails could check it but he's busy with Chris...

Storm: We can't just leave you like this! I'll go get Tails! I'll be right back!

Melody: Hurry! -Storm runs off, leaving Melody alone with the two damaged boards- Hurry... Ow... -ears perk up- Not now... Not nooooooowww...

Eggman: -floats towards her smiling evily- Yes, now! Yes, my sweet P.C.E.S! And at the perfect time!

Melody: -growls- I might be hurt but that doesn't mean I can't fight back!

Eggman: Oh yes, it does! -presses a button and a metal hand comes out of the bottom of his mobile and grabs Melody- Heheheh, now, by the by, where are all of your little friends?

Melody: Why should I tell you?

Eggman: I have an extra hand in here and I'll make it certain that that leg's broken!

Melody: ... How do you know that it's my leg?

Eggman: A little birdie told me! Now, where are they?!

Melody: I'm not telling you anything!

Eggman: We'll see about that! -another hand comes out of his mobile and grabs Melody's right leg and squeezes it, making Melody scream in pain- Ready to talk yet?

Melody: Answer me one question first... How did you know I've hurt my right leg...?

Eggman: Like I said, a little birdie told me. Now, start talking!

Melody: -growls- NEVER!!!

Eggman: Fine then. You won't talk, you won't walk! -the extra hand jolts Melody's leg, making her cry out in pain and black out- Heheheh, now, to wait for those little brats! -presses the invisibility button- They won't suspect a thing! -laughs evily-

Storm: -appears dragging Tails behind her- She's right around here, Tails!

Tails: What happened?!

Storm: We were racing on our boards and then we tried to swerve left but they took us right instead! We crashed and I think Melody's broken her leg!

Tails: Hmmm, why would the gear do that... Something must of interfered with the gear and made them turn right!

Storm: We're almost there! -arrives at the crash site where the gear still were and Melody wasn't- What the hell?!?! She was right here!

Tails: Don't tell me you dragged me away from my work for nothing?!

Storm: I didn't!!!! She was right here! You've got to believe me!

Tails: I'm sorry, Storm. If she isn't here, I don't see why I should hang around when I have Sonic trying to figure out what to do on his own.

Storm: TAILS!!!!! SHE WAS HERE!!!!! She must of tried to go get help by herself!

Tails: Sorry, but Sonic's probably tring to destroy everything because he can't figure out what to do. Good luck with finding Melody. -flies off back to save his machines from Sonic's frustration-

Storm: TAILS!!!!! WAIT!!!!! -sighs and falls to her knees- Where are you, Melody...?

Melody: -moans- Storm...? -cries out when Eggman gets the extra hand to jolt her leg, making her black out again-

Storm: Melody!!! -stands up- Was that you?!?! -the extra hand lashes out at Storm, knocking her to the ground, face first- Ow... -flips over and sits up- Who was that?!?! -stands up slowly- Come on, coward! Show yourself! -readies herself and gets in a sparring position- Coward!

Eggman: I'm no coward! I'm just too smart!

Storm: Smart, HA! You just reveiled yourself! A smart person should of waited for the other person to let their guard down! NOW SHOW YOURSELF!!!!!

Eggman: I may have reveiled myself, but you have no idea where I'm going to attack from!!

Storm: So what?! I will find you!! -rips her necklace off and transforms into her animal form and starts levitating- You don't stand a chance!!

Eggman: That's what you think!! -the extra hand grabs Storm, turning her invisible, and throws her into the wall, making her visible again- Heheheh, you still sure of yourself?

Storm: -growls and stands up- Yeah! YOU still sure of YOURSELF?!

Eggman: Yes, pretty much. -the same hand continues to do the same thing over and over until Storm can't get up- Heheheh, hurt are we? Now, you're ready to negotiate... -the same hand grabs her, turning her invisible again- Shall we?

Storm: -moans- Fine... What do you want...?

Eggman: Tell me where Sonic and his little friends are and I'll let your little friend go.

Storm: Never... I don't trust you...

Eggman: Fine, maybe this will change your mind? -the hand squeezes, making Storm lose all of her air and gasp for a small breath- Ready to try again? -Storm shakes her head- Okay, we'll see after this round. -the hand tightens, making Storm cry out- Heheh, ready now? -Storm doesn't reply- Or would another round suit you? -Storm still doesn't reply- Fine. Suit yourself. -the hand tightens even more, making Storm scream and gasp for air even more- Ready yet? -the hand tightens a little, making Storm cry out again- So...? -Storm looks away and reluctantly nods- Good! Now tell me where your friends are!

Storm: -the hand loosens, letting Storm breathe again- They're in... The lab... -starts to cry-

Eggman: Don't cry, you did a great thing. You lead me to your friends and I've gotten my servant back! -laughs evily-

Storm: WHAT!!!!! ... You told me... That you'd let her go...!

Eggman: I lied, didn't I?! -floats off with both Melody and Storm in his grasp-

Melody-telpathically-: -to Storm- Don't cry, you did your best... -to Tails- TAILS!!! GET OUT OF THERE!!! EGGMAN'S COMING!!!

Tails-thought-: Melody?! What happened?! Are you alright?!

Melody-telpathically-: I'm fine. Eggman's captured me and Storm... He took advantage of my leg, which he somehow found out about, and he's hurt Storm too. Badly. You need to get out of there!!

Tails-thought-: Storm was right... We can't go anywhere! We can't move Chris!

Melody-telepathically-: Just put a colourful blanket over him with a hole for his nose and get out of there!!

Tails-thought-: How's that going to work?! Eggman will know there's a human under it because of the shape of the blanket!!

Melody-telepathically-: Make him look like a few pieces of lab equipment!!

Tails-thought-: That might work... Thanks for the heads up, Melody!!

Melody-telpathically-: Just get moving!! We're almost there!!

A few seconds later, Eggman burst into the lab, still invisible, only to find it empty. He looked angrily at Storm, who smiled nervously and tried to wriggle her way out at the same time. He growled at her making her squeal.

Eggman: You told me they were here!!

Storm: They were... This is pay back for before too!! Why doesn't anyone believe me...?

Eggman: Well... This is my pay back for you lieing to me!! -the hand holding Storm tightens drastically, making Storm scream for her life- That'll teach you!!

Storm: Please... Stop... They were here... I swear...

Eggman: I don't believe you!

Storm: Please... I swear... -moans and almost blacks out when the hand loosens its grip when Eggman hears a rustling noise- Oh... My... Gawd... That... Was close...

Eggman: It seems you were right... -drops Storm on the floor on her stomach, making her black out from the sudden jolt and loss of air- Now... Where are you...?

Eggman floated around, looking for the source of the noise. He continued to look around until he heard a couple of boxes fall behind him. He turned around and saw the white tips of two tails. He chuckled as he floated towards them and sent out the extra hand and grabbed the tails and pulled them up, along with Tails, making him invisible. He thrashed violently as Eggman laughed evily again.

Tails: Let me go!

Eggman: Where are the others?

Tails: I'm not telling you!

Eggman: Alright then. -throws Tails into the wall near where he was found, making him visible again and injuring him- Come on, Sonic! You can't just hide and let your friends get hurt!

Melody: -wakes up- ... Huh... Sonic...? -tries to move- What the... Ah crap... Forgot about that...

Eggman: You, go back to sleep. -the hand jolts Melody's leg again, causing her to scream but she doesn't black out- What the...

Melody: Nnnngg... Touch my leg again... And I'll make you wish you didn't come here... Hey, it's not broken!

Eggman: If I can't use your leg against you any more, then I'll make sure it'll hurt! -the hand grabs Melody's leg and starts to bend it forward, making her scream again- Come on, Sonic! I know you're in here!

Sonic: -growls- Leave her alone! -spins attacks Eggman, stopping him from hurting Melody- Is it just me or are you getting crueller?

Eggman: I'm getting better plans, if that's what you mean! Now, prepare to lose! -the hand slams Sonic into the wall countless times until Eggman can see that Sonic was getting too tired- Ready to admit defeat yet, Sonic?

Sonic: No... -tries to stand up but falls back down- Shit.

Eggman: Heheheh... -hears an electrical charging sound behind him- Huh? -turns around and gets blasted out of the lab, also knocking Melody out of the hand and into the wall and falls on top of Tails-

Sonic: Who...? -successfully stands up and sees Storm standing with her hands sparking like crazy- Storm?

Storm: Are... You... Alright...? Nnngg... -falls to her knees- Ow...

Sonic: Storm! -runs over to her and helps her up- Are you okay?!

Storm: Yeah... I'm fine... Just fine... -blacks out and collapses in Sonic's arms-

Sonic: Shit. Eggman has gotten crueller. -hears Tails moan- Tails! Are you alright?!

Tails: Ow... I think so... What the... What's Melody doing on me?

Sonic: She got thrown into the wall and fell on you when Storm blasted Eggman outta here.

Tails: Storm? -sees her in Sonic's arms- What happened to her?

Sonic: That attack musta been too much for her considering that she went through all of that...

Tails: Hmm... -Melody moans- Melody, are you alright?

Melody: Wha- Oh, yeah... I think... It must be broken by now...

Tails: Melody, what happened to you two before?

Melody: I knew something bad was going to happen so I psychically recorded it all, even though I was KO'd during it... Just grab my hand.

Tails: -he grabs her hand and sees the whole thing then lets go- Whoa... Storm betrayed us...

Melody: What do you mean? She didn't betray us! She couldn't of...

Tails: She was the only one with you, Eggman knew exactly when to show up, he knew what had happened to your leg, Storm told him where we were...

Melody: She only told Eggman where you lot were because she was about to lose consciousness because Eggman was squeezing the living crap out of her! Eggman could of been watching!

Sonic: Melody could be right, Tails.

Tails: Hmmm... It doesn't matter for the moment, I've got to fix up Chris.

Half an hour later, Storm and Melody were back in Storm's bedroom. Melody felt a case of dejavu come over her as she sat on the bed with her board. She had been repairing the trashed boards for hours while Storm lied under the blankets, still unconscious. Melody had just finished fixing her own board when Storm moved. She put the board next to Storm's repaired board and crawlled over next to Storm as she woke up and looked over at Meloddy and tried to smile.

Storm: Melody... I'm sorry about before but... I had to tell him... I couldn't breathe... I-

Melody: It doesn't matter... What the important thing is is that you're okay. Except... I wouldn't leave the room...

Storm: Why? Am I under house, or room, arrest?!

Melody: Sort of... Tails doesn't want you going anywhere because he thinks it's more than a coincidence that Eggman showed up at the perfect time, he knew about my leg, you told him where they were... Yeah...

Storm: Why would I do that?! I thank Gawd that I'm here, away from that friggin' orphanage! I've been given a second chance... Why would I just throw it away...?

Melody: Well, Tails thinks you're Eggman's informant... Anyways, I'll stay here with you! And... -grabs Storm's board and shows it to her- I fixed our boards!

Storm: Thanks, Melody. But I think I'll stay off it for a while. ... Uh, Melody... Can I have some time alone for awhile?

Melody: Sure, if you need me -points to her head- just call me! -smiles and leaves, closing the door behind her-

Storm: -sighs- Gawd, Tails... -hears Melody yelling outside the room with Tails and then hears the door being locked and Melody storming off- Bloody hell, Tails... What did I do to deserve this...? -starts breathing heavily- Why can't I breathe properly...? -feels her neck and feels a tiny unfamiliar lump- Oh my Gawd... I think I found it... It's in my throat! Oh my Gawd... -rolls over- Oh... My... Gawd... -falls asleep-

Meanwhile, outside the manor, Tails and Melody were still arguing over Storm until Melody heard Storm. Melody's ears perked up and turned towards her room. Tails stopped and looked at her, surprised. Melody's expression turned from anger to fear. She turned to face the manor.

Tails: Melody, what is it?

Melody: Storm... I just heard her... She's found it... It's starting to block her air... It's in her throat...

Tails: Oh, my...

* * *

A/n: Yes, Storm ihas found it and YES, it's her turn to overreact next chapter. Please note, the next chapter is NOT for peoples who get sick reading about something related to a bleeding hand and a throat. Anyways, please review AND NO FLAMING!!!


	6. The Unwilling Spy

**Disclaimer: Sonic, Sonic X and related stuff are owned by SEEEEGAAAAAA, 4kids, Jetix [I think] and everyone else involved, Melody Faith is owned by ME, Melody Faith The Fox [obviously], no using unless I say so, dang thieves. **

**WARNING -** This chapter may be rated T for teenagers. It may contain coarse language and some violence. In coarse language, it now has the words bloody, shit, Gawd/God [depends on accent and the way they say it], frigging and bastard, also Storm says things in the SMS lingo. In violence, it'll be boosted over the next few chapters and will continue to rise up, so don't be surprised if the rating is put up to M. **Don't like it, don't flame BECAUSE YOU'VE BEEN WARNED.**

A/n: Heh, 'nother chapter is here. I'll be away on the 7th and 8th of March because of family matters, so sorry, but NO new chapter for a while after I upload chapter 7.

**

* * *

Sonic X - Shard Saga**

**Chapter 6 - The Unwilling Spy**

Storm awoke with a start, she had just had a nightmare. She got out off the bed and walked over to the table and picked up a small red book with a lock on it. It was her dream journal, she had been writing in it since she was 10 when she got the book for her birthday. She grabbed the key from under her pillow and unlocked the book. She flipped through the pages until she found a blank page. She grabbed a black pen, which was next to the book. She started scribbling down notes about the nightmare. Of course, it was hard to read her writing since she had been taking speed writing and speed typing classes. As long as she could read it, there were no problems. There was a knock at the door as it was unlocked. She quickly hid it under her pillow as Melody came into the room with a tray full of food. Storm looked at the clock and realised it was 8am. She looked back at Melody and smiled as they sat on the bed.

Storm: Uh, heys, Melody.

Melody: -puts the tray on the bed- What were you doing?

Storm: Uh, nothing.

Melody: Do you keep a diary?

Storm: No!

Melody: What is it then?

Storm: -sighs- If you must know, it's my dream journal. I've had it since I turned 10.

Melody: Can I see it?

Storm: Might as well... -lifts the pillow and gives Melody the small red book from under it- I've translated all of my recorded dreams... Except for lately... I usually have a guide on dreams but, of course, I can't now.

Melody: -flicks through it until the written last page from earlier- I can help you with that.

Storm: Would you?!

Melody: Sure. I've been interested in dreams for ages. I believe dreams can tell you the future since a few of mine have turned out to be true. -looks at the writing- Here, at the start of the dream, you're fighting Eggman, right?

Storm: You can read my writing?!

Melody: Yeah, it's not as bad as mine.

Storm: Anyways, yeah, what about Eggman?

Melody: Looks like you want to battle Eggman... -continues to read- Looks like you have a fear of smoke, which you think has connections to Eggman, making you want to defeat him.

Storm: I thought dreams were supposed to tell the future...?

Melody: They are, there's two main parts to dreams, the present and the future. -continue to read- One question, how do you feel about Chris?

Storm: Well, atm, I'm worried about him.

Melody: According to this, you're more than worried about him. Not only did you fear Chris being hurt, but you embraced him openly... Meaning you have feelings for him.

Storm: Shut up and get a move on...

Melody: Looks like you care for me too. I'm KO'd and captured... Man, your mind's a killer. You're about to save me when Eggman tells someone to go get you... Looked like a wolf in a long black coat... dark grey baggy pants... Had a long, fluffy, striped, two coloured tail... Shoulder length hair... Chest fur... Blue with black stripes and vice-versa on the ends of his hair, fur and tail... And had a... Black... Eye... Marking... He came towards you and grabbed you... Tried to hug and kiss you... Oh my...

Storm: Who is it, Melody? Is it someone bad?

Melody: No... That's my foster father.

Meanwhile, in the lab, Tails had just finished removed a small black box from Chris' neck. Tails took it to a work bench and started to fiddle with it until he worked out what it was. Chris opened his eyes and sat up. He looked over at Tails, who had realised Chris had woken up. He ran over to Chris holding the box.

Chris: Tails? Is it off?

Tails: Yeah! -shows the box to Chris- That's what it was. It seems like Eggman installed a tracker, microphone and a camera all in one little box and put on you and cloaked it. A bit simple for Eggman though... -looks away-

Chris: Tails, what is it?

Tails: You've been asleep for awhile. You've missed what happened yesterday... Melody and Storm were testing their extreme gear when they crashed. Storm went for help because Melody had sprained her knee. Eggman somehow knew when to turn up and he captured Melody. I came with Storm but Melody wasn't there and I left. Storm was captured and she told Eggman where we were at the time. Melody warned me and we hid you. Eggman came and tossed Storm. He found me and I was hurt badly. Sonic fought Eggman but he was almost defeated when Storm came out of nowhere and blasted Eggman out of here. We had to lock her in her room because we think she's Eggman's informant.

Chris: But she can't be!

Tails: That isn't the last of it either. When Melody was fighting with me over Storm, she heard something. Storm's located her own little device... Melody said Storm said she couldn't breathe normally... She said it's in her throat...

Chris: ...

Tails: We're going to have to do what we did with you... Except with more risks...

Chris: What risks?

Tails: We're going to have to keep her asleep until she stops breathing and then remove it as fast as possible...

At that same time, Melody and Storm were in the bedroom still and were listening to Storm's mp3 player and were singing and dancing along with the music.

Storm: You know you really have a talent for singing.

Melody: Yeah, I know, you do too! What is this song?

Storm: Hot Summer by Rhys.

Melody: This is so awesome! -ears perk up- Oh Gawd...

Storm: What is it?

Melody: Oh... Nothing, just Tails... He's coming...

As if it was on cue, Tails came in with Sonic and Chris. Tails walked over to Storm. Melody could sense something bad in the boys' vibes. She stepped forward to Tails and shook her head. He ignored her and looked up at Storm.

Storm: Chris, I see HE's removed that thing on your neck...

Chris: Hmmm...

Tails: I don't want to you to freak out but we need to do the same thing to you... We need you to be put to sleep until the right time...

Storm: You ain't doing nothing with me! I know what you're going to do! You're going to put me to sleep until I stop breathing! Aren't you?!

Tails: Don't get upset! We're not going to do that!

Storm: LIAR!!! You think I told Eggman about all that shit yesterday and this is payback!!

Tails: No! It's not like that!

Storm: LIAR!!! -rips off her necklace and transforms into her animal form- YOU WANT TO HURT ME!!!! -flies towards the balcony-

Tails: Sonic! Stop her!

Sonic: -sighs- On it! -runs and grabs Storm's tail causing her to squeal- Got her!

Storm: -throws him off- LEAVE ME ALONE!!!! -flies out the balcony but comes back a couple of seconds later and grabs her mp3 and her gear and flies away again-

Melody: STORM!!!

Tails: We need to find her! She could pass out any second!

Melody: -storms over to Tails and points a finger in his face- You had to come in here, didn't you?! You had to freak her out with the fact that you ARE going to keep her asleep until she stops breathing!!

Tails: We didn't want to do that!

Melody: LIAR!!! I heard you and Chris!! ARGH!!! -storms off leaving the boys stunned by the turn of events-

Sonic: You had to do that, didn't you, Tails... -a sudden roar from Melody's aerobike scares the boys- What was that?

Chris: -walks over to the blacony- Melody. I think she's going to try and find Storm.

Tails: That's what we'll do too, then.

Meanwhile, Storm was flying through the streets on her extreme gear, in her human form, with her mp3 on loud. She was so angry with Tails. Storm looked up and sighed as thoughts of Melody drifted into her head. She wondered what would of happened after she left.

Storm-thought-: Maybe Melody had another fight with Tails... I can't believe that damn fox... First, he locks me in my room, then he comes in saying I have to be put to sleep... Preferably for him, until I stop breathing... Urgh... This thing's getting worse... That bloody fox, maybe I should of stayed at the orphange...

Melody was nearby on her bike, roaring through the streets, looking for Storm. She was worried that Tails was right and Storm could pass out at any second. She looked around frantically and turned a corner. She almost drove off the road as soons as she saw Storm. She sped up and pulled over next to her. Storm took out one earphone and looked at Melody.

Melody: Storm! You have to come back!!

Storm: Why should I?! I would of been better of back at that bloody orphange!!

Melody: Because, you're in danger!!

Storm: So, I've always been in danger... You don't know what it was like back there!!

Melody: You've got to believe me, you're in serious trouble!!

Eggman: Wrong, both of you are. -laughs as he comes up behind them, sending people running off, panicking- That little fox boy was right! She is my spy! -laughs again- You shouldn't trust people you don't know, P.C.E.S!

Melody: I'll trust who I want to, Eggman!! Come on, Storm!! We need to go back!!

Eggman: Storm, so that's your name... Nice to finally meet you properly!

Storm: Storm ain't my name! That's my nickname! Get your facts right!

Melody: Storm! Come on!

Storm: No!! -to Eggman- What did you do to me, Eggman?!?!?!

Eggman: I just used you! Now that you've gotten P.C.E.S on her own, I have no need for you anymore. -presses a button, making Storm freeze- Sweet dreams, Storm.

Melody: STORM!!!!

Storm: ... Melody... -falls of her gear and sends it crashing it into the ground near her- ... It hurts... I can't breathe...

Melody: STORM!!!!! -pulls up next to her and jumps off her bike- NO!!!!! -sits next to her and gets her to sit up- Storm, are you alright?!?!

Storm: .... Obviously... -feels her neck and freaks out at the huge lump- ... Oh... Gawd...

Melody: Eggman, what have you done to her?!?!

Eggman: Just dismissed her from my force.

Melody: -growls- You'll pay. -telepathically to Tails- TAILS!!!! STORM, EGGMAN, HELP, HURRY, BOX-THINGY, THROAT-

Tails-thought-: Calm down, what happened?!

Melody-telepathically-: Storm... Eggman just appeared out of nowhere! You were right, but she didn't know about it! He made it materialise and now she can't breathe! Help us!

Tails-thought-: We'll be there as soon as we can!

Melody-telpathically-: Hurry...

Eggman: Not trying to call for help are we? Try to call with this!! -sends out a tenticle-like thing and smashes Melody face first through a nearby window, knocking her unconscious- Heheh. -looks over at Storm, who's now curled up in pain, trying to breathe deeply- Have fun, you two!! -laughs as he flies off, leaving the girls behind-

Sonic was sprinting through the city with Tails, Amy and Chris nearby. Sonic turned around a corner and froze. Storm was curled up even more and had her hands on her neck. He looked over to a broken window nearby and saw the gold tip of a tail on the shattered bottom of the window. The others had caught up and had seen this as well. Tails and Chris ran towards Storm and slid down beside her. Sonic and Amy ran over to Melody and dragged her out of the mess and layed her down near Storm. Melody had cuts all over her. Melody moaned and opened her eyes, she saw Sonic and Amy siting beside her. She sat up and looked at Tails and Storm. Tails was just sitting there, stunned and unable to do anything.

Melody: ... Tails! ... Do something!

Tails: I-I can't. I don't have anything here!

Melody: We have to do something!!

Tails: We'll get her back and then we'll be able to do something.

Melody: NO!!! It'll be too late!!

Tails: You can't be thinking-

Melody: Oh yeah. If you ain't doing it, then she's all mine!

Tails: ...

Melody: Right, move it! -shoves Tails and Chris out of the way- I'm so sorry, Storm...

Melody opened Storm's mouth as wide as possible and stuck her hand down her throat. Storm started gagging, making it even harder to remove the box. Melody grabbed the box and slowly pulled but it was hooked in place. Melody grunted as she quickly and carefully unhooked the box and pulled it out. Storm rolled over and started coughing uncontrollably. Melody looked at the box and put it on the ground, then slammed her foot on to it. Storm rolled back over on to her back and looked at the badly cut fox.

Melody: You alright?

Storm: ... Oh, yeah... Other than having a hand down my throat and choking half to death, yeah, I'm fine.

Melody: Good. -walks over to her bike and jumps on- Let's get back to the mansion. Storm, you wanna come with me?

Storm: -nods- Aren't you in pain? I mean, like, all of those cuts-

Melody: I'm fine, we can get them fixed up later. Come on! -Storm hops on behind Melody with her gear and holds on to Melody's waist- Let's go!

Melody drove off with Storm as the rest of the group followed them. By the time the rest of the group got back to the manor, Melody and Storm had already been there for several minutes. Both girls were sitting on the lounge in the lounge room with a metal bowl. Storm was busy picking pieces of glass out of Melody's body, making her hiss in pain occasionally. Tails eventually joined Storm and in a few hours they had picked Melody clean. Storm had relaxed in front of the TV with Melody leaning on her as she recovered from the pain-fest. Cream and Cheese were enjoying their favourite program as Melody eventually fell asleep. Sonic was outside on his favourite balcony relaxing. Amy and the others eventually joined Storm and Melody on the lounge. Storm had eventually realised Melody was asleep and had taken her up to her room and put her under the covers. She smiled as she left, thanking her silently for saving her life.

Melody had fallen into a deep sleep when a robot came into the room. He looked around and saw Melody sleeping in the bed. He slowly walked over to the bed and put a folded piece of paper next to her head and slowly walked away. When he got to the balcony he looked at her and started to talk into an inbuilt walkie-talkie.

Boomer 2: Boomer 2 reporting in, Dr. Eggman. Paper had been placed.

Eggman: Good. We aren't going to take any chances, retreat immediately so we can start the process.

Boomer 2: Will do, sir.

Boomer 2 flew away just as Melody rolled over and woke up. She opened her eyes slowly and saw the paper in front of her. She sat up and opened it. She read the paper, her eyes widening with every sentence. She looked over to the clock. 6:08am. She had slept through the night. She jumped out of the bed and ran out on to the balcony, where Sonic had been sleeping. She shook him awake and stood him up. Sonic looked at her, very annoyed that his sleep had been disrupted so early. He soon forgot about it when he saw how panicked Melody looked.

Sonic: -yawns- Melody, what's wrong?

Melody: Eggman! He, he, he...

Sonic: Melody. -grabs Melody's arms- What's wrong?

Melody: My foster family... They've been his prisoners for years... They accepted me into their family... Eggman... He's threatened me... -looks at the paper and starts crying- He's threatened that if I don't come back... He'll roboticise my foster father...

Sonic: Oh, my God...

* * *

A/n: Nothing much to say really... Except that I'm sorry about the delay for the next chapter, to make up for it, I'll put two chapters up. Don't flame AND CAN PEOPLE PLEASE REVIEW... Thank you, come again X3


	7. The Girl Who Cried Wulph

**Disclaimer: Sonic, Sonic X and related stuff are owned by SEEEEGAAAAAA, 4kids, Jetix [I think] and everyone else involved, Melody Faith is owned by ME, Melody Faith The Fox [obviously], no using unless I say so, dang thieves. **

**WARNING** - This chapter may be rated T for teenagers. It may contain coarse language, some violence and sexual references/themes. In coarse language, it now has the words bloody, shit, Gawd/God [depends on accent and the way they say it], frigging and bastard, also Storm says things in the SMS lingo. In violence, it'll be boosted over the next few chapters and will continue to rise up, so don't be surprised if the rating is put up to M. In sexual references/themes, you can blame two things, me growing up AND the new OC. **Don't like it, don't flame BECAUSE YOU'VE BEEN WARNED.**

A/n: Last chapter put up until 14th/15th. OMFG, IT'S BLACK FRIDAY THE DAY BEFORE!!!! -runs off in hypo fan fag rage- Anyways, this is a VERY important chapter because it brings in my villan OC, who will be poping up everywhere.

**Forgots to mention, the songs mentioned are owned by their artists**

* * *

**Sonic X - Shard Saga**

**Chapter 7 - The Girl Who Cried Wulph**

Melody had been crying as she got into her servant clothes. It took forever to get into them, Melody often slept in them to save stamina and time. She attached the overskirt on to the underskirt and put the emerald brooch on. She had to go back, she wouldn't let Eggman lay a finger on the closest thing she had to a family. She grabbed an inhaler and put her bow and Rukari over her back and walked towards the door but was stopped by Storm and Tails running into the room. Storm had obviously slept badly. She was wearing a short red nightie with a black rose and vine print around the hem. Her hair was unclipped and very messed up. She had been sleeping on the lounge in the lounge room and had just found out from Sonic. Tails had just woken up too and found out from both Sonic and Storm. Melody looked away as the pair started argueing with her.

Storm: Melody, what are you doing?!

Tails: You can't go back!

Melody: I have to... My foster father... I won't stand around while the closest thing I have to a family is in trouble because of me!

Storm: ... Maybe...

Tails: What is it, Storm?

Storm: You could go back and we'll follow you and get your family outta there!

Tails: That's crazy!

Melody: Maybe crazy enough to work...

Tails: Melody, you're going to get badly hurt by Eggman!

Melody: I don't care! Don't you miss your family, Tails?!

Tails: ... -looks away-

Melody: Now we understand each other, I'm outta here! -starts to run out the door but Storm holds her back- Huh...?

Storm: I'm coming with you.

Melody: Storm, you don't know what he's like!

Storm: It can't be that much worse than the orphanage. Besides, you're going to need back-up!

Melody: ... Fine, just get changed and we're outta here! -goes back to looking for anything that can help them- I'm coming, Daddy...

Hours later, Storm had finally gotten ready and had followed Melody to the base. Melody sighed and looked at Storm. Storm nodded and they walked to the fence. Melody pulled her Rukari off and slashed at the fence, cutting a hole in it. They walked through it as Melody put the Rukari back in it's place and were immediately greeted by a group of robots. The robots grabbed the two girls and took them inside. Eggman was waiting in the main room when the girls were brought to him. He stood up and walked over to the girls and laughed.

Eggman: I finally have my sweet P.C.E.S back and a new beautiful servant. -laughs again-

Melody: Where's my father?!

Eggman: We'll get to that later, I want your friend to get started in her training. You'll be training her, P.C.E.S.

Melody: NEVER!!! I WANT TO SEE MY FATHER!!!

Eggman: Like I said, you'll see him if you train her.

Melody: ... Fine...

Storm: Melody, you give up too easily...

Melody: I'll talk to you about that later. ... Ready to start training, Master, sir.

Meanwhile, everyone back at the mansion were panicking over the disappearance of Storm and Melody. Sonic had explained to everyone else what had happened and were forming a plan. Tails was extremely involved in the planning as he had been trying to fix his relationship with the girls.

Tails: We have to go rescue them!

Sonic: Whoa! Hold up there, little buddy. Why the sudden interest?

Tails: I've been trying to mend our... Friendship... That's all.

Amy: Don't worry, Tails.

Chris: We'll rescue them.

Tails: ... Thanks, guys.

Sonic: Anyone got an idea?

Tails: I think I do.

Back with Storm and Melody, Melody had been working Storm to her limits. Melody was teaching Storm how to fight heroes like Sonic. Storm had transformed into her animal form and was wearing a red and black version of Melody's dress. Storm had fallen to her knees with Melody pointing her Rukari's sapphire end at her face. Storm was panting hard and fell face first into the ground in front of Melody. Melody looked at her and then stabbed the Rukari into the ground next to her. Melody dropped to the ground and helped Storm sit up. Storm rubbed her nose as Melody began to cry.

Storm: Ow, my nose.

Melody: I'm sorry, Storm...

Storm: It's not your fault. I wanted to come with you. Anyways, you still haven't talked to me about earlier.

Melody: Oh, right. I gave up easily because we were at Eggman's mercy. He can kill me if he wanted to...

Storm: Oh...

Melody: ... Maybe I can request a visit to my family with you. Just try to look really hurt.

Storm: Oooooooookay. I'll try.

Eggman: What are you two doing?

Melody: Master, sir. Training completed for the day. May I request a visit to the rest of my family?

Eggman: Why?

Melody: Just to lift their spirits with the sight of us two and to make sure they're okay.

Eggman: ... Request granted. You there! -points at a guard robot- Take them to the prisioners!

Robot: Yes, sir. Come with me. -ushers Melody and Storm to the family and locks them in with them- You have one hour.

Melody: Yes, sir.

????: MELODY!!!!

Melody turned around as a wolf, who was as tall as Sonic, tackled her to the ground. She wore a black jacket with a short grey boob-tube underneath. She also had a very short black miniskirt and black high heels. Her fur was red/grey. Her tail was like her father's. Her long straight hair was red and tied low. She had a long red frill on both sides of her face. She had 'fox' ears, yellow eyes and a black eye marking. She also wore black eye shadow and lipstick. She started crying and hugged Melody tightly. Melody pushed her off and looked at her happily.

Melody: Akika! I can't believe how much you've changed!

Akika: Yeah, well, I am 15. But still, you're back!! -sees Storm- Human.

Storm: Yeah, what's it to ya?!

Melody: Akika, this is Storm. She's my friend.

Akika: Hmmm... But still... Human.

Melody: Get over it. Where's Bixa and Kei?

Akika: Oh, right. MUM!!! KEI!!! MELODY'S BACK!!!

Two more wolves came forward and smiled. One was an older female, a red/gold wolf. She was 10cm taller than Sonic. She had a low-cut black tank top and black jeans that covered her black high heels except for the tips. She had black gloves which came up to halfway up her upper arm. Her red hair was braided on both sides of her head and tied at the end with gold hairties. She had a fringe which was parted to both sides but towards her left. Her tail was shorter than her husband's and had gold ends. She also wore gold eye shadow and red lipstick and had green eyes and 'hedgehog' ears. The other wolf was a male the same height as Akika. He was grey/gold. He wore a black jacket and black cargo pants. He stood on his toes like his father and had a tail like his mother. He had shoulder length straight black hair. He had 'hedgehog' ears, green eyes and a black eye marking.

Bixa: Melody? Is that you?

Kei: P.C.E.S, you're back.

Melody: It's Melody, Koi.

Kei: HEY!!! You know it's Kei.

Melody: -she and Akika stand up and group hugs the family- I'm so happy you're alright. -breaks out of it- I have to ask you, where's Daddy?

Bixa: ... Boomer 2 took him yesterday, we don't know where he is now...

Melody: Boomer 2... You mean-

Kei: Yes, Boomer 2 is Eggman's most loyal robot since Boomer rebelled. Now he's been made a soldier and now faces being destroyed. -sees Storm- Human.

Bixa: -sees Storm- Human.

Melody: Don't worry, this is Storm. She's my friend.

Bixa: -smiles- It's a pleasure to meet one of Melody's friends.

Kei: Heh, yeah, right...

Akika: -slaps Kei over the head- Shut up.

Storm: Anyways, we're here to try and bust you out.

Bixa: Dear, that's basically impossible. Eggman's got cameras everywhere. When Melody escaped, sirens were going off everywhere and guards were running everywhere. We're not being rude or anything, but we can't.

Melody: Don't worry, Mummy. -hugs Bixa- We'll get you all out.

Robot: Right, time is up.

Melody: What?! It's only been ten minutes!

Robot: Yes, but Dr. Eggman requests you and your friend to be brought to him. Immediately.

Melody: ... Goodbye.

Bixa: Good luck, darling.

Akika: I hope we see each other again.

Kei: Heh... Good luck, squirt.

Robot: Come with me. -grabs Melody and Storm by the waist, making them thrash about- Stay still or I will be forced to hurt you.

Melody and Storm: -both stop- Yes, sir.

Tails flew above the trees and looked for any sign of the girls. Sonic, Amy and Chris were running on the ground looking too but everyone stopped when they got close to the base. Everyone stared at the fence, there was a huge hole in it. Chris and Amy sat down and set up a bunch of equipment. Once that was done, Sonic and Tails ran into the base and ran around trying to find the girls.

Sonic: Where are they?!

Tails: Melody might of been forced to train Storm!

Sonic: And if that doesn't work?

Tails: Eggman might have them with him... Please be alright, Melody...

Melody and Storm thrashed violently as Eggman walked up to them with Boomer 2 and laughed evily. He walked right up to Melody and looked her in the eyes and smirked.

Eggman: You trust me when I threaten you with the life of your father don't you?

Melody: Maybe... Why? What have you done to him?!

Eggman: Boomer 2, show her. -smirks as he evily laughs- You should know never to trust an evil man.

Melody: What do -Boomer 2 presses a button and a hologram turns on and a profile shot of Melody's roboticised foster father appears- you... Mean? ... You... You... YOU BLOODY BASTARD!!!!!! LET ME GO!!!! -starts to struggle violently- LET ME GO!!!!

Storm: Oh, my Gawd...

Sonic: -bursts into the room with Tails- Melody! Storm! Are you... -sees the hologram- Oh, God...

Tails: ...

Melody: ARGH!!!! LET ME GO!!!! Nnngg... -closes her eyes- Now you've done it...

Tails: Sonic, is she-

Sonic: Yeah, she's going super...

Melody started to glow and then transformed into her super form, Magic Melody. Her fur had changed from green/gold to dark purple/dark blue. Each clump of hair/fur had split in two. Her hair and tails were longer and her right eye was dark yellow while the left eye was bright yellow. She burst out of the robot's grip, also freeing Storm at the same time. She looked over at Eggman and Boomer 2 and raised her right hand. A dark blue fireball appeared above her hand. She threw it at the evil duo and sent them flying into a wall. She looked over at Sonic and Tails and waved a hand. They were lifted up and thrown into the same wall as Eggman and boomer 2 when Melody waved her hand over at them. She then looked at Storm who had levitated towards Sonic and Tails. Melody raised her left hand and Storm froze. Suddenly, Boomer came out of nowhere and grabbed Melody from behind. She started thrashing around violently as Boomer wrestled her to the ground, also releasing Storm. Sonic looked over at Eggman angrily, who had just recovered from being thrown into the wall.

Sonic: Eggman, what the hell did you do?!

Eggman: I admit I did roboticise her foster father but I deroboticised him almost immediately. I have plans for him.

Sonic: You could of mentioned that!

Eggman: Yeah, well, I don't have the heart to tell her.

Sonic: Oh, you utter bastard.

Tails: That's it, I'm going to try something! -gets up and runs over to Melody-

Sonic: TAILS!!! You're going to get killed! Get back here!

Tails: No! I gotta do this!

Melody: -now has a deeper voice- Let go of me or die, robot!

Boomer: I'm sorry, young fox, but this is for your own good!

Melody: I said LET GO OF ME!!!! -sends a blast of dark blue energy slamming into him and throwing him off her- Now... -sees Tails standing in front of her- Get out of my way, pipsqueak!

Tails: Melody, it's me! Tails! You gotta stop this! Eggman deroboticised your father, he's alright!

Melody: LIAR!!!! -raises her right hand and lifts Tails into the air and pulls him close to her face- Liar!

Tails: Melody, your father's okay and you will be too if you stop this madness!

Melody: Liar!

Tails: ... I'll make you stop then.

Melody: You?! Ha! Don't make me laugh!

Tails: I'll show you then.

Melody: This oughta be good. -Tails kisses her on the cheek, making her eyes widen and making her blush too- ... Tails...

Tails: You can do this.

Melody cried out as she started to glow again, releasing Tails. She fell to her knees and cried out again as the glow faded, reveiling Melody again. Her fur had changed again, this time it had turned pink/light blue. She opened her eyes, reveiling her bright yellow eyes, and looked at Tails who was standing near her. Tears formed in her eyes as she rose from the ground so she was levitating. She looked over at Sonic, who was being helped up by Storm, tears pouring down her face. Eggman finally got up and smiled evily.

Eggman: Wulph, GET HER!!!!

The same adult wolf from Storm's nightmare walked into the room with what looked like a rocket launcher. He pulled the trigger and a missile shot out and flew towards Melody. It then opened to reveil a red rope which then wrapped itself around Melody. She looked at him and cried out happily. He looked at her and licked his lips. Her expression then turned into a confused one, was this really her father?

Melody: Daddy?

Wulph: -has a freakishly calm voice, much like Inuyasha's brother- Hello, baby. -walks towards Melody, slightly freaking her out- You miss me?

Melody: -looks over at Eggman angrily- What have you done to him?! -Tails runs off unnoticed-

Eggman: Done what? This is who he really is. A sexual moron.

Wulph: Hey! Shut it, otherwise this deal is off!

Eggman: Sorry, go ahead.

Wulph: Anyway, where were we?

Melody: The part where you're going to let me go.

Wulph: Heh, I've always loved that sarcasm of yours. Want to know what that red stuff is?

Melody: Maybe...

Wulph: Remember when you escaped and you pulled your restraint off... Eggman found it.

Melody: -looks at Eggman- Oh, you bloody idiot.

Wulph: Hmmm... -sees Storm- Mmmm, who's your little friend?

Storm: Huh?! Who, me?!

Wulph: -walks over to Storm, forcing her to back into the wall- Yes, you. Mmmm, you're beautiful.

Storm: Thank you, now get off me! -tries to push him off but he pulls her closer- Wtf did I just say?!

Wulph: Ah, an Aussie addicted to MSN. -tries to kiss Storm but she bites his bottom lip hard- ARGH!!! You little slut!

Storm: WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!?!?!

Wulph: Nothing... Just that you're unbelievable sexy.

Storm: Sonic, a little help here!

Sonic: Coming! -spin dashs into Wulph knocking him and Storm over- Sorry. -grabs Storm and pulls her away from Wulph- You okay?

Storm: I think so. -looks at Wulph, who's gotten up and is walking towards Melody- GET AWAY FROM HER!!!

Melody: Daddy, what's wrong with you?

Wulph: Nothing. -pulls her close to him- Now kiss me or I WILL kill you.

Melody: ... -both lock lips, making Melody try and get away from him- GUYS!!! HELP ME!!! IF HE STARTS TO MAKE OUT WITH ME...

Storm: Get away from Melody, right now!! -starts to hit Wulph, only to earn a kick in the face- YOU BASTARD!!! -pulls his tail, making him turn around, still kissing Melody, and kick her to the ground- Nnngg... You...

Wulph: -breaks out of the kiss, letting Melody gasp for air- Rule? I know I do. Now, where was I? -goes back to kissing Melody- Mmmm...

Storm: Bloody... -looks around- Where's Tails?

Sonic: Dunno.

Tails: Come on, he's around here! -appears with Melody's foster family, causing them to gasp in shock-

Bixa: Wulph! What the hell are you doing?!

Akika: Dad!

Kei: What. The. Hell.

Sonic: -walks over to Tails- I'm guessing that's Melody's family.

Tails: Yep, now we just watch and the girls are going to be okay.

Bixa: -walks up to Wulph and pulls Melody away from him, letting her breathe again- Are you alright, dear?

Melody: Yeah... Thanks, Mummy...

Bixa: Akika, look after Melody.

Akika: Yes, Mum. -takes Melody in her arms- It'll be alright, just take deep breaths. -Melody tries to take deep breaths- That's it.

Bixa: -walks to Wulph and slaps him across the face- You son of a bitch! You tried to make out with our daughter?!

Wulph: What? I've ensured your safety. You should be happy.

Bixa: How can I be happy?! You betrayed your daughter, your family... And me... -walks back to her three children- It's over Wulph. -looks at her left hand and pulls the ring off and throws it at him- It was a cheap piece of crap anyway and so was the marriage. You always sexually abused and harassed me. I don't know why I didn't end it earlier.

Wulph: Bixa, baby, we can work this out. -Bixa and the three kids turn their backs on him- Bixa? Akika? Kei?

Bixa: Tails, you can take us back now. -kneels and puts her hands on Melody's shoulders- Thank you, Melody. You saved me from my bastard of a husband.

Melody: Your welcome... I'll miss you...

Bixa: Just get outta here as fast as you can. -kisses Melody on her cheek- You've got good friends, spend as much time as you have with them. Goodbye.

Melody: Bye, Mummy.

Melody's family were ushered back to their cell by Tails as Storm untied Melody. Sonic had forced the evil trio up against a wall as everyone ran out of the base. He soon followed and ran back to the mansion, where everyone else had retreated to.

Melody had reverted back to her normal form and was playing her guitar and singing with Storm to Haunted by Evanescence. Melody had cried for hours, not being able to rescue her family but knowing she had saved them from something. She looked up as she sang and played her guitar and couldn't help smiling. Storm had noticed this and hugged her as they sang and played the song.

* * *

A/n: Gotta love happy endings, also please note the following message. **WARNING - Those who hate TailsxOC are going to hate the rest of the series from next chapter onwards.**


	8. Tails And The Shy Nightingale Fox

****

**Disclaimer: Sonic, Sonic X and related stuff are owned by SEEEEGAAAAAA, 4kids, Jetix [I think] and everyone else involved, Melody Faith and Rosetta 'Storm' Diquera are owned by ME, Melody Faith The Fox [obviously], no using unless I say so, dang thieves.  
**

**WARNING **- This chapter may be rated T for teenagers. It may contain minor coarse language.

A/N: This is a really sweet chapter, plus it has no Eggman or Wulph XD or violence XD

* * *

**Sonic X - Shard Saga**

**Chapter 8 - Tails And The Shy Nightingale Fox**

Tails yawned as he stretched his arms. He had been sitting on the lounge for a few hours with Chris and Amy, watching Cream and Cheese dance to their favourite TV show. Storm also dancing to it, eager to watch any American TV show, whether it be a childrens show or not. Sonic and Melody had gone for a run together but Melody had come back earlier and was in the kitchen. Tails stood up and walked to the kitchen. Melody was making a sandwich when Tails came in and stood at the archway as she began to sing as she made her sandwich. She sang Always There [Original Mix] by Caitlyn Hessell in a sweet voice. Tails just stood there amazed. Melody finished her song and bit her sandwich.

Tails: ... Melody... That was beautiful...

Melody: -squeals- Tails! -drops her sandwich and runs away-

Tails: Melody! Wait!

Storm: -runs to Tails- What the hell happened?

Tails: Oh... Nothing...

Storm: I thought I heard Melody squeal.

Tails: Don't worry about it... -walks away, feeling wierd-

Storm: ... Wierd. Might as well find Melody. -runs off-

Melody was sitting in a huge tree beside the mansion. Sonic had come back and was relaxing on a branch lower than where Melody was. Melody looked up at the clouds and sighed. Sonic noticed this and looked up at her.

Sonic: Hey, Melody! What's up?

Melody: ... Huh? Oh, nothing...

Sonic: Come on, something's gotta be up.

Melody: It's nothing... It's just...

Sonic: Yeah?

Melody: Tails... He... -sighs- Caught me...

Sonic: Caught you? Doing what?

Melody: I can also sing any pitch easily... He caught me singing while making a sandwich before you came back...

Sonic: And that's bad because?

Melody: I only sing in front of people I'm best friends with or I trust very well...

Tails: -flies near the tree- Melody! Where are you? I just want to talk with you!

Melody: Crap! -jumps to the ground and runs away-

Sonic: ...?

Tails: -spots Sonic in the tree- Hey, Sonic! Have you seen Melody?

Sonic: You just missed her!

Tails: Oh... Thanks anyway!

Sonic: No problem, little buddy!

Storm was walking around upstairs, trying to find Melody, when she heard footsteps. She stopped and put herself up against a wall. She peeked around the corner and saw Melody looking around and sneaking towards her. Storm put her foot out, tripped Melody, grabbed her and dragged her to her room. Storm slammed the door shut and let go of Melody, who was furious.

Melody: What the hell are you doing?!

Storm: Trying to find out what's up with you.

Melody: There's nothing up with me!

Storm: Oh, really? I don't think that's what Tails thinks. -Melody blushes and Storm giggles girlishly at the reaction- Wanna tell me the whole thing?

Melody: ... Fine.

Storm: Come and step into my office. -ushers Melody to her bed and they both lie down on it- What's really going on?

Melody: Well... Earlier I went for a run with Sonic but I came back early and made a sandwich. I sang while I made it and Tails had been standing there the whole time. Then I ran off. I don't know what it is, I felt it when I was with my best friend, Arrcho, before he... I felt it since we met... When everyone abandoned me in a cave and I had woken up... I thought about him...

Storm: Oooooh, true love!

Melody: Love? Is that what it is?

Storm: Yeah! You soooo have a crush on him! Why don't you confront him and tell him how you feel?

Melody: Because I can't! I don't know if he feels the same way about me...

Storm: I'll ask him for you then!

Melody: Oh, would you?! Thank you, Storm!

Tails: -knocks on the door- Hey, Storm! Can I come in?

Melody-whispering-: Hide me!!

Storm-whispering-: Under the bed! -Melody rolls off the bed and under it-

Tails: Storm? Are you in there?

Storm: In a sec, Tails! -whispering- You right, Melody?

Melody-whispering-: Yeah!

Storm: -grabs a book and opens it in front of her- Come in, Tails!

Tails: -walks into the room and shuts the door behind him- Storm, have you seen Melody?

Storm: Nah, sorry.

Tails: Oh... Thanks anyway. -walks back to the door-

Storm: Wait! -Tails turns around- I wanted to ask you something.

Tails: -walks back over to Storm- Yeah?

Storm: It's a bit personal, but... How do you feel about Melody?

Tails: ... Well... I think she's got the most beautiful voice in the world, she's kinda cute... She's smart, powerful... She's the one for me...

Storm: Oh, so you've got a crush on her? -Tails blushes and Storm giggles girlishly at the reply- That's so cute!

Tails: Can you let me know if you see her? I have to tell her something.

Storm: Sure, lover boy. -waves and smiles cutely as he leaves and Melody pops up from under the bed, excited and blushing a lot- Did you hear that?!

Melody: He feels all of that about me...? Oh, my Gawd! -jumps up and down on the bed holding each others hands and squealing- How am I going to tell him?

Storm: Just let him catch you running away from you and let it go from there.

Melody: But where?

Storm: Maybe that tree you were in?

Melody: How did you-

Storm: -points to her head- A little foxy told me. -giggles-

Melody: -hugs Storm- Thank you so much! How can I repay you?

Storm: Just to see you two a happy couple is enough. Go on!

Melody: Thanks, Storm! -runs off-

Storm: Ah, young love. -giggles- Unlike that shit I copped back home...

Tails was wondering around outside, still looking for Melody, when he spotted her leaning against the tree. He slowly walked towards her, causing her to turn her ears towards him. She was about to turn and run when Tails put a hand on her shoulder. She turned around, embarassed at the fact she had running from him for ages. Tails looked away then looked deeply into her eyes.

Tails: Melody, I need to tell you something.

Melody: Yeah...?

Tails: Uh... -closes his eyes- I'velikedyousincethefirsttimewemetandIhopeyoufeelthesameaboutme!

Melody: Tails... I...

Tails: I know... I just embarassed myself and you'll never like ever...

Melody: No... -put her hands on his shoulders- I've loved you since we first met too. When Sonic abandoned me, I thought everything before I woke up was just a dream but I thought of you and thought of how you couldn't of been a dream... Tails... I love you.

Tails: I love you too. -both lean forward and kiss each other on the lips briefly, making both of them blush- Melody... Uuuuh... Will-

Melody: Don't say anything... -puts a finger on his lips- I know what you're going to say. Yes is the answer. I've heard of this great restruaunt, I'll try and get a reservation. Just find your best tux.

Tails: -Melody giggles and runs off, leaving him blushing- ... How does she do that...?

A couple of hours later, Storm, Amy and Melody were in Storm's room deciding on what dress Melody should wear. There were various magazines and clippings on the bed. Melody looked at all of them and sighed, she couldn't choose which dress to buy.

Amy: What about this one? -points to a long sleeveless pink dress-

Melody: No, I hate pink. -Amy gets angry and pulls her Piko-piko hammer out- I didn't mean you! I just don't like pink dresses.

Storm: What about this blue dress? -points at a short blue dress with short sleeves- It's cute.

Melody: No, blue doesn't suit me... -sees a picture of a three-quarter red dress with short sleeves and yellow sequins sewn on to the dress in the form of a beautiful hibiscus flower- This looks really beautiful.

Amy: Hmmm... That might suit you.

Storm: If not, we could always get it in my size. -Amy and Melody give Storm The Look- What? I like red...

At the same time, Chris and Sonic were helping Tails out. Tails had told them what had happened and Sonic was really happy for his best friend. Tails was trying on a black tuxedo in Chris' room with Sonic helping him. Tails sighed as he put the jacket on while Sonic tied the bowtie.

Sonic: I'm so proud of you, little buddy.

Tails: Yeah...

Chris: Tails, what's wrong?

Tails: I don't know if this is right... It feels right but... I have a bad feeling about this...

Sonic: Don't worry. -slaps Tails on the back- It'll be okay. Just let Melody do what she needs to do and you do the rest.

Chris: I just can't believe how fast this happened. Tails, you'll be fine. You love Melody and she loves you, right?

Tails: Yeah...

Sonic: Then it'll be fine.

Tails: I guess you're right, but I can't help but feel like it's going to go all wrong.

Sonic: That's a normal feeling, it'll be alright. Just go with Melody's flow.

Tails: -sighs- Alright.

A few minutes later, the girls, including Cream and Cheese, were at the mall again and were in a dress shop. Melody was in a fitting room while the rest of them were waiting outside. Melody stepped out and everyone almost fell backwards.

Melody: Well, what do you think?

Storm: Oh. My. Gawd.

Amy: That's so pretty.

Cream: Melody, that dress looks so beautiful.

Cheese: Chao chao chao.

Melody: Really? -turns around and looks at a full body mirror- Oh, it does look beautiful... -leans closer to check out her face- Maybe a bit of red lipstick and mascara... -leans away and picks her dress up at a random spot- Is this really what I want to wear to a resturant?

Storm: Hmmm... -walks over to Melody- Yeah, that would suit a resturant. -plays with her hair- Do you want to do anything with your hair? Maybe braided would look nice?

Melody: No, I don't want to over do it... What about shoes?

Amy: Already sorted. -pulls out a pair of red high heel boots from nowhere- These will go perfectly with the dress.

Melody: Uh, thanks...

Storm: ... Anyways, where are you going?

Melody: Well, I heard of this resturant called Bejewelled Sky and it has great food too.

Storm: Are you serious?! Bejewelled Sky?! I love that place!

Melody: Is it really that good?

Storm: Are you joking?! It's brilliant! Only... It's hard to get a reservation. I went there with one of my now ex-boyfriends and it took us four hours just to get a reservation for 8:30 that day.

Melody: Don't worry, I think our status as heroes will help... Uh, won't the press be following us though?

Storm: Probably, I mean, like, you're the latest couple. They can't resist. And the fact that you two have saved the city, dude, gotta love the paparazzi. Just remember to wear the sunnies.

Melody: -sighs- Great. But still, does this dress really suit me?

Amy: Don't worry, it looks fine.

Cream: Maybe you could wear a bow in your hair?

Melody: Hmmm... That would look good with this. What colour, yellow to go with the sequins?

Storm: Perfect mind for fashion you got, Melody.

Melody: ... What if this whole thing goes wrong?

Storm: It won't, just focus on the main thing, Tails.

Melody: Yeah, but, I can't help but get the feeling that something bad's gonna happen...

Back in Storm's room, Melody was on the phone with Storm nearby, trying to get a reservation. Storm paced back and forward as Melody sighed as she was put on hold again. Her new outfit was spaced out on the bed, shining in all its beauty.

Melody: They must love pushing the hold button. This is the third time now!

Storm: Didn' I tell ya it was hard to get a reservation.

Melody: Shut it... Oh, good... The music just changed... Oh, hi? Yes, I'd like to make a reservation for tonight. Oh, yeah, it's alright.

Storm: What?

Melody: She just put me on hold again.

Storm: Geez, it's annoying but it's sooooo worth it.

Melody: Hang on. You have some spaces, when? Uuuuh... I'll take the 9:30 one. -slaps her hand on to her face- Gawd...

Storm: What?

Melody: That bloody music!

Storm: It must be really busy.

Melody: They only had two spaces, of course they're busy! Oh, yes, table for two, thanks. Is that all, thanks for your help. -hangs up- Bloody woman.

Storm: Well, you got the reservation, right?

Melody: Yeah, I still have that bad feeling though...

Storm: It'll be okay, it's normal to feel this way on a first date.

* * *

A/N: It's too cute for words XD But don't forget to review XD


	9. Paparazzi, Date, Wulph, Fat Man

**Disclaimer: Sonic, Sonic X and related stuff are owned by SEEEEGAAAAAA, 4kids, Jetix [I think] and everyone else involved, Melody Faith, Rosetta 'Storm' Diquera and Wulph are owned by ME, Melody Faith The Fox [obviously], no using unless I say so, dang thieves.  
**

**WARNING** - This chapter may be rated T for teenagers. It may contain coarse language, some violence and sexual references/themes. In coarse language, it now has the words bloody, shit, Gawd/God [depends on accent and the way they say it], frigging and bastard, also Storm says things in the SMS lingo. In violence, it'll be boosted over the next few chapters and will continue to rise up, so don't be surprised if the rating is put up to M. In sexual references/themes, you can blame two things, me growing up AND the new OC. **Don't like it, don't flame BECAUSE YOU'VE BEEN WARNED.**

A/N: I love Tailody, so sweet XD Btw, sorry for the delay in chapters, I was sorta getting lazy... XD But it's all good, it's all good... I hope.

* * *

**Sonic X - Shard Saga**

**Chapter 9 - The Paparazzi, The Date, The Wulph And The Fat Man**

Tails sighed as Sonic helped him into his suit again. He had a really bad feeling about the date. Sonic had tried to reassure Tails but had failed. Tails choked as Sonic tied his bowtie.

Sonic: Sorry.

Tails: I just feel like Eggman or Wulph are going to turn up and ruin everything.

Sonic: Don't worry, little buddy. It's just the nervousness of going on your first date. You're supposed to be this nervous.

Tails: -starts to get the jacket on- I just... What if I get it all wrong and Melody hates me for the rest of her life...?

Sonic: That won't happen. Just go with the flow.

Melody grunted as she tried to get her dress on. Storm was helping her into it. The rest of her outfit was still on the bed. Storm had put the bow and the makeup on a table. Melody sighed as she finally got the dress on.

Melody: I swear I've gotten fatter in the last few hours.

Storm: Don't worry about it. -grabs the bow and ties it on to Melody's hair restraint- Heh, that does look good. -ushers Melody to the mirror above the table where all the makeup is and she start putting it on- Red does suit you, but I think the blue dress would of been better.

Melody: Like I said, blue doesn't suit me. -finishes putting on the makeup and starts to put on her boots- It's like how pink doesn't suit me either.

Storm: What do you call those then? -points at Melody's blue pants which are on the bed along with her top, her socks and shoes were on the floor- Those are blue.

Melody: Yeah, but they're pants. Most pants are some sort of blue. -finally gets her boots on and sighs- What if this goes completely wrong and he hates me for the rest of his life?

Storm: It won't. It's your first date, duh. Oh yeahs. -throws Melody a pair of sunglasses- If you run into the media, wear these. I'll give Tails a pair too.

Melody: Thanks.

Tails and Melody stepped out of the limo and walked up the steps to the door of the resturant. Suddenly, out of nowhere, journalists and photographers started to run towards the couple, shouting questions and suggesting poses. Tails and Melody put their sunglasses on, despite the time, and ran up the steps and got into the resturant. They took the glasses off and walked towards the receptionist. Melody coughed and the receptionist looked down at them. It was the same woman who had put Melody on hold at least ten times.

Receptionist: Yeah, what do you want?

Melody: Uh, I made a reservation earlier, Melody Faith.

Receptionist: Oh, right. -flicks through a book- Ah, yes. The table for two. Just go though to your left and someone will guide you to your seat.

Melody: ... Thanks. -holds Tails' hand as she drags him with her to where the woman told them to go- Isn't this just the most beautiful place ever?

Tails: ... Yeah.

Waiter: May I help you?

Melody: Uh, yeah. Table for two, please.

Waiter: Right this way, sir and madam.

The waiter guided the two foxes to a table in the middle of the room. It was very quiet, save for the occasional clink of cutlery against plates and whispering. The table had a long red table cloth on it. There was a long white candle in the middle of it and there was a menu in front of both dark brown chairs. The waiter gestured for the foxes to sit down and order. He stood there until they had made up their minds on what to order.

Melody: Mmmm, such good choices. I think I'll have the salmon with the salad and cheesy sauce. What are you going to have?

Tails: I don't know... I'll just have the cheesy tuna pasta.

Waiter: Have sir and madam chosen yet?

Melody: Yes, we'll have the cheesy tuna pasta and the salmon with the salad and cheesy sauce.

Waiter: -scribbles the orders down- And what will drinks will you have?

Melody: We'll just have water, thanks.

Waiter: -scribbles the order down- Your dinner will be ready soon. -walks off towards the kitchen-

Tails: You look great tonight, Melody.

Melody: Thanks, you look cute too. -smiles cutely-

Tails: Thanks. So...

Melody: I've been singing before Arrcho... You know... It's actually pretty hard, singing at all those different pitches.

Tails: Seriously, how do you do that?

Melody: What? Know what you're going to say? Comes with everything else Phoenix gave me. Anyways, I sing a lot with Storm and play my guitar along with the music as well. -Melody freezes and her ears perk up and turn to her left- Not now...

Tails: What is it?

Melody: Eggman and Wulph, they're coming. -clearly audible charge sound comes from outside, making everyone panic and dive for cover, including Melody and Tails, who hide under the table, hidden by the cloth- Oh, I knew this was a bad idea. -Eggman blasts a hole in the wall furtherest from Tails and Melody- Crap, this is all my fault.

Tails: It's not your fault. This could just be a random attack.

Melody: Knowing Wulph, probably not. He can smell me from miles away.

Tails: Then again... -Wulph walks towards their table- Just keep quiet.

Melody: Tails... I'm scared of him. -holds on to him- I'm so scared...

Wulph: -now the size of a human adult, he lifts the cloth up behind Melody, making her squeak with fear- There's nothing to be afraid of... Other than me. -grabs Melody and Tails and pulls then out from under the table- Got you. -to Eggman- Hey, Dr. Eggman. Got them.

Eggman: Good. You know what to do.

Wulph: Yes, sir. -salutes, swinging Tails around- Now, you two just stay put or I'll have to do something unspeakable to Melody. -takes their chairs and face them away from each other and puts Tails and Melody on them- Rope, sir?

Eggman: Here. -throws Wulph a bunch of rope- Hurry.

Wulph: Yes, sir. -ties their hands behind their chairs- Now, be a good little couple and don't struggle. Even though I will get my way with Melody anyway. -strokes Melody's side hair- Won't I, my dear Melody?

Tails: Leave her alone!

Wulph: Shut up. -kicks Tails in the leg- Now, would you like your Rukari?

Melody: What?!

Wulph: I'll take that as a yes. -howls the summoning spell and Melody's Rukari appears in his hand- Heh. You want to do the honours, or shall I?

Melody: I'd never hurt anyone unless they've done something against the law or just if they deserved it!

Wulph: Too bad. -turns to everyone else, who are now standing, scared out of their minds- On the floor or I'll blow you all to pieces. -everyone drops to the floor- Now, we want all of the money here AND all of your vaulables. Put them in front of you. NOW!!! -everyone does what he says- Good. -Tails and Melody's waiter comes out of the kitchen with their food and drinks- You there! Drop the food and get on the floor over there. -the waiter drops everything and runs over to the main group of hostages and gets on the ground too-

Melody: Oh, great! That was our food!

Wulph: Bad luck.

Melody: I'll give you bad luck. -Wulph kicks her in the stomach, making her cry out in pain- Bastard... -gets kicked in the stomach again, making her cry-

Tails: STOP IT!!!! Leave her alone!!

Wulph: Shut it, fox boy. -points the metal pointed end of Melody's Rukari at her throat, making her cry more- She'll get a nice cut if you won't co-operate.

Tails: ...

Wulph: Thought so. -sirens sound outside- God... -to Eggman- Hey, the police are here.

Eggman: Don't panic. Just keep going.

Meanwhile, outside, hundreds of people had gathered around the ten police cars parked at the bottom of the steps. Officers were running around everywhere while one officer had a megaphone and was standing in front of the steps to the resturant.

Officer: Eggman, we know you're in there! Come out with your hands up!

Sonic: Yo, what's up, officer! -runs up to him- What's happening?

Officer: Hostage situation, Sonic.

Storm: Heys, did I miss anything? -in animal form, floats up to Sonic and the officer- So... What's happening?

Officer: Hostage situation, we have intelligence that Tails and Melody are among the people being held.

Storm: Oh, my Gawd...

Sonic: Not tonight.

Officer: Why? Something wrong?

Sonic: They're on their first date...

Storm: It was supposed to be their perfect night... I'm going in there! -floats up the stairs but is held back by Sonic- Huh?

Sonic: Don't. They might get hurt.

Storm: ... Bloody hell...

At that same time, Melody was trying to get loose while Wulph collected all of the hostages' money and valuables. She looked around and saw a pocket knife sticking out of the pocket of a middle aged man's suit. She looked at him and concentrated on the knife. It floated to her hands, scaring the man. She grabbed it and started to cut at the rope, eventually getting through it. She looked at Wulph and Eggman, they were facing away from them, celebrating how much wealth they had stolen. She slowly stood up and walked away towards the reception area. She saw that everyone was looking at her with pleading eyes.

Melody:-telepathically- Don't worry, I'll be back for all of you. I promise. -opens the door slowly and closes it behind her and runs down the steps, but stumbles and falls down the steps and into Sonic's arms and talks normally- Uh... Hi.

Sonic: Melody! You're alright!

Storm: What about Tails and everyone else?

Melody: We'll have to go back for them.

Storm: How?

Wulph: -opens the door and walks to the top step with Tails in a head-lock with his hands still tied together- Melody, darling. Come back here before I kill your boyfriend.

Melody: ...

Wulph: Well? -tightens the head-lock, choking Tails- You coming?

Melody: LEAVE HIM ALONE!!!! I'm coming! -walks up the steps and looks back at her friends- I have to.

Storm: It's alright, go.

Sonic: We'll get you out!

Wulph: We'll see. Come, baby. -ushers Melody back inside- That was a very bad thing to do.

Melody: ...

Wulph: -summons Melody's Rukari- I think I'll have to punish you.

At that moment, Sonic, Storm and the officer were trying to make a plan when a thud on the door got their attention. The Rukari had gone through the door. It disappeared and another thud, along with a scream, came a second later. Melody had been struck with the Rukari. Inside, Melody was struggling to breathe as the Rukari had gone through her left lung and had come awfully close to her heart. It didn't help that she was at least a metre off the ground. She cried out as it drained her energy. Eggman had come into the room and pulled the Rukari out, making Melody fall to the ground, gasping for air and also leaving a hole in her dress where the Rukari had been. Wulph grabbed her and took both foxes back, put them both on to their chairs and tied them up again. Wulph tied Melody up more, tying both her arms and legs to the chair. Wulph looked at Eggman, who nodded. He advanced on Melody and started to stroke her side hair again. Melody cried out, trying to get away from him, but he just got closer. He leaned in for a kiss but was stopped by the sudden yelling.

Tails: GET AWAY FROM HER, YOU PERVERTED BASTARD!!!! LEAVE HER ALONE!!!!

Wulph: I'm impressed. You do have courage. But now, I think I might get you gagged then get a bit... Closer... To Melody, my pearl, my diamond, my goddess... -gags Tails and then gets back to trying to kiss Melody- Now, my love, where were we? -leans in closer and starts kissing her passionately- Mmmm... You taste nice... Have you been eating fish?

Melody: I would have if you didn't yell at our waiter and make him drop everything!

Wulph: Mmmm... No, you've eaten some oranges... Mmmm... I love the scent of oranges, not so much the taste of it... -forces Melody to open her mouth and he starts to make out with her, making Melody thrash violently- Mmmm...

Sonic: -smashes into the reception area with Storm- Okay! Where are you, Wulph?!

Storm: -runs to Melody and kicks Wulph off her, letting Melody breathe and saving her- Are you alright?!

Melody: ... I... I think so...

Sonic: Tails! -unties him and ungags him- Are you okay?!

Tails: Yeah...

Sonic: Everyone! Go out the front door and the police will take it from there! -everyone runs away, making Eggman furious- What's the matter, Eggman? Lost your reason to be here?

Eggman: As a matter of fact, yes. Wulph, take care of them. -flies off with all of the money and valuables-

Wulph: Now, taking care of you two boys. -howls a binding spell, invisibly tying Sonic and Tails and making them fall to the ground, struggling to get free- Now, my ladies... -performs the same spell on the girls, having the same effects- Where were we? -advances on Melody and shrinks back to normal size- Mmmm... That's right. -rolls Melody on to her back and starts to make out with her again- Mmmm... The scent of oranges

Officer: -runs in with gun in hand- Get off the underage fox and put your hands up where we can see them!

Wulph: -stops kissing Melody and sits on her chest, making her gasp for air- Hello, officer. I'm pleased to meet a new person.

Officer: Get off the underage fox and put your hands in the air! NOW!!!!

Wulph: -points behind the officer- Look, it's Dr. Eggman!

Officer: -turns around- Where?!

Wulph: -transforms into Amy and pretends she's under the same spell, struggling beside Melody- Nnnngg...

Officer: Amy! How did you get here?

Melody: Nnnngg... Don't believe her... It's Wulph... He's a metamorph...

Wulph: -as Amy- Heheheh. Watch the left eye. -transforms back into himself- Goodbye. -teleports out of the resturant-

Officer: Dammit!

Melody: Give me... My Rukari...

Officer: You mean this? -picks up her Rukari-

Melody: Yes... -the officer puts in her left hand and she slowly howls the counterspell, releasing everyone- Gawd... I can't believe that was my loving, caring, sweet foster father... Tails! Are you okay?

Tails: I'm okay. -the couple hug passionately- I'm happy that you're okay.

Melody: Me too. -the two break out of it- Want to try again next week?

Tails: Yeah.

Storm: Isn't that so sweet?

Sonic: I'm happy for the both of you. Let's go home.

* * *

A/N: Yep, Tails has to choose XD Please review XD


	10. The Return Of Phoenix

**Disclaimer: Sonic, Sonic X and related stuff are owned by SEEEEGAAAAAA, 4kids, Jetix [I think] and everyone else involved, Melody Faith, Rosetta 'Storm' Diquera and Wulph are owned by ME, Melody Faith The Fox [obviously], no using unless I say so, dang thieves.  
**

**WARNING - **This chapter may be rated T for teenagers. It may contain coarse language, some violence and sexual references/themes. In coarse language, it now has the words bloody, shit, Gawd/God [depends on accent and the way they say it], frigging and bastard, also Storm says things in the SMS lingo. In violence, it'll be boosted over the next few chapters and will continue to rise up, so don't be surprised if the rating is put up to M. In sexual references/themes, you can blame two things, me growing up AND the new OC. **Don't like it, don't flame BECAUSE YOU'VE BEEN WARNED.**

A/N: Oh, shock horror, like this WASN'T gunna happen XD AND, big announcement time, Melody is now my muse, just to make up for sacking her from her job as my fursona XD

Melody: Stuff you.

Me: Get over it.

**

* * *

**

**Sonic X - Shard Saga**

**Chapter 10 - The Return Of Phoenix**

Melody sighed as she looked at her dress. Amy and Storm were comforting her after the terrible events of her first date with Tails the previous night. Melody looked at the hole in her dress and walked over to Storm's bed and sat down. She put her hand through the hole and sighed again. Amy sat down next to her and put her arm around her.

Amy: Don't worry, we'll get it fixed.

Melody: You can't. The hole's too big. Besides, Tails must hate me by now.

Storm: He doesn't hate you, I could hear the yelling outside on TV and at the resturant. He wanted to protect you with all his heart. He loves you.

Melody: ... I know, but I can't help but think that he hates me a little... The way I took charge last night...

Amy: Get Tails to pick where to have the date then.

Melody: ... -stands up and walks over to the balcony and puts her hand on the spot where the Rukari hit her- ... Guys, can I have some time alone...?

Storm: Sure. Come on, Amy, we'll check on the boys.

Amy: Okay. If need us, Melody, just call for us!

Melody: ... Okay, see ya later! -the girls leave and Melody walks to the railing and slams her fist on it- I stuffed up last night! Wulph was only the icing on the cake. ... -places her right hand on the spot where the Rukari entered her body, leaving no damage- Why does it hurt so much? It should of left a bit of afterpain and that's it. Something's wrong, it's been painful for far too long. -a sharp screech sounds in her head and she falls to her knees with her hands over her ears- Gawd! It can't be... I thought you were caged for good! ARGH!!!

Tails sighed as he watched Cream and Cheese dance to their favourite show again. Sonic and Chris were sitting next to him and were joined by Storm and Amy later on. Tails looked at them and smiled weakly.

Storm: Tails, it's okay.

Chris: Nobody blames you or Melody for what happened.

Amy: Melody's upset too but understands that you still love her.

Sonic: You still love her, right?

Tails: Yeah, but I couldn't protect her when she needed me...

Storm: You were in a position where you couldn't do anything, it's natural to feel that way.

Sonic: Don't worry, she's okay, right? That's all that matters.

Melody: Yeah, I'm okay. -enters the room- I know you did all you could.

Tails: Melody? -stands up- I'm sorry.

Melody: No, I'm sorry. I lured Wulph to us. -starts to cry- It's all my fault... I'm sorry! -runs off-

Tails: Melody, wait! -runs after her-

Sonic: I thought you two said you made Melody happy again?

Storm: We did! -looks over at the direction where Melody and Tails ran off- Something must of happened when we left her alone...

Amy: She needs to relax, maybe we should organise a picnic?

Chris: Yeah, it'll do everyone good.

Cream: Do we get to help too?

Amy: Of course you do! Come on! -Amy, Cream and Cheese go to the kitchen-

Sonic: Well, I better tell the happy couple... -runs off after Tails and Melody-

Storm: So... We better get ready...

Chris: Yeah...

Melody was in the tree she talked to Sonic about Tails catching her singing. She looked over the estate and sighed as Tails called for her from the base of the big tree.

Tails: Melody! Come down! I'm here for you!

Melody: Tails, I can't!

Tails: Why?

Melody: I just don't want to hurt you...

Tails: What do you mean?

Melody: ARGH!!! -put her hand on the seemingly undamaged spot hit by the Rukari- Tails! Get out of here!

Tails: Melody! What's wrong?

Melody: I said GO!!! -stumbles backwards and off the branch, Tails catches her and puts her on the ground and she cringes in pain- Tails, I don't want you to get hurt... -blacks out and starts having a nightmare- Tails...

Tails: Melody! The nightmares... No... It can't be...

Sonic: Melody! Tails!

Tails: Sonic! Over here!

Sonic: -runs up to Tails and looks at Melody- What the hell happened?!

Tails: It's Phoenix...

Sonic: WHAAA?!?!?!?!

Tails: You heard me, Phoenix is back.

Sonic and Tails had gotten Melody up to Storm's room and had cancelled the picnic. Storm was sitting next to her, tending to her needs. Sonic was comforting Tails as he watched Melody being tortured with her nightmare. Melody suddenly cried out as she sat up with a start. She panted as she looked down with her eyes wide open.

Tails: Melody! Are you okay?!

Melody: I-I'm fine... Tails... Did I-

Tails: You didn't hurt me.

Storm: -helps Melody back down- Just lie down and take it easy.

Sonic: What could of done this?

Tails: They may be thousands of factors contributing to this. There's the incident last night. It could of stressed Melody or the Rukari did unseen damage to her. Then there's her mind. Phoenix could just of grown immune to the barriers.

Sonic: Or it could of been triggered by her love for you...

Tails: Yes...

Storm: I think we should leave her alone for awhile, but leave one person here, just in case.

Sonic: I'll stay.

Storm: 'Kay, we'll send Amy up later with some chili dogs.

Sonic: Oh, goodie!

Tails: Take care of her, Sonic.

Sonic: Don't worry, little buddy. I'll take good care of her.

Storm and Tails left, leaving Sonic and Melody alone. Melody had noticed this and sat up, with some difficulty. Sonic walked over to her to help her up. Melody smiled as she was helped off the bed. She walked with difficulty over to the balcony, Sonic following her. She smiled again as her eyelids appeared to have gotten heavier with drowsiness. She turned to Sonic and looked at him happily.

Melody: Thanks for helping me, Sonic.

Sonic: It wasn't just me, Tails helped a lot too.

Melody: Hmmm, Tails... Let's forget about him for a moment. Let's just enjoy ourselves for now.

Sonic: What do you mean?

Melody: -advances on him as her eyes half-close and become dull- You know what I mean. Don't think you don't want to. Just do it.

Sonic: Melody, maybe you should take it easy? -starts to back off back into the room as Melody keeps walking towards him- You need to save your energy, in case Phoenix tries to gain control.

Melody-as Phoenix-: -Phoenix's voice finally gets through- I already have.

Sonic: How long?

Melody-as Phoenix-: Since I got out of bed. Bit of a fighter this sad excuse for a madman's servant is. But don't worry about her, this is just between you and me.

Sonic: What if I don't want to? -backs into a wall, letting Phoenix put her hands on both sides of his neck- Well?

Melody-as Phoenix-: Bad luck. You're mine. All mine. -starts kissing Sonic on the lips passionately- And nobody's going to take you away from me.

Sonic: Melody... -tries to move but Phoenix closes her arms on his neck, warning him- Phoenix... I hate you...

Melody-as Phoenix-: Nobody said it had to be a two-way relationship. -Sonic tries to move again but Phoenix squeezes his neck with her arms, slightly choking him and giving him his last warning- Apples again, Sonic?

Sonic: Get off me... -tries to move once more but is replied with Melody moving her arms away and squeezing his neck with her hands instead- Melody...

Melody-as Phoenix-: I'm starting to get tired of your will to move... One more time and it's on to the floor and into a whole world of pain... Unless, that is, I get my way.

Sonic: Never... -tries to kick Phoenix but is answered with a sore head and a hard time breathing as Phoenix pulled him down to the floor and tightened her grip on his neck and sat on top of his stomach- Melody... If you can hear me... Help...

Melody-as Phoenix-: She can't hear you, I've made sure of that. But she may grow immune to what I've done to her, like those barriers. Now... Where were we, Sonic? -starts kissing him on the lips passionately again- You have been eating apples.

Amy: -knocks on the door- Sonic. Melody. Chili dog time. -opens the door and shuts it behind her- Guys? Where are you? -sees Sonic and Phoenix and almost immediately drops her tray full of chili dogs and pulls her Piko-piko hammer out- MELODY?!?!?! GET OFF MY SONIC!!!!!

Melody-as Phoenix-: Oh, goodie. The wife.

Amy: GET AWAY FROM HIM!!!!! -sends Phoenix flying into a wall, knocking her out, and helps Sonic up- Are you alright, Sonic?

Sonic: Yeah... I think. For once, you've got good timing.

Amy: Thank you, Sonic.

Sonic: -looks at Melody- What about Melody?

Amy: With what she did to you, she deserves to stay like that.

Sonic: No. -walks over to her and tries to sit her up- It wasn't Melody... Phoenix was who you saw.

Amy: Oh, what have I done?!

Sonic: No, you haven't done anything wrong. You might have saved Melody.

Melody: -opens her eyes slightly, reveiling her bright eyes- ... Sonic? Is that you?

Sonic: It's alright, Melody. Just take it easy.

Amy: I'm so sorry, Melody. I thought it was you on Sonic.

Melody: Huh? On Sonic?

Sonic: You mean you don't remember?

Melody: ... No. I was in bed when I thought I blacked out... Then there were flames surrounding me... Then I heard this huge blast and saw Phoenix on the ground as the flames died down... Then... Here I am.

Sonic: We really need to do something... Now!

Amy: I'll go get Tails, he might know what to do.

Sonic: Hurry! -Amy runs off, bringing Sonic's attention to the trashed chili dogs- God, not the chili dogs. Those chili dogs gave their lives that I might live. -pauses for a few seconds- Lives lived. Melody, how do you feel?

Melody: I don't know... I feel weak but I can't tell when Phoenix will stike next... Can you get me to the bed?

Sonic: Sure. -picks Melody up and carries her to the bed and puts her under the blankets as Tails and Amy come rushing in- Tails! Melody, she-

Tails: Amy told me everything. -runs over to the bed and sits next to Melody- I've worked out that Phoenix is comprised of three things. Power, rage and desire. Phoenix has probably fallen in love with you, Sonic.

Sonic: God. ... What can we do?

Tails: I've come down to three options. Develop new barriers, learn to live with Phoenix or...

Amy: Tails, what is it?

Tails: Or we'll have to kill Melody... -tears form in his eyes- Melody, how do you feel?

Melody: Oh, just great, considering the fact that I might have to die, just fine...

Tails: Melody... I don't want to...

Melody: Tails... You might have to... I don't want you getting hurt...

Tails: Melody. -holds Melody's hands- I swear, I'll do all that I can to save you.

Melody: -starts crying- Thank you, Tails.

Sonic: We'll leave you alone to think about it and to be together.

Amy: Maybe we should discuss something too?

Sonic: No. -drags Amy out with him and shuts the door and, clearly audible, runs off leaving Amy behind running after him shouting something-

Tails: Melody, I won't let you die.

Melody: We can't let Phoenix just roam free either. Phoenix could kill me...

Tails: I'll have to develop a more powerful barrier. That thing is a beast.

Melody: You know, if you cage the beast, the beast will get angry... What will we do then?

Tails: ... -sighs- I'll have to think this through carefully, I don't want to hurt you.

Melody: Okay... I just want one thing though.

Tails: Yeah?

Melody: Kiss me one last time.

Tails: Anything for you. -leans in to kiss her on the lips but is suddenly put in a head-lock and starts choking- Melody? -sees her eyes have half-closed and are duller- Melody?!

Melody-as Phoenix-: I heard what you said, it ain't gunna happen! -tightens the head-lock- Is it?

Tails: Phoenix... What do you want?

Melody-as Phoenix-: All I want is you to die! But before I kill you... All I want is you.

Tails: What?! -Phoenix pulls him closer and lifts the blanket over them- What are you doing?!

Melody-as Phoenix-: Just fulfilling my desires. -starts kissing him passionately on the lips- Yum... Fox.

Tails: Melody? You can't let her get the best of you!

Melody-as Phoenix-: She can't hear you.

Tails: ... HELP!!!! HELP!!!! SONIC!!!! AMY!!!! STORM!!!! HELP!!!!

Melody-as Phoenix-: -slaps Tails across the face- Bad boy, even though they won't hear you. I've lost my appetite... Have a nice death. -grabs part of a blanket and covers Tails' face and holds both the blanket and Tails down- Goodbye, Miles Prower.

Phoenix continued to smother Tails with the blanket as he tried desperately to get free. Storm had heard this, somehow, and had alerted the others. Storm, Sonic and Amy burst into the room and ran to the bed. Storm grabbed Phoenix and dragged her off and held her up for Amy to smash into the wall again. Sonic helped Tails out of the bed and helped him breathe. Melody moaned, shortly after being propelled into the wall again, and sat up. She opened her bright eyes and looked at Tails, still being helped by Sonic. She got up, with difficulty, and walked over to Tails. Tails looked at her, fear showing in his eyes, and backed away. Melody looked at him, worried that Phoenix had done something to him.

Tails: Stay away from me!

Melody: Tails, it's me, Melody.

Tails: How do I know it's you?!

Melody: ... Our first kiss. It was under that tree. -points to the tree outside the room- I knew what you were going to say. 'Will you go out with me, Melody?' was what you were going to ask me. You sounded so nervous and I was nervous because you caught me singing in the kitchen and I'd been running away from you.

Tails: Melody... -runs to her and hugs her- We need to do something now. ... -breaks out of it and pauses for a few minutes, thinking very hard on the choices available- ... I've… Made my decision... -looks away and starts crying- ... Melody...

Melody: Tails, what is it?

Tails: I... I... -runs off, still crying-

Melody: Tails? If he's that upset, then... It's going to really hurt...

* * *

A/N: Yep, Tails has to choose XD Please review XD


	11. Peace War, Love Hate, Life Death

**Disclaimer: Sonic, Sonic X and related stuff are owned by SEEEEGAAAAAA, 4kids, Jetix [I think] and everyone else involved, Melody Faith, Rosetta 'Storm' Diquera and Wulph are owned by ME, Melody Faith The Fox [obviously], no using unless I say so, dang thieves. **

**WARNING** - This chapter may be rated T for teenagers. It may contain coarse language, some violence and sexual references/themes. In coarse language, it now has the words bloody, shit, Gawd/God [depends on accent and the way they say it], frigging and bastard, also Storm says things in the SMS lingo. In violence, it'll be boosted over the next few chapters and will continue to rise up, so don't be surprised if the rating is put up to M. In sexual references/themes, you can blame two things, me growing up AND the new OC. **Don't like it, don't flame BECAUSE YOU'VE BEEN WARNED.**

A/N: Good ol' Phoenix XD Always trying to kill everyone in sight XD ... I just realised I don't know what to say here any more...

**

* * *

**

**Sonic X - Shard Saga**

**Chapter 11 - Peace And War, Love And Hate, Life And Death**

Sonic looked around for Tails outside. Melody had gone to sleep and, as expected, was having another nightmare. Sonic was about to give up when he heard sobbing from above. Sonic walked over to the tree where Tails and Melody had kissed and looked up. Tails was sitting on a branch, curled up and crying. Sonic jumped up to him and sat next to his distressed friend. He put a comforting hand on Tails' shoulder but was shrugged off. Sonic looked at him, concerned.

Sonic: Tails, it won't be that bad.

Tails: Yes it will! You don't know what I have to do to her...

Sonic: It isn't going to be that bad.

Tails: I... I... I...

Sonic: What is it? -Phoenix wakes up and walks to the balcony to listen in- Tails?

Tails: I have to kill Melody!

Sonic: What?!

Tails: It's the only way... If I made more barriers, Phoenix would just grow immune to them too and become invinsible. If I just let us live with her, Melody could lose her body to Phoenix and who knows what'll happen to us, considering she's developed feelings for you and a death wish for me. I can't do this!

Sonic: Don't worry, we'll work out something.

Tails: The only thing I could make to save Melody but kill Phoenix is some sort of ray that shoots -goes on with scientific mumbo-jumbo-

Sonic: Uh, Tails? -Phoenix throws a fireball at the bottom of the tree-

Tails: Sorry... Do you smell smoke?

Sonic: Yeah. -looks down and sees the tree on fire- ARGH!!!! The tree's on fire!!

Tails: What?! Don't worry, I'll get us out of here! -grabs Sonic's hands and tries to fly but is held down by something- Huh?

Sonic: Uh, is that supposed to happen?

Tails: NO!!! -looks over at the balcony and sees Phoenix standing there smiling- PHOENIX!!!!

Sonic: -looks at her too- She's doing this?! -the tree groans, moving a bit away from the manor- HELP!!!!

Tails: STORM!!!! AMY!!!! -the tree moves again- HELP!!!! -Amy's hammer comes out of nowhere and knocks Phoenix out cold- OVER HERE!!!!

Storm: -runs on to the balcony- WHAT THE HELL?!?! Hang on!! -charges a water attack and sends it down to the fire, putting most of it out- Can't you fly, Tails?

Tails: -tries but fails- No! Phoenix is still holding me down!

Amy: I'll take care of that! -starts hitting Phoenix with her hammer- Let him go!

Storm: I'll come and get you! -rips her necklace off and floats to the boys and lands on the tree, making it tip towards the manor- Crap! -starts levitating making the tree tip over further away from the mansion- SORRY!!!

Sonic: Stop doing that!!

Storm: Just stand still! -floats over to the boys- Grab my hands! -the tree starts to tip further- Quickly!

Tails: Hang on! -tries to fly again and does so- Yes! -the fire starts again- Sonic, grab my hand!

Sonic: Alright! -grabs his hand and is thrown to Storm, who floats over to the balcony and places him on to it, where Amy jumps on to him, worried- Amy, get off!

Amy: I'm so glad you're okay!

Storm: Come on, Tails!

Tails: I'm coming! -starts to fly over to the balcony but his tails stop, sending him falling towards the fire- STORM!!!!

Storm: TAILS!!!! -runs to the railing and stretches her arm out, sending telekinetic energy to Tails, saving him and pulling him up and on to the balcony- Wtf did I just do?!

Tails: Well, you saved me...

Amy: Bad Phoenix! -starts hitting Melody with her hammer again- Stop it!

Tails: AMY!!! Leave her alone!! -pushes her away- Melody, can you hear me?!

Melody: -moans as she wakes up and opens her eyes slightly- ... Tails?

Tails: Melody, you're okay!

Melody: Why is it so hot?

Tails: Phoenix.

Melody: Gawd. Again? -sits up- I'm going to kill her. -cringes in pain- ARGH!!!!

Tails: Melody, are you alright?!

Phoenix: -stands up and smiles evily- Perfectly fine. -kicks Tails on to his back and puts her foot on his chest- But you won't. -puts her weight into her leg, making Tails cry out- Heheh.

Amy: STOP IT!!!! -runs to Phoenix with her hammer, but Phoenix merely grabs her hammer and throws it away- WHAT?!?!

Phoenix: You and your stupid toy... Now, where were we. -pushes down harder, making Tails gasp for air- Heheh, this so much fun. You'll pay for making that choice!

Storm: What?! ... GET OFF HIM!!!! -sends a blast of water into Phoenix, slamming her into the railing, knocking her out again, as she pulls Tails up and passes him to Amy- Get him to the lab so he can start doing whatever he has to do! -sends a blast of water into the fire, putting out fully- Come on, Sonic!

Storm and Sonic grabbed Phoenix and dragged her down to the base of the burnt tree. Sonic ran off and returned later with a long chain. He handed it to Storm and she wrapped it around Phoenix and the tree. Phoenix woke up and tried to move but ended up pulling the tree down over her. Phoenix relaxed and gave Sonic and Storm The Look. Storm whispered something to Sonic and ran off. Sonic walked to Phoenix and laughed, insulting her deeply.

Phoenix: Do that again and you'll wish you never had that stupid ego!

Sonic: Watch me. -laughs in her face but backs off when wings spring out of her back and she roars- Oops.

Phoenix: WHAT DID I JUST SAY?!?!?!

Sonic: Shit.

Storm walked over to Amy and Tails, sighing. Tails was modifying the X-Tornado with some sort of weapon. Amy was rushing around, getting things for Tails as he continued to build the weapon. Storm walked up to the jet and kneeled down. Tails noticed her and rolled out from underneath the jet.

Storm: How you doing?

Tails: Fine. Fine...

Storm: What did you choose, if you don't mind me asking?

Tails: -sighs and tries to hold back his feelings from flooding him again- It's alright. I had to choose to... kill... Melody...

Storm: -falls backwards- Are you serious?!

Tails: Yeah. But there might be hope. I'm adding a weapon to the X-Tornado to expel Phoenix from Melody's body, killing her. There's two risks though.

Storm: Hmmm?

Tails: Phoenix destroys the weapon before I get the chance to fire or...

Storm: Or...?

Tails: I get the timing wrong and end up killing Melody too...

Storm: Gawd... But why are you fitting it on to the X-Tornado?

Tails: Knowing Sonic's ego problems, I'm going to have to battle Phoenix.

Storm: Oops, I shouldn't of left him alone!! CRAP!!! -runs off panicking-

Amy: I'm amazed you could hold your feelings for so long...

Tails: -tears form in his eyes- I know... -rolls back under the jet- Let's just get back to work. -sniffs-

Storm ran back outside, only to see that Sonic was trying to hold the chain as Phoenix tried to escape, tipping the tree dangerously low. Storm ran over to him and helped pull Phoenix and the tree back. They panted as Phoenix roared again.

Storm: Sonic, what the hell did you do?!

Sonic: I may of laughed at her... -Storm starts but is cut off- twice.

Storm: Gawd, man! -slaps him over the head- You and your bloody ego!

Sonic: Why does everyone blame the ego? How's Tails?

Storm: He's actually holding it back pretty well, considering what he has to do...

Sonic: Poor guy...

Phoenix: YOU'LL PAY!!!!

Storm: Seriously, your ego is deadly.

Sonic: Yeah, well, I've had to hide back here, haven't I? -Phoenix starts pulling again- Ready for another round?

Storm: -sighs- If I have to... -Sonic and Storm hold on to the chain, but Phoenix is more powerful this time- What the?!

Sonic: She's got more strength!! -Phoenix pulls harder and pulls the tree down on top of her- Oh, my God!

Storm: MELODY!!!! -runs over to her and pushes the tree away with her powers and sees that the wings have disappeared- ARE YOU ALRIGHT?! -rolls Melody on to her back and feels her wrist for a pulse- MELODY?!?! -feels her neck for a pulse- Oh, Gawd, no... No... SONIC!!!

Sonic: Move! -shoves Storm away and starts performing CPR- Come on! Breathe!

Storm: I'm going to help! -puts her hands over Melody's chest and her hands and Melody glow white while Sonic performs CPR- Come on... Breathe, Melody, breathe... Feel for a pulse!

Sonic: -feels Melody's neck for a few seconds- Nothing. Keep on going! -continues CPR- Come on, Melody! Don't let Phoenix win!

Storm: -starts crying- Come on!

Sonic: You need to bump up the power!

Storm: Gawd, this is going to hurt in the morning... -increases her power and starts wincing- Breathe, Melody, breathe! You can do it. Come on. Pulse?!

Sonic: -feels Melody's neck again but pauses longer- Oh, my God...

Storm: What is it?!

Sonic: She's got a pulse, it's very weak but it's a pulse! You've just got to keep it going a little longer!

Storm: I can't!!! ... How strong now?

Sonic: It's getting there, but it's still weak!

Storm: I... can't... Sonic... I... can't... -passes out on top of Melody-

Sonic: -starts to cry- You did a good job... Melody's pulse is back to normal...

Tails slammed the compartment shut and rolled out from under the X-Tornado and stood up. Amy looked at him happily as he walked away. She followed him as they walked to Sonic, Storm and Melody. When they got there, Tails almost fainted from the sight. He ran over to them and tripped over a rock and fell on top of Sonic. Sonic helped him up and looked at Storm and Melody, they were fast asleep and Melody was having another nightmare. Tails started crying as she winced occasionally.

Tails: What happened?!

Sonic: Phoenix tried to escape and she pulled the tree down on top of herself. I tried to perform CPR but Storm did all the work. She healed Melody just enough to get her breathing again. It took a lot out of her though.

Tails: Melody... -sighs- The weapon's ready. All I need now is to start a battle against her and we'll get the plan into effect...

Sonic: I could probably help... I started this by laughing at Phoenix...

Tails: You WHAT?!?!

Sonic: I'm sorry, Tails. I didn't think this would happen.

Tails: Yeah, that's the problem! -stands up and wipes the tears off his face- You didn't think! You never think!! -runs off crying-

Sonic: Tails... I'm sorry...

Tails was in Storm's room, sitting on the bed, still crying. He couldn't believe Sonic would do this to him. He looked at the golden heart locket he was holding and sighed. He was going to give the locket to Melody earlier, but the swing of events had prevented him. He looked outside at the balcony, where Phoenix had attempted to kill him again. He sighed as Melody walked into the room. He saw her and stood up, crying more. Melody started crying and the two embraced each other. Tails pulled away and looked into her eyes.

Tails: I'm so glad you're okay!

Melody: I heard from Sonic that you're angry with him, don't be. He saved me, Phoenix was starting to increase the barriers and started to burn me... -takes her left glove off, revealing a burn from her wrist, up the back of her hand and to the tip of her index finger- She's getting worse...

Tails: I just don't want you getting hurt... I bought something for you... I was going to give it to you earlier... -holds the locket out in front of him- It's all yours.

Melody: Tails... I... It's beautiful. -takes it from Tails and puts it on- It's perfect... Thank you. -hugs Tails, but is taken over by Phoenix- I, Phoenix, declare war against you, Miles Prower. -returns to normal- This is so sweet!

Tails: ... Melody... Do you remember what you just said...?

Melody: Why? Did I say something wrong?

Tails: ... No. -fakes a smile- Nothing at all...

Sonic walked up to Tails, ready to apologise. Melody had left a few seconds before, happy with her new locket. Sonic put a hand on his shoulder, making Tails flinch. Sonic sat down next to him and took his hand off his shoulder.

Tails: Melody's fine...

Sonic: I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for before... I didn't mean to...

Tails: It's okay, I've got bigger problems to deal with now...

Sonic: Why, what happened?

Tails: Phoenix has declared war against me...

Sonic: What?!

Tails: At least I have a chance to save Melody...

Sonic: Tails... I...

Tails: I need you to lure Melody to the forest, then I'll get Phoenix to surface and then we'll battle... I'll, hopefully, get a chance to shoot her and expel Phoenix from Melody's body, Storm'll get her with that water attack and kill her... But...

Sonic: What is it, little buddy?

Tails: What if I get the timing off and... kill Melody?!

Sonic: ... You won't. We believe in you!

Tails: ... Thanks, Sonic.

Sonic had taken Melody out for a run into the forest, with Tails not far away in the X-Tornado. Sonic was in front but noticed Melody had disappeared. He skidded to a halt and turned around, Melody had vanished. He started to look around nervously, afraid that Phoenix had taken over and was about to attack him. The bushes rustled, making Sonic panic. Knuckles emerged from them and laughed, relaxing and annoying Sonic.

Knuckles: Eating too many chili dogs before sleeping again, Sonic?

Sonic: Don't do that, Knuckles!! I've lost Melody.

Knuckles: I see Tails is looking for her too. Anyway, I found Melody.

Sonic: You did?! Where is she?!

Knuckles: With Tails.

Sonic: Oh, no! You're coming with me!

Knuckles: What?! -gets dragged off by Sonic until he stops behind Melody, who's confronting Tails in the X-Tornado- Heh, whatcha do this time, pipsqueak?

Tails: This isn't funny, Knuckles, this is serious! -to Melody- Come on, Melody, you can do it!

Melody: I... can't... -falls to her knees and starts screaming, due to the burns being inflicted up her left side- It... hurts... Tails...

Tails: Don't let her win, you can do it!!

Knuckles: Sonic, what's happening?

Sonic: -fills him in- She's battling Phoenix, she's getting burnt due to the battle...

Melody: -screams again- ... Tails... -falls unconscious-

Tails: MELODY!!!!

Phoenix: -wakes up and stands up- That was VERY unnecessary. Now, where were we... Ah, yes, the war. -fiery wings appear and stretch out- Prepare for war.

Tails: YOU'LL NEVER WIN!!!! -prepares the weapon- GIVE MELODY BACK!!!!

Phoenix: Never!! And you can have your stupid locket back! -rips the locket off and throws it at the ground under the X-Tornado- It wasn't my style, anyway.

Tails: ...

Sonic: Ooh... That was below the belt...

Phoenix: Now... -flies to Tails' level- Prepare to die, Miles Prower! -shoots a constant blast of fire at the X-Tornado- Survive this, Miles!!

Tails: Argh... Sonic... I can't touch the controls...

Sonic: Already on it! Knuckles, can you throw a rock straight into her back?

Knuckles: Child's play. -grabs a big rock and throws it, hitting Phoenix square in the back- Got her!

Phoenix: -turns around, stopping the attack, and starts growling- You!! You'll pay for th- -cringes and cries out as Melody's voice breaks through- Tails...

Tails: Melody?!

Phoenix: I can't hold her off much longer... -screams while the burn on her left side grows- ... You have to shoot...

Tails: How do... I can't... I could get the timing off and kill you!

Phoenix: Just do it... If it rids the world of Phoenix, then do it... Sonic, get Storm...

Sonic: On it! -runs off-

Phoenix: Tails... I love you...

Tails: I love you too!

Phoenix: -returns to normal- Now, red boy, where were we! -readies another blast when Sonic comes back with Storm, in her animal form- ... I'll spare you all ONLY if you all submit to me!

Sonic: Never!!

Storm: We'll never surrender!!

Knuckles: Not in your lifetime!

Phoenix: Then die!

Tails: I LOVE YOU, MELODY!!!! -presses a button and the weapon fires a ray of pale blue light from it, going straight through Phoenix's back and coming out of her chest- Please make it through...

Phoenix: ... -looks down at the ray coming out of her chest- You... You'll get yours one day, Miles Prower... Nnngg... -passes out and is expelled from Melody's body, creating flames above Melody that looks like a phoenix-

Storm: TAKE THIS!!! -fires a blast of water at Phoenix, killing her and making a cloud of steam- Finally...

Knuckles: I'm outta here... -walks off-

Storm: ...

Tails: -presses the button again, stoping the ray- Melody?!

Storm: ... -Melody falls to the ground, but is caught in time by Sonic- Is she okay?!

Sonic: -puts Melody on the ground and feels for a pulse on her neck- There's no pulse...

Storm: Gawd, this is seriously going to hurt in the morning... -holds her hands over Melody's chest and both Melody and Storm's hands glow a strong white colour- Come on, Melody...

Sonic: Still got nothing...

Tails: -lands the X-Tornado, jumps out of it and runs to Melody, tripping over and landing on top of her- Melody? -gets up and holds her hand- Melody? Please be alright...

Sonic: I still can't feel anything...

Storm: You know this does hurt and this is a strong steady healing type thing.

Tails: Come on, Melody... Please...

Sonic: ... Nothing.

Tails: Please... Melody... Don't do this to me...

Sonic: ... -starts crying- ... I'm sorry, Tails... It's over...

Tails: No... No... It can't be... -lets go of Melody's hand and stands up- No... -walks over to the locket and picks it up- It can't be... -opens it, reveiling a cute picture of Melody and himself, which had been singed- No... -starts crying- I killed her...

Storm: -starts crying- This is gunna hurt... -increases the power greatly, weakening herself greatly- Come... on...

Sonic: Storm, it's over...

Storm: I... don't... care... Pulse...?

Sonic: -feels Melody's neck and stops crying- Oh, my God...

Tails: What is it?!

Sonic: ... -starts crying again- ... Melody... She's alive!

Tails: Melody!! -runs to Melody and holds her hand again- Come on, Melody, you can do it!!

Sonic: It's getting stronger!!

Tails: -cries harder- Please...

Storm: I... can't... do... this...

Sonic: Almost there... Just a little longer, Storm. -Melody winces a little then falls into a deep sleep- She's alright!

Storm: Great... But... I... ain't... -passes out on top of Melody again-

Sonic: You did great, Storm.

Melody opened her eyes slightly, she was in Storm's bed again. She opened her eyes fully and looked around, she was totally alone. She sat up and sighed. She felt, somehow, lighter since the battle. She also felt different, like part of her nature and personality had been unlocked. She looked at the table next to her bed, her locket was there. She grabbed it and opened it, the picture had been singed. She closed it and held it close to her heart. Hearing Tails' voice while she was revived had helped her. Melody sighed as she thought of him while she put the locket on. There was a knock at the door, Melody hid under the covers as the door opened. Storm and Tails walked over to the bed and sat on it. They looked at Melody sadly, Tails put a hand on her shoulder. Storm had recovered from the healing session and was still a bit dizzy. Tails sighed as Storm put a hand on his shoulder.

Storm: At least she's rolled over, that's a good sign...

Tails: I can't believe... I killed her...

Storm: You saved her... -looks at the table and notices the locket's missing- Hey. Where's the locket?

Tails: -notices the empty spot on the table too- ... -looks at Melody, who's still on her side, pretending to be asleep- Melody...? You're awake, aren't you?

Melody: ...

Tails: Melody...?

Storm: We know you're awake.

Melody: -sighs and rolls over- Hi.

Tails: I'm glad that you're okay...

Melody: I know that you didn't mean to... I'm just happy it's over.

Tails: I am too. -hugs Melody-

Melody: One thing though. -breaks out of it-

Tails: What is it?

Melody: I might of changed a bit... I feel like part of me has been released...

Tails: It's okay, I don't care. As long as you're the same girl I fell in love with.

Storm: Awww, that's so sweet.

Melody: Thank you, Tails. I just have one thing I want to ask you.

Tails: Yeah?

Melody: Can I have two cream pies and a feather duster?

Sonic was asleep on the balcony outside Storm's room again. Melody had eaten one of the pies Ella had brought up to her. She was sitting next to Sonic and was trying not to laugh. She had placed her other cream pie in Sonic's left hand and was tickling Sonic's nose with the feather duster. Sonic rubbed his nose with his right hand, disappointing Melody. She kept on tickling him until, finally, Sonic slammed the pie into his face. Sonic woke up, angry and annoyed, which prompted Melody to run like the wind, or Sonic.

Sonic: -Melody runs away laughing- MELODY!!!! GET BACK HERE!!!!

Melody: Sorry, Sonic!! -laughs uncontrollably-

* * *

A/N: Yep, so Tails apparently 'killed' Melody XD That picture in the locket is going to stay like that until she gets a new one... AND she's going to be burnt for a few chapters XD

Melody: No thanks to you!

Me: Shut up, Melody.

Melody: Hmph. -walks off- Don't forget to review XD

BUT, now it's SECRET TIME

Melody Faith was NOT named after the musician type person Melody Faith. My OC's name originated late at night. Her name was originally supposed to be Mikkah Rustikene, but I thought that it was too random, which it is. I thought of her talent, singing, and gave her her first name, Melody. Then I thought of three words, hope, faith and destiny. Faith fitted and then I created her name, Melody Faith. Just a reminder, I did NOT COPY Melody Faith's name, it's just one hell of a COINKIDINKS [random, I knows].


	12. The Three Sisters

**Disclaimer: Sonic, Sonic X and related stuff are owned by SEEEEGAAAAAA, 4kids, Jetix [I think] and everyone else involved, Melody Faith, Rosetta 'Storm' Diquera and Wulph are owned by ME, Melody Faith The Fox [obviously], no using unless I say so, dang thieves. **

**WARNING -** This chapter may be rated T for teenagers. It may contain coarse language, some violence and sexual references/themes. In coarse language, it now has the words bloody, shit, Gawd/God [depends on accent and the way they say it], frigging and bastard, also Storm says things in the SMS lingo. In violence, it'll be boosted over the next few chapters and will continue to rise up, so don't be surprised if the rating is put up to M. In sexual references/themes, you can blame two things, me growing up AND the new OC. **Don't like it, don't flame BECAUSE YOU'VE BEEN WARNED.**

A/N: I had to get this idea outta my system XD ... I bored.

**

* * *

**

**Sonic X - Shard Saga**

**Chapter 12 - The Three Sisters**

Storm yawned as she sat in a bus stop, waiting for the bus home. She was in her school uniform with her school bag on her back. Storm sighed as a group of girls laughed as they passed her. She was still being teased, but then again, who wouldn't think that a girl wearing a uniform was wierd, going to a school full of students where they wear normal clothes as their uniform. Storm closed her eyes and folded her arms as a group of girls wearing their own styles walked up to her. She opened an eye and almost fell of the seat.

Storm: Omfg, is that really you? Mikkah? Jack? Dawn?

Mikkah: Duh. -flicks her brown hair back- Who'd have thought we'd run into you, Rosetta.

Storm: Yeah, well, I've entered that exchange student program.

Jack: What, so you're going to dog us?

Storm: No! I haven't dogged youse yet, have I?

Dawn: You will when we go back home! We've gotta go back to school next week and we're leaving in a few days!

Storm: Hmmm... I might be able to organise a visit for youse. I'm livin' in a rich boy's mansion. -laughs as the three girls gasp- Jealous?

Mikkah: Yeah!! Dude, you live in an orphanage, that's one huge promotion!

Storm: So... You wanna come or not?

M, J and D: YEAH!!!!

Storm: Call me. -flicks a piece of paper at Jack, who catches it- I'll try and organise it tonight, how does tomorrow sound?

Jack: Perfect, all we have to do tomorrow is start packing but, oh, well...

Storm: Just as abnormal as always, I see.

Dawn: Yeah, well, we do somehow represent three moods!

Mikkah: Hyperactivity, sadness and contentness. Guess which is which.

Storm: So, we're set for tomorrow... Let's say 12:30pm, okay?

Mikkah: That's fine.

Storm: Just wear normal stuff, they don't wear fancy crap.

Mikkah: Whatevers, is that boy hot?

Storm: Uh... Yeah... -blushes- He is kinda cute...

Dawn: Ha, you like him!!

Storm: SHUT UP!!!! I don't like him... -looks away- He's just my host.

Jack: He isn't. We'll prove it tomorrow.

Storm: Just remember this one little thing though, we've become close friends due to what's happened the last few days.

Mikkah: Yeah, right. Anyways, see you tomorrow, hopefully. -lifts a hand as the three girls walk away-

Storm: Wierd sisters, they are.

Chris was lieing on the lounge as Storm walked down from her room. She had changed into her normal clothes and finished most of her homework. Storm sat next to him as he watched the news, having a break from Cream and Cheese's favourite program, and watching for any news on Dr. Eggman or Wulph. Storm looked at him cutely, signalling that she wanted to ask something from him. Chris sighed and turned to her.

Chris: What do you want, Storm?

Storm: I met up with my friends from home and I was wondering...

Chris: Hmmm?

Storm: Can they come over tomorrow at 12:30?

Chris: ... Sure. Be my guest.

Storm: -giggles- I am. Thanks, Chris! -runs off to the phone in her room- Lucky I still have Dawn's number... Heh, I love her ringtone... -dials the number- Damn Caramelldansen. -holds the phone away from her ear as Dawn answers it-

Dawn: HI!!! Who's this?!

Storm: Shut up, Dawn, it's me, Rosetta.

Dawn: Ohhh, Rosie! Are we set for tomorrow?!

Storm: Yeah... And stop SHOUTING!!!

Dawn: Look who's talking!

Storm: Just shut up FOR ONCE and remember to come with your sisters at 12:30! Oh, and don't forget your cossies!!

Dawn: Okie-dokie! BYE-EEEEEE!!!!

Storm: Bye and SHUT UP!!! -hangs up- Gawd, damn hypo girl...

Melody: -rubs her eyes as she walks in from the balcony, half awake and still half burnt- Storm? What's wrong? I thought I heard shouting...

Storm: Sorry, I thought you'd gone with Sonic for a run. I was just talking to a friend on the phone, I'm going to need you lot to clear off at 12:30 tomorrow.

Melody: Bringing friends over, are we? Whatever, me and Tails are trying to organise our second first date. Have you seen him?

Storm: No, sorry.

Melody: I swear, he tries to avoid me sometimes... -walks to the balcony and jumps off it, landing on Chris' balcony and continues to look for Tails-

Storm: Cute. Better tell the others.

It was late at night when Storm woke up. She rubbed her eyes and sat up, she squinted at the clock, the time barely visible with the moonlight shining into the room. 12:30am. She looked outside at the moon, shining in all its beauty.

Storm-thought-: Just another twelve hours... -hears a thud outside- What was that? -gets out of bed and walks out to the balcony and looks around- Wierd... -looks to her right, sees a tall shadow of what looked like Wulph and gasps- ... Oh, my Gawd... -walks back into the room, locks the door, runs back to the bed and hides under the covers- Oh, my Gawd... Was that... Nah, just the light and your imagination... -falls asleep-

Wulph: Heheh, this plan is going to work like a charm. Prepare for the worst, my love.

Storm panicked as the doorbell rang. The manor had been cleaned of furries and Chris was in the kitchen, finishing his lunch. Storm played with her hair as she heard Mr. Tanaka answer the door. Storm ran off and arrived at the door as Tanaka showed them in. Storm showed them into the kitchen to introduce them to Chris.

Storm: Chris! These are my friends, Mikkah, Jack and Dawn!

Chris: -swallows what's in his mouth and smiles- Pleased to meet you.

Dawn: So you are cute!

Chris: -blushes- Um, I... Uh...

Storm: Dawn, one little thing... SHUT UP!!! -slaps her over the head- Geez...

Dawn: Ow! That hurt!

Storm: Did you bring your stuff?

Mikkah: Uh... We couldn't... It's that time...

Storm: Oh... Doesn't matter! We can hang out in my room!

Jack: Whatevers.

Storm: We'll see you later, 'kay, Chris!

Chris: Have fun. -the girls run off as Chris sighs- ... -goes back to eating his lunch-

Meanwhile, up in Storm's room, the girls were lieing around chatting. Storm and Mikkah were lieing on the bed while Dawn was sitting with her legs crossed and Jack was relaxing on a chair. Wulph was still outside, unknown to the girls. The four girls were talking about recent events involving Sonic and Melody.

Dawn: Don't you think Sonic is just the cutest?!

Storm: -shrugs- Not as cute as Tails.

Mikkah: I like Melody, she seems nice. Nicer than Amy, anyways.

[A/N: The next line is totally WTF, ROFLYMAOZ..., but it's true]

Storm: Yeah, I've heard that she was Eggman's servant, but she ran away. That and she's a very good singer, I've heard she can calm the savagest of souls with her voice.

Jack: Heh, I'm with those talk shows, we can't trust someone who worked for the enemy. She's just too dangerous, I heard that the government is covering up an incident, Melody went crazy and tried to kill her friends.

Storm: That is so not true. Don't believe those stupid shows, next thing you know, you're believing everything you hear!

Wulph: -smashes through the balcony door and walks towards Storm and Mikkah- I'm sure that you won't believe what you're hearing right now.

Storm: WULPH?!?!

Wulph: The one and only. -grabs Storm and Mikkah by the arm, pulls them close and holds them with their backs to Wulph against his body- Nobody move and they won't get hurt.

Melody: WULPH!!!!! -jumps on to the balcony with Tails- LET THEM GO!!!!!

Wulph: Ah, Melody, my dear girl. Now, why would I go and do a thing like that?

Melody: Because you're about to get whooped!

Wulph: I wouldn't talk like that if I were you, someone's likely to get hurt.

Melody: Yeah, right!

Tails: Melody...

Melody: No, Tails. -walks up to Wulph- I'm sick of you trying to hurt everyone! Why don't you just wake up to yourself?!

Wulph: Watch it, baby. -tightens his hold on Storm and Mikkah- Don't do that.

Melody: -growls- I'll show you!! -summons her Rukari and secretly makes a pair of trackers appear- LET THEM GO!!!

Wulph: -starts to choke Storm and Mikkah- Drop the Rukari, my love.

Melody: -freezes- Storm...

Wulph: Drop it. Now.

Dawn: Melody, please!!

Jack: ... Mikkah...

Wulph: Stand down, Melody.

Melody: ... -drops the Rukari- I'm guessing you'll want to get away now?

Wulph: You read my mind. Bye. -runs out of the room and jumps off the balcony with the two girls, but not before Melody can smack the trackers on to them- We'll meet again, my love!

Melody: ... No...

Dawn: MIKKAAAAAAHHHH!!!!! NOOOOOO!!!!!

Jack: ... No...

Tails: Melody... -puts a hand on her shoulder- It'll be okay.

Melody: ... Just get me a tracking device.

Jack: You, Melody. How do you know Rosetta?

Melody: I... Uh, I... -sighs- I might as well tell you... We live here, with Storm. Sonic and the others do too.

Dawn: What?!

Melody: Tails, get Sonic and Amy. We're going to need them.

Storm opened her eyes slightly and almost revealed her consciousness. On the way to wherever she was, Wulph had travelled through trees, in which, Storm was knocked unconscious by a branch. She had no idea what had happened to Mikkah. She looked around and spotted Mikkah, with Wulph. Wulph was playing with her hair, twirling it with his fingers. Storm tried to move but found that she was restrained against a wall. Wulph looked over at her and laughed.

Wulph: You've finally woken up, have you, sweetie? -Mikkah starts moaning, prompting Wulph to pull something out of his pocket and put the same hand under her hair- Time for your medicine. -Mikkah freezes then relaxes- Heheh.

Storm: -opens her eyes fully and starts to growl- What did you do to her?!

Wulph: Just a little something I stole. -pulls his sleeve up, revealing his hand and an empty syringe- And you'll be next.

Storm: ... MIKKAH!!!! MIKKAH!!!! WAKE UP!!!! PLEASE!!!!

Wulph: Heh... Very bad girl... -walks over to Storm- I've got plenty more where this came from... -grabs Storm's clipped hair, pulls her head down and pulls the rest of her hair up, revealing her neck- And you're about to get some. -stabs the syringe into Storm's neck, pushes down and puts her hair back down- Goodnight, my love.

Storm: I'll kill... you for... this... -relaxes-

Melody was typing in codes as Sonic, Tails, Amy, Chris and the two sisters watched. Melody was trying to track Storm and Mikkah's positions. She had been trying for hours, going through various government sites. There was a slight sound coming from Dawn and Jack and Melody turned around and looked at them.

Melody: You say something?

Dawn: No!

Jack: ... Don't mind her, she's hyperactive all the time and she shouts because of it.

Sonic: Who are you two, anyway?

Dawn: I'm Dawn!

Jack: Jackie, call me Jack. Our sister's Michelle, or Mikkah.

Melody: ... Whatever. -types a bit more and a map comes up on the screen- Ahhh... -a section of the map is zoomed in and Melody points to two spots- There. Sonic-

Sonic: Yeah, yeah. I know. -grabs a tracker off the table beside Melody and runs off-

Melody: -sighs- Now we just wait... -her ears perk up when she hears the same sound from before- Ahhh... Dawn, Jack, can you come with me?

Dawn: Sure!

Jack: Whatever...

Melody, Dawn and Jack left the lab. Melody closed the door behind them and turned to the two sisters, eyes closed, arms crossed and annoyed. Dawn took a step back as Jack crossed her arms too. Melody walked up to them and opened her eyes and looked at their stomachs. Dawn looked at Melody worriedly. Jack also looked worried.

Melody: Take your shirts off.

Jack: Ah, excuse me?

Dawn: What the hell?!

Melody: -growls- I said take them off.

Jack: Alright, alright.

Dawn: Don't need to threaten us!

Jack: -both take their shirts off, revealing police wires taped on to their stomachs- Happy now, Melody?

Melody: You're wearing wires?! -walks up to them and points at them- Who the hell are you?!

Dawn: I'm me!

Jack: What she means is, we are who we say we are. I got copped for shopliftin' and we came to an agreement. We had to spy on Rosetta, she was becoming suspicious to the cops.

Dawn: We had to, we'd be arrested and thrown in jail for trying to steal some food.

Melody: ... You're from the orphanage Storm's from, aren't you?

Dawn: Yes...

Jack: You didn't shout, it's a miracle!

Dawn: Shut up, Jackie! -both sisters start fighting-

Melody: ... Just get your shirts back on. -the girls stop and put their shirts back on and go back into the lab with Melody- Hey, we've got spies among us.

Chris: Why would you do that?

Melody: They had to, or be thrown into a jail in a foreign country. -pauses for a few seconds, fearing the worst- ... What if Wulph finds out...?

Dawn: Oh, my Gawd!

Jack: Oh, dear.

Melody-telepathically-: Sonic, you have to hurry! Storm's friend's wearing a wire! Get them out before Wulph finds out!

Sonic-thought-: On it!

Melody: ...

Tails: Melody? What's wrong?

Melody: I can save them...

Tails: What?

Melody: I'll go there and distract Wulph, while Sonic gets the girls out. No changing of minds, it's final! -runs off-

Chris: ...

Tails: Not again.

Amy: -points at Dawn and Jack- This is all your fault, you two!

Dawn: It is NOT!!!

Jack: What she's saying.

Amy: It is!! You started it by stealing food!!

Jack: We have to eat you know!

Amy: Once a month at least!!

Jack: That month ended just a couple of days after we tried to steal the food!! -continues to fight with Amy, along with Dawn-

Storm opened her eyes slightly, still feeling the effects of whatever Wulph had injected her with. She looked around and felt a case of dejavu over come her as she saw Wulph playing with Mikkah's hair again. Wulph looked at Storm and smiled, knowing that she was awake. Wulph walked over to her and put his arm around her back. Storm moaned softly as Wulph grabbed her hair and pulled her head back. Wulph smirked as Storm looked up at him with pleading eyes. Wulph stood closer to Storm as she try to move away, forcing him to pull on her hair harder, making Storm cry out. There was a thud from behind the pair, making Wulph move away from Storm, relaxing her. Wulph turned around and there she was, Melody had arrived to save the two girls. Wulph laughed as he walked over to Mikkah and undid her belt. Mikkah moaned softly as he undid the buttons over her stomach, revealing her wire. Melody growled as Wulph looked at her and laughed again.

Wulph: Is this what you were worried about, my love?

Melody: ...

Wulph: I knew it was there the whole time. Anyway, since you're here, let's get closer to each other.

Melody: What?! -backs off but is scooped up by Wulph- Get your dirty hands off me!!

Wulph: Heheheh... Who's going to save you, your wimpy little boyfriend?

Melody: DON'T CALL HIM THAT!!!!

Wulph: Oooh, struck a nerve, did I? Heh, you're all mine now. -Melody starts to thrash about- Now, now, my love. We wouldn't want you to hurt yourself, -summons the Rukari and points the metal end at Melody's throat, making her stop- would we?

Melody: Oh, you are so going to die...

Wulph: No, you are. -pushes the point into the side of her neck, threatening to draw blood- Now, keep quiet and you won't get hurt. -walks over to Mikkah with Melody, pulls out two syringes and injects the back of Melody's neck with one, then Mikkah with the other- Have a nice sleep, my treasure. -puts Melody on the ground next to Mikkah's legs and throws the Rukari to the opposite side of the room, right next to Storm- Heh, all I need now to make my day is-

Sonic: -bursts into the room- Wulph, where are they?!

Wulph: Are you blind? Damn hedgehog.

Sonic: -looks around and sees the three girls unconscious- What did you do to them?!

Wulph: Just given them their medicine. -smiles as he pulls out a bunch of syringes out of his pocket, stunning Sonic- I've got plenty more, so don't piss me off or you're friends might just get an overdose.

Sonic: -growls and spindashes into Wulph, stealing one syringe- You sure about that?

Wulph: -growls and pulls out two syringes and grabs Melody- You wouldn't want your new friend to die early, would you?

Sonic: Melody! -backs off- God, I hate you, Wulph... -readies the syringe- Anyway, I think it's time for YOUR medicine. -smiles and throws the syringe at Wulph, sticking into the middle of his chest- Goodnight.

Wulph: You... bloody... bastard... -falls unconscious, dropping Melody and the two syringes-

Sonic: Melody! -pulls all of the syringes out of Wulph's pockets and puts them on the ground next to him- Melody, can you hear me?!

Melody: -wakes up and is barely awake- ... Sonic...? ... What was that stuff...?

Sonic: Some sort of sleeping drug. Come on, up you get. -helps Melody stand up- Let's get the girls back to Chris' place, then you can sleep all you want, okay?

Melody: ... Sounds good... -walks over to Storm and unties her, while Sonic does the same with Mikkah- What about the drugs...?

Sonic: I'll come back for them, just try to focus on getting back to the manor.

Melody: Whatever...

Several minutes later, Wulph opened his eyes and looked around, he was still in the room he had the girls in. He stood up and looked around, everything was gone. He suddenly shoved his hands into his pockets, all of the syringes were gone. He looked up and clenched his fists, then he yelled as loudly as he could.

Wulph: -pants- THAT BLOODY HEDGEHOG!!!! HE'LL DIE FOR THIS!!!!

Melody had been sleeping for ages after arriving at the manor with Storm in her arms. She rolled over and opened her eyes, looking at Tails, who had fallen asleep caring for her. She sat up and shook Tails gently, waking him up. He yawned and looked at her sweetly. She replied with a kiss on his cheek. He blushed and stood up, gesturing her to follow him downstairs. Storm was saying goodbye to her friends, as they had to finish packing to return to Australia and go back to school. Storm hugged the three sisters as Melody appeared behind her with Tails by her side. Mikkah broke out of the hug and kneeled to Melody's eye-level, making Melody flinch a little, due to her fear.

Mikkah: I just want to say thanks, Melody.

Melody: You're welcome...

Mikkah: If it wasn't for you standing up for us, I'd probably be close to dead. -hugs Melody- Thank you so much.

Melody: ...

Jack: Those idiots were wrong about you.

Melody: What do you mean?

Jack: You should watch those talkshows where they discuss you and your friends. They really blow things out of proportion.

Melody: Thanks, we should check that out.

Dawn: Oooh, thanks for saving Mikkah!! -tackles Mikkah and Melody to the ground- Thank you!!

Melody: You're... welcome... Ow.

Storm: Anyways, time you three went. I'll see sometime, but don't expect me to come back.

Jack: Oh, whatever. We'll get used to you not being around.

Storm: Thank you for your opinion, Jack.

Jack: You're welcome. -smiles as Storm grunts, annoyed-

* * *

A/N: Foohey, can't be bothered. Btw, I'm typing all of the author notes from chapter 8 to 21 from 7:30am to 9:30am, due to Presentation Day for my swimming club [I has three guarenteed trophies XD I rule XD], even though I upload them after it. I don't like to waste time when I'm on the Internet.

SECRET TIME AGAIN

This chapter was originally supposed to have the flashback that the sisters appear in. It was scrapped after another one of my EVIL ideas... I'm too evil for my own good... Heheh.

Don't be a stranger, review please XD


	13. Facing The Worst Of Fears

**Disclaimer: Sonic, Sonic X and related stuff are owned by SEEEEGAAAAAA, 4kids, Jetix [I think] and everyone else involved, Melody Faith, Rosetta 'Storm' Diquera and Wulph are owned by ME, Melody Faith The Fox [obviously], no using unless I say so, dang thieves. **

**WARNING - **This chapter may be rated T for teenagers. It may contain coarse language, some violence and sexual references/themes. In coarse language, it now has the words bloody, shit, Gawd/God [depends on accent and the way they say it], frigging and bastard, also Storm says things in the SMS lingo. In violence, it'll be boosted over the next few chapters and will continue to rise up, so don't be surprised if the rating is put up to M. In sexual references/themes, you can blame two things, me growing up AND the new OC. **Don't like it, don't flame BECAUSE YOU'VE BEEN WARNED.**

A/N: This chapter is a tribute to episode 9 of the actual series XD Yay Dragon Booster's on XD

**Sonic X - Shard Saga**

**Chapter 13 - Facing The Worst Of Fears**

Amy was packing a bunch of beach things into the back of the X-Tornado with Cream and Cheese. Tails was in the front preparing the jet for take-off. Sonic and Melody, still half burnt, were leaning against a wall, annoyed with the mere idea of it. Storm was standing next to Chris with her arms folded and in a long, red, sleeveless formal dress. Her hair was tied up and the clips were now a triangular shape. She also had red lipstick and black eyeliner on. Chris was in his normal clothes, standing next to his grandfather. Amy stuffed the last of the equipment in with Cream and Cheese then looked at Sonic dreamily. Sonic noticed this and looked away, causing Amy to sigh dreamily.

Amy: Ohhh, this is going to be soooo dreamy! Walking along the beach, enjoying the light breeze and watching the sun set over the ocean... -sighs again-

Sonic: Too bad for you, I'm not going.

Amy: WHAT?!?!

Sonic: ... I just want to explore a little more...

Melody: Uhhh... Same here.

Tails: What?! Melody...

Melody: Sorry, Tails. Have a nice trip, guys. -runs off-

Sonic: See you later! -runs off after Melody-

Storm: ... Well, that was interesting... Anyways, do I have to come too?

Chuck: Yes, Chris' mother couldn't make it to a resort opening and we need him to take her place.

Storm: Aaaaaand why does that involve ME?!

Chuck: He needs some sort of protection.

Storm: What, so I'm just the bodyguard now, am I?!

Chuck: ...

Storm: Geez, I'm supposed to be enjoying myself, you know?!

Chuck: ... -sighs- Women...

Storm: What did you say?!

Chuck: Nothing...

Storm: Hmph...

Chris: Uhhh... yeah. Grampa, is it time to go?

Chuck: -looks at his watch- Yes! -shoves Chris out of the room- You've still got to get changed.

Chris: Grampa, take it easy!

Storm: -sighs and throws her hands in the air- Men... WAIT FOR ME!!! -pulls her dress up and runs after Chuck and Chris-

Tails: ... Amy, you ready?

Amy: -jumps in the X-Tornado, behind Tails- All set, Tails!

Tails: ... -sighs- I just wish Melody was coming with us...

Melody sighed as the wind blowed through her hair, Sonic was sitting next to her. They were in the mountains, exploring a few. Melody looked towards Station Square and sighed. Sonic noticed this and looked at her, worried. Melody looked at the hedgehog and then quickly looked away.

Sonic: Melody, what's wrong?

Melody: I don't know... I feel wierd, but... I've felt this feeling so many times before...

Sonic: It's called fear, you feel it when you're scared.

Melody: Oh... I... I've felt it so many times... So many...

-flashback-

Melody dodged an extended arm, but fell to her knees, exhausted. The arm retracted back to its owner, a large robot soldier. Melody closed her eyes and lowered her head in pain. She stood up and opened her eyes, looking up at the robot. She cried out as the pain hit her and began to cry. She kneeled, closed her eyes and bowed her head in defeat, ready to recieve the final blow. The robot raised its arm, preparing to hurt Melody more, but stopped when it noticed Melody crying harder.

Melody: Please... don't hurt me... Please...

Robot: ... -beeps a couple of times-

Melody: Please... I'll do anything... just don't hurt me... -the robot attacks Melody, breaking her left arm and making her scream- ... Please... I beg you... Don't... -the robot slams his arm into Melody's chest and then into the back of her head, knocking her unconscious-

-end flashback-

Melody: So much pain... -begins to cry- Arrcho was so worried about me after that... He said I looked so awful... I was covered in huge bruises and had a broken arm... I scared him so much...

Sonic: Oh, my God...

Melody: I can't go near water... I was punished with it once... I was so scared...

-flashback-

A robot held Melody firmly as she tried to escape its grasp. Eggman was nearby, standing in front of a large tank of water. Melody was held over it, trying desperately to get away. Eggman lifted his arm, making Melody freeze in fear. She looked at him with pleading eyes, Eggman just laughed. He put his arm back down by his side, signalling the robot to drop Melody. Melody screamed as she fell into the water. She swam back up to the surface and began to tread water. She looked at Eggman and began to cry, not that it was noticeable.

Melody: Please, Master, sir... I beg you...

Eggman: Release the robot. -a robot that looked an awful like the Octoron from episode 9 comes out of nowhere and grabs Melody and pulls her underwater- Enjoy your punishment, P.C.E.S.

Melody: NOOOO!!! -the robot wraps a tenticle around her upperbody, stopping her from escaping- Please... Master, sir... -passes out, releasing a bunch of bubbles-

-end flashback-

Sonic: -puts a calming hand on her shoulder- It's okay, I'm scared too.

Melody: ... You...? You're scared?

Sonic: I'm scared of water too. I'm also scared of Eggman too.

Melody: ... Why?

Sonic: -looks up- I guess I'm scared that he'll find a way to beat me... and in the worst way possible.

Melody: I never thought that you'd be scared too... You're always so confident and happy...

Sonic: That's just the cover for what I really feel. You're safe with us, don't forget that.

Melody: I... Thank you, Sonic.

Meanwhile, at the Thorndyke's villa, Tails was in the water, playing with Cream and Cheese. Amy was walking along the beach, upset Sonic hadn't come. She looked over at Tails and saw that he was leaving the water and walked towards her. She smiled as Tails caught up with her.

Amy: What are you doing here?

Tails: I... got bored.

Amy: You miss Melody, that's why.

Tails: ... -looks away and sighs- I was going to make this our first date... I'd try to teach her how to swim, take a long walk on the sand and watch the sunset.

Amy: That was what I was going to do to...

Storm sighed as she tried to keep herself from crossing her arms. Chris had been greeting all the guests while she, Chuck, Mr. Tanaka and Ella stood behind him. Storm looked around the area, they were outside and everyone was in formal clothing. She admired a lot of the women there, their styles were so unique and she loved it. Chris sighed as he shook the last pair of guests' hands.

Storm: Is that it?

Chris: I hope so... -rubs his right hand- my hand hurts.

Storm: Can I PLEASE go have something to eat NOW?!

Chuck: No.

Storm: Argh! I'm going to die of hunger!

Chuck: -sighs- Fine.

Storm: Yay! Thank you! -runs off towards the buffet- Food!

Chuck: ...

Chris: ...

Tanaka: ...

Ella: ...

Storm was stuffing her face at the buffet when a missile came out of nowhere and slammed into the ground next to her, causing an explosion and sending Storm flying into the ground near Chris. He helped her up as several more missiles attacked the the resort, sending people running, panicking greatly. Storm struggled to stand up as Eggman appeared with the same robot who tried to drown Melody, with Wulph standing calmly on one of its tenticles. He jumped off and landed in front of the pair. He smiled as he walked towards Storm. Chris pulled her behind him as Wulph advanced on them. Mr. Tanaka came out of nowhere and stood in front of the two children but was almost immediately kicked away. Chris whimpered as Wulph stood tall in front of him. Wulph grabbed his neck and lifted him high in the air, causing Storm to try and get Chris out of his grip. Wulph threw Chris away and grabbed Storm instead. Storm thrashed about as Wulph drew his dagger from his belt and held it against her neck, making her freeze in fear. He walked away with her in his arm while she cried.

Wulph: Sir, first phase complete.

Eggman: Good, now we just wait.

Wulph: Awww, they'll take forever. Can I have some fun, sir?

Eggman: Go ahead, there's nothing else to do.

Wulph: Goodie. -puts his dagger back in his belt and lifts Storm up into both his arms and puts his hand up her dress, making her squeal- Heheh.

Storm: Get your hands off me!! -squeals as Wulph accidently scratches her- Cut your damn nails!!

Wulph: Sorry. -a blue and green trail of light appear then fade- Ah, sir, the guests of honour are here!

Eggman: Fun's over, Wulph. Get ready.

Wulph: Yessir. -salutes, tipping Storm upside down, making her squeal again- Sorry, my love. -turns her right side up and pulls the dagger out again- Now, where were we... -sticks the dagger into her dress, stabbing her right leg, making her scream- Heheh.

Melody: -stops with Sonic right in front of him- Get away from her!!

Wulph: Why? The party's only beginning.

Melody: No, it isn't. -speeds past Wulph, grabbing Storm and passing her to Chuck- Take care of her!

Chuck: Will do!

Sonic: Eggman, why do you always gate-crash parties?

Eggman: Because I plan to finally defeat you! Octotron, get them and get them in the water!

Sonic: What?! -the Octotron grabs Sonic and Melody and pulls them into the water-

Chris: Stop it!!

Wulph: We're giving them a choice, they can give up the fight... or give up their lives.

Eggman: -the Octotron pulls them back out, making them gasp for air- Going to admit defeat, Sonic and P.C.E.S?

Sonic: Never...

Melody: ...

Sonic: Melody?

Melody: I-I-I... I can't go through this again... I surrender...

Sonic: Melody?! What are you doing?!

Melody: I can't suffer the same punishment again... I just can't...

Eggman: Good girl, Wulph, she's all yours.

Melody: What?! -gets thrown to Wulph, who kicks her several times in the stomach and tosses her back to the robot- Ow... I thought...

Eggman: Wrong? Yes, very. Pull them under and don't let them up for air!!

Melody: No!! -the tenticle holding her wraps itself around her upper body- NO!!! PLEASE!!!

Eggman: This is punishment for giving up too quickly. I taught you to give up when you've been pushed to your absolute limits.

Melody: Please, Master, sir... I'll do anything!!

Wulph: -smiles pleadingly- Yes, sir, she'll do anything.

Eggman: No, you've had your fun.

Wulph: Awww...

Eggman: Hmmm... Sorry, I've already got my servants.

Melody: Who?!

Eggman: Well, I've got your family, Shadow, Rouge, Knuckles occasionally and someone else who I'm not telling you about.

Melody: Who?!

Eggman: Not telling, goodbye.

Melody: NOOOO!!!! -gets pulled down with Sonic, but starts running along with Sonic, pulling the tenticles over the land- Come on... BREAK DAMMIT!!!!

Sonic: Just keep running!!

Melody: I... can't... -slips and is pulled back to the ocean but holds on to the edge with her teeth- ARGH!!!! ... It hurts...

Sonic: Just hold on!! -sees the X-Tornado land nearby- Tails and Amy are here! Just hold on!

Wulph: -walks up to Sonic- I don't think so. -kicks Sonic in the head but he keeps running- Heh, fighter are we?

Sonic: I'm not going down without a good fight!

Wulph: Bad luck. -kicks Sonic in the head again, making Sonic slip, but he quickly rights himself- God, aren't you going to at least let me have a little laugh?

Amy: ABSOLUTELY NOT!!!! -slams Wulph out of the way and breaks the tenticle, all with her hammer, and helps Sonic up- Are you alright, Sonic?

Sonic: Uh... yeah...

Melody: ... A little help here...

Tails: MELODY!!!! -flies towards Melody, who's getting a little sore- I'm here!!

Melody: -slips back a little- Tails... Help me... -loses her grip and falls into the water-

Tails: NOOOO!!!!! -dives into the water and tries to pull Melody free-

Melody-telepathically-: Tails! Help me!!

Tails-thought-: -struggles to free Melody- Don't worry... I'm here for you, don't forget that...

Melody-telepathically-: I... can't... breathe... Tails...

Tails-thought-: Melody... I'm sorry... -swims up to the surface, gasping for air and crying, even though you don't notice it- Melody...

Sonic: Tails!

Tails: -climbs out- I-I-I... -freezes and summons the Rukari-

Amy: Tails...?

Sonic: What are you doing...?

Tails-Melody talking-: I need to use Tails to save myself... Please help me... -jumps into the water and slashes at the tenticle, breaking it-

Sonic: -at the edge of the water with Amy- Melody?! Tails?!

Tails was released as soon as he slashed at the monster. He realised he was in the water and grabbed Melody's burnt arm and pulled her up to the surface. Melody started coughing and gasping for air at the same time as Sonic and Amy pulled both foxes up next to them. Melody almost immediately stood up and took the Rukari from Tails. She looked at Wulph and yelled as she ran towards him, ready to kill. Wulph merely stepped aside and kicked her in the back, sending her sliding across the ground. Sonic surprised him by spindashing at him, but fell short when Wulph teleported away. Melody stood up and looked up at Eggman, still dangerously close to wanting to kill. Eggman shot a missile at her, barely missing her, but also sending her into the air, to her advantage. She pulled her arm back and stabbed his mobile with her Rukari, sending them into the ocean. Sonic and Tails jumped into the water as Eggman recovered and started to paddle away. Melody had her eyes closed with pain and was close to passing out when Sonic and Tails came swimming down towards her. She opened them slightly and saw the two dark figures swimming towards her. She closed them once more as she sank further into the ocean. Even in the silence of the water, Sonic and Tails could barely hear what Melody said next.

Melody-telepathically-: I'm... scared... -passes out-

Melody opened her eyes and moaned as she sat up. She coughed a little and layed back down. Cream was by her side, worried for her. Melody looked at her and smiled weakly. Cream smiled back, but Melody's faded.

Melody: Cream... What happened...?

Cream: Chris and Amy brought you back here after you were pulled out of the water.

Melody: Who pulled me out? I couldn't really see who it was...

Cream: I don't know, sorry, Melody.

Melody: Hmmm... Oh, where's Storm?! Is she alright?!

Cream: She's with Chuck and Chris, they're still trying to get the knife out.

Melody: -stands up weakly and runs to Storm and the boys- Storm?! Are you okay?!

Storm: ... -moans in pain- Yeah, for someone who STILL has a dagger stuck in their leg, perfectly fine...

Chuck: We're doing the best we can!! We can't remove it until the ambulance arrives. If we try to take it out, the bleeding will get worse.

Chris: All we can do is comfort her.

Melody: My arse it will. -kneels down next to Storm and grabs the dress, rips a part of it off and moves it so she can access the wound- This might hurt a little.

Storm: Yeah, right. I'm guessing this is payback for your leg?! -Melody pulls the dagger out, making Storm scream in pain as the bleeding starts to get worse and as Melody wraps the piece of the dress tightly around her wound- ... Melody, what did you do that for...?

Melody: I'm sorry, but I had to.

Chris: What did you do?!

Melody: It was either that or let her bleed to death or let the wound get infected by the dagger. Who knows what Wulph could of put on that blade!!

Storm: I don't care... I... -sees the blood pouring from the wound and passes out-

Melody: ... Storm... I'm sorry. -the ambulance arrives, Melody sees the paramedics, drops the dagger and runs off in fear of the humans and in fear she'd be accused of stabbing her in the first place-

Chris: Melody...

* * *

A/N: This chapter and the next might seem a bit rushed, I was trying to get to a crucial point in this thing. Please review XD

* * *


	14. The Ties That Bind

**Disclaimer: Sonic, Sonic X and related stuff are owned by SEEEEGAAAAAA, 4kids, Jetix [I think] and everyone else involved, Melody Faith, Rosetta 'Storm' Diquera and Wulph are owned by ME, Melody Faith The Fox [obviously], no using unless I say so, dang thieves. **

**WARNING -** This chapter may be rated T for teenagers. It may contain coarse language, some violence and sexual references/themes. In coarse language, it now has the words bloody, shit, Gawd/God [depends on accent and the way they say it], frigging and bastard, also Storm says things in the SMS lingo. In violence, it'll be boosted over the next few chapters and will continue to rise up, so don't be surprised if the rating is put up to M. In sexual references/themes, you can blame two things, me growing up AND the new OC. **Don't like it, don't flame BECAUSE YOU'VE BEEN WARNED.**

A/N: This chapters houses the last permanent appearance change to Melody in this fan fiction XD Still can't be bothered.

**

* * *

**

**Sonic X - Shard Saga**

**Chapter 14 - The Ties That Bind**

Melody sighed as she walked up to a large warehouse's doors, annoyed at Sonic for even suggesting the idea in the first place. There had been reports of Wulph hiding out in the warehouse and Sonic, of course, wanted to check it out and had brought Amy, Tails, Melody and Knuckles with him. Knuckles had tagged along due to him sensing the presence of a Chaos Emerald. Storm had to stay back because of her pile of homework that was due the next day and her half-healed wound, also because she needed to help Chris with his. She was only released from hospital just days before. Storm had become angry at herself and had locked herself in her room, also angry at Sonic for making the plan take place that day. Melody followed the group into the warehouse, armed with her bow and Rukari. Sonic and the others stopped in front of the various aisles, ready to split up.

Sonic: Okay, who's going with who?

Amy: I'M WITH SONIC!!!

Sonic: ... Why did I ask that...?

Knuckles: ... I'll go by myself. -walks off-

Melody: I'll go with Tails! -runs off dragging Tails with her-

Sonic: Uhhh... Amy, where do you want to start?

Melody was behind Tails, keeping watch and being contact between the three teams. Melody was being over cautious, due to Wulph. Tails had noticed this and stopped and put his arm around her as he muzzled her, calming her down. Tails let go and continued to search as Melody kept listening for Wulph. She sighed as she stopped for a rest while Tails kept searching. Suddenly, a hand came out of nowhere and covered her mouth as another hand grabbed her by her shirt and pulled her up on to one of the top shelves. She looked up at her captor and almost fainted. Wulph. She managed to wrestle the top of her mouth out of his grip and bit his hand as hard as possible. Wulph growled in pain as Melody tried to get out his other hand, she screamed as loud as she could, gaining everyone's attention. Wulph shouted something unclear and punched her in the mouth, almost knocking her off the shelf. Tails flew up to her but was kicked back down to the ground, knocking him out. Wulph rubbed his sore hand and smirked evily. He kneeled next to Melody and smiled as he pulled out several pieces of rope. Melody tried to get away, but was stopped by Wulph's foot on her back, holding her down. She struggled wildly as Wulph managed to grab her arms and tied them together. He did the same to her feet and sat her up. Melody looked at him, scared out of her mind. She screamed again but was silenced by Wulph pulling her necklace off. She froze and started to feel sleepy, warning her that she was starting to die. He smirked as she tried to crawl to him, only to fall down several times. Wulph laughed as he watched Melody desperately try to get her shard back.

Melody: Nnng... Please... I need my shard... Wulph...

Wulph: Heh, you going to come quietly or do you want me to crush this little piece of crap like a bug?

Melody: ... I hate you... I'll come quietly, 'kay...?

Wulph: Good. I'd expect you would, considering what I'm about to do. -gags Melody and puts the necklace back on her- 'Night, sweetie.

Melody: What do you mean?

Wulph: This is what I mean. -kicks Melody in the back of her head, knocking her out- Now... I just need one more person to make this perfect. -grabs Melody and jumps along the top shelves- I'm coming for you... Rosetta.

Meanwhile, on the ground, everyone had come to see what had happened. Amy had helped Tails sit up as he woke up. Sonic and Knuckles searched the area around them but found nothing. Tails moaned as he came to his senses and suddenly stood up and looked around, scared that the worst had happened. Amy put a hand on his shoulder, making him look at her, crying.

Tails: Melody!! Where is she?! No!

Amy: Tails, calm down.

Tails: Where is she?!

Amy: We're sorry.

Sonic: Sorry, Tails... She's gone.

Tails: ... No... -growls- HE WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS!!! ... That scream... -Melody's screams echo through his head, making him cry out and run off- I'll find you, Melody, if it's the last thing I do!

Wulph laughed as Melody woke up slowly. She lifted her head and saw him, almost immediately she tried to attack him, but found she was restrained against a wall. She growled as he began to type codes into a machine. A claw came out of the ceiling, holding a tiny golden hoop earring. She looked at it, then turned her attention to Wulph, confused. He merely laughed and pressed another button, making the claw move forward slowly and also making it open the earring. Melody, now realising what was happening, started to struggle wildly, desperate to get away. She lowered her ears, but to no advantage, the claw followed her movements and twisted to where it was able to reach its desegnated position. She lifted her ears up again, only to be followed by the claw. She began to panic as the claw moved slowly towards her left ear, much to Wulph's joy. The claw stopped when it reached its destination, freezing Melody with fear, not knowing what was going to happen next. The claw then started to move, spirling towards her ear. As soon the earring was pushed into her ear, blood was drawn, due to her ear being super-sensitive. She began to moan as it spiralled in further, but as soon as it got 3 millimetres, she closed her eyes and began to scream. She couldn't stop screaming as the earring went further into her ear, blood dripping down her face. Wulph laughed uncontrollably as Melody tried to get out of the machine. Melody managed to open an eye and growled at him, almost unconscious because of the pain. Wulph stopped laughing and looked excitedly at her, freaking her out. Then, suddenly, the pain escalated massively as the earring went through the other side of her ear. She screamed louder and uncontrollably as it broke through and soon fell unconscious as the claw let go of the earring and closed it. Wulph lifted his right hand and put the matching earring on his middle finger. He smiled as he put his hand back in his pocket and felt the Chaos Emerald in it, grinning at his plan's current success.

Wulph: Sorry, my love. It had to be done. -looks behind him at a security camera- Boy, are you going to get one hell of a show, Miles. -to Melody- Wake up, my love. -Melody lifts her head up and opens her eyes, showing her dull irises- Can you bring your boyfriend here, I'd like to meet him... personally.

Melody: ... -breaks out of the restraints and bows her head- Yes, Master, sir, but how will I capture him?

Wulph: I dunno... Turn into some sort of phoenix/fox thing. -Melody roars as two huge fiery green wings burst out of her back and spread out and her tails grow thin, long and fiery- Oooh, I like. Now, go get him!

Melody: -bows her head again- Yes, Master, sir. -flies off-

Wulph: Heh, Miles, are you going to wish you were never born. Anyway... -runs off- I'm off to see my Rosie, my wonderful Rosie of Oz.

[A/N: Yes, sooo Wizard of Oz... It fits the moment, OKAY!!!]

Storm yawned as she threw her English book on to the floor next to her bed. She was fed up with the constant homework, the pile on the floor was large, it was full of various books, two rolled-up posters and a large maths textbook. She groaned as she looked at the pile in front of her, she still had two assignments left. She had finished helping Chris and had locked herself in her room, rejecting any help or refreshments. There was a crash as Wulph broke through the balcony doors, scaring Storm. She got off the bed and ready herself. Wulph merely laughed and walked up to her. She froze in fear as Wulph stroked her hair gently and didn't expect what came next. Wulph stepped back and swung his foot into the side of Storm's head, knocking her out. There was a knock at the door, Wulph transformed into Storm and made panicked sounds with her things.

Ella: Ms. Diquera, are you alright?

Chris: Storm! What happened?!

Wulph-as Storm-: Nothing, I fell asleep and knocked a few things over! Nothing to worry about! Sorry about scaring you! -Ella and Chris leave as Wulph transforms back into himself- Now, back to this. My love will be back soon with that stupid little wimp. -grabs Storm and runs off-

Tails continued to run around the warehouse, determined to find Melody. Sonic and the others were trying to keep up, but Tails had gained speed due to his love for Melody. He kept on running until he heard a roar from behind him, the others had heard it too and all of the anthros turned around. Melody was flying towards them with great speed. Sonic and the others ducked as she flew over them, but Tails just ran and kept running. Melody gained on him and soon grabbed him under his arms and turned around with him in her hands. She flew over Sonic and the others again, Knuckles grabbed Tails' feet and attempted to pull him out of her hands, but was dragged along with them until he lost his grip. Melody roared happily as she turned on to her side as she flew past a pillar, slamming Tails into it and knocking him out cold. She flew away as she roared happily again, leaving everyone confused.

Sonic: Was that...?

Knuckles: Melody... defintely.

Amy: How can you tell?

Knuckles: Her shard and something else... She's wearing something that's giving off energy like a Chaos Emerald...

Sonic: Could that of turned her into whatever that was?

Knuckles: Maybe...

Amy: ... Well, then. Why are we just standing around for? Let's go save Tails and Melody!

Tails moaned as he woke up, he rubbed his head as he opened his eyes. Melody was right in front of him, wings wide open. He looked around frantically, discovering he was chained to a wall. Wulph walked up to him from behind Melody, holding a remote. Tails then noticed the earring Melody was wearing, also the dried blood down her face. He looked at Wulph, enraged by what Melody had become. Wulph merely laughed at his fury and turned his back to him.

Tails: WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!?!

Wulph: I've just given her a new accesory... aaaaand maybe wings and different tails, but that's not the point.

Tails: What is the point, then?!

Wulph: This. -turns a large flat-screen TV on, showing the security camera's footage, making Tails furious as he starts crying- Heh, I recorded our little meeting... just for you.

Tails: YOU DAMN BASTARD!!!! -tries to attack Wulph, but is pulled back by the restraints- I SWEAR, WULPH, WHEN I GET OUT OF THIS I'LL-

Wulph: You'll what, bore me to death?

Tails: ARGH!!! FORGET IT!!! ... -sighs- Melody, please, break out of the earring's power.

Melody: ... I cannot rival the earring and my Master, sir's power, it would be impossible.

Tails: Please, Melody. You could stand up to Phoenix, why not a little earring?

Wulph: Ah, but that's where your stupid little scientific mind is wrong. It isn't just a little earring. -pulls out the yellow Chaos Emerald, making Tails gasp- I made it using my little toy's power, along with the matching one, of course. -flashes the earring on his middle finger- You like?

Tails: ... You idiot... DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'VE DONE?!?! MELODY COULD LOSE CONTROL... SHE COULD KILL US ALL!!!!

[A/N: Yes, Melody does have that much power just by herself]

Wulph: No, she can't. I have complete control over her. -to Melody- Haven't I, my love?

Melody: Yes, Master, sir. I shall complete your desires to the best of my abilities.

Wulph: Desires, hm?

Tails: Don't even think about it.

Wulph: Well, I don't see you having any authority in this. -to Melody- Do you, sweetie?

Melody: No, Master, sir.

Wulph: Well, it's settled then. Melody, honey, come here and show me some love.

Melody: -her right iris and her body return to normal- ... Nnng... Yes... Master, sir...

Tails: Melody! Don't give up, you can do it!

Melody: I will... do as... you... wish...

Wulph: That's a good girl, now come here. -Melody walks towards him, slightly hesitating- That's it, you can do it. -Melody stops and looks away- Sweetie?

Tails: Melody...?

Melody: I will... do as... -left iris returns to normal- I WISH!!! You can't control me, Wulph!! You should know that!

Wulph: -grunts angrily- That's it. You're coming with me. -grabs Melody and chains her to the same wall from before, then goes to the console and starts the machine- If I can't control you, then I can hurt you!

Tails: No!!

Melody: No! Please! Don't! -the claw turns to Wulph, who opens and puts his earring into it- Please! -the claw turns back to Melody and advances slowly- Wulph, I'll do anything! Please!

Wulph: It's too late, you should know what happens when I get angry.

Melody: Yes... I still carry the scars under my fur... AND SO DO MUM AND AKIKA!!!! You hurt your family... I should kill you for betraying us.

Wulph: You're not in the position to be threatening anyone!!

Melody: I DON'T CARE!!! YOU BETRAYED US, YOU MUST PAY!!!

Wulph: That's it, you've really pissed me off!! -types a code into the console, making the claw speed up and stop in front of Melody's right ear and then very slowly swirls towards- I want to hear you beg for mercy!!

Melody: ... Tails...

Tails: Melody...

Sonic: Who wants to get rocked?! -bursts into the room with Amy and Knuckles- ... Tails, Melody!!

Amy: Knuckles, get them out of there!!

Knuckles: Already on it. -runs to Tails and unchains him, then goes for Melody, but is stopped by Tails- Tails...?

Tails: You can't... It's too late...

Amy: Tails, don't you want to save Melody?

Tails: We can't... The machine... it's already gone too far.

Sonic: I don't care! -spindashes at the machine, but Tails takes the blow- Tails!

Tails: I... told you... already...

Melody: -the earring enters her ear, making her cry out in pain and making blood drip down her face- WULPH, PLEASE!!! I'M SORRY, JUST MAKE IT STOP!!!!!

Wulph: -laughs- I'm loving this, I want to hear you scream for mercy!!

Melody: PLEASE!!!!! I'M BEGGING YOU, JUST MAKE IT STOOOOP!!!!!! -starts screaming as the earring goes in deeper, making Tails cry uncontrollably- PLEASE!!!!!!

Wulph: Much better.

Amy: Oh, my God...

Sonic: -holds Tails close to him, desperately trying to protect him from Melody's pain- Don't listen to it, cover your ears and it'll be okay.

Tails: ... I tried to protect her... I tried to save her... BUT I COULDN'T... -punches Sonic weakly in the chest and continues to cry uncontrollably- I couldn't...

Knuckles: That's it! -runs towards Wulph and throws a punch, making him teleport away- That bastard!! -punches the console, making it explode and cause a fire, also stopping the earring from entering further, leaving Melody pinned to the machine- God, what have I done?!

Tails: You idiot!! -runs to Melody, breaks the claw with his tails and lays her down on the ground- It'll be okay.

Melody: ... Push it through...

Tails: ... What...?

Melody: Push it through! -grabs Tails' hand and forces him to push the earring through the other side of her ear, making her scream and then black out-

Tails: Melody... -closes the earring- Can you hear me...?

Melody: -wakes up slightly- I can hear you... -opens her eyes- I can see you too. -stands up- We need to get out of here!

Sonic: ... Right! Come on, let's go!

Melody: -everyone runs off and leave, except for her when she spots what looks like Storm's boot- Storm...? -runs to the boot and finds Storm unconscious- STORM!!!! Wake up, Storm!! -Storm barely wakes up- You're okay. -picks her up and runs out with her- Guys! Let's go!!

Amy: How did she-

Melody: My guess is Wulph got her.

The five anthros watched as the warehouse burned, fire engine sirens wailing in the distance as they came to extinguish the fire. Melody looked down at the barely conscious teenager, wondering how she got there in the first place. Storm looked up and smiled weakly in reply, not caring about the fire she could of perished in.

* * *

A/N: I love hurting Melody XD

Melody: And I'm gunna love hurting you!

Me: I didn't mean that!

Melody: Sure you didn't. Anyways, please review!!


	15. The Start Of Something New

**Disclaimer: Sonic, Sonic X and related stuff are owned by SEEEEGAAAAAA, 4kids, Jetix [I think] and everyone else involved, Melody Faith, Rosetta 'Storm' Diquera and Wulph are owned by ME, Melody Faith The Fox [obviously], no using unless I say so, dang thieves. **

**WARNING -** This chapter may be rated T for teenagers. It may contain coarse language, some violence and sexual references/themes. In coarse language, it now has the words bloody, shit, Gawd/God [depends on accent and the way they say it], frigging and bastard, also Storm says things in the SMS lingo. In violence, it'll be boosted over the next few chapters and will continue to rise up, so don't be surprised if the rating is put up to M. In sexual references/themes, you can blame two things, me growing up AND the new OC. **Don't like it, don't flame BECAUSE YOU'VE BEEN WARNED.**

A/N: OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG, SHE'S ALMOST HERE!!!!! And I'm not telling you who! ... Same to you.

**

* * *

**

**Sonic X - Shard Saga**

**Chapter 15 - The Start Of Something New**

Melody cried out in pain as Storm tried to remove her left earring. Storm took the earring out carefully and placed it in a bowl full of warm water. The right earring was also in there, soaking and being steralised. Melody rubbed her ears but was stopped by Storm slapping her over the head. She looked at her, annoyed by both the teenager and her ears. Storm wet her hands in the bowl and then rubbed Melody's ears, washing the new holes. Melody summoned the Rukari and started howling a spell. Storm looked at her, not knowing what she was doing.

Storm: What are you doing?

Melody: -stops howling- Making adjustments to my Rukari. I'm making sure that my blood only can use it, plus I'm adding ways of casting a spell. My throat gets so sore, I'm adding verbal and telepathic capabilities. ... I can't risk Wulph being able to use the Rukari anymore. -Storm tries to put her right earring back in, hurting Melody- OW!!!

Storm: Sorry. -Melody goes back to howling while she puts Melody's left earring on- Almost done, 'kay?

Melody: -finishes the spells- Done. Thanks, Storm. -yawns- What time is it?

Storm: Only 9 o' clock. ... Oh, my gawd!! It's Valentine's Day!

Melody: ... What?

Storm: Oh. My. Gawd. You don't know what Valentine's Day is?!

Melody: No...

Storm: It's the one day of the year you can express love properly. Ohhh, to be loved, unlike that shit I copped back at home...

Melody: I've been wondering, if it's not too much for you, what happened to you?

Storm: ... You were going to see them anyways... -lifts tank top to reveal a several long scars on her left side, shocking Melody greatly- I got these at home. Some are stabs, some are slashes and others are gun-related.

Melody: Oh, my God...

Storm: Mikkah, Dawn and Jack have a few scars too... but not as many as me. I've been the target of many criminals... -begins to cry- Damn bastards... -puts a hand on her stomach, then strokes the scar shaped like a spot- I can't believe that ever happened!! -stands up and starts tearing up the room- THAT BASTARD!!!!!

Melody: STORM?!?! -summons the Rukari, trips Storm and points the metal end at her throat- Calm down, now tell me what happened.

Storm: ... Melody... I can't...

Melody: It'll help ease the pain, it'll help if you tell someone.

Storm: ... I can't... -backs away- I can't... -stands up- I'm sorry, but it's impossible for me to even mention it without being sick...

Melody: -throws the Rukari away- I'm sorry I tried to force you to tell me. -offers her hand to Storm- We better clean this up before anyone sees it.

Storm: ... -Melody smiles, allowing Storm to become relaxed- Thanks. -Melody helps her up- We better clean up or Ella will kill us. -smiles in reply to Melody's-

Tails sighed as he played with a bouquet of white roses. He was leaning on the wall, next to the archway, just outside the living room. He looked around the corner, seeing Melody and Storm laughing. Chris walked up to the fox, holding a bouquet of red roses. He tapped Tails on the back, scaring him. He turned to the human and smiled nervously.

Chris: Sorry, Tails.

Tails: It's okay... Are those for Storm?

Chris: ... -looks away- Yeah, you caught me.

Tails: -turns back to watch Melody and sighs- I've been wondering how to get her favourite flowers to her, but she can probably smell me and the roses...

Chris: How about we get Sonic to create a diversion?

Tails: Nah, we can't. Sonic's gone out on a run again, but I think he's up to something else...

Chris: What, you think he's getting something for Amy?

Tails: Yeah, but I don't think he'd submit to her that easily, knowing Amy, she'll go love crazy because she knows his scent anywhere AND that he'd be the only one to give her flowers.

Chris: Good point. -a crashing sound erupts from outside- What was that?

Tails: -sees Melody and Storm go outside- Hey! They're gone! Now's our chance! -runs with Chris to the lounge, both place their bouquets on it and run back to their original positions as the two girls come back in- Maybe Sonic did help us out...

Melody and Storm walked over to the lounge and gasped at the presents. Melody kneeled down in front of the white roses and found a card. Storm picked up the red roses and found a card too. She smelt the roses and smiled happily. Melody got up and then sat on the lounge, smiling too.

Melody: 'To my dearest Melody, I'll love you forever and a day, no matter what happens. Love from Miles.' Oh, my Gawd... This is so sweet... -smells the roses- They're my favourites too! -giggles happily, making Tails smile with joy- They're beautiful...

Storm: Nah, I prefer the traditionals. -points to her roses- In other words, these. -looks at the card- Hmmm... 'My dear Rosetta, when I first saw you, my heart skipped a beat when I saw your beauty. From the day we met to now, I've never stopped thinking about you. I just hope you feel the same. Love from your secret admirer' -begins to cry, slightly worrying Chris- Oh, my friggin' God... I-I-I...

Melody: What's wrong, Storm?

Storm: I've never been loved properly...

Melody: What do you...? Oh, my God! Were you-

Storm: Yes, now shut up about it!! ... I actually thought at first they were from Wulph...

Melody: Hmmm... Come to think of it, I did too... But we all know Wulph, he won't give us presents, he'll just come by later to get his.

Storm: Yeah, probably.

Wulph sighed as he finished attaching chains to a wall. He looked around and smiled, walking to the middle of the room. He stretched his arms out and laughed happily. It was finally going to happen, the final assault. He was going to get what he had wanted for a long time, Melody's first born.

Melody giggled while Tails muzzled her as they walked through the forest. Sonic and Amy had gone on a walk too, surprisingly. Melody yawned and put her head on Tails' shoulder, smiling up at him, she was wearing a white rose from the bouquet in her hair. He smiled back in reply as a crash of thunder sounded in front of them, both foxes jumping at the sound. They looked at each other and broke into a friendly laugh. Rain began to pour down from the grey clouds overhead, creating muddy puddles on the ground. Tails pulled Melody over to a large tree and they leaned against it, watching the rain fall to the ground. Melody giggled again as Tails muzzled her again. Suddenly, Melody's ears perked up and turned to her right, she turned to look at the bushes. She started to walk away as the bushes started to rustle. Tails looked at her, concerned that it was Wulph in the bushes. Confirming his concerns, Wulph burst out of the bushes, holding an unconscious Storm with a red rose in her hair in his left arm. Melody stumbled backwards, turned tails and ran like the wind, literally. Wulph smirked and morphed into Shadow, speeding up. Tails stood in front of him and readied himself for a fight. Wulph laughed and slammed him into a muddy puddle, running past him and going for Melody. Tails rolled on to his stomach and picked himself up, covered in mud. Melody kept running, falling over several times. She sped past Sonic and Amy, surprising them.

Sonic: Melody?!

Amy: What's wrong?!

Melody: -pants- H-he's coming!

Sonic: Who's coming?!

Wulph-as Shadow-: I am. -speeds past Sonic and Amy, making Melody speed up again- You're mine!

Melody: NO!!! Please, just leave me alone!!

Sonic: Shadow?! What are you doing?!

Wulph-as Shadow-: -looks back at Sonic, his eye marking hidden by the black fur- Getting what I've wanted for a long time.

Sonic: Hey, if it's about me, don't take it out on her!!

Wulph-as Shadow-: Oh, but this isn't about you. She needs to be taught a lesson, 'Keep your friends close and your enemies closer', don't you, my love?

Sonic: My... love... Wulph, get outta here before I get really pissed off!

Wulph-as Shadow-: Oooh, is that a threat?

Sonic: Yeah! Drop Storm and get away from Melody before I decide to soften my knuckles on your head!!

Wulph-as Shadow-: Bad luck. -Melody trips over again, causing her white rose to drop out of her hair and allowing Wulph to grab the frightened fox- I'd take that back if you don't want both of my treasures to get their breathing cut off.

Sonic: I'll never take it back!! -spindashes into Wulph, causing Storm's red rose to drop out of her hair and making him teleport away with Storm and Melody, just as Tails catches up- ... No...

Tails: Oh, my God!! Melody, NOOO!!!!

Amy: -turns around and sees Tails covered in mud- What happened to you, Tails?!

Tails: I was knocked into a puddle by Wulph... Melody... -runs to her white rose, which was next to Storm's red rose, and drops to his knees, crying- No... -picks up the two roses- No... Wulph... WILL PAY FOR THIS!!!!

Storm's eyes slowly opened as she woke up. She lifted her head and looked at her wrists, which was now an automatic reaction. She saw that she was chained to the wall, which only meant one thing, Wulph. She turned her to look at an unconsious Melody in the middle of the room, tears forming in her eyes when she noticed that she wasn't tied up. Wulph laughed evily as he came out of the shadows and walked up to Storm. Storm braced herself for a punch or for him pulling her hair. He laughed again as he put his hand up her skirt, earning a wave of psychokinetic energy. Storm growled as Wulph attempted to choke her with her own necklace. Melody moaned as she woke up, obviously sore from what had knocked her out. Wulph pulled away from Storm and picked up Melody. Melody cried out as she was pushed into a wall. Wulph drew his dagger as Melody looked over his shoulder at Storm, who was now crying. He poked the tip into Melody's side, making her look at him and allowing an opportunity. He moved in and began to make out with her once more. Her eyes widened as he morphed into Tails, he was attempting to get Melody to be afraid of her boyfriend. Storm, now furious, was thrashing in the restraints.

Storm: You bastard!! You friggin' bastard!! Get the hell away from her!!

Wulph-as Tails-: Shut it or you'll be next and in a more pleasurable place. For me, that is.

Storm: No... no... -stops struggling and looks at Melody with tears pouring down her face- I'm sorry, Melody... I couldn't save you...

Melody-telepathically-: It isn't over... Not yet... -to Tails, who is still in range- Tails... check... 702... hurry...

Tails-thought-: What do you mean '702'?

Melody-telepathically-: I've hidden... a tracker... in Storm's... clip... please hurry...

It felt like hours had past, but in reality, only two minutes had. Melody cried out as Wulph got more passionate. Tears were pouring down her face. Storm had given up completely, had fallen limp and was crying uncontrollably. Melody suddenly screamed as a wave of pain passed through her. She began to push Wulph away, signalling he had completed his mission. He pulled away and slashed at Melody's left side, cutting her deeply. Storm screamed as Melody fell to the ground. Blood was already pouring out of the long cut, dripping on to the ground. Melody weakly touched her cut, making her cry out in pain. She brought her hand to her face and almost threw up at the sight of the large amount of dark red liquid dripping off it. Wulph walked up to Melody and began kicking her in the stomach, making Melody scream in pain. She couldn't stop screaming as Sonic smashed into the room. He spindashed at Wulph, causing him to teleport away, as usual. Sonic walked over to Melody and picked her up with difficulty. He walked over to Storm and unchained her. She fell to the ground and began to retch, sick from seeing all of the blood pouring out of her best friend. Sonic put a hand on her shoulder, she looked up at him, face flushed and eyes bloodshot. She stood up with difficulty and faked a smile. Melody suddenly cried out as another wave of pain passed through her, signalling Sonic and Storm to get back to the manor without hurting her.

Melody awoke with a start after having a nightmare. She looked around, she'd been left alone in the lab on a bench. She looked down at her side and almost threw up again at the sight of all of the blood. Tails walked up to her side and pulled out a medical kit. Melody looked up at him and smiled. Tails noticed this and muzzled her, happy she was alright.

Tails: I'm so glad you're okay.

Melody: Me too. -hisses in pain when Tails bandages her side- Go easy on the side...

Tails: Sorry. -gets ready to bandage Melody's stomach but is stopped by her- Melody?

Melody: Scan it first.

Tails: Why?

Melody: ... Just scan it.

Tails: Alright... -scans Melody's stomach and almost faints at the results- Oh... my... God...

Melody: What is it?

Tails: I'm getting a life form reading...

Melody: Oh, God... I can't be...

Tails: Melody... you're pregnant... by a month...

* * *

A/N: Yep, Melody is now pregnant XD

Melody: Have I ever told you I hate you?

Me: Various times. Anyways, don't forget to review!

BUT, it's time once again foooooooorrr SECRET TIME [sorry about the length]

Storm was originally supposed to go on a walk through the forest with Chris too, CUT. Melody was supposed to be properly raped and not mouth-raped [blame her reproductive system and the way Eggman designed it], CUT. Wulph was supposed to walk in as Tails, CHANGED. This chapter was supposed to be longer to include someone's first appearence in my fan fiction, MOVED TO NEXT CHAPTER. Melody was originally supposed to faint at the sight of all of the blood on her hand, CHANGED. Melody was supposed to be slapped before being slashed, CUT. The Valentine's Day thing was put in to make it make sense, LOLZ. AND, last but not least, Wulph was created to replace the two male humans that were originally supposed to be in his place, one was dress up as Tails and properly rape her, before I made her reproductive system the way it is. ... Then, Melody was supposed to be kidnapped by the men by being grabbed and tossed into the back of a van. FINALLY, this plot, or whatever, was created as I was typing up chapter 3.


	16. The Beginning Of A New Era

**Disclaimer: Sonic, Sonic X and related stuff are owned by SEEEEGAAAAAA, 4kids, Jetix [I think] and everyone else involved, Melody and Harmony Faith, Rosetta 'Storm' Diquera and Wulph are owned by ME, Melody Faith The Fox [obviously], no using unless I say so, dang thieves. **

**WARNING -** This chapter may be rated T for teenagers. It may contain coarse language, some violence and sexual references/themes. In coarse languagfe, it now has the words bloody, shit, Gawd/God [depends on accent and the way they say it], frigging and bastard, also Storm says things in the SMS lingo. In violence, it'll be boosted over the next few chapters and will continue to rise up, so don't be surprised if the rating is put up to M. In sexual references/themes, you can blame two things, me growing up AND the new OC. **Don't like it, don't flame BECAUSE YOU'VE BEEN WARNED.**

A/N: Heys, you don't know how much I'm containing myself... oh, wells, I wasn't gunna last. OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG, SHE'S FINALLY GUNNA MAKE HER FF DEBUT!!!!!

**

* * *

**

**Sonic X - Shard Saga**

**Chapter 16 - The Beginning Of A New Era**

Melody rolled over as soon as she heard the words come out of Tails' mouth. She had thought she was pregnant as soon as she received the first wave of pain, the scan only confirmed it. She sat up and looked down at her stomach, she noticed it had grown. Tails helped her off the bench and up to Storm's room, getting everyone's attention along he way. Tails told everyone the news outside the room before letting them in. Tails sat on the edge of the bed, along with Storm. Sonic and Amy were standing at the end of the bed. She sighed as she felt her side, hissing in pain as soon as she touched it. A bright flashed behind everyone and when it faded Shadow walked to Melody's side and surveyed the damage done to the young fox.

Melody: ... Shadow...?

Sonic: You know this faker?

Shadow: Shut up. I came as soon as I found Wulph being overly happy. -to Melody- How hurt are you?

Melody: ... My side and...

Shadow: What is it?

Melody: I'm pregnant...

Shadow: WHAT?!?! -growls- I knew Wulph was too happy for it too be a normal round with you.

Tails: ... Melody, how do you know Shadow?

Melody: I met Shadow when I was created, he injected me with permanant drugs, I don't exactly know what they were for though... He helped train me... and he's saved me a few times... He's been there for me for a long time...

Shadow: Yes, from yourself.

Tails: What did you inject her with?!

Shadow: ... I'm sorry, I can't remember.

Storm: What do you mean 'from herself'?

Shadow: I'm sure she's told you about Arrcho, I presume.

Storm: Huh?

Sonic: Yeah?

Storm: Who's Arrcho?

Amy: Arrcho was Melody's best friend when she was serving under Eggman.

Storm: Ohhh, right...

Melody: Don't you dare, Shadow!

Shadow: Anyway, after his death, Melody became quiet. I caught her a few times thinking about it, but it wasn't until she tried to-

Melody: SHADOW!!!!

Shadow: ... Until she tried to kill herself with the Rukari, I never suspected anything was wrong. She tried various times to join him and she almost did.

Melody: I SWEAR, SHADOW-

Shadow: She tried one last time to commit suicide by drowning herself. She had been ordered to torture a prisoner for information and I came in to check up on her when I found her choking in the water instead. I dove in after her and got her out before she did any real damage to herself. She was then sent to stay with her family for a month, recovering from Arrcho's death.

Everyone else: ...

Melody: You are so going to pay for that, Shadow.

Shadow: Well, just be glad I came to check up on you.

Melody: ... When you go back, just tell Wulph that he will so pay for doing this to me!! ... And you can kick his ass if you want to.

Shadow: I'd love to, but I can't. The Doctor has me in an agreement, I have to put up with him or he'll kill me.

Melody: Even though you can kill him a million times over anyways...

Shadow: ... Yes, well... I'll go deliver the message, I expect I'll see you later today, knowing Wulph.

Melody: What do you mean?

Shadow: Wulph'll want to see his new child, won't he?

Melody: Tell him that he is NOT getting my baby.

Shadow: We'll see, we'll see. Chaos Control! -teleports away-

Melody: ... WE'LL SEE, MY ASS, SHADOW!!!!

Wulph was sitting, reading and laughing, in a comfy armchair in his room when Shadow appeared in front of him. Shadow reluctantly kneeled before Wulph as he stood up. Wulph put down his book on the table next to the armchair and turned to Shadow, grinning.

Wulph: What's Melody's condition?

Shadow: She's pregnant, like you said she would be. She's also very angry with you.

Wulph: I wouldn't be surprised if she was. Any messages?

Shadow: Two. She says 'he will so pay for doing this to me' and 'he is NOT getting my baby'.

Wulph: Well, it's bad luck for her.

Shadow: May I ask, what did you do to her side?

Wulph: I got a little pissed. That also explains the blood that was on my feet.

Shadow: Will that endanger the baby?

Wulph: No, it was too shallow to affect it, plus I kicked her only hard enough to leave bruises. -sighs- You're dismissed, I have to prepare for later.

Shadow: Yes... -grunts when Wulph coughs- sir... -teleports away-

Wulph: I'll see my baby when I want to, whether she likes it or not.

Melody had been sleeping for hours as her stomach grew. She awoke with a start and looked at the clock, 6:50pm. She sighed as she rubbed her large stomach and felt the baby kick. Tails knocked on the door, then opened the door and closed it behind him. Melody looked at him and smiled, beckoning him over. Tails held her hand and smiled weakly back at her.

Melody: It'll be okay.

Tails: You know, I should be the one saying that.

Melody: -giggles- I know. Do you want to feel it kick?

Tails: ... Yeah. -Melody places Tails' hand on her stomach as the baby kicked- Whoa... Melody...

Melody: Cute, isn't?

Tails: Yeah... Should it be kicking that much?

Melody: What makes you say that? -her eyes widen then close tightly, places both hands on her stomach and cries out in pain- ... Tails... It's time...

Tails: Oh, my God... I'll be right back! -runs out of the room, leaving Melody in the bed, in unbearable pain-

Melody: -cries out again- Hurry... please... -the door suddenly bursts open as Tails, Sonic and Storm run to her- It... hurts...

Tails: -holds her hand- It'll be okay!

Storm: I'm calling for an ambulance!! -pulls out her phone and dials the emergancy number- Come on... Hello? I need an ambulance immediately, my friend's going into labour!!

Sonic: Why do we need the ambulance when I can just run her there?!

Storm: -covers the phone- Because, she might miscarrage! -uncovers the phone- Yeah... okay. -to Tails- Is she breathing okay?!

Tails: I think so...

Melody: Tails... I'm not going to make it...

Tails: Yes, you are! Don't say that!

Melody: But... I... I...

Tails: What is it?

Melody: I... can't... breathe....!

Tails: Oh, my God! -to Storm- STORM, SHE CAN'T BREATHE!!! SHE'S HAVING AN ASTHMA ATTACK!!!

Storm: Oh, my God!! Hey, she's having an asthma attack!! ... Tails, you got an inhaler on ya?!

Tails: NO!!!

Storm: Great!! We don't have an inhaler with us!! ... WHAT DO YOU MEAN JUST STAY THERE AND KEEP HER BREATHING?!?!?! ... Alright, alright... -to Tails and Sonic- Guys, just try to keep her awake and breathing!

Sonic: Will do!

Storm: How far away is the ambulance? ... Good, thanks. -to everyone- The ambulance is just around the corner!! -sirens wail outside and red and blue lights flash- Guys, they're here!! -to the phone- Thank you soooo much for your help!! -hangs up-

Paramedic: -two paramedics with a stretcher burst into the room- Where is she?

Storm: -points to Melody- There!! -the paramedics carefully place Melody on the stretcher and carry her out- Wait for us!!

Sonic: We can come too, right?!

Tails: Will you two be able to follow the ambulance?!

Storm: Think so!

Tails: I'm gunna ride with her to the hospital!! -jumps into the ambulance with Melody- I'll meet you there!!

Sonic: Okay! Come on, Storm!

Storm: Comin'!!

An hour had passed since Melody was rushed to hospital, in labour and having an asthma attack. Sonic and Storm had been waiting impatiently in the waiting room. Storm had been doing her nails, showing how impatient she was, and Sonic had been pacing back and forth. A loud cry of pain got their attention as small yelping followed. Storm stood up as Tails came through the doors. He was clutching his hand, signalling Melody's pain had been transferred to Tails' hand via being held.

Sonic: What is it?!

Storm: Is she okay?!

Tails: Melody's starting to breathe properly again... The baby, it's a girl!

Sonic: -hugs Tails- Congrats, little buddy!

Tails: What do you mean?

Storm: You're Melody's girlfriend and probably the closest thing the baby is going to have to a father.

Tails: ... I-I-I never thought of that...

Storm: Anyways, have you two thought of a name?

Tails: Melody's going to name her Harmony.

Sonic: That's perfect!

Storm: -sighs- It's something everyone wishes they had.

Tails: Melody's going to be out of it for a few hours, we'll be able to see her and Harmony after an hour.

An hour later, Melody was awake, but still a bit woozy. Tails was sitting next her bed, everyone else had gone to see Harmony. A blast made Tails turn his head nervously and then looked at Melody, but oddly, she hadn't heard the explosion.

Tails: Did you hear that?

Melody: Hear what?

Tails: ... Never mind. How are you feeling?

Melody: Better.

Storm-telepathically-: Tails!! Harmony's just been kidnapped by Wulph!!

Tails: WHAT?!?!

Melody: Tails...?

Tails: ... Sorry... Harmony... she...

Melody: Where's Harmony?

Tails: I don't want you to get upset, considering your condition.

Melody: -grunts- Where. Is. Harmony?

Tails: ... -sighs- Don't kill me for this.

Melody: Just say it already!

Tails: Alright, alright... Don't strain yourself... Harmony... Wulph came, she's gone...

Melody: -eyes widen in horror- Oh, my God!! My baby... Harmony... Wulph is going to pay!! -gets up, but is pushed back down by Tails- Get out of the way, before I get really angry...

Tails: No, you can't do this in your condition. You could hurt yourself badly. Sonic's gone to rescue her.

Melody: Condition this, condition that... The only one getting hurt badly is Wulph! Sonic might get to her, but what mark will that leave on her? She'll think that her mother is too weak to defend her own daughter, and that ain't happening. -closes her eyes and glows, transforming into her dark super form, scaring Tails and healing her burns- Wulph will pay for starting this whole thing in the first place.

Tails: MELODY, NO!! -gets smashed through a window, sending him outside and knocking him out-

Melody: Nobody will stop me from saving my daughter from her monster of a father. Nobody.

Wulph cradled his new-born daughter in his arms. He was back at the base, in one of the torture rooms. Harmony had grown to an age of 2 years in two hours. Her balck hair had grown to her shoulders, but was thin. She was a greyish blue and green in colour, her eyes were yellow, the right being surrounded by her father's black eye marking. She clawed at his stomach, trying to make herself comfortable. She had claws, unlike her mother and had two tails that were similar to Wulph's. Her chest fur was green and muzzle had greyish blue tips. Wulph smiled caringly at his daughter as she opened her eyes, revealing her bright yellow eyes. She yawned cutely, showing the large canine teeth she had gotten from her mother. Wulph over to a tube and placed her in it. He turned around just as Sonic showed up. Wulph grinned evily as he pulled out a remote, threatening the blue hedgehog.

Wulph: I wouldn't come closer, hedgehog.

Sonic: Leave her out of this!!

Wulph: Oh, classic. It doesn't matter, I'm raising my daughter to be my ultimate weapon! She will be unstoppable!!

Sonic: She's just been born, give her a chance!!

Wulph: I'll give her a chance when she loses!

Sonic: What'll happen when she becomes a teenager and wants to find someone to love?!

Wulph: I'll love her!!

Sonic: Like with Melody, I don't think so!!

Wulph: Besides, I can't harm my own blood sexually.

Sonic: ... What?

Wulph: All wolves take this oath automatically at birth, if they have the marking. Don't know why though. -a wall explodes, which soon reveals Dark Magic Melody- Melody?!

Melody: Go back, Sonic. I'll handle this.

Sonic: But your condition-

Melody: Screw my condition!! -blasts Sonic into a wall, knocking him out cold- Now... Wulph. I have unfinished business to take care of. -blasts Wulph into a wall, weakening him- Ready to die?

Wulph: No. -looks at Harmony, now at the age of 3- She should be able to understand what's going on in another hour.

Melody: I intend to make sure she doesn't know you exist. -blasts Wulph into another wall- Anyways, you won't be existing soon. -continually blasts Wulph into walls for at least an hour, boosting Harmony's age to 4- Gunna give up and leave her alone?!

Wulph: Never. My baby, can you understand me?

Harmony: ... I... I think so...

Melody: Harmony... My child!! -blasts Wulph into another wall and runs to the tube Harmony's in- It's okay, I'll get you out. -calmly cuts a hole into the tube and pulls Harmony out- It's okay, Mummy's here now.

Harmony: Mummy...

Melody: You will pay for daring to hurt her! -attempts to blast Wulph again, but is taken by surprise when he grabs her from behind and wraps a restraint around her, making her drop Harmony- NO!!! HARMONY!!!

Harmony: Mummy? What's happening?

Wulph: -grabs Harmony- I'll be taking her and leaving you to die.

Melody: Me? Die? In this form? I don't think so!

Wulph: Oh, yes, I do. -kicks Melody back, almost making her fall into a tank of water, making her cry out- Good bye, my love.

Harmony: Stop it!! Stop it, you big meanie!! -punches Wulph several times, not affecting him one bit- Ooops...

Wulph: You, little girl, are going to be coming with me.

[A/N: Notice that he didn't hear Harmony's name, even though Melody screamed it out]

Harmony: NOOO!!! LET ME GO!!!

Sonic: -wakes up- Ow... -sees the current situation and quickly sneaks behind Wulph- Actually, she's coming with us! -punches Wulph and grabs Harmony- Bye! -runs off- He's all yours, Melody!!

Melody: ... Thanks, Sonic. -breaks out of the restraint with difficulty and charges a ball of dark blue energy- You... are... going... to... DIE!!!! -releases the energy, slamming Wulph through several walls and reverting Melody back to her normal self, burning her out due to the negative energy- ... Harmony... you're... safe... -Sonic comes back for her- Thank you... for... helping... me... -passes out-

Harmony jumped around in the lounge room of the Thorndyke manor. Melody had woken up and had apologised a million times to Tails for hurting him badly. Tails, who had his head wrapped in bandages, had accepted all of them. Harmony was now wearing a loose yellow low cut tank top cut off in the same area as Melody's shirt, cream cargo pants which flared the same way as Melody's did and elbow length black gloves, keeping her recently grown claws sharp. She now had two pigtails, tied up with two small yellow restraints. She had also developed her father's habit of standing on his toes all the time. Melody could help but smile at the little girl she brought into the world, despite the circumstances in which it happened and what happened after her birth.

Meanwhile, Wulph had just climbed out of the pile of rubble he was under. He stood up weakly and smirked.

Wulph: You'll pay for that, my love. If your daughter is anything like you, then she won't take bad news too calmly.

* * *

A/N: Unless you've visited my gallery on deviantArt, Harmony is an OC I had problems creating. Nobody would vote on the survey I posted, I had to decide, Harmony had to have a few changes, her personality and nature had to be changed... If any of the people who looked at it are reading this... THANKS A LOT, YOU STUPID IDIOTS!!!! I COULD OF BEEN UP TO CHAPTER 25 IF I DIDN'T HAVE TO WAIT FOR YOU!!!!! ... Sorry 'bout that. This is the calmer bit of it, if you want hardcore anger, read the artist comments on it.

Anyways, review please XD AND it's SECRET TIME AGAIN

Wulph was supposed to be presumed dead at the end of this chapter, but has been moved to a future chapter.


	17. Revenge Through Blood

**Disclaimer: Sonic, Sonic X and related stuff are owned by SEEEEGAAAAAA, 4kids, Jetix [I think] and everyone else involved, Melody and Harmony Faith, Rosetta 'Storm' Diquera and Wulph are owned by ME, Melody Faith The Fox [obviously], no using unless I say so, dang thieves. **

**WARNING -** This chapter may be rated T for teenagers. It may contain coarse language, some violence and sexual references/themes. In coarse language, it now has the words bloody, shit, Gawd/God [depends on accent and the way they say it], frigging and bastard, also Storm says things in the SMS lingo. In violence, it'll be boosted over the next few chapters and will continue to rise up, so don't be surprised if the rating is put up to M. In sexual references/themes, you can blame two things, me growing up AND the new OC. **Don't like it, don't flame BECAUSE YOU'VE BEEN WARNED.**

A/N: ... I like this chapter, but I hate it. You'll see why.

**

* * *

**

**Sonic X - Shard Saga**

**Chapter 17 - Revenge Through Blood**

Melody was relaxing on the lounge, exhausted after getting Harmony into Storm's room. She was a little annoyed at her daughter, being so young and so energetic. Storm had also retired to the lounge, along with Tails and Sonic. All of them had been needed to move Harmony up to Storm's room to rest.

Sonic: Where'd the hyperactiveness come from, Melody?

Melody: How would I know?! I've never been hyper in my entire life!

Storm: Must be Wulph...

Melody: Hmm... He was a bit energetic occasionally... When he... -looks away-

Tails: Don't worry, she'll calm down.

Melody: ... Yeah... probably...

Harmony yawned as she meditated on Storm's bed. She'd calmed down considerably since earlier. A thud made her ears twitch, but, foolishly, she ignored it. Wulph quietly entered the room and snuck up behind Harmony. He clamped a hand over her mouth and pulled her backwards. She tried to scream for help, but her cries went unheard. Wulph dragged her backwards, making her panic. Meanwhile, downstairs, Melody had heard a soft cry and almost screamed. She calmly got up and walked to the stairs.

Tails: ... Melody, what are you doing?

Melody: I'm going to go check on Harmony.

Tails: Just call us if she's still bouncing off the walls...

[A/N: Gotta love that song, I'm bouncing off the walls again, whoa-oh XD]

Melody: 'Kay...

Melody went up the stairs and entered Storm's room. She looked around, noticing Harmony wasn't there. She walked to the bed and sniffed the air and growlled, Wulph's scent was lingering near the bed and was fresh. She growlled and screamed in anger. She turned around and summoned her Rukari. She ran for the door, but was stopped by Wulph dropping down in front of her. She roared furiously at him, making him step forward, also scaring her. She backed off a bit, making Wulph advance on her. He moved his foot slightly, then slammed it into the side of her head, knocking her out cold. He grabbed her and ran off, just as everyone burst into the room to find the Rukari on the ground. Tails picked it up and growlled. Sonic walked to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

Storm: It'll be okay, Tails.

Sonic: They'll be alright, don't worry about it.

Tails: ... Wulph's gone too far... He won't get away with this...

Sonic: Tails, I'm sure-

Tails: I don't care!! He's taken my girlfriend and my new-born step-daughter... HE'LL PAY!!!

Melody opened her eyes to find she was in the base once again. She looked around, desperately trying to locate her daughter. Wulph jumped down in front of her, scaring her then making her growl.

Melody: Wulph, where's my baby?!

Wulph: You mean 'our' baby. I didn't think you had such a bad temper.

Melody: Where is she?!

Wulph: Well... -pulls an unconscious Harmony from under his coat- She's right here, of course.

Melody: ... You'll pay for this!!

Harmony: -wakes up- ... Mummy?

Melody: It's okay, sweetie.

Harmony: -looks up at Wulph- ... LET GO OF ME, YOU BIG OLD MEANIE!!!!

Wulph: Now, now... That's no way to talk to your father.

Harmony: -freezes, now freaking out- ... Mummy...

Wulph: Oh, I'm sorry. When were you planning on telling her? -laughs-

Melody: YOU'RE GOING TO DIE!!!! -sees Harmony, scared out of her mind and backs down- Harmony... I'm so sorry...

Wulph: Harmony, hmm? Nice choice.

Harmony: ... YOU'RE NOT MY DADDY, LET ME GO!!!!

Melody: -begins to break down at her daughter's anger and confusion- I'm so, so, so sorry... I never meant for you to find out this way...

Tails: -bursts into the room with Sonic and Storm- WULPH!!! -runs at him until he sees Harmony going crazy and Melody in tears- ... Melody, Harmony... WHAT DID YOU DO, WULPH?!?!

Wulph: Calm down, fox boy. -moves Harmony away from him a bit- All I did was say the 'f' word.

Tails: ... What do you mean?

Harmony: I'LL KICK YOUR BUTT!!!!

Melody: ... Tails... He told her... HE FRIGGIN' TOLD HER!!!! -stands up and runs at him, but he teleports with Harmony to another spot, where she chases him too and destroys a wall- COME BACK HERE!!!! -sees a glint of steel- Huh? -goes through the rubble to find a large sword with a red stripe with Dragon Script saying 'Hope Faith Destiny' and a brown hilt with red smoothed jewels on the ends- What is this?

Wulph: Oh, shit, she found Oracion!!

Melody: -finds the sheath- Oracion, huh? ... Oracion... Shadow told me of this sword once, it's as heavy as a boulder, but in the right hands, it's as light as a feather, signalling that you're it's rightful bearer. ... -turns to Wulph, holding Oracion- AND WITH IT, I WILL KILL YOU!!!! -launches at Wulph, barely missing him and making him teleport away, alone- ... Harmony, are you okay?

Harmony: Mummy... -walks up to Tails- Daddy, you're not my real daddy, are you?

Tails: ... I'm sorry, Harmony...

Sonic: ... Well, this has been fun. Let's go back home.

Storm: Hmm. I'm hungry, chili dog anyone?

Sonic: I'll have some!

Melody: ... Me too.

Harmony: ... Bring one up to Storm's room... I'll be meditating...

Tails: I'll make you a present, if it'll make you feel better.

Harmony: Thanks, Da- ... Tails...

Melody sighed as she put her chili dog on a plate. Sonic looked at her, concerned for her mental health, considering what Shadow had told them the day before. Melody noticed his glance and smiled. Storm just ignored it, prefering not to upset her anymore than she was. Tails had finished the present and had given it to Harmony before she locked herself away in Storm's room. The present was a metamorphic weapon, called the Tailball. It had a design on it which looked like two tails, one of Melody's and one of Tails'. It had a shard from the Rukari's sapphire, giving it it's powers. Harmony had loved it, but soon went back to sulking.

Sonic: She's going to be okay, Melody.

Melody: ... I know, it's just... What if she...

Sonic: Hmm?

Melody: ... Never mind. I'm gunna go bring Harmony her chili dog.

Sonic: I'd take a few more, just in case she's like her mother. -smiles-

Melody: -smiles back- Heh. I would, but Wulph's side seems to be more dominant in her, which means she's got a sweet tooth. -grabs a plate with a chili dog on it and walks up to Storm's room and knocks on the door- Harmony? -enters the room and doesn't see Harmony anywhere- Sweetie, are you alright?

Melody walked over to the balcony, still smiling. She froze in her place when she saw what was in front of her. She dropped the plate, smashing it into pieces and fell to her knees crying. She shook her head in denial, she couldn't of inherited this from her, she couldn't of. She screamed in horror and couldn't stop screaming as the puddle of blood expanded in front of her to her knees.

Harmony layed on her right side in front of the distressed mother, lifeless. Blood was dripping out of her mouth and her left side. The Tailball with a blade sticking out of it had been stabbed into her left side, an obvious suicide attempt. Melody screamed louder as she pulled Harmony to her, cradling her daughter in her arms, getting blood all over the front of herself. Everyone had burst on to the scene and froze in horror. Storm reached for her phone as Tails and Sonic tried to pull the distressed fox away from her daughter. Melody cried and screamed louder as they attempted to.

Sirens blarred outside and blue and red lights flashed. The paramedics burst into the room with a stretcher and attempted to pull Melody away, making her elevate her voice. The room became a blur as Melody was pulled away from her dying daughter. She looked up at the blonde female paramedic holding her as she felt her throat close up. She didn't struggle as the air in her lungs was let out with none coming back in. She looked at Harmony disappearing out of the door, then back at the paramedic cradling her. She lifted a bloody arm to her throat and looked back at the door, the room becoming impossibly blurry. The paramedic hadn't noticed her inabilty to breathe as she passed out from a lack of air.

* * *

A/N: Yeah... Harmony tried to commit suicide... Review please, tell me what you think about Harmony and what you think about the scene at the end.

Anyways, SECRET TIME

I rushed the Tailball bit because I typed it up without it and just remembered I needed it for Harmony's scene. The ending scene has been annoying me for months, I was going to make it so you guys wouldn't know it was Harmony bleeding to death in front of her, but it was more fun making Melody suffer early XD

Melody: I friggin' hate you...


	18. The Stains of A Child's Blood

**Disclaimer: Sonic, Sonic X and related stuff are owned by SEEEEGAAAAAA, 4kids, Jetix [I think] and everyone else involved, Melody and Harmony Faith, Rosetta 'Storm' Diquera and Wulph are owned by ME, Melody Faith The Fox [obviously], no using unless I say so, dang thieves.**

**WARNING -** This chapter may be rated T for teenagers. It may contain coarse language, some violence and sexual references/themes.

A/N: After last chapter, you'll expect Wulph to almost die again... partly right. Read on to find out XD

I apoligise in advance, when I wrote this chapter and the next, I was drunk on chocolate, as it was Easter Sunday.

* * *

**Sonic X - Shard Saga**

**Chapter 18 - The Stains of a Child's Blood**

Melody opened her eyes slowly, sore from her own voice. She found herself in a private hospital room. The feeling returned to her face and she found that she was wearing an oxygen mask. The rhythmic beeping of her heart monitor filled her ears as a loud beep came from the machine, all happening in one second. Sonic, Amy, Tails, Storm and Chris were near her bed when she woke up. Tails ran over to her side as soon as he heard the loud beep. Melody moved her head towards his direction, making tears form in both foxes' eyes.

Tails: ... Thank God you're okay!

Sonic: Tails, give her some space.

Tails: Oh, sorry... -backs off a bit-

Storm: Melody, can you talk...?

Melody: I-I-I... I think so... What happened...? How did I get here...?

Chris: After you calmed down, the paramedic treated you for shock... then she found that you weren't breathing...

Melody: Wh-what about Harmony...? Where's my baby...?!

Sonic: Now, don't overreact-

Melody: Stuff my overreactions, where is my baby...?!

Storm: She's... she's being operated on right now...

Melody: ... Wh-what...?! -the heart monitor starts beeping faster- M-my baby...!

Storm: When she... you know... the doctors found that she had gone into her organs... there's a possibility that she might not make it...

Melody: ... N-no... No... -the beeping gets faster- No...!

Tails: Sonic, get a doctor!

Sonic: Already on it! -runs off-

Tails: -holds her hand- Melody, calm down, please... Before you do any more damage to yourself...

Melody: M-my baby...! She's dying...! She can't be...! NO!!! -cries uncontrollably as her throat closes up again- NOT MY SWEET HARMONY!!!

Doctor: -bursts into the room with three other doctors- Everyone, please leave the room!! -everyone leaves as the other doctors surround Melody- Give he- -cut off by the door closing-

Storm: How can she survive this much...?

Sonic: Maybe she was designed that way...?

Shadow: -appears near the group using Chaos Control- ... I came as soon as I heard.

Tails: -crosses his arms- How did you hear, exactly?

Shadow: My... informant.

Tails: Right... Why did you come here?

Shadow: I was concerned, is that wrong?

Tails: ... No...

Shadow: I also heard that her new-born daughter had tried to commit suicide...

Storm: Yeah... Do you know how Melody can survive this much?

Shadow: I can't remember much about her design, but it definately coincides with the shard's powers... I think the Doctor said something about her being invincible to all forms of death, except suicide, her Rukari and old age...

Storm: Oh... okay...

Tails: So she'll survive her asthma?

Shadow: Her asthma is a condition the Doctor didn't expect, but the shard's power keeps her alive. She's protected from diseases, nautrally gained or forced into her.

Tails: ... -puts a hand on the glass window and sees Melody breathing deeply with the doctors moving away- Thank God...

Nurse: -walks up to Chris and Storm- Mr. Thorndyke, Ms. Diquera, Ms. Faith is out of surgery.

Storm: Oh, thank God!

Chris: Is she alright?

Nurse: She's in a stable condition, but she will take a while to heal.

Storm: That's great! Come on, everyone! -runs off with everyone following her, except Shadow, who walks behind them-

Melody opened her eyes slowly, still sore. She felt the familiar plastic oxygen mask on her muzzle. She weakly sat up and looked around, she was alone. It was also dark, meaning everyone had probably gone back to Chris' place. She climbed out of bed with difficulty, finding that she was in a long plain pale pink dress. She stuck her tongue out, disgusted at the colour. She ripped anything unfamiliar off of her and put a pair of pale pink slippers on. She left the room and walked down the corridor. She kept walking until she came to a door on her left, she could feel her daughter's presence. She opened the door and cried out when she saw her daughter hooked up to various machines. She ran weakly to her side and collapsed on top of her, waking her slightly. Tears fell off her face and on to her daughter's side. She suddenly felt energized and stood up without any difficulty. Her hands and eyes began to glow red, then her body as she rose from the ground. She lifted an arm and blew a hole in the wall with red blades of psychokinetic energy. She looked at her 'sleeping' daughter and flew out of the room as alarms went off at the hospital. She was angry and Wulph was going to pay for Harmony's condition. Her dormant powers had been awakened, Phoenix's reminant powers had become her own.

Wulph laughed evily as Shadow walked up to him and kneeled reluctantly. Wulph looked at him and smiled. Shadow looked up, confused about his happiness. Wulph let out a laugh and turned his back. He walked to a window and looked out to see the pearly white moon and a red glow.

Wulph: Shadow, what's the condition of both of my children?

Shadow: Melody is very upset, she's had two asthma attacks. Harmony is out of surgery, she's in a stable condition.

Wulph: What?! -turns around- What happened to my daughter?!

Shadow: She tried to commit suicide, probably ashamed of her true lineage.

Wulph: -growls, turns back to the window to see the red glow is closer and trees are flying to both sides of it, then laughs- Oh, sweet Melody, she had to inherit that from you... Shadow, what's the possiblity of Melody gaining Phoenix's powers?

Shadow: ... Sir?

Wulph: Go get me Violet.

Shadow: You must be joking...

Wulph: I said go get Violet!

Shadow: ... Sir, even I wouldn't press my luck going near her.

Wulph: I SAID-

Shadow: I'm going! Just don't expect me in one piece. -teleports away-

Wulph: Melody, you wanna kill me, you need to get through Violet first. -laughs evily-

Tails cried out as Storm gave him her phone and the nurse on the other end told him what had happened. Both Melody and Harmony had gone missing! As soon as he cried out, he dropped the phone and bolted out of Storm's room. Storm then squealed and picked up her broken phone. She looked in his direction and growlled. Sonic had noticed the shouting and came into the room, confused.

Storm: TAILS, YOU'RE FORKING OUT A HUNDRED BUCKS FOR A NEW PHONE!!!!

Sonic: Storm, what's wrong?

Storm: -picks up the two pieces of the broken phone and looks at it angrily- Tails broke my phone in half, that's what's wrong!!

Sonic: What happened before he broke your phone?

Storm: Oh, that... Melody and Harmony are missing!

Sonic: What?!

Storm: Tails' done a runner. He must of run off to Eggman's base, that's the first place he'd look!

Sonic: ... You get everyone, I'll go stop Tails before he runs into trouble!

Storm: Alright, meet you at the hill near the base?

Sonic: It's a date! -runs off-

Sonic ran through the forest, searching for his best friend before he got into trouble. He'd searched everywhere but the marshes and the areas near Eggman's base. Sonic stopped when he reached the marches, making sure he didn't get caught in any of them. He looked around as he advanced into the centre of the marshes. He stopped when he came to the biggest, stunned at how large it was. He suddenly cried out when he saw two white objects in the middle, Tails had fallen into the biggest marsh!

Sonic: TAILS!!! -climbs up a tree an on to a branch which stretches over Tails' position- DON'T WORRY, I'M HERE!!! -pulls Tails out and lies him on his back as he coughs- Are you okay?

Tails: ... Yeah... I'm sorry-

Sonic: It's not your fault, it's probably Wulph's.

Tails: ... Hm.

Sonic: Come on, Storm'll be waitng for us on the hill.

Tails: Storm... her phone, she'll kill me...

Melody exploded into the base, ready to kill. Wulph was standing on the opposite side of the room, expecting her. She roared as she charged at him, only to knocked back by a purple blur. She looked at the barely still girl and gasped. The girl looked like her, save for the black jumpsuit, huge claws and canine teeth, purple fur and green markings and the way her hair stuck out. Melody charged an attack, but was suddenly knocked out by the purple girl. The girl then bounced around until Shadow appeared and used Chaos Control to slow time and get her back into a stray jacket. Time returned to normal as Wulph walked to Melody and kneeled. He pulled a device out of his pocket and slid it inside her right ear. He stood up and laughed, it was only a matter of time now.

Shadow: We should get her back to her cell, sir.

Wulph: We'll move her somewhere hidden, then when they come, you'll release her.

Shadow: ... Yes, sir. -drags the girl away as Wulph laughs- I swear, she'll kill someone tonight...

Sonic and Tails ran up the hill, stopping when they got to Storm, who had transformed into her animal form. She was looking at the opposite side of the forest, staring at the trail of destruction. She then looked at the base, seeing that there was some smoke rising from the same side as the destruction. Sonic and Tails had noticed it too.

Storm: Green Peace ain't gunna be too happy about this.

Sonic: Heh, at least they can't be called by you.

Storm: Ohhh, yeaaah... -grabs Tails by his tails and holds him up in the air in front of her face- Where's my money slash new phone?

Tails: I-I-I'll get for you tomorrow!

Storm: You better. -drops him- So, plan?

Sonic: We'll go to where the smoke is, that's the most likely place. Then we'll bust them out.

Tails: -freezes when he sees a silhouette of Harmony- Make that her...

Storm: -turns to see what Tails is looking at- Oh, my God...

Tails: HARMONY!!!! -runs to her and embraces her- I'm so glad you're okay!

Harmony: ... I've learnt from my mistakes... You might not be my real daddy, but you're the closest thing I got to it!

Tails: But, your side-

Harmony: It's healed... I don't know how, I think it was Mummy when she glowed prettily red...

Tails: 'Glowed prettily red'...? SHIT!!! SHE'S GOT PHOENIX'S POWERS!!!!

Storm: Oh, no...

Sonic: Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go! -runs off with Storm, Tails and Harmony following behind him-

Minutes later, they reached a huge hole in the base and went in, with Sonic speeding off. The three others tried to follow him, tired from running after him. Suddenly, someone cried out in horror as they caught up, stunned by what was happening. Melody had Sonic against a wall with Wulph watching. Melody put her hand on his neck and squeezed hard, making him cry out again.

Harmony: MUMMY!!!

Tails: -puts a hand on her shoulder before she can run off- Don't. That's not Mummy, she's being controlled.

Storm: MELODY!!! What are you doing?!

Sonic: How 'bout you get her off me before askin' anythin?!

Storm: Sorry! -runs to him, but is stopped by Shadow screaming- What the-

Shadow: GET OFF ME, YOU CRAZY BITCH!!!!!

Wulph: Violet, come here.

The same purple girl ran to him, her claws dripping with blood. Wulph looked at her, annoyed that she'd attacked his assistant. Shadow staggered out from where the two were hiding, covered in his own blood. He walked up to Wulph, really pissed off.

Shadow: Next time you ask me to bring her out of her cell... DON'T!!!! -collapses on to the ground-

Wulph: Violet, that was a very bad thing you did.

Violet: Sowwy... -looks at Melody and Sonic- Can I? Pwease?

Wulph: With blue boy, yes. Don't touch the green fox.

Violet: Yes, sar! -runs towards Melody and Sonic and pounces on to his head- WHEEEE!!! Let's play 'Scare the wiving shit out of Bwuey'!!

Sonic: What the hell?! -tries to look at Wulph, but has his head turned back firmly in place- Shit...

Violet: Uh uh uh! Bwuey mustn't move otherwise he gets his neck snapped in half! -smiles creepily- Okay?

Sonic: -now freaking out of his mind- ... What...?

Violet: Okay?! -tilts his head a millimetre- Hm?

Sonic: -now beginning to cry- Yes!!

Storm: -starts charging an electrical attack- GET OFF SONIC, NOW!!!!

Violet: ... The wed wittle half cat is starting to annoy Viowet, can I, sar?

Storm: -backs off a little- What?!

Wulph: Sure, but get back on Bluey afterwards.

Violet: YAAAYYY!!!! -jumps off Sonic and runs at Storm, making her run away- Ms. Puddy cat can't wun away!! -jumps on to Storm, knocking her down andstarts clawwing at her, cutting her several times-

Storm: -screams- GET OFF ME!!! HELP!!! PLEASE!!!! -screams again- SOMEONE GET HER OFF ME!!!!

Harmony: STORM!!! -pulls the Tailball out and silently casts a spell, knocking Violet off Storm- ARE YOU OKAY?!?!

Storm: -pants- I... think... so...

Violet: Widdle hypo girl is gunna pay for that!! -runs at Harmony, forcing her to back into a wall, and is about to attack when she sniffs the air, millimetres from Harmony's face- Hmmm... You are daughter of both gween fox and sar?

Harmony: Y-yes!!

Violet: Want to join me in my widdle game?

Harmony: Uh... No thanks, I'm good.

Violet: Too bad, you'd make a good widdle psychopath, like me.

Harmony: Huh?

Violet: You know, with your hypwerness, that is.

Harmony: No thanks...

Violet: Too bad, you miss out on all of the fun! -runs back to Sonic and pounces on his head again, making him freak out and cry again- Now, where were we?

Sonic: We were at the bit where you let me go.

Violet: -laughs creepily- Bwuey is funny! -tilts his head again, making him cry out and cry harder- Don't push your luck.

Sonic: I'm sorry!!

Tails: Hmmm... -studies the three furries carefully and walks to Storm, who is sitting on the ground, covered in cuts- Have you noticed Melody?

Storm: It's hard not too!

Tails: I mean, look carefully. She seems to be a little tired. She also appears to be supporting both Sonic and Violet. If we take her down, Violet will fall off Sonic as he falls.

Storm: Hmmm... You might have a plan there. We could get Harmony to do it, but I don't know if she could push her luck any further.

Tails: Yeah... I could do it, she hasn't noticed me yet.

Storm: -sighs- We can only try. Give me your hand.

Tails: Huh?

Storm: Oh, for Gawd's sake. -grabs Tails' left hand and charges it with a water attack- This'll knock her out, if she does have Phoenix's powers.

Tails: Great! -points his right hand at Melody and releases the attack, knocking her across the room and knocking her out, also making Sonic and Violet fall, with Sonic running away- It worked!!

Violet: -growls- THAT'S IT!!!! -runs after Sonic and pulls him down with her on to her stomach- ANYONE MOVE AND HIS NECK GOES SNAP!!!!

Sonic: -cries harder- Get her off... please...

Melody: -wakes up slightly- Ow... -stands up, making the device in her ear fall out and making Violet relax a little- What happened...?

Violet: Ah, you're awake! Fox boy ower there knocked you out. Can you gwab Bwuey for me, I need to teach fox boy a lesson.

Melody: Uh... Sure! -walks over Violet and takes Sonic's head in her hands while Violet gets up and walks to Tails, who is frozen in fear- Move and your head is comin' off.

Sonic: Just let me go... please...

Melody: -thought- Oh, my God... What did this girl do to Sonic, I've never seen him so scared! -whispering to Sonic- Don't worry, I won't kill you. I'll kill her instead.

Sonic-whispering-: Melody... Is that you? How do I know it's you?

Melody-whispering-: Ahhh... You told me in the mountains that you were scared of Eggman finding the worst way to finally defeat you.

Sonic-whispering-: Melody! It's you!

Melody-whispering-: She'll pay. -walks slowly over to Violet and gets ready to kick her down when Wulph grabs Sonic- No... don't!

Wulph: Violet, behind you!!

Violet: -growls, turns around and kicks Melody in the stomach- You just made the biggest mistake in the book!!

Melody: What, like you leaving Sonic alone with me isn't?

Violet: -kicks at Melody, but misses- Bwuey's pwobabwy had enough anyways, haven't you Bwuey?

Sonic: Y-yeah...

Melody: -growls- Leave him out of this!! -grabs Violet and slams her into a wall- Who are you and why do you look like me?!

* * *

A/N: Heheh, I love splitting them into two-parters... actually I had to, it was too long to start with XD

SECRET TIME, WHOOOOOO XD

Wulph was supposed to 'die' and Melody accused of his murder, despite him being evil, but it was changed. When I wrote this up, most of it was hot off the press, stuffing most of my advance script!! Also, yeah, both Melody and Violet ARE bisexual, whooooaaaa, BIG PLOT TWIST THAR XDXDXDXDXDXDXD


	19. Mindless Murder

**Disclaimer: Sonic, Sonic X and related stuff are owned by SEEEEGAAAAAA, 4kids, Jetix [I think] and everyone else involved, Melody and Harmony Faith, Rosetta 'Storm' Diquera and Wulph are owned by ME, Melody Faith The Fox [obviously], no using unless I say so, dang thieves.**

**WARNING -** This chapter may be rated T for teenagers. It may contain coarse language, some violence and sexual references/themes.

A/N: Yet again, I apologise for the craziness of this chapter.

* * *

**Sonic X - Shard Saga**

**Chapter 19 - Mindless Murder**

Violet: -jumps on to the wall and launches at Melody, pinning her to the ground- I'm Viowet Destiny!! -starts clawwing at Melody- I was cweated fwom Diamond's DNA and a psychopathic pwisioner's DNA!!

[A/N: I know, it's impossible to know all this if you are insane, but just remember, it's already been done in a Sonic game. Gerald stated in his diary, or whatever it is, in SAB2 that he was insane, how could he know that XD]

Melody: ... Who's Diamond?! -cries out when she gets clawwed on the face several times- Why haven't I been told about this shit?!

Wulph: Diamond is Eggman's servant, created from your DNA and Shadow's DNA. You haven't been told because I didn't want to worry you, my love.

Melody: So that's who he was talking about...

[A/N: Remember, chapter 13, when he told Melody who his servants were]

Violet: Time for you to shut up and DIE!!!

Melody: Wha- -Violet takes off her boots quickly and claws Melody all over, making her scream- GET HER OFF ME!!!! HELP!!!!

Storm: -studies Violet- Weakness, weakness, weakness? -notices that she's trembling all over- Her claws must be holding her up! I'm going to be sore tomorrow... -runs at Violet and knocks her off, making Violet retailate- Shit!! -charges her hands with heat- You should stay away from us, since you can't take the heat!

Violet: I'll destwoy all of you!! -Storm grabs her hands, making her scream in pain- You... you... YOU FRIGGIN' BITCH!!!! -grabs Storm around the waist and pulls her close, making her cry out- You are so going to pay for that! -stabs Storm's chest with her right hand while she grabs her throat with her left hand- Prepare to die!!

Storm: -screams as Violet's claws go deeper- If I die... I'M TAKING YOU WITH ME!!!! -grabs her hands again, making Violet scream in pain again- Ready to die too, bitch?

Violet: -growls- I can't die, you're just kiddin' yaself!!

Storm: Sure you can, everyone dies eventually, immortal or not!

Melody: -gets up and runs behind Violet and grabs her neck, her hands beginning to glow red- Get away from her, NOW!!!

Violet: Bit hard when you're basicwy on my back!

Melody: I ain't moving 'til you let go of Storm.

Violet: ... Hm. -smiles- Sar wasn't wong when he told me about you.

Melody: Huh?

Violet: You have a pwetty good body, you know.

Melody: -blushes and moves away a bit- ... -shakes her head and growls again- LET GO OF STORM, NOW!!!!

Violet: You're bi, we all know it.

Melody: -blushes even more and stutters for a little bit- I'M NOT BI!!!! -to Tails, Storm and Sonic- Don't listen to her!! She's trying to turn you against me!! -sees that everyone is now looking away nervously, making her scream in frustration- You believe her, don't you...?

Tails: ... Melody...

Sonic: Sorry...

Storm: ... -screams in pain when Violet's claws go even deeper- ... I'm sorry, Melody...

Harmony: Daddy, what's going on?

Tails: Don't worry about it, you'll understand when you're older.

Harmony: But I want to understand now!!

Tails: -begins to cry- I said, don't worry about it!!

Harmony: -moves away a bit, becoming a little scared- Sorry...

Melody: -growls as her hands glow brighter- You'll die for accusing me of that!! -pulls Violet back, making everyone fall backwards as she starts choking Violet- DIE, BITCH!!!!

Violet: You're... enjoying... this... aren't... you...?

Melody: SHUT UP AND DIE!!!!

Violet: I wouldn't... push it... if I... were... you...! -grips Storm's neck harder, drawing blood- Otherwise... someone else... is going... to die...!

Melody: -growls- TRY ME!!!!

Storm: MELODY!!!! -Violet's claws go through her heart, making Storm scream as blood trickles out of her mouth- Why...? Why, Melody... -falls limp as she dies on top of Violet-

Violet: Told... you...!

Melody: -just stares at the lifeless teenager, her eyes widening- You... you... you killed her... -cries out in anger- DIE, BITCH!!!! -begins to cry as she chokes Violet harder, making her claw at the hands preventing her from breathing- DIE!!!!!

Wulph: ... Melody!! -runs to her, dragging Sonic along with him, and tries to pull Melody off of Violet- Don't give in to Phoenix's powers!! You don't want to end up like her or Violet, do you?!

Melody: ... No...

Wulph: Think of Rosetta, she wouldn't want you to do this, would she?!

Melody: ... No... -loosens her grip on Violet's neck- Storm... I'M SO SORRY!!!! -cries uncontrollably- I'M SO SORRY!!!!!!

Harmony: ... Storm... is she...?

Tails: -embraces Harmony as she begins to cry- Don't hold it in, just cry all you want...

Harmony: Storm's DEAD!!!! -cries uncontrollably- WHY?!?!

Tails: Life isn't fair, remember that.

Sonic: ... Storm... she's... dead... -begins to cry- Storm...

Wulph: -throws Sonic away and kicks Melody all over, angry at his favourite human being killed- YOU STUPID LITTLE BITCH, WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!?!

Melody: -cries out in pain- ... Daddy... stop it... please...

Wulph: -cries out in anger as he pulls her up from under the two girls and pulls his dagger out- YOU STUPID LITTLE BITCH, DIE!!!!! -starts stabbing Melody in the arms, legs and stomach- WHY WON'T YOU DIE!!!!!

Melody: -screams- DADDY, STOP IT!!!! -screams until Wulph stabs her heart- ... Daddy...

Wulph: -realises what he just did and drops her- No... -backs away- No... I couldn't of...

Melody: ... Daddy... -falls limp as she dies-

Wulph: OH, MY GOD!!!! WHAT HAVE I DONE?!?!?! -begins to run away, but is stopped by Tails, who is furious- GET OUT OF MY WAY!!!

Tails: YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE UNTIL YOU DIE FOR KILLING MY PRECIOUS MELODY!!!!!! -starts to beat him up- DIE!!!!!!

Sonic: TAILS, STOP!!!! -pulls him away as he thrashes in his grip- DON'T MAKE THIS WORSE THAN IT IS WITH MORE MINDLESS KILLING!!!!

Tails: LET GO!!!!! -begins to cry uncontrollably- Let go...

Harmony: MUMMY!!!!!! -runs to her body and trips on to her, getting blood all over her- Don't leave me!! ... Please... don't... -notices her shard is glowing brightly- Huh? Daddy, is Mummy's shard supposed to glow like that?

Shadow: -finally wakes up- ... What the hell?! -sees the situation- Holy shit...

Harmony: Daddy, is Mummy's shard supposed to do this?!

So and T: Huh? -both turn around-

Shadow: ... So this is what happens...

Tails: -turns to Shadow- What do you mean?!

Shadow: Remember what I told you at the hospital, it's happening! She's being healed!!

Tails: MELODY!!!! -gets out of Sonic's grasp and runs to Melody- Melody... please... be alright...

Melody: -begins to glow green all over, then fades as she wakes up- ... Tails...? Harmony...?

Harmony: ... MUMMY!!!!! YOU'RE OKAY!!!!!

Tails: THANK GOD!!!!! -Melody sits up and turns her head as Tails grabs her and makes out with her, despite the fact the dagger is still in her chest- Thank God...

Melody: -now fully alert and alarmed at the sudden action- Tails? -closes her eyes and returns it- Mmmm... Tails... -Tails pulls away a little, but is pulled back by Melody- Mmmm... Don't stop...!

Tails: Melody...? Mmmm... I won't... -continues until Melody suddenly pulls away- ... Sorry...

Melody: ... It was worth it. -smiles, then looks at Storm- I wonder... -crawls over to Storm and puts her hands over her bloody chest- I wonder... -her hands glow red as well as Storm as she heals her, then fades as she wakes up- Storm?

Storm: ... Melody? -becomes alert and backs away from her- Stay away from me, you crazy woman!!

Melody: Storm, it's okay, I've calmed down!

Storm: I ain't taking any chances!! ... -sees the dagger still sticking out of Melody's chest- Oh, my God...

Melody: Huh? -looks down and then pulls it out without hurting herself- Oh, this... Yeah, I got killed too. -turns around and stands up- Ohhh, Wulph~

[A/N: She treats it like it's another day at the office XD]

Wulph: Yeah?

Melody: I think you forgot something!! -throws the dagger at Wulph, but misses as he teleports to Shadow, grabbing him and teleports to Violet and grabs her- I'm outta here!! -teleports away with Shadow and Violet-

Sonic: ... Are you two okay?

Storm: Think so- -suddenly realises she has blood in her mouth and starts spitting it out- Yuck! -wipes the blood off her face- That is so gross!

Melody: Yeah... Let's go before anything else happens.

Sonic: Right.

* * *

A/N: Foohey, it sorta gets better next chapter.


	20. Kidnapped!

**Disclaimer: Sonic, Sonic X and related stuff are owned by SEEEEGAAAAAA, 4kids, Jetix [I think] and everyone else involved, Melody and Harmony Faith, Rosetta 'Storm' Diquera and Wulph are owned by ME, Melody Faith The Fox [obviously], no using unless I say so, dang thieves. **

**WARNING -** This chapter may be rated T for teenagers. It may contain coarse language, some violence and sexual references/themes.

A/N: Couldn't really get it going when I wrote this.

* * *

**Sonic X - Shard Saga**

**Chapter 20 - Kidnapped!**

Melody was in the bathroom with Harmony, both having a shower. They'd accidently fallen in a muddy puddle while on a jog with Sonic. Melody looked down at her chest, checking the spot where she'd been stabbed the week before. She then looked at her arms, legs and stomach, all of her stab wounds had healed and the fur was growing back well. Harmony looked up at her sweetly, telling her she was finished. Melody sighed as she turned the shower off. She opened the shower door and grabbed a dark green towel and rubbed her head, drying her hair. She wrapped the towel around her and did the same with Harmony with a yellow towel. Harmony then began to get dressed as Melody looked at herself in the mirror. She tucked a corner of the towel into the top of the wrap and reached for her restraint. She tied her hair up as Tails opened the door, holding a newspaper. Melody turned to Tails and squealed, scaring him. She held her towel up higher as both foxes blushed insanely.

Melody: TAILS!!! GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE!!!!

Tails: SORRY!!!

Melody: -grabs her left shoe and throws it at him- OUT, OUT, OUT, OUT, OUT, OUT, OUT!!!!!!

Tails: AHHHH!!! I'M GOING!!!! -runs out of the room, slamming the door behind him and blushes out of control- ... Whoa... She's beautiful...

Melody: -pants- ... Men. -pouts- Damn perverts.

Harmony: Mummy-

Melody: Don't ask.

Sonic: -walks up to Tails- Have you told them yet? -sees that Tails is blushing- What did you do?

Tails: I, uh, sorta... walked... in... on them...

Sonic: Heheh, good going, Tails.

Tails: Shut up! ... It isn't funny.

Sonic: Well, so's the reason why I sent you up here in the first place!

Tails: She was about to get changed, 'kay!! ...

Sonic: Heheh. ... Anyway, tell her to get her ass movin', they're both in trouble if we leave them alone!!

Tails: Melody?! Harmony?! Hurry up, we need to talk to you as quick as possible about the situation!!

Melody: What situation? And who's 'we'?

Tails: Something's happened! And 'we' are everyone!

Melody: We'll be out in a sec, keep ya tails on! -the tree outside the bathroom window moves a bit, then a bird calls- I wonder what bird that is...? -walks over to the window-

Harmony: Can I see too? I've never seen a birdie close up!

Melody: -smiles- Sure. Come here and I'll lift you up. -Harmony runs over to her, then she picks her up and they both look out of the window- Where is it? -a hand suddenly comes out of the tree and clamps itself over Melody's mouth, then she's pulled into the tree- Harmony, RUN!!!

Harmony: -steps back- MUMMY!!! -turns and runs for the door but is grabbed from behind and taken into the tree quickly- DADDY!!! HELP!!!!

Tails: Melody?! Harmony?! I'm coming in there! -opens the door and finds that the two girls are gone- No... We were too late... -looks at the pile of clothes still left, which are Melody's shirt, right glove, socks and right shoe, and Harmony's gloves and restraints- Sonic!

Sonic: Wha- -looks into the room and gasps- Those guys are quicker than we thought!

Tails: Sonic, we have to find them!!

Sonic: Don't worry, Tails, we'll find them!

Meanwhile, in a group of motorbikes, Melody and Harmony were bound and gagged and unconscious. They were being driven through the busy streets of Station Square, gaining attention. The leader of the group stood up on his bike as his co-rider took over the steering. He laughed evily as everyone looked his way and the group slowed to a stop.

???????: Attention people of Station Square, give us what we desire and these two sluts will go free!

Melody: -wakes up at the word 'slut'- WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL US?!?!?! -manages to bite his ankle-

???????: ARGH!!!! LET GO!!!

Melody: NEVER!!!!

???????: Rrrrrr!! -kicks her in the side of the head, knocking her out- Now... we want you to give us all of your money and valuables you have with you! My mates will collect the stuff from ya! -everyone just stares at them as the others go to them- I SAID... -grabs Melody by the throat, waking her and making her cry out, then starts choking- DO IT OR SHE DIES!!!! -everyone frantically digs their stuff out- That's better!

??????: Sir! Sonic's been sighted by Lookout Pamial!

???????: SHIT!!! FORGET THE REST, SONIC'S COMING!!!! -sits down, still choking Melody, along with the rest of the gang- COME ON, BOYS, LET'S GET OUTTA HERE!!!!

The gang sped off as Sonic ran after them, followed by Tails and Storm in her cat-like form, who'd just finished school and gotten Melody's aerobike out. Sonic caught up to the leader, along with Storm. Tails had been forced to slow down by Storm's sudden increase in speed. Storm drove through the middle of the group, but was soon stopped from progressing through them. The woman from before pulled a gun out of her jacket and aimed at Storm's arm. She fired, hitting Storm in the arm, close to her shoulder, making her fall off the bike. She rolled over several times and came to a stop, unconscious. Tails flew over to her and looked on as the aerobike slid on its side and eventually stopped. He sat her up and looked at her wound. Storm moaned as she woke up, then she cried out in pain. Tails looked ahead as the fight sped forward. Sonic punched the leader in the mouth, making him furious. Sonic was about to punch him again when he swung Melody over in front of his face. She was still choking and appeared to be having a hard time breathing. He smiled as Sonic's eyes widened.

???????: I wouldn't if you want Miss Damsel-In-Distress to live!

Sonic: -growls- LET THEM GO!!! WHAT HAVE THEY EVER DONE TO YOU?!?!

???????: They have ruined my boss' plans too much! I'm avenging my boss!

Sonic: Which one, Eggman or Wulph?

???????: Why should I tell you? You're the flamin' enemy!

Sonic: Just let them go, they haven't hurt you! They've only hurt your idiot of a boss!

???????: I DON'T CARE!!! -chokes Melody harder, making her cry out- Kalin, drive for me! -lets go of the handlebar and pulls Melody against him as the small boy takes over the steering- You still want me to give them back?

Sonic: What do you think?!

Papango: I, Papango, WILL NEVER SURRENDER TO YOU!!!! -chokes Melody even harder and pinches her nose, making her scream in fear as she struggles to get out of the ropes- I WILL AVENGE WULPH HOWLFUR!!!!

Sonic: NO!!!! ... Fine... I'll let you go ONLY if you let her breathe!

Papango: Go and I will!

Sonic: At least give me Harmony!

Papango: No, leave or she dies!

Sonic: ... -slows down to a halt as the rest of the gang speeds past him- Be safe... -looks behind him as Storm, being helped by Tails, skids to a stop beside him on the aerobike- I'm sorry, Tails...

Tails: Sonic... why?

Sonic: He was going to choke Melody into an asthma attack, that's why... He was blocking her airways... He wouldn't let Harmony go either...

Storm: Don't worry, Tails, we'll find them. Besides, they wouldn't be far away.

Tails: Thanks, Storm.

Storm: Now, if nobody don't mind, I'm going pass out because of the bullet that's still in my arm... -falls unconscious and falls off the bike-

Sonic: Shit... they had to have guns...

Meanwhile, with the group of criminals, Melody was back with Harmony on the back of Papango's bike. She looked around, having only recently regaining consciousness from being choked. The scenary on the right was the edge of a forest, on the left, a fifty metre fall to the huge lake below. Harmony moaned softly as she lifted her head. Melody muzzled her as she looked around, dazed and confused. Papango looked back briefly and then went back to concentrating on the ground ahead.

Papango: I'm sorry if I hurt you before, I have a reputation to uphold.

Melody: Pfft, likely.

Papango: Truth is, I did work for Wulph, but I quit when I saw what he does. He's a sick man... or wolf.

Melody: Yet again, likely.

Papango: I understand if you don't believe me, but I won't harm you and your little friend.

Melody: Daughter, jackass.

Papango: It's against our ways to hurt you when we're by ourselves.

Melody: Do I have to repeat myself?

Kalin: Sir, we're approaching the camp!

Papango: Good. Melody, don't be a stranger while we're holding both of you hostage, we'll take care of you like special guests.

Melody: Yep, I have to, likely.

The group came to a stop in the middle of their campsite. It was cluttered with all sorts of personal and random objects. The gang got off their bikes and went to tend to their own business. Papango untied the two girls, but Melody bolted as soon as she was untied. He grabbed the tips of tails before she ran too far. Melody clawwed at the ground as she was dragged back by Papango. She began to cry as he held her under his arm as he untied Harmony with difficulty. Melody growlled, then bit Papango's arm, making him yell in pain as she grabbed Harmony and ran. Suddenly, as the girls reached the forest, the woman who informed Papango of Sonic's arrival jumped down in front of them and grabbed their arms.

??????: Where do you think you two are going?

Papango: -races up to the three girls- Kallay! -takes the girls from Kallay and sighs- I told you two, you're our guests and our hostages.

Melody: What difference does that make?!

Papango: We'll take care of you, not hurt you.

Melody: -pauses as she scans his mind for the truth- ... I believe you...

Papango: Come, I'm sure you two are starving, considering it's been several hours since we first took you.

Harmony: Do you have any cookies?

Melody: Don't even think about it.

Harmony: Please, Mummy?

Melody: No. You know what they do to you.

Harmony: That was one time, pleeeeeeeeeease?

Melody: That was five times, sweetie.

Harmony: Awww...

Melody: Do you have any nutritional stuff?

Papango: Plenty.

Harmony: Aw, come on! Can't I eat something I like when I'm kidnapped?!

Melody: No.

Harmony: Argh... Meanie...

Kallay: ... Cute...

Tails yawned as he typed frantically into a tracking device, also going through several government sites and satellites in the process. Sonic walked up to him from behind, followed by Storm, who had a bandage wrapped around her upper arm. Sonic put a hand on his shoulder, getting no reaction from Tails. Storm looked at him, concerned about his current mental health. Sonic sighed as Tails kept typing, frantically trying to locate Melody and Harmony.

Sonic: Tails...?

Storm: Tails, you need to sleep. -looks over at the clock- It's 3:30 in the morning, we can look for them tomorrow.

Tails: No... I can't just leave them with those guys for a night...

Sonic: Come on, little buddy. They'll be alright.

Storm: -sighs- I hope you don't have to make me do this, Tails... -Tails doesn't stop typing, making Storm lift her hand, causing both it and Tails glow dark red, freezing him- Told you. -turns to Sonic- We'll fix her bike, then we'll go through the country while I try to contact her, alright with you?

Sonic: Sure. Alright with you, Tails.

Tails: Why not. -glares at Storm- I can't do anything else right now, can I?

Storm: Good, then it's off to bed with the both of you. -walks off, taking a levitating frozen Tails with her, but turns when she reaches the door- And, please take my word on this, DON'T wake me up again or SOMEONE'S GOING TO GET HURT TOMORROW MORNING... what am I saying, it IS tomorrow morning... is that clear?!

Tails: Hey, I wasn't the one who woke you.

Sonic: -rubs the back of his head- Heheheh... heh heh... heh... -looks away- Shit.

Storm: I said... IS THAT CLEAR?!?!

Sonic: -looks at Storm and salutes out of fear- Yessir!!

Storm: And I'm not a sir, idiot! I'm a ma'am!

Sonic: -still saluting- Yessir- I mean, ma'am, sir... shit.

Storm: Urgh... -walks away taking Tails with her-

Sonic: -relaxes and sighs with relief- Phew...

It was morning at the campsite. Melody opened her eyes and found both herself and Harmony tied to a wooden pole. Papango emerged from his tent first, earning Melody's death glare. Papango sighed as he walked over to the campfire and began to get breakfast ready. The rest of the gang eventually came to the campfire and ate breakfast. Papango, having eatten first, brought Melody and Harmony their breakfast. Melody snapped at Papango, barely nipping his hand. He sighed as he fed Harmony first, who was happy to be eatting so much food. Melody growled as he turned to her.

Papango: Sorry, but we had to. We didn't want you two running off or accidently going off the cliffs around here.

Melody: Aaaand continuing from yesterday, likely.

Papango: At least eat.

Melody: I'm not touching anything... unlike Miss Bottomless-Stomach here.

Harmony: Hey, I'm hungry, okay! Unlike you, I want to keep my strength up!

Papango: -anime sweat drop- ... You know... I never thought that someone as young as you would be so intelligent.

Harmony: Flattery won't get you anywhere, besides, it's from her.

Melody: Thank you, Harmony.

Papango: -stands up and sighs- If you won't eat, I'll have to throw it away.

Harmony: I'll have it!!

Melody: Shut up, Harmony.

Papango: Well...?

Melody: Throw it away, I don't care. It's probably poisoned, anyways.

Papango: Your loss. -goes back to the campfire-

Melody: -sighs- I wonder how long it'll take for them to save us...

Harmony: I wanna go on their bikes!

Melody: -sighs- Harmony, shut up.

Harmony: I don't wanna shut up! -stomach growls- Heh...

Melody: You're still hungry?! Oh, for crying out loud...

It was 10:35am, Tails had repaired the aerobike and had gone back to trying to track Melody and Harmony while Sonic and Storm had gone off to search. Sonic yawned as he ran along the same route the gang had taken the day before. Storm was drowzy from the night before and was close to killing Sonic for it. Storm had tried various times to contact Melody telepathically, but was out of range for all of them.

Storm: -sighs- Where are you two?

Sonic: Tracks are still going ahead, probably not long before we find them.

Storm: Really... THAT'S WHY IT'S TAKEN AT LEAST FOUR AND A HALF HOURS TO FIND THEM SO FAR... -yawns- You could of gotten Tails to bed without me, you know.

Sonic: Yeah, but I needed you because Tails would probably bite my head off if I did.

Storm: Pfft, yeah, right... But then again... he's been holding his feelings in for a long time now... it's only a matter of time before he takes it out on someone...

Sonic: Right. ... How 'bout you take to the air while I jet around the country?

Storm: I can't, Melody's the only one who knows how to fly this thing. And maybe Harmony.

Sonic: Which explains why she's added the co-pilot seat-thing to it.

Storm: But, then again... I can at least try... -mumbling- I'm gunna die for this... -pulls the lever, which causing the controls to unlock and the wings to rotate and extend, sending Storm screaming into the air- HOLY SHIT, WHERE'S THE BRAKES ON THIS THING?!?!?! -Sonic stops and falls to the ground, lauging out of control- SHUT UP AND HELP MEEEEEEEEE!!!!!

Sonic: -gets up and wipes a tear from his eye- ... Sorry... Try the normal brakes!!

Storm: ... -uses the normal brakes, almost flipping her off the aerobike, making Sonic crack up laughing again- SHUT UP!! ... So, it's the same controls, except you get the added directions... -speeds up, causing Sonic to run after her- I'll tell you if I find them!!

Sonic: Sure, go ahead!! -Storm speeds off- Good luck... -speeds off, following the tracks of the group of motorbikes-

Melody yawned, bored from being left alone with her hyperactive daughter, tied to a wooden pole. Melody had tried various attempts to free herself, also passing out from one attempt. Melody looked around to see if anyone was around, they'd been left alone as the gang did their daily tasks. Melody telepathically summoned her Rukari, minimising it so it wouldn't be noticed. She then howled a laser spell in her mind, causing the Ruakri to fire a laser at the ropes. After several minutes, the ropes broke. Melody slowly stood up, along with Harmony. She looked around, then grabbed Harmony's wrist. She then bolted, taking Harmony with her. They franitically ran for the forest, but were stopped suddenly when they triggered two traps. Melody's right foot had gotten caught in the loop of a rope and had been pulled up off the ground, Harmony had stepped on to the middle of a net, which closed around her and pulled her up off the ground too. Kallay and Kalin emerged from nearby bushes and laughed. Melody growled as Kallay approached her, making her giggle girlishly.

Kallay: Did you really think that we didn't know of your escape? Foolish little children you two are.

Kalin: ... Ma'am, what do you want me to do with them?

Kallay: Hmmm... hard choice... tie the kid up first. -Kalin cuts the net open and ties Harmony up with rope that was attached to his belt- Now... for your punishment, my dear. -turns to Kalin- I'll deal with her later, knock her out.

Melody: WHAT?!?! -cries out as Kalin approaches her- NO, DON'T!!!! -Kalin punches her in the middle of her face, knocking her out cold-

Storm yawned as she flew quickly over the forest below her. As much as it was a thrill to be flying through the air almost at Sonic's normal speed, it had gotten boring. She was close to giving up when she spotted smoke. She sped ahead, soon slowing down and circling the area. She looked down, then almost lost her concentration, looking up at the sky.

Storm: Shit! ... I hate heights... -looks down again, seeing Melody crying out as she gets punched in the stomach several times- Ouch... -sees Sonic running towards the area- I'd better warn him. -telepathically- Sonic, slow down, you're getting close to the campsite.

Sonic-thought-: Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know, 'take it easy'. It'll be quick, I zip in, punch everyone in sight, then get the girls and jet.

Storm-telepathically-: Sonic, don't! -looks down at the campsite and see Kallay's the one giving commands- The leader isn't there! It's that damn woman who shot me!! That friggin' BITCH!!! -sighs, trying to calm herself- Be careful!

Sonic: -thought- Whatever. -normally- HEY, I OWE YOU LOT SOME PUNCHES FROM BEFORE!!! -zips around the camp punching everyone in the stomach, then runs to Melody and Harmony, Melody still being held upside down and Harmony sitting nearby, still tied up- Are you two okay?!

Melody: Not really... All the blood's rushing to my head...

Sonic: Don't worry, I'll get you down!

Sonic looked around for anything sharp, soon finding a knife. He walked back to Melody and threw it at the rope, cutting it. Melody squealed as she fell into Sonic's arms. She looked up at Sonic, looking into his eyes. Sonic looked into her's also and never noticed Kallay weakly getting up and walking to Harmony. Harmony cried out she was picked up and carried over to the cliff. Sonic let Melody stand and then ran over to the pair as Harmony was dangled over the cliff's edge. Melody soon ran over too, wincing as her daughter screamed. Kallay laughed evily as she dared to let go. Harmony's black eye marking flashed, gaining Melody's attention. She rubbed her eyes, not believing what she just saw. Storm then came down, skidding to a stop on the ground, also being flung over the handlebars of the bike at the same time.

Storm: Owww...

Everyone else: -anime sweat drop- Ouch...

Melody: Storm, I really need to teach you how to land.

Storm: Whatever...

Melody: Anyways... GET YOUR FRIGGIN' HANDS OFF OF MY BABY!!!!

Sonic: Let her go!!

Kallay: As you wish. -lets go of Harmony and smiles, sending her to her death- You did say let her go.

Melody: NOOOO!!!! -runs to the cliff edge and looks for Harmony- HARMONY!!!!!

Kallay: And now you can go too. -grabs the rope still attached to Melody's foot and holds her over the cliff edge too- Goodbye, Melody. -lets go, sending Melody screaming down the cliff- Heh, I like this.

Sonic: You bitch!! -spindashes her- They never deserved that!!

Wulph: -teleports next to Kallay and picks her up- Actually, they did.

Storm: You're working for Wulph?!

Kallay: Yeah, Papango was an idiot. He pretended to be strong around others, but he's a coward. Besides, Wulph's the perfect boss.

Wulph: And Kallay's the perfect minion.

Kallay: -kisses him on the cheek- Thank you.

So and St: -both their mouths drop open- What the hell?!

Wulph: We must be going now.

Kallay: Ta ta! -teleports away with Wulph-

As soon as they teleported, Tails, with the black eye marking, flew up on to the cliff, carrying an unconscious Melody. Sonic and Storm just stood there with their mouths open as Tails transformed into Harmony. Harmony giggled cutely as Sonic and Storm tried to work out what had just happened.

Storm: You have Wulph's powers?!

Harmony: Yeah! And at the perfect time too!

Sonic: What about Melody?

Harmony: She lost consciousness when she was falling, I hadn't soooo... -smiles cutely- I caught her!

Storm: Oh, is Tails going to be happy about this or what...?

Sonic: Oh, we have to get back to him!

Storm: I'll take the bike back, you two, and Melody when she wakes up, can run back.

Harmony: Yay! I get to turn into Sooooniiiikkuuuuuuu!! -transforms into Sonic and talks in his voice- How's this?!

Sonic: Cool... and slightly freaky. Why Sonikku?

[A/N: YES, I DO KNOW THAT'S HIS JP. NAME... it's cute X3]

Harmony-as Sonic-: It's a cute nickname!

Sonic: ... Great.

* * *

A/N: Yyyeeeeaaaaaaahhh, sorry about the things left unanswered. I couldn't really be bothered with this chapter.

Melody: Hell yeah, you couldn't.

Me: Get outta here.

Melody: ... Don't forget to review!

Once again, it's time fooooooorrr SECRET TIME

This chapter and the next were rewriten due to me cancelling a plot that was going to be a tribute to SAB2 and the closing of Guantamino Bay Prison. I had this chapter finished and I was almost done 21 when I went 'Ah, stuff this shit!' XD


	21. The Station Square Riot

**Disclaimer: Sonic, Sonic X and related stuff are owned by SEEEEGAAAAAA, 4kids, Jetix [I think] and everyone else involved, Melody and Harmony Faith, Rosetta 'Storm' Diquera and Wulph are owned by ME, Melody Faith The Fox [obviously], no using unless I say so, dang thieves.**

**WARNING -** This chapter may be rated T for teenagers. It may contain coarse language and some violence.

A/N: This chapter is half meh, half yeah. If you haven't noticed I was rushing towards chapter 23.

* * *

**Sonic X - Shard Saga**

**Chapter 21 - The Station Square Riot**

Sonic ran through the streets of Station Square, bored out of his mind. It was a quiet day for everyone, Tails, Melody and Harmony were working on modifying the aerobike, Storm and Chris were working on school work together, with Storm still not out of her uniform, and Amy and Cream were making a cake with Ella. Sonic ran through several streets until he came across an angry mob. A group of people were marching towards him, holding all sorts of weapons. The group was growing bigger by the second. Sonic backed off a bit, then he sprinted back to Chris' mansion. He burst in, puffing.

Sonic: HEY, EVERYONE, WE GOT A PROBLEM!!!!

Tails: -rushes in with Melody and Harmony- Sonic? What's wrong?

Melody: What the hell's going on?

Storm: -runs down the stairs with Chris- Sonic, this better be good!

Amy: -runs in by herself- Sonic? What's the matter?

Sonic: There's a mob... a really angry mob... in the middle of Station Square... I think somebody's said something about us because they were coming after me! I mean, I'm practically a god here!

Storm: Oh, go stick your ego up your-

Melody: There has to be some sort of explanation!

Amy: Nobody would attack you without a reason, or with a brain.

Sonic: Well, they're coming, so we'd better get outta here!

Melody: Good idea! Let's go!

Harmony: Mummy? What's happening?

Melody: We're going to go sort something out in the city, you might get your first fight too!

Harmony: Yay! I get to fight!

Melody: ... -turns to Tails- Remind not to say anything to her at all.

Tails: Heh.

Sonic: We better hurry!

Everyone else: Right!

Everyone followed Sonic's lead as he led them to the city's centre. Melody and Harmony had taken the easy path there, flying on the aerobike. Storm, already in her animal form, was on her Extreme Gear. Tails had taken the X-Tornado with Amy and Chris in the back. Sonic and Storm raced towards the city with everyone else flying behind them. Sonic and Storm reached the centre first, backing away a little. Storm stepped off her board and flipped it under her arm. Melody and Harmony skided to a stop next to them and put the bike back into land mode. Tails landed the X-Tornado nearby, then climbed out with Amy and Chris. They all just stood there as the angry mob stopped in front of them.

Storm: -anime sweat drop- Maybe I should of stayed in human form...

Melody: I'd like to hear the explanation for this, it's bound to be good.

Sonic: -steps forward- Hey!! Who's leadin' this parade?!

Passer: -steps forward- That would be me.

Sonic: Commander Passer?

Passer: -turns to the mob- Here is the monster!! He's made this beautiful city of ours his home and how is he thanking us?! He's thanking us by defeating a human over and over again and taking over the city!!

Sonic: WHAT?!?!

Passer: They are even BREEDING!!!

Melody: WHAT?!?!?! -gets off the bike and walks up next to Sonic and starts growling- WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'BREEDING'?!?!?! I HAVE NEVER BRED IN MY LIFE!!!!

Passer: Then what do you call her!! -points at Harmony, who gets a little frightened- That is breeding!!

Melody: THAT WAS NOT BREEDING!!!!! -Wulph teleports behind her- THAT WAS FRIGGIN' RAPE!!!!!! -advances on him, but is held back by Wulph- FRIGGIN' LET GO OF ME, I'M NOT IN THE FRIGGIN' MOOD FOR YOU NOW, WULPH!!!!

Wulph: Melody, my love, don't. You'll only make then more angry.

Passer: Not in the mood now, ay? You were in the mood when you got pregnant with her!!

Melody: -steps back, now absolutely shocked and pissed off- ... What... did... you... SAY?!?!?!

Wulph: -backs off to Harmony's distance- Shit, now they've done it!

Melody: -walks right up to Passer and pulls him down to her eye-level- What don't you get about rape?! I was not in the mood then... I WAS FRIGGIN' KIDNAPPED!!!!! -punches him in the nose, sparking a riot- YOU'LL FRIGGIN' PAY!!!! -starts to beat him up, but is grabbed from behind by Tails- TAILS, LET GO OF ME BEFORE I HURT YOU TOO!!!!

Tails: NO!!! Look what you've started!!

Melody: -stops struggling and looks around, then her eyes widen- Shit! ... -Tails lets go of her- We have to stop this... but we can't hurt anybody...

Tails: We can if we have to. -flies of and tries to stop a few people from attacking Harmony- Harmony, get to your mother!!

Harmony: ... Yes, Daddy! -runs to Melody and helps her fight off a couple of families- Mummy!!

Melody: Just hold them back!!

Sonic: -gets hit with a crowbar in the head- Okay! That does it! AMY!!! -Amy comes charging at the man with the crowbar and whacks him across the road with her hammer- Thanks, Amy!

Amy: I'm just happy you're alright, Sonic.

Sonic: Not now, Amy! Go help Chris and Storm!

Amy: Hmph. Okay! -runs to the pair, who are trying to fight a man with a handgun- Take this!! -sends him flying to the back of the mob- You two okay?

Storm: Yeah, thanks.

Chris: You got here just in time.

Amy: You're welcome! -runs off to help Tails-

Melody: This is ridiculous!!

Tails: You started it!!

Melody: Shut up, Tails!! -sees that Harmony's being attacked by Jerome Wise- GET THE FRIGGIN' HELL AWAY FROM HER!!!! -runs at him, scaring him off- Harmony, get to your father before something happens to you!!

Harmony: O-okay, Mummy! -runs off to Tails-

Melody: WHAT GAVE YOU THE IDEA TO ATTACK MY BABY!!!!

Jerome: I-I-I'm sorry!! -cowers as Melody advances on him- I-I didn't mean to!!

Melody: Shoulda thought of that before you tr- -gets grabbed from behind and gets duct-tape slammed on to her mouth- FRIGGIN' HELL!!!! LET GO OF ME!!!!!

Hector: Heheh. Got ya!

Melody: GET AWAY FROM ME!!!! -struggles wildly- I'LL KILL YOU if YOU DON'T LET GO!!!!!

Hector: Now, now. We wouldn't want you to get hurt... -pokes a gun into the back of Melody's head, making her freeze with fear- would we?

Melody: When I get outta this, I'm going to FRIGGIN' KILL YOU!!!!

Hector: You actually did something right, Jerome!

Jerome: Hmph! ... AHHH!!! -runs off as a man falls in front of him-

Hector: Urgh, I have to do everything, don't I? -exchanges his gun for a pair of handcuffs- Hold still. -handcuffs Melody's hands behind her back, then pulls out his gun- It's back to HQ for the both of us! -runs off with Melody kicking wildly-

Harmony: -has just seen Hector run off with Melody- MUMMY!!!! -screams as a woman starts hitting her with a pipe- GET AWAY FROM ME!!!!

Wulph: -teleports behind the woman and kicks her away- Harmony, sweetie, are you alright?

Harmony: ... Yeah... Thanks, Wulph...

Wulph: -kicks away several other people- I'd prefer it if you called me Father or something.

Harmony: Sorry... Father...

Sirens wailed as the police arrived behind X-Tornado, along with the Speed Team. The officers ran out of several vans in riot-control gear. They moved forward as the furries and Storm and Chris ran behind their long line. They all panted as the mob disappeared slowly. Sam Speed walked up to them, holding a box of water bottles. He handed them to everyone and sighed.

Sam: Thanks for taking care of this while we made our way here.

Sonic: -has a sip of water- No problem!

Chris: Uncle Sam, why did they do this?

Storm: Hold up a sec, 'Uncle'? -drinks a bit of the water-

Chris: Yeah, my uncle's the leader of the Speed Team.

Storm: -accidently spits out the water in her mouth- Oh, my Gawd. I love your family!

Sam: You must be Rosetta. I'm Sam, but you can call me Speed King. -offers his hand- Chris has told me a lot about you.

Storm: ... -shakes his hand- You can call me Storm.

Sam: I can see why, your fighting skills are extraordinary.

Storm: -starts blushing- Oh, well... it helps when I come from a rough part of the suburbs in Australia... always fighting for survival at school...

Sam: You'd make a great officer.

Storm: No thanks, I try to avoid the police, just the way I've lived.

Sam: Too bad, you'd be perfect to replace Hector.

Storm: Who's Hector?

Sonic: If I may interrupt this recuiting session, Sam, we need to do a roll call. Somebody's missing.

Harmony: -starts crying- I know who...

Tails: Harmony? What's wrong?

Harmony: She's gone...

Storm: Who's gone?

Harmony: Mummy... She's gone...

Storm: Harmony, I'm sure she-

Harmony: I saw it! Mummy's gone!! She got stolened by a man!!

Sam: ... Translation?

Chris: Melody's been kidnapped!

Amy: Harmony, what did he look like?

Harmony: He was around Sam's height... had blonde hair... wore a uniform that looks a bit like Sam's too...

Sam: Oh, God.

Chris: Uncle Sam, it isn't him, is it?

Sam: Yeah.

Sonic: I know who it is too.

Tails: Not him...

Sa and So: Hector Dragg.

Storm: -grunts- WHO THE HELL IS HECTOR?!?!

Sonic: He's a former Speed Team officer. He works for an anti-me organization called S.O.N.I.C.X.

Storm: HA!!! Sounds like a fan club to me!

Sonic: That's what I thought.

Sam: Do you know where they might of went?

Sonic: Maybe their HQ...?

Storm: -grunts- Men and their tiny, little brains, not including Tails. -telepathically- Melody? Can you hear me?

Melody-telepathically-: ... Storm...? ... Is that you...?

Storm-telepatically-: Melody, just hang in there, we'll get you out!

Harmony: Storm, do you know where Mummy is?!

Storm: I dunno where, but she's still in range.

Sonic: Then let's go!

Sam: Wait! You could use some back-up!

Sonic: Thanks, but you're too slow for us.

Sam: WHAT?!?!

Sonic: Let's go, guys! -runs off with everyone else-

Sam: WAIT A SECOND!!! COME BACK HERE!!!! ... -grunts- Damn Hedgehog.

Storm: I'll try to get some communication happenin' between us. -telepathically- Melody, can you still hear me? ... Melody? ... MELODY?!?!

Sonic: Storm?

Storm: She isn't responding, but she's in range.

Sonic: We'd better hurry then!

Meanwhile, Hector laughed as Melody struggled furiously. He sat her on a chair in an empty room. He grabbed some rope and tied her to the chair. Melody growled as Hector moved in front of her. He ripped the duct-tape off her mouth, making her cry out in pain. Hector laughed as Melody growled louder.

Melody: Try to remember that I have FUR, and that it hurts when you do something to me that's similar to waxing!!

Hector: Ah, shut up!!

Melody: MAKE ME!!!

Hector: I'll make ya, alright!! -punches Melody in the nose, making it bleed a little- Are you gunna shut up now?

Melody: Nnngg... TRY ME!!!

Hector: Argh, I'm gunna make you shut up for good!! -almost punches Melody again, but is stopped when Watcher walks in, then quickly moves behind Melody- Oh, ah, Warden Watcher?

Watcher: I know what you were going to do, Dragg. We're supposed to hold her as bait until the furballs arrive!

Hector: But we can do anything to her until then, right?

Watcher: -sighs- I suppose so.

Hector: Great!

Melody: WHAT?!?! You've got to be kidding me!!

Watcher: And shut her up, I don't want to hear her yelling her ass off!

Melody: MAKE ME!!!!

Hector: Shut up! -hits her over the head, making her growl, then he sighs- I'll go get the duct-tape. -walks off-

Watcher: Now, my dear. -walks over to her- What do you think of our plan so far?

Melody: You set that riot up?!

Watcher: Yes, all part of our plan to get rid of you and your little friends. Also, I wouldn't try to contact them through here. -points at his head- If you do, that bomb strapped to your back will detonate. -Melody's eyes widen- It isn't triggered by harsh or sudden movements, so don't worry. It's too thick for that, it can only be detonated by remote or pyschokinetic or telepathic powers. Or when the timer's on. So be good for us and we'll be good for you.

Melody: -begins to cry- You... friggin'... bastards...

Hector: -enters the room- I'm back! -tapes Melody's mouth up again- I see you've told her about the bomb.

Watcher: Oh, yeah. Have fun, you two. -leaves the room-

Hector: Now... where were we? -punches Melody in the stomach several times, then picks the chair up- It's going to be a long time before your friends get here. -punches her in the nose several times, making it bleed greatly- So get comfy. -drops the chair, dropping Melody on to her face- And say your prayers! -kicks Melody on to her side and starts kicking her all over her body, including her left eye- Heheh, I should do this more often!

Passer: Right this way, you three. -enters the room with Sonic, Storm, back in human form, and Tails as Hector gets Melody upright- Dragg... You can't help yourself, can you?

Hector: Watcher said I could!

Passer: Go on, get outta here!

Hector: Yessir! -runs out of the room-

Melody: Oh, thank God...

Tails: MELODY!!!!

Storm: -Tails almost runs to her, but she holds him back- Not yet. We need to make the deal first.

Sonic: What do you want this time?

Passer: We want you to get out of the city for good.

Sonic: What about Eggman and Wulph? What are you going to do then?

Passer: We'll send for you, then you'll be escorted out of the city by the police.

Sonic: Will it just be me, or do all of my friends have to go too?

Passer: Any of your non-human friends.

Sonic: Does that include Storm?

Passer: As long as she's not in her half-animal form.

Sonic: Hmph. Fine, for Melody's sake.

Storm: Hey!!

Passer: Now you may see her.

Tails: -runs to Melody- Melody!! What have they done to you?! -muzzles Melody gently, calming her greatly- It's alright, we'll get you out.

Passer: You can take the tape off if you want, no need for it now.

Tails: -gently starts to peel the tape off, making Melody cry- Sh sh sh, it's alright. It'll only hurt until I get it off. -finally gets it off and muzzles Melody more- I'm here now, it'll be okay.

Melody: ... Tails... there's a bomb...

Tails: What?!

Melody: On my back... I can't use my powers or it'll explode...

Tails: Melody... -holds on to Melody and muzzles her as he tries to defuse the bomb- Don't worry, it'll be okay.

Melody: Help me... -muzzles Tails until she reaches his lips- Uh...

Tails looked into her eyes, then leaned forward. Melody's eyes widened as Tails made out with her, then closed her eyes and returned it. They'd both forgotten about the bomb still on Melody's back. Sonic and Storm just stood there, half happy for the couple and half worried about the bomb on Melody's back. Passer just rolled his eyes and walked off. Melody pulled out of the kiss and looked into his eyes with her's, even though her left eye was almost closed. Tails then went back to trying to defuse the bomb, then realised something was wrong. The display was warm, meaning the timer had been turned on. He spun around behind her and looked at the display, he had five minutes to save Melody. He worked at the bomb as Melody cried harder. Storm was next to her, comforting her best friend as Sonic was running around the building trying to find Passer. Tails began to sweat as the timer beeped, signalling there was one minute left. Melody was now crying uncontrollably, as Tails ripped the bomb apart, getting down to the last two wires, the red and the blue wires. Tails looked at them and closed his eyes as he pulled randomly. He opened his eyes and looked at the wire in his hand, it was red, Melody's favourite colour. He looked up at the display, 0:01. Melody had calmed down and was panting.

Tails: ... Everyone okay?

Melody: That... was... too... friggin'... close...

Storm: Hell ya...

Sonic: -runs back into the room- Everyone's ditched this place!

Tails: Maybe we should go too?

Melody: -both Storm and Tails help untie her and get the handcuffs off- I don't think I can...

Tails: Come on. -Sonic walks over to her as Tails helps her up, then he supports her too- You can do it.

Melody: That bastard... he bashed the living shit outta me...

Sonic: We'll get you fixed up at the lake, seeing as we can't go back to Chris' place.

Storm: This sucks... I bet they'll make some stupid law so no humans can communicate with you.

Sonic: You can come visit us in your cat form.

Storm: Ha ha. -plays with her hair- I don't like that hair colour, it looks too elderly.

Melody: Storm, it's silver...

Storm: I know that! ... It just looks a little bit like grey.

Melody: ... Tails, what happened to Harmony...?

Tails: She's probably back at the mansion.

Melody: We'll need to stop by there, for a few things...

Sonic: Sure, we don't need to be outta the city until it becomes law, anyway.

Storm: Which will be in a few hours, knowing the typical governments both in Australia and America, seeing as we're sorta similar in some ways.

Later on, the four friends had gone back to Chris' home and gathered the things they needed until it became law that Sonic and his furry friends were exiled from the city. They were by the lake, recovering from the fight before. Melody was lieing on her back with Harmony cuddled up next to her and Tails sitting nearby. Sonic had gone off to annoy Knuckles while Amy, Cream and Cheese were playing near the lake. Melody sighed as she looked up at the sky.

Melody: This is all my fault.

Tails: Melody, don't worry. You were only sticking up for yourself and Harmony.

Melody: But, I started it all. I was the one who lost control again, I was the one who punched Passer in the face.

Harmony: Mummy, you worry too much.

Melody: ... It's just that, I feel like something's going to happen tonight...

Tails: Don't worry about it, just relax.

Melody: ... Fine.

It was 8:49am, the sun was rising over the forest, everyone was still asleep, along with Sonic. It was a peaceful night, that is, until Wulph paid a visit. Wulph teleported close to Melody, Tails and Harmony, and walked towards them. Melody snorted as she woke up, then sniffed the air. She then pretended to be asleep as Wulph stood over the three. He gently pulled Harmony and Tails away from Melody, trying not to wake them. Wulph backed away, dragging the two away. Melody growled, then stood up, pissed off at Wulph. Wulph noticed this and backed away. Melody lunged at him, falling short when he teleported away. She fell to the ground, scraping her all over. She lifted herself on to her knees and began crying. She stood up with difficulty and growled. She then screamed in frustration, waking everyone. She stormed off through the forest, where she summoned both her Rukari and Oracion. Sonic ran up to her, only to be whacked across half the forest. Melody continued through the forest, until she came to the outskirts of city.

Melody: Those bastards... THEY STARTED THIS!!!!!

Melody ran towards the city, out of control. She raised her weapons high as she yelled, about to bring destruction to the city of Station Square for starting it all.

* * *

A/N: Yay, Melody's let loose again XD

Melody: Stuff you. I'm outta here.

Me: Enjoy it while it lasts, you'll be back by next chapter! By the way, don't forget to review!


	22. Fiery Spirits

**Disclaimer: Sonic, Sonic X and related stuff are owned by SEEEEGAAAAAA, 4kids, Jetix [I think] and everyone else involved, Melody and Harmony Faith, Rosetta 'Storm' Diquera and Wulph are owned by ME, Melody Faith The Fox [obviously], no using unless I say so, dang thieves.**

**WARNING** - This chapter may be rated T for teenagers. It may contain coarse language and some violence.

A/N: I love this chapter partly. Yes, I can't think of what to say here now. Again. YAY, criss-crossy action!

* * *

**Sonic X - Shard Saga**

**Chapter 22 - Fiery Spirits**

Storm was slumped over her desk as her science teacher explained radiation. She looked out the window and sighed. She had slept for only a few hours, worrying over Melody's health. She closed her eyes and dozed off for a few minutes before waking up to screams. She looked around the class, everyone was panicking and running out of the room, the evacuation bell was blaring. She stood up and looked out the window, then stumbled back to a desk. The school was on fire and several other buildings were burning. She looked around for the source of the fires, then she fell over the desk. Melody was storming through the city, destroying everything in her path. Storm stood up and ran out of the classroom, partly happy she was wearing her pants for once. She ran through the building, trying to get to an exit. She ran to the nearest emergency exit, but was stopped as part of the ceiling fell in front of her. The fire had spread through the school! Smoke filled the corridors as Storm ran to every exit, only to find that they were all blocked.

Storm: This is IMPOSSIBLE!!!! -runs to the office- There has to be a way out!! ... They must of realised I'm missing by now, they must of!! -starts coughing as the smoke become thicker- Melody... why...?

Melody screamed in frustration as she fired at random buildings, not knowing Storm was in one of them. She roared in anger as riot-control vans pulled up and unloaded hundreds of soldiers. She growled loudly as they lined up in front of her. Melody ran towards them and slashed at them with Oracion, breaking the lines. She ran through the city, raging against the city that started the whole thing, until the Speed Team arrived. Sam sped to her, stopping her. He stepped out of his car and took his helmet off. He looked at her, earning a death stare.

Sam: Melody, stop this, you don't know what you're doing!

Melody: I know what I'm doing! I'm making this stupid city pay for what it friggin' did to me!!

Sam: That was only part of the population!

Melody: Well, now part of the population has... -sobs- ALLOWED TAILS AND HARMONY TO BE KIDNAPPED!!!!!

Sam: ... We didn't know! Who kidnapped them?

Melody: THAT FRIGGIN' BASTARD!!!!! -screams in frustration as she burns another building- I WANT TO KILL HIM!!!!!

Sam: Melody, calm down!

Melody: NO, I WILL NOT CALM DOWN!!!!! I'M SICK OF BEING TOLD TO CALM DOWN!!!!! YOU CAN STICK THOSE TWO WORDS UP YOUR-

Sam: MELODY!!!!! Who kidnapped them?!

Melody: -growls angrily- ... -spins around and laughs- WULPH, COME OUT, COME OUT, WHEREVER YOU ARE!!!!!

Sam: Melody...? Don't take it out on Station Square, take it out on Eggman's base!

Melody: ... GREAT IDEA, SAM!!!! I'LL GO KILL WULPH INSTEAD, THAT'LL BE FUN!!!!! -runs off, charging her weapons-

Sam: -huge anime sweat drop- That was close...

Storm stumbled back as the stairs collapsed in front of her, trapping her. She looked around, desperate for a way out, but found none. She coughed uncontrollably as the smoke became even thicker. She fell to her knees, her eyelids becoming heavy. She weakly screamed as the fire burned her.

Storm: It can't end... like this... Help... me...

She fell unconscious as fire fighters broke into the building. They slammed their way through the wreckage until one of them saw Storm's hand. The fire fighters raced to Storm and dragged her out. Her clothes were burnt and in some places gone. She had burns all over her and her hair was singed. Paramedics swarmed her as soon as she was brought out, but soon backed off when they checked her. Reporters and cameramen raced to Storm, all reporting live. Storm opened her left eye slightly, just enough to make sure nobody knew she was awake.

Scarletta: This is Scarletta Garcia coming to you live from Station Square High School where the main building has been destroyed by fire caused by exiled hero, Melody Faith. Everyone was safely evacuated except for the exchange student from Australia, Rosetta Diquera. She's been known to attract trouble and is famous for the Boswood Park Incident, where she survived after being shot for a weekend. Behind me is Rosetta. She was pulled out of the building a few moments ago as it collapsed.

Storm: -suddenly gets a pain in her left leg- ARGH!!! My leg... -notices everyone staring at her, amazed- Ahhhh, shit.

Scarletta: This is amazing, Rosetta Diquera has recovered so quickly! -walks up to Storm- Ms. Diquera, do you know how you heal so fast?

Storm: Uh... No... not really...

Scarletta: Then, can you confirm rumors that you are Storm?

Storm: I-I... uh...

Scarletta: Hm?

Storm-thought-: If I reveal my identity, then I'll be hounded day and night, though Chris isn't being bothered, but he doesn't have any powers. Sonic and his friends aren't being bothered either. If I don't I'll be suspected for the rest of my life. Oh, why me, Gawd, why me?!

Scarletta: Are you feeling okay?

Storm: Oh, ah, yeah, I'm okay. To answer your question... -pauses, then rips her necklace off reluctantly- I am Storm.

The crowd stared at her, stunned by the confession. Storm giggled nervously at waved, then got up and ran. She couldn't believe she just announced her identity in front of the world. She ran through the streets, crying due to her leg. She stopped when she came across Sam, standing next to his car, stunned. Storm ran up to him and looked around at the damage.

Storm: Sam?

Sam: Rosetta, if you're looking for Melody, it's too late.

Storm: What do you mean?

Sam: She's gone after Wulph... and she's gone crazy.

Storm: ... Crazy...? Ah, shit! First school, now Melody!

Sam: School?

Storm: My school got burnt to the ground because of Melody. Now she's gunna burn Wulph to the ground!! -runs off-

Sam: ... Today's gunna be one of those days...

Melody screamed in rage as she smashed into Wulph's part of the base. She walked through the corridors, slamming the doors open. Suddenly, a Chaos Spear struck her in the back. She turned around, expecting Shadow to be behind her, but she was wrong, it was a blue and red female hedgehog in a red and black dress with a similar hairstyle to Melody. Melody smirked and closed her eyes.

Melody: So, you must be Diamond?

Diamond: Ah, my sister. If you want Wulph, he's out.

Melody: What do you mean?

Diamond: He's busy doing something, can I take a message?

Melody: -growls- If he isn't here in the next five minutes, I'm gunna destroy both his little hideaway AND him!!

Diamond: Hm. I'll tell him. -teleports away-

Melody: -growls louder- It's so tempting... Too bad, he only had five seconds. -raises Oracion, but is stopped by a transparent figure walking towards her- Huh? What the hell is that? -the figure comes closer- What the hell are you?! -backs off as he figure turns out to be a transparent green dog- ... No... It can't be... -the dog stops in front of her as she begins to cry- ... Arrcho...?

Arrcho: You will pay...

Melody: -steps back- What...?

Arrcho: You will pay for killing me...!

Melody: I-I-I didn't kill you, it was Eggman's stupid training session!

Arrcho: I followed you... I had faith in you... Then you led me into a trap...

Melody: Arrcho, I didn't!!

Arrcho: DIE!!! -disappears as he walks into Melody, going into her mind- You will pay! -shows fake images of Melody talking with Eggman and smirking evily, then of Melody laughing as he lay dead- DIE!!!!

Melody: -falls to her knees crying- I didn't do that... Arrcho, I mourned for you so much... I ALMOST KILLED MYSELF FOR YOU!!!!

Sonic: -races to Melody- Melody?! Are you okay?!

Storm: -puffs as she catches up with Sonic, still in her cat form- Don't ever... run like... that again... -notices Melody- Melody!!

Melody: I didn't hurt you... I'd never hurt you...

Sonic: Melody...?

Storm: Something's wrong, big time. I'm gunna scan her mind. -scans Melody's mind, then finds Arrcho tormenting her- ... Arrcho...?

Sonic: What?!

Storm: Arrcho's in her mind! He thinks that Melody killed him!

Melody: Arrcho... I loved you... you were my closest friend... I didn't do that... I DIDN'T KILL YOU!!!! -cringes- Please... stop it...

Sonic: This is gunna get real bad real fast! Storm, can't you purge him out?

Storm: I can, but it might hurt Melody mentally!

Sonic: Shit.

Melody: Please, Arrcho... I didn't kill you... I'd never hurt you... I loved you... LEAVE ME ALONE!!!! -grabs Oracion and holds it with both hands to her right- ARRCHO, I LOVED YOU, I'D NEVER HURT YOU... GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!!!

Sonic: STORM-

Storm: Already on it!! -her hands glow dark red, along with Oracion, desperately trying to keep Melody from commiting suicide- Argh... she's too strong...

Melody: LET GO!!!! I NEED TO GET RID OF THE IMAGES!!!! PLEASE!!!!!

Storm: -begins to have a nose bleed- I... can't... let... you...

Sonic: -spindashes Oracion out of her hands and throws both it and the Rukari out of reach- Melody, you can fight him off!!

Wulph: -teleports in front of Melody, holding Tails and Harmony under his arms- Well, well, well. How do you like that? That'll teach you for destroying part of my home!

Sonic: You did this?!

Wulph: Not really, all I did was say five little words.

Sonic: And they were...?

Wulph: 'I know what really happened', that's it.

Melody: -looks up at Wulph- Get... him... out...

Wulph: Can't. He's a free soul, I can't make him do anything without any powers like yours or Rosetta's.

Sonic: Then turn into them!

Wulph: Why would I do that? I don't turn into women, just their voices.

Storm: WHAT DO YOU CALL THAT INCIDENT AT THE RESTAURANT?!?!

Melody: ARRCHOOOOOOOO!!!!!!

Arrcho: ... What am I doing...? -leaves her mind and appears in front of her- Melody... I'm sorry...

Melody: ... I... forgive... you... -passes out-

Arrcho: -growls and turns to Wulph- Look what I did to her, YOU started this!! -blasts him across the room, knocking Tails and Harmony out from under his arms- Are you two okay?

Tails: I- uh- er-

Harmony: COOL!!!

Everyone else: -huge anime sweat drop- Okay...

Arrcho: Melody... Forgive me...

Melody: -wakes up slightly- Arrcho...

Arrcho: ... I'm sorry... I must... -floats away- I can't...

Melody: ... Arrcho... don't leave me... not again...

Arrcho: Forgive me... -disappears into thin air-

Melody: Arrcho... no... not again... please... ARRCHO!!!!! -begins to cry- ... Don't leave me...

Tails: -crawls over to Melody- It's alright, it's over. We'll think of something.

Melody: He's gone... I want to be with him... he's my first and best friend... -raises her hand as Oracion flies into it- I want to be with him! -holds the blade against her throat and is about to slit it when Tails grabs the blade, cutting his hands greatly- Tails, let go! I don't want you to get hurt!

Tails: Too... late...

Melody: Tails, let go!! I WANT TO BE WITH ARRCHO!!!

Tails: You can, but you can't kill yourself... -cries out in pain- Melody, we'll make Arrcho a new body...

Melody: ... Arrcho... -drops the sword, also causing Tails to scream in pain as the sword comes out of the deep cuts made by it in his hands- TAILS!!! -stands up and backs away in horror as Tails continues to scream in pain- No... WHAT HAVE I DONE?!?! -runs away in fear- I'M SORRY!!!!!!

Storm: Tails, hold on!! -kneels next to Tails and attempts to heal his hands- Don't worry, you're gunna be fine... -suddenly turns away and retches at the sight of all the blood- ... Oh... my... God...

Sonic: Storm, you can do it, be strong!

Storm: I-I can't... -looks back at Tails and sees in crying uncontrollably and screaming in pain- I-I-I... -turns back to Tails- I can do this... -holds Tails' hands and both his and her own glow dark red, then glow fades as Tails calms down greatly- I... I did it... I overcame my fear of blood...!

Sonic: -claps a hand on to her back- Good going, Storm.

Harmony: Yay! -jumps on to Storm- You saved Daddy!

Tails: -pants- Thank... you... so... much... Storm...

Wulph: I hope somebody's going to pay for all this.

Storm: Get a life, Wulph! -sends a blade of dark red energy at him, knocking him out as he flies into a wall, making the base collapse a little, causing Storm to giggle and grin happily- Oops. Did that hurt? I'm sorry, my hand slipped.

Tails: What about Melody? What if she tries again?

Sonic: He's right, we'd better head back.

Meanwhile, Melody had just staggered out of the bathroom. She walked to the lab and began to work on a machine so fast, it was completed in less than five minutes. Melody turned a dial and the machine beeped every five seconds. She put the machine down and looked over at Harmony's Tailball, which she had unknowingly left behind. She walked over to it and the blade Harmony used popped out. Melody raised it to her face, then looked over at her invention. She looked back at the large knife and held it against her throat. Tears rolled down her cheeks as Sonic ran into the room and froze. Melody hesitated as everyone else rushed into the room. She suddenly threw the Tailball away and burst out crying. Tails walked up to her and hugged her from behind. Melody looked at him and looked away. Harmony ran to her and held on to her legs. Melody looked down at Harmony as she looked up with teary eyes.

Tails: Melody...

Harmony: Mummy... no more.. please...

Melody: Don't worry, I've decided. I've made a machine that will find Arrcho's spirit. When we finish it, we'll get him to enter his new body.

Tails: I'm so happy you aren't going to hurt yourself anymore...

Melody: Tails... I'm so sorry about before... I couldn't take it, seeing your blood...

Tails: It's alright, it's over now. -muzzles Melody under her chin- We'll start tomorrow and, hopefully, with your speed, we'll get Arrcho into his new body before the end of the day.

Melody: I hope so... -kisses Tails on the forehead as he muzzles her, then looks over at her invention- I hope so...

* * *

A/N: ... Okay, so she isn't back. And she's taken to protesting outside my house. Anyways, please review!


	23. Bringing Back Memories

**Disclaimer: Sonic, Sonic X and related stuff are owned by SEEEEGAAAAAA, 4kids, Jetix [I think] and everyone else involved, Melody and Harmony Faith, Rosetta 'Storm' Diquera and Wulph are owned by ME, Melody Faith The Fox [obviously], no using unless I say so, dang thieves. **

**WARNING -** This chapter may be rated T for teenagers. It may contain coarse language, some violence and sexual references/themes.

A/N: YAY, somebody's back, guess who! YAY, dream sequence!

**IMPORTANT - This is the last chapter to have this format. Starting next chapter, I'm using the proper format, so say goodbye to my trusty scripts and say hello to the speech marks.**

* * *

**Sonic X - Shard Saga**

**Chapter 23 - Bringing Back Memories**

Melody looked around, she was in the forest nearby. She continued to walk through it until she came to the clearing where she first met Sonic and his friends. She looked around and sighed. Arrcho materialised behind her, scaring her. She looked at Arrcho and began to cry.

Melody: Arrcho...

Arrcho: Melody, you don't have to do this...

Melody: But I want to. I want to be with you.

Arrcho: ... I want to be with you too...

Melody: I missed you so much... We're making you a new body, it'll be life-like.

Arrcho: ... Melody... I thank you for your help...

Melody: I just want us to be together again and to help my new friends.

Arrcho: ... That'll be perfect...

Melody: Arrcho... -holds her hand out and he does the same- I want you back... -tries to grab his hand, but it goes through, making Melody cry- I miss you, Arrcho...

Arrcho: I miss you too... -disappears into thin air-

Melody: Arrcho, don't leave me! No! Arrcho!! -falls to her knees crying- Don't leave me again...

Suddenly, there was a crack. Melody turned to look at the source. A tree slowly moved, then it got faster as it fell. Melody screamed as the tree came down towards her. Suddenly, Melody sat up on the balcony screaming. She then panted as she calmed down. Sonic jumped down next to her and kneeled. Melody looked up at him, eyes wide and still panting heavily. Sonic put a hand on her shoulder in an attempt to calm her.

Sonic: Melody, are you okay?!

Melody: ... I think so...

Sonic: You were screaming and I thought it was Wulph or something!

Melody: I'm fine... just a bad dream... I hope...

Sonic: Oh, thank God, I thought you were in trouble. -stands and walks to the railing- So, since you probably can't sleep, what was it about?

Melody: Arrcho... he must of entered my dreams... But then, I think I saw the future... Arrcho will leave me just before a tree is cut down... it was going to crush me...

Sonic: Ouch... You thought you saw the future?

Melody: Dreams can tell you two things, your present and your future... It was telling me my future, I know it...

Sonic: Oh... You okay to be by yourself?

Melody: I don't know...

Sonic: I'll stay here with you if you want.

Melody: Really? ... Thanks, Sonic. -Sonic lies down next to her- Goodnight.

Sonic: 'Night, Melody. -Melody falls asleep, then he cuddles up next to her and falls asleep too- ... Sweet... dreams...

Tails struggled to keep up as Melody sped through the construction of Arrcho's new body. His body was robotic, but it only had robotic insides, the outside, along with his mouth, was made so it was life-like. Arrcho would also gain weapons built in to his body. Melody hurried as she finished fixing the key circuits. She sighed as she wiped her forehead and sat down. Tails sat next to her holding a machine. She looked at it, then him, wondering what it was.

Melody: Tails, what is that?

Tails: It's a kind of syphon, it'll allow a free spirit to enter the body, then it'll shut down, trapping the spirit in the body. It needs to be inserted into the key circuits to work.

Melody: Great! -hugs him- Thanks you so much, Tails!

Tails: You're welcome.

Amy: -walks in with a tray of sandwiches and juice- Hey, anyone hungry?

Melody: Yeah, thanks. -takes a sandwich and a glass of juice-

Tails: She'll need it all with the speed she's been going at.

Melody: Shut up, Tails. -bites the sandwich and swallows the food- Is it ready, Tails?

Tails: I think so. We'll be able to start the process at anytime.

Melody: Great! -hugs him again- Have I ever told you I love you.

Storm yawned as she walked to the front door, the door bell was ringing its head off. She began to presume it was a bunch of fanboys. She opened the door and stepped back, shocked. A beautiful black Friesian mare with ruby red eyes, a white blaze marking and white long socks was looking at her with her owner standing next to her. Storm looked at the owner and looked at the horse, amazed.

Owner: You're Storm, yes?

Storm: Y-yeah, I'm Storm...

Owner: I want to thank you for saving my son all those years ago.

Storm: Oh... What's her name?

Owner: She doesn't have a name yet. -Storm checks the mare's teeth- She's in top condition and she's been shod. I don't know how she got that eye colour or those markings though.

Storm: Two years, nice. Is she a good runner?

Owner: Oh, very good. She ran around in our paddock all day long sometimes. She's your horse now, on the house.

Storm: Oh, thank you! But I need to pay you somehow! -runs off and returns holding her purse- Should a thousand do?

Owner: Thank you very much! -takes the money- Thank you for your generosity! -hands the ropes over- I have all of the stuff in the truck.

Storm: Thank you. -walks over to the truck witht he owner and unloads all of the horse's things- Thank you so much.

Owner: No, thank you for saving my son. See you! -gets in the truck and drives off with Storm waving-

Storm: Now I'm glad I'm so damn kind. -walks in the door- CHRIS!!! I SORTA NEED YOU FOR A SEC!!!!

Chris: -runs down the stairs and freezes when he sees the horse- Storm, what did you do?

Storm: I saved a horse trainer's son years ago from drowning. This is her way of saying thank you. Do we have room for her?

Chris: I think we'll be able to... What's her name?

Storm: I dunno... I think I'll call her Wyldfyrr. It suits her. -Arrcho materialises in front of them, spooking Wyldfyrr- Calm down, girl! He won't hurt you! -Wyldfyrr suddenly stops- That's wierd...

Arrcho: Where will I find Melody...?

Storm: They're in the lab. I'll take you there. -hands the ropes to Chris- Take her somewhere we can keep her in while I get Arrcho to the lab, please! -runs off with Arrcho following her-

Chris: Great. -Wyldfyrr neighs- I'll get you and your stuff into your new home, then you can eat some carrots. -Wyldfyrr neighs happily- Come on.

Melody looked at the robotic body and looked away, crying. She couldn't take the fact that Arrcho could be revived. Tails hugged her as Harmony held on to her legs. Melody looked down at her daughter and smiled. She couldn't believe how small she was sometimes. Storm burst into the lab and ran to Melody, tripping over a wire. She weakly stood up as Arrcho floated over to Melody. Melody turned to look at Arrcho and held a hand out to him, he held out his. Her hand past through him, like in her dream. Tears poured down her cheeks as Tails connected the syphon to the body. He gestured to the body, making Melody move away. Arrcho floated over to the body as Tails activated the syphon. Arrcho cried out as he was pulled into the body, frightening Melody.

Melody: Arrcho...?

Body: Initiating start-up sequence... Loading... Binding soul to body...

Melody: -glares at Tails- What?

Body: Sorting files... Start-up complete.

Melody: -holds the body's hand- Arrcho... can you hear me...?

Arrcho: I... -twitches his hand- I... -weakly sits up- I can hear you... -opens his eyes and looks at Melody- Melody...?

Melody: Arrcho...? -begins to cry- Arrcho, it's really you!! -hugs him and doesn't let go- Arrcho, I missed you so much!!

Arrcho: -hugs her back- Melody! I missed you too!!

Melody: Don't ever leave me again!!

After a day of catching up, the reunited couple had gone into Storm's room, since she was out with Chris, Chuck, Mr. Tanaka and Ella to fill in for Chris' mother. Arrcho cuddled up next to Melody on Storm's bed. She muzzled him in return, overjoyed that he was back and was with her once more.

Melody: I missed you so much, Arrcho.

Arrcho: I did too... I thought I'd never talk to you again... I thought I'd never hear your sweet voice again...

Melody: You don't know what it was like without you... All of that pain I experianced...

Arrcho: Forget about that... It's just about you and me tonight.

Melody: But... You do know I have a boyfriend now, right?

Arrcho: I know, but just think that we're back in the base, with the whole night to ourselves.

Melody: ... I know it's been a long time... but I can't betray Tails like this.

Arrcho: Give it a rest already, he isn't going to see us.

Melody: But-

Arrcho leaned in and kissed Melody on the lips, eventually making out with her. Melody tried to pull away, but was laid down on her back. Arrcho climbed on top of her, continuing to make out with her. Melody gave in and closed her eyes. Arrcho played with her side hair as Tails opened the door slightly. He almost cried out when he saw the two on the bed, kissing passionately. Arrcho rubbed her right leg up and down as she began to blush wildly. Suddenly, Melody cried out and turned her head, panting. Arrcho finally woke up to himself and got off the bed. Melody just laid there, panting. Arrcho looked at her, concerned that he accidently did something wrong.

Arrcho: Melody, I-I-I... I'm sorry, I forgot about the rule...

Melody: ... It's alright, I wouldn't expect anything else from someone who has worked with Wulph.

Arrcho: ... You've changed, Melody.

Melody: Huh?

Arrcho: You used to take things so seriously.

Melody: ... You mean... you were watching over my shoulder?

Arrcho: Yes, I know how hard it was for you after I was killed.

Melody: Arrcho, I didn't mean to-

Arrcho: It doesn't matter, all that matters now is taking a stand against Eggman.

Tails staggered back as Arrcho kissed her on the cheek. He couldn't believe his eyes, Arrcho had taken advantage of Melody. He ran down the hallway and down the stairs crying. Sonic noticed him running out the front door and followed him. Tails had run all the way to the cliff above the lake. Sonic slowwed to a halt behind him and walked up to him, placing a hand on his shoulder as he shook as he cried.

Sonic: Tails...?

Tails: ... He took advantage of her...

Sonic: Huh?

Tails: ... She cheated on me...

Sonic: What?!

Tails: -growls- THAT BITCH!!! -stands up and almost walks right of the cliff if it wasn't for Sonic holding him back, then he realises where he is- Oh, my God... -backs away- ... Thank you, Sonic... I didn't realise...

Sonic: I thought it was only women who had mood-swings.

Tails: I can't believe it... she cheated on me...

Sonic: I'm sure she didn't mean to.

Tails: -growls, then calms down- I'll give her one more chance, just in case it was an accident.

Sonic: That's it, now let's go back home.

It was the next morning, Melody laughed as Arrcho played with Harmony. She had told her daughter all about Arrcho and they seemed to get along like brother and sister. Tails had gotten over the previous night and was pretending that it never happened. Arrcho grabbed Harmony's tails, causing her to turn and chase him playfully. Melody continued to laugh, making Tails concerned. Sonic noticed his expression and walked over to him and sat next to him.

Sonic: Tails?

Tails: I'm alright, Sonic. I'm happy that they've been reunited but... I can't help but think that they've picked up where they were before...

Sonic: Isn't that a good thing?

Tails: Yeah, but, they might of been on the verge of becoming a couple.

Sonic: -lies back- Just relax and take it easy.

Harmony: I'm gunna getcha!!

Arrcho: -laughs- No, you're not!

Harmony: Wanna bet? -throws the Tailball at him, which misses and bounces off a sleeping Storm's head- Oops. Sorry, Storm!

Storm: -growls as she rubs her head- Shut up and let Aunty Storm sleep, she had a big night last night...

Chris: 'Aunty'?

Storm: She's been starting to call me aunty, is that alright?

Chris: That's fine...

Storm: Good. Now let me sleep in PEACE... -goes back to sleep, only to be woken up by herself- Great, now I can't sleep. Thank you very much, Harmony.

Harmony: -smiles- No problem.

Storm: -anime sweat drop- ... Anyways, has anyone else noticed that Eggman's been a little TOO quiet lately?

Sonic: Yeah, you think we should check up on him and give him a pounding while we're at it?

Amy: If you want to... -cuddles up next to Sonic- Why not go on a date and give Eggman a break for once?

Sonic: -anime sweat drop- Uhhh... no, thanks, Amy. -mumbles- I'd rather date Eggman...

Amy: -pulls out her hammer- What did you say?!

Sonic: Crap. -runs off with Amy following-

Storm: Heh, cute. Anyways-

Melody: Sh! -pauses then laughs- Eggman's just appeared in the city. He demands them to get me to go back to him.

Arrcho: Well, let's go kick his ass!

Melody: Funny, I never thought you'd turn on someone this quick, Arrcho.

Arrcho: I just go with the flow, now let's go!

Later, in the city's centre, Eggman was flying around the city. Sonic and his friends, led by Melody ran to his position. Eggman turned to them and laughed evily. Melody stepped forward and crossed her arms, looking up at Eggman happily.

Melody: What is it this time, Eggman?

Eggman: I demand that you come back to me or the city will be burned to the ground by my newest creation!!

Melody: HA!!! I've heard this one before! What is it this time? A giant chicken again? -cracks up laughing, making Eggman furious-

Eggman: -growls- If you won't come back to me, then I'll make you pay for mocking me!! -whistles loudly, followed by a huge roar that echoes through the city, freaking Melody out- Say hello to my newest weapon! -a HUGE golden dragon covered in flames flies to Eggman's side- Meet Ashazeameh!!

Ashazeameh: -roars loudly, which vibrates the ground and echoes through the city- I will destroy you, Melody Faith!

Melody: -flinches and widens her eyes- ... Shit. -turns to Sonic, who's right behind her- Remind me not to be cocky and rely on my ego like you.

Sonic: Hey!!

* * *

A/N: ... She's still outside my house protesting. Anyways, next chapter, new format.


	24. Facing Eggman's Wrath

**Disclaimer: Sonic, Sonic X and related stuff are owned by SEEEEGAAAAAA, 4kids, Jetix [I think] and everyone else involved, Melody and Harmony Faith, Rosetta 'Storm' Diquera and Wulph are owned by ME, Melody Faith The Fox [obviously], no using unless I say so, dang thieves.**

**WARNING** - This chapter may be rated T for teenagers. It may contain coarse language and some violence.

A/N: Yay, new format... This sucks.

I apologise in advance for the crapiness of the chapters after last chapter, I'm trying to re-learn how to write in this format... TRYING... and failing badly...

* * *

**Sonic X - Shard Saga**

**Chapter 24 - Facing Eggman's Wrath**

Ashazeameh flew into the air and began to burn the city. Sonic ran towards the dragon, running up th side of a building and jumping along the roofs until he reaches him. Sonic leapt on to Ashazeameh, but almost immediately jumps off before being burnt. He jumped down to the ground and looked at Storm, who had ridden Wyldfyrr there, bareback with a harness on, and was already in her cat-like form. She stood on Wyldfyrr and charged a water attack. She then shot it at with the water attack, then flinched. It had no effect on the fiery dragon. Ashazeameh turned to her and flew towards her. Storm sat down and turned Wyldfyrr around. Wyldfyrr reared then ran like the wind. Ashazeameh sped up, grabbing Storm in his hand. She screamed as she was brought up to his face. She froze in fear as Ashzeameh opened his mouth, only to stop when he heard a faint sound coming from Storm.

"AAAAAAIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!" Storm screamed, until she realised her phone was ringing, "Oh, for cryin' out loud..." she mumbled as she wriggled a hand out to facepalm herself, "Sorry, I have to take this!" She said as she pulled out her phone, her 'Real Gone' ringtone blarring, "Who the hell is this?!" Storm questioned angrily.

"It's Mikkah, there's something you need to know," she said.

"Can't it wait? I'm busy being killed by a huge dragon that's on fire. I'll call you back, 'kay?" Storm said, annoyed by the timing of her friend.

"No! I need to talk to you, it's urgent!" Mikkah shouted.

"It's not that urgent compared to this!! I'll call you back later with another phone, because this one's probably gunna get destroyed!" Storm yelled as she hung up.

Ashazeameh roared as he was about to crush Storm, only to stop when he spotted Melody taunting him. He jumped into the air and flew towards Melody, scaring her. She ran across the rooftops with Ashazeameh in hot pursuit. Sonic came up beside her.

"We need to do something!!" Sonic shouted.

"Obviously! We can't hurt him like this! ... We need the seven Chaos Emeralds!" Melody yelled.

"I might, but you don't!"

"Yeah, I do! I can only go 'dark' super without them. But I have to lose control of my anger and willingly go super!"

"Well, sorry!"

"We'll have to get Knuckles!"

"Right!"

Melody jumped as a flaming breath shot under her. She then jumped towards the forest, disappearing for a few minutes before coming back dragging Knuckles behind her. He stood up and dusted himself off. He grunted and looked at the fiery golden dragon burning the city.

"What the hell do you need me for, Melody?" Knuckles asked.

"I need you to help us find the Chaos Emeralds so we can kill this guy." Melody replied.

"Heh, is that all?" he asked jokingly, "Who started it?"

"... I did..." Melody muttered.

"As usual. I'll help." said Knuckles as he crossed his arms and closed his eyes.

"I already know you have an Emerald, Shadow has an Emerald, Diamond probably and Wulph has one." Melody said.

"Right then, let's start with Wulph." Knuckles said cheerfully.

Minutes later, they had infiltrated Wulph's part of the base, which was being rebuilt, due to Storm. Melody and Knuckles moved through the base stealthily, making their way to Wulph's private study. Meanwhile, Wulph was enjoying himself, reading the book 'On Fire's Wings" by Christie Golden. He smiled as he read on, not knowing the two furries were there until they opened the door slightly. Wulph turned his head, then went back to reading his book.

"I know you're there, Melody. If you're looking for a fight, you won't find one here." Wulph said bleakly.

"What do you mean?" Melody inquired.

"It's on the desk." Wulph mumbled, pointing to the desk, too interested in his book to care, "On the house."

"... That was easy..." muttered Melody as she walked over to the desk and took the yellow Chaos Emerald, "Why?"

"Haven't you noticed? Eggman's been losing his grip on reality lately." Wulph said, "Just leave in peace and you won't have a problem."

"Before I do, can I ask you something?"

"Yes, my love?"

"Where's Shadow and Diamond?"

"They'll be in your room."

"WHAT?!?!"

"Diamond's taken your room and they've been spending a lot of time together."

"Great."

Shadow and Diamond were sitting on Melody's bed staring into each others eyes. Diamond had cuddled up to Shadow, who was smiling happily. Diamond looked up and closed her eyes as Shadow leaned forward and kissed her on the lips, soon making out with her. Melody opened the door and almost immediately closed and facepalmed herself.

"Oh, for crying out loud... You two better not do anything that'll ruin my bed!" Melody shouted.

Shadow pulled away and looked at the door angrily as he muttered, "Can't get any time to ourselves, can we?"

"Don't worry, it's only Melody." Diamond said calmly.

"I don't get where you get your calmness from." Shadow said bleakly.

"Can we come in?" Melody asked.

"Whatever." said Shadow.

Melody and Knuckles walked into the room. Melody stepped forward, only to look back at Knuckles, annoyed, due to him cracking up laughing at the colour scheme of the room. Melody grunted as he fell to the floor laughing. Shadow and Diamod rolled their eyes as Knuckles continued to laugh uncontrollably.

"Are you finished?" Melody asked with an annoyed tone in her voice. "My room isn't that bad."

Knuckles wiped a tear from his eye as he stood up and said, "... Yeah, I'm finished."

"Shadow, Diamond, we need your Chaos Emeralds." Melody stated.

"I'm guessing you need them for beating Ashazeameh, correct?" Diamond asked with a sarcastic tone.

"What do you think, Diamond?" Melody asked in return, also in the same tone.

"Well, we got two together." Diamond said as she and Shadow pulled out the cyan and grey Chaos Emeralds.

"We'll use Chaos Control to go to the battle, there we will hold him off while you two gather the last of them." said Shadow.

"Let me guess, you're doing this because Eggman's losing his mind, right?" Melody asked, annoyed at how easy their quest for the Chaos Emeralds was.

"How did you know?" Diamond asked.

"Wulph." Melody replied bleakly.

"Wulph is showing signs of betraying Eggman..." Shadow stated. "We'll meet you there."

"It's a date." Melody said happily, giving them a thumbs up as they teleported away. "Where next, Knuckles?"

"... Eggman's main room." Knuckles replied.

"... How many friggin' Emeralds do they have here?!" Melody asked sarcastically.

Melody and Knuckles ran down several corridors before stopping right outside the main room. Melody opened the door slightly and saw that it was clear. Knuckles went in first, before snatching the red Chaos Emerald from the main control. He turned and sneaked back to the door, not before looking back and feeling tempted to destroy the whole room. Suddenly, a scream came from outside, making Knuckles forget the room and run outside, only to see Melody kicking and screaming as she was dragged away by Boomer 2. Knuckles ran at the robot, ready to kill when he accidently punched Melody in the stomach when Boomer 2 swung her around in defense. Boomer 2 dropped her, she began to cry, cringing in pain. Knuckles growlled then punched his head off. He picked up Melody and ran off, leaving the base for their next destination.

It was midday, but you couldn't tell with the amount of black smoke in the city. Everyone had tried their best, only to have their efforts thrown back at them. Shadow and Diamond had added flare to the battle, but both had failed too. Ashazeameh was flying around the city with Eggman following, breathing fire on the city. They were trying to lure Ashazemeh out of the city, all failing. They were beginning to lose hope so fast, they were beginning to think of turning to Violet for help.

Knuckles was digging a hole near the lake while Melody was bandaging her injured body. Knuckles had dug far into the ground. He popped his head out of the hole and held up the purple Chaos Emerald. He looked over at Melody, concerned he had hurt her mental health again.

[A/N: Remember, back in chapter 2?]

"You okay, Melody?" Knuckles asked.

"I'm alright. I know you didn't mean to... Let's just get going, we still have two to find." Melody said coldly.

"... The next one's in the desert." Knuckles mumbled.

"Good, let's go." Melody said as Knuckles climbed out of the hole.

Shadow and Diamond were using an array of Chaos attacks, all having no effect. They panted as they fell back, exhausted. Arrcho decided to step in, switching to combat mode. Also landing him in a world of deep trouble.

"Stop attacking these innocent people, you monsters!!" Arrcho yelled while shooting missiles at Ashazeameh, gaining his attention, "Oh, shit."

"... Arrcho?" Eggman questioned, unable to believe his eyes, "I thought you were-"

"Yeah, but with Melody and her friend's help, I came back with a brand new body, bitch!!" Arrcho yelled, "I'm gunna make you pay for killing me and hurting Melody so much!!"

"HEY!!! I'M STILL UP HERE, YOU FRIGGIN' IDIOTS!!!!" Storm screamed from Ashazeameh's hand, "GET ME THE FRIGGIN' HELL DOWN FROM HERE!!!!!"

"... I'm gunna kill you, Eggman!!" Arrcho yelled as he fired several missiles at Ashazeameh, all dodged, "DIE!!!!"

Storm ran behind him and held his arms behind his back, "Stop it, you'll get yourself killed again!!" she shouted, "Somebody help me!!"

Shadow and Diamond ran behind them and tackled Arrcho to the ground. Ashazeameh had turned and was ready to burn him. He unleashed a huge fiery breath burned the roof of the building. When the smoke cleared, the four were nowhere to be seen. On the opposite rooftop, Storm and Arrcho were wide-eyed with Shadow and Diamond standing behind them. Ashazeameh turned to face them and roared, shaking the building. Storm screamed as Ashazeameh grabbed her again, showing fondness for her.

"LET ME DOWN!!!!" Storm screamed, "SOMEBODY HELP MEEEEEEEEEE!!!! AAAAAAIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!" she screamed again as Ashazeameh flew high into the air.

Melody stared at the glowing purple Chaos Emerald, mesmerised by its beauty. Knuckles slapped her across the head, gaining her anger and attention. He pointed to the nearby ocean, receiving an immediate protest from Melody.

"I am NOT going diving, even if it's for the last Chaos Emerald!" Melody cried in defense.

"We have to, I need your help to get it." Knuckles said bleakly.

"... Fine. But if I drown, it's all YOUR fault, deal?" Melody asked sarcastically.

"Alright, let's just get it." Knuckles groaned.

Minutes later, Knuckles had gotten Melody into the water and were swimming close to the sea bed as they searched for the blue Chaos Emerald. Melody suddenly swam up to the surface and coughed as dshe tried to catch her breath, Knuckles surfaced next to her, half concerned and half angry.

"You should tell me when you need to surface!" Knuckles snapped.

"... I... I don't want to look..." Melody muttered, unable to finish the sentence.

"I know you got pride from me and Sonic, but don't let that get in the way of your limits." Knuckles said caringly, "Just signal me when you need air, okay?"

"... Okay..." Melody mumbled as they dived down again, I am too weak to do this, why does he need me for, Melody thought.

The pair kept searching until a glow caught their eyes. Knuckles swam over to its location, a ship wreck. Melody moaned as he gestured to her, swimming to him reluctantly. She looked at the Chaos Emerald, stuck under some old rotten planks. They swam to the wood and shifted them with difficulty. Knuckles grabbed the blue jewel and signalled to go up. He swam ahead as Melody turned to follow, crying out when she couldn't move. She looked back, her top was caught on a piece of the hull and an octopus was swimming towards her, furious it had been disturbed. She frantically tried to swim away as the octopus wrapped a tenticle around her leg. Melody cried out at its size, she hadn't expected an octopus to be so big. She looked up at the surface and screamed, trying to get Knuckles' attention, also due to the octopus binding her. Knuckles looked around, unable to see Melody, when a faint sound caught his attention. He looked around again then looked down at the ship wreck, seeing Melody struggling desperately. He dived down and tried to pull her out, only to fail. He punched the octopus, causing it to release ink, but also Melody. She moaned softly as Knuckles pulled her up to the surface, ripping her shirt in the process. Melody gasped for air, also coughing.

"... Thank you..." Melody panted.

"What happened?" Knuckles asked worriedly.

"Shirt got caught... you're buying me a new one... octopus got me... didn't expect it to be so huge..." Melody panted.

"Can you swim to shore?"

"I don't think so... octopus hurt right leg... can't move it much..."

"I'll carry you then." he said caringly as he pulled Melody on to his back as he swum to the shore, "You'll be better when you two use the Chaos Emeralds."

"I hope so..." she muttered.

"WHEN THE HELL ARE THEY GOING TO GET BACK HERE?!?!?!" Arrcho yelled as he ran from Ashazeameh, who was still carrying a screaming Storm, "THEY BETTER GET BACK SOON OR I'LL-"

"You'll what?" Melody asked sarcastically as Knuckles carried her through a dark alley, "We got them."

"Melody!!" Arrcho cried as he quickly darted into the alley, followed by Sonic, "What happened to you?!" he shouted as he looked at Melody, who was covered in black-purple ink.

"We ran into some trouble with the last Chaos Emerald... namely me and it's more like swam into it..." Melody said cutely.

"Can you stand?" Sonic asked.

"I dunno..." said Melody as she weakly stood on her own, "You ready, Sonic?"

"Ready as ever!" Sonic said confindently as Knuckles handed the glowing jewels to the pair, "Let's get Ashazeameh!!" Sonic shouted cheerfully.

The seven Chaos Emeralds began to glow brighter as they lifted into the air and circled around Sonic and Melody. The pair glew white as they transformed into their super forms. The light faded, revealing Super Sonic and Pure Magic Melody, who had been healed and wasn't covered in ink anymore. They levitated as they looked at Ashazeameh, who was close to eating Storm. Melody charged a ball of light blue energy as Ashazeameh opened his mouth. She released the blast, slamming into Ashazeameh's mouth and making him angry. He roared at the glowing furries, shaking the ground. Storm started to pound on his clawwed hand, also biting. He squeezed the hand, making Storm scream in pain, his claws had stabbed her body. Sonic and Melody growlled as they looked at Eggman, who was hovering close to Ashazeameh.

"Hey, Eggman!!" Sonic shouted.

"You ready to get whooped?!" Melody yelled.

* * *

A/N: Tell me what you think of the new format and give me a few points on how to improve! Btw, she's still angry with me, even though she's stopped protesting. Don't forget to review!

Melody: Damn right I am.


	25. The Legend And The Return

**Disclaimer: Sonic, Sonic X and related stuff are owned by SEEEEGAAAAAA, 4kids, Jetix [I think] and everyone else involved, Melody and Harmony Faith, Rosetta 'Storm' Diquera and Wulph are owned by ME, Melody Faith The Fox [obviously], no using unless I say so, dang thieves.**

**WARNING -** This chapter may be rated T for teenagers. It may contain coarse language and some violence.

A/N: Meh. I thought it would of been longer, oh, wells. Tacked a bit on to it which was supposed to be next chapter.

* * *

**Sonic X - Shard Saga**

**Chapter 25 - The Legend And The Return**

Super Sonic sped towards Ashazeameh, protecting Magic Melody, who was charging another attack. Sonic took down the shield and Melody unleashed the blast, hitting Ashazeameh's right wing, grounding him. He roared in anger, shaking the ground again. The battle continued for an hour until a blast almost hit Storm.

"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE AIMING!!!!" Storm screamed.

"We can just leave you there if you want!!" Melody retorted, shutting Storm up.

"We can argue about it later, just get Ashazeameh down for the count!!" Sonic yelled as he made the shield again, "Try his legs!"

Melody charged another attack as she shouted, "Already on it!!"

Melody shot the attack at Ashazeameh's left leg, hitting it. The fiery dragon fell on to all fours and roared again. She continued the attack until Ashazeameh was laying on the ground, almost defeated, but still able to hold Storm. Melody attacked the hand, releasing Storm. She fell to the ground, but was caught by Wyldfyrr. Storm weakly sat properly on the Friesian as she galloped to safety. The continuous attack ended as Ashazeameh lay exhausted on the ground. The two glowing furries smiled as Eggman growlled, which soon turned to a smile. He pushed a button, much to the terror of the two super animals. Ashazeameh rose from the ground and roared as his wings spread and his fire increased. Sonic and Melody backed off as Ashazeameh turned to them. He unleashed a fiery blast, sending Sonic and Melody slamming into the ground, almost defeated with that one blast. Sonic weakly picked himself up as Melody rose without difficulty.

"What the- Melody?" Sonic asked.

"We can't lose now, not after all of this effort." she began, "I have no choice but to use my super form to change others with a super form into them." she said as she glew light blue, sending a sphere-like blast across the city, "Come, my friends, and help defeat the dragon of legend!"

"Legend? What?" Sonic stuttered as the waves continued.

There were several bright lights across the city as Shadow, Tails, Knuckles, Harmony and Storm transformed. The lights faded, revealing Super Shadow, Turbo Tails, Hyper Knuckles, plus two unfamiliar people. Harmony had turned silver completely, her eyes were still yellow and her marking had disappeared. Storm was confused with her transformation, she had turned into a red/black anthro cat, also glowing dark red and her eyes bright green. The newly transformed friends rose into the air, along with Sonic as Melody rose higher and closer to Ashazeameh's face.

"I must do this... for the city of Station Square and possibly the world!!" Melody cried as she began to glow white.

"She can't be!!" Tails cried.

The light faded revealing a golden fox with large golden angelic wings and a long elegant silver dress. Her hair and tails were longer, flowing and flickering elegantly. She flapped her wings, sending the golden sparks everywhere as she moved her wings, her eyes were an icy blue colour. She swirled around Ashazeameh, trapping him in her vortex. The others started blasting Ashazeameh with everything they had. Ashazeameh soon roared as he fell to the ground once more. He looked up at Mystic Melody as she flew to a position above and in front of his face.

"W-why? Why couldn't I beat you...?" Ashazeameh grunted.

"Because evil will never win. Good will always prevail! Now, I shall finish you off, defeating the threat to the world!!" Melody shouted as her wings spread to their full length, which was as long as Ashazeameh's body [which is VERY long for wings], "PREPARE TO DIE, DRAGON OF LEGEND, ASHAZEAMEH!!!!!"

A ball of rainbow coloured energy appeared in front of her outstretched arms. It expanded as she lifted it over her head. She closed her eyes as the ball of energy grew larger. Her eyes burst open as she looked up at the pitch-black sky. She yelled as she threw the ball at Ashazeameh, causing him to roar. An explosion followed, filling the city with more black smoke. The smoke cleared, revealing a seemingly defeated Ashazeameh, causing everyone to begin to celebrate. Ashazeameh opened an eye and smirked.

"Fools, you were never supposed to destroy me! Now, you will pay with your bodies!! As the my legend goes, 'If the Golden Fire should be defeated, thy body shall gain the golden fire's soul to contend with"!!" he grunted as he disappeared into golden flames.

"Wha- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!" Melody screamed as Ashazeameh's spirit swirled around her, trying to enter her body, soon disappearing to try everyone, "WATCH OUT!!!!"

"What the-" Shadow cried.

"ARGH!!!" Tails yelled.

"Nnngg..." Knuckles groaned.

"AUGH!!!!" Storm shouted.

The flames then swirled around Harmony, growing more intense. She was lifted higher in the air as she reverted back to her normal form. Melody cried out as she flew over to her daughter. Harmony screamed in both horror and pain as the flames went into her chest, disappearing as it entered her body. Melody raised her hands as both they and the flames glew. Harmony grew silent as the flames passed into her body with more ease. Once the flames disappeared completely, Harmony passed out, quickly caught by her distraught mother. They flew gently to the ground along with everyone else and reverted back to their normal forms. Melody laid her daughter on the ground carefully and cried harder. She then held her to her body, unable to believe what had happened.

"Melody-" Tails started.

"It's my fault, I knew of the original plans of Ashazeameh, but I never thought he'd carry them out!" Melody cried.

"What exactly is the legend?" Sonic asked.

"The legend is... 'A Golden Fire will be created and a day of terror shall befall a thriving city. The Servers of the seven Chaos will gather and create seven Radiances. One will become the Winged Angel of Chaos and rise to destroy the Golden Fire. If the Golden Fire should be defeated, the Winged Angel of Chaos' closest and dearest's body shall gain the golden fire's soul to contend with. Should they shed a drop, the Golden Fire will be released to once again bring terror to the world.' Harmony was the only one compatible and fits in the legend. I used my powers to ease the process, making most of the pain disappear. I never thought the legend would come true... Harmony, I know you can hear me... You must never shed a tear, or Ashazeameh will release his wrath once again." she said sadly.

"Mummy, I love you..." Harmony muttered as she fell fully unconscious as her body and soul battled to silence Ashazeameh's soul.

Hours later, at Chris' home, Harmony was up and bouncing around like nothing had happened. Melody had calmed down over Ashazeameh binding himself to Harmony's soul. Storm, Sonic and Tails were sleeping on the couch. Knuckles, Shadow and Diamond had gone back to where they had been called from. Chris was on the couch with Cream and Cheese as they watched the news, which was reporting on the efforts to rebuild the city. Arrcho was playing with Harmony again, chasing each other without a care in the world. 'Real Gone' sounded out of nowhere, causing Storm to squeal then growl. She took out her phone to see who it was.

"I really need to turn this thing down..." Storm mumbled as she flipped the phone open and answered it, "Mikkah, whaddya want? It better be good considering you just interrupted my sleeping time!" she shouted.

"Rosetta, please put me on loudspeaker so your friends can hear this." Mikkah said gravely as Storm pressed the button and everyone gathered around, "I tried to call you before because something is wrong big time down here. You need to come home, Rosetta."

"Why, what's wrong?" Storm questioned, "Did Dawn get herself pregnant again?" she jokingly asked.

"Rosetta! Please, be serious!" Mikkah yelled.

"Sorry, go on, what's wrong back home?" she apologised.

"Crap, I'm almost out of credit and the principal's coming. Eggman, he's trying to hit you where it hurts. He's invaded Sydney and he's taken over as far west as Orange. Shit!!" she suddenly cried.

"You know better than to be out of class without a pass and using you phone during school hours." a robotic voice said, "Come with me for your punishment."

"Wait! No! Get off of me!! Let me go!! HELP!!! ROSETTA, PLEASE HURRY!!!! AUGH-" the call was ended.

"Oh, Gawd... Eggman's gunna friggin' pay for that!!" Storm yelled.

"You're gunna have to go." Sonic said.

"I friggin' know that, bluey! ... I just wish it wasn't in such bad circumstances." Storm muttered.

"I'll go with you." Melody said confidently.

"What? Are you friggin' crazy?" Storm asked her, "You have to be friggin' insane or just plain stupid to want to go to Boswood Park!"

"You need some sort of back-up." Melody countered, "I'm the only one who can spare the time."

"Mummy! Don't go!" Harmony whined as she held on to Melody, "I don't want you to go!"

"Sorry, Harm, I need to go." Melody said gently, "We'll call if we need back-up." she then said firmly.

"You can count on us gettin' there in a hurry when you do." Sonic said confidently.

"I'm gunna go pack..." sulked Storm as she left.

"Is it really that bad there?" Arrcho asked.

"... I know why she doesn't want to go." Chris muttered, "The Boswood Park Incident."

"What's that?" Sonic questioned.

"Storm was... yeah... and she was shot, along with being brutally beaten up. She survived through the weekend in the girl's toilets at her school. Nobody knew how she survived until now." he said bleakly.

"... Having to go to the scene of the crime over and over must be horrible for her..." Tails muttered.

"... I'm going to pack a few things too." Melody said, walking over to Tails, "I'm going to miss you, Tails."

"I'll miss you too, Melody." Tails said, kissing her on the lips, "Good luck."

"Thanks, I'll need it. Harmony, Daddy'll take care of you." Melody said, hugging her daughter and kissing her on the cheek.

"I'm gunna miss you." Harmony muttered before holding on to Tails.

"That's great 'n' all, but what about Wyldfyrr?" Storm asked as she pulled her stuff down the stairs.

"We'll look after her here." Chris replied cheerfully.

"Thanks, Chris." Storm said happily, "So, we ready to go?"

"... I just thought of something. How 'bout we get Diamond to meet us there?" Melody asked.

"That'd be fine." Storm answered.

"It's just trying to get her away from Shadow for that long is the problem." Melody said bleakly.

"We'll get her off of him for that long. Let's go." Storm said sadly, "See you all whenever." she said as she left the room dragging her bags with Melody following.

"... I love you..." Chris mumbled.

Almost a day later, Melody and Storm were walking around the airport with all of their luggage. They looked around for Diamond, soon finding her. They walked over to her, making her cross her arms. The sisters exchanged glares before looking away.

"This better be good enough to get me away from my Shady-kins AND make me betray my Master, sir." Diamond sulked.

[A/N: Shady-kins is pronounced Shaady-kins]

"It will. Just hide in dark allies and sneak around in the shadows, all that type of stuff." Melody said sarcastically, "Just make sure you keep us safe."

"Pfft. With you two, it won't take that long." Diamond laughed, "Chaos Control!" she cried as she teleported away.

"... Let's go to the toilets, people are looking at you." Storm muttered as she dragged Melody to the girls bathroom, "How are you going to move around with me?"

"I just pretend to me a doll and I'll talk with you telepathically... The only problem is blinking, oh, well." Melody said.

"Most of the time you're going to have to be in my school bag and in my arms, you know that right? You're not a bag of feathers, you know." Storm said bleakly.

"Not my fault. By the way, I'm light as." Melody countered as she jumped into Storm's school bag, "Just as long as I can blink every now and then." she said as she fell limp like a doll.

An hour later, the pair arrived at the orphanage. Dawn and Jack ran out to greet Storm, hugging her. Storm pulled out of it and looked at the house, then sighed. She then looked at the two sisters, Dawn was unhappy, which was unusual for her, so was Jack, not so unusual for her.

"Oh, my God. What happened to Mikkah?!" Storm remembered suddenly.

"They were pretty harsh on her." Jack started.

"They bashed her up!" Dawn cried, "She's in bed!"

"Oh, my God..." Storm muttered as she ran inside with her luggage and went straight for her room, then to the sisters', "Mikkah?"

"Rosetta, you made it." Mikkah said weakly.

"What happened to you?!" Storm asked hurridly.

"When I called you, they winded me, then took me to sick bay and laid it on thick." Mikkah laughed weakly, trying to stay positive, "So, how's things? Btw, don't tell anyone, but, I know you have Melody with you."

"What?!" Storm cried, "How...?"

"It's a bit hard not to notice how real she looks. I'm not an idiot like everyone else, Rosetta, duh." Mikkah said playfully, "You're gunna have to face them now, along with everyone else."

"I know... I'll get to the bottom of this and drive Eggman out of Australia, you'll see." Storm said confidently.

"Atta' girl. You'd better get your pads ready for school." Mikkah said bleakly.

"Yeah, yeah, I know the drill. Chest, stomach, the usual." Storm replied jokingly as she went to her room, "Kill me, kill me now..."

* * *

A/N: Yay, the Down Under Saga begins! That's what you get for me being bored and me living in Sydney for my whole life so far! Please review!


	26. Fear The Principal

**Disclaimer: Sonic, Sonic X and related stuff are owned by SEEEEGAAAAAA, 4kids, Jetix [I think] and everyone else involved, Melody and Harmony Faith, Rosetta 'Storm' Diquera and Wulph are owned by ME, Melody Faith The Fox [obviously], no using unless I say so, dang thieves.**

**WARNING** - This chapter may be rated T for teenagers. It may contain coarse language, some violence and sexual references/themes.

A/N: Urgh... I feel so crap... Damn my year long cold. Anyways, I'm still rushing all of this ONLY because I've almost totally lost interest in Sonic X and have moved on to the comic XD YAY FOR ISSUE 200 XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD I can't believe that -**SPOILER ALERT!!!!! Pfft, everyone probably knows-** Eggman goes COMPLETELY INSANE XD and ripped the ends off of his moustache XD Meh, he'll be back.

EDIT: Those bastards, 200 didn't even TOUCH Australia, well, at least Parramatta, Neeta City and Rhodes in NSW. Plus, I've gotten over my cold, but picked up a new one straight away

* * *

**Sonic X - Shard Saga**

**Chapter 26 - Fear The Principal**

Storm sighed as she walked to outside the library area, Melody in her arms. It was 8:14am, the area was filled with year nine students and year twelve students. Mikkah, Jack and Dawn were waiting for her by the door into the maths area. It was winter in Australia, the weather was freezing cold, despite the rising sun.

"So, you ready to face the new principal?" Jack asked coldly.

"Whatever, probably just a hard cunt robot." Storm jokingly replied.

"Don't let it catch you saying that, you'll get worse than what I got." Mikkah warned.

"Stuff it! I've versed a killer artifical organic flamin' dragon which destroyed half of Station Square, I think I can take it on." Storm laughed as the sisters froze. "What?"

"... Behind you..." Jack muttered.

"... Shit..." Storm mumbled as she turned to face the robotic prinicpal. "Uh, hi... Nice to meet you..."

"Ah, you must be Rosetta." the robot... beeped? [A/N: How am I supposed to know?!] "How was your trip to Station Square?"

"How do you know about that?" Storm snapped.

"I read your file." the robot replied.

"I have a file...? AND YOU READ IT?!?!" Storm cried.

"I've read every student's file. It's part of my programming to connect better with the students of this school." the prinicpal said. "Can you please come with me?"

"... Okay, sir... I think..." Storm muttered as she turned her head to the sisters. "You coulda told me!" she yelled as she walked off, following the robot. "Sir, where are we going?"

"The sick bay." the prinicpal replied coldly.

"... The... what...?" Storm stuttered as she was shoved into the small medical room filled with robots. "Uh... This is bullshit!"

"Silence, or you will be punished." one of the robots beeped.

"So, you'll still hurt me, anyways." Storm pouted, "... HELP!!!!! SOMEBODY!!!!! GET ME OUT OF HERE!!!!!!" she suddenly screamed.

"You will be punished." another robot said coldly as the group advanced on Storm. "Prepare for punishment."

Storm screamed as the robots slammed her into the ground and began to beat her up. She tried to get up, but was shoved down again, on to her back and knocking Melody out, since she was in her bag. Storm screamed again as the robots kicked her all over, breaking the protective pads she was wearing under her clothes. Mikkah, Jack and Dawn had gathered outside the sick bay and were unsure what to do as Storm screamed for help again.

"What should we do?!" Dawn cried.

"We can't barge in, we'll be hurt too." Jack said bleakly.

"We need to do something!" Mikkah exclaimed.

"That's what I'm here for." Diamond said as she dropped down from the upper level. "Obviously, she can't take care of herself... ever."

"Who, Rosetta?" Mikkah asked.

"No, Melody." Diamond answered.

"Huh?" Jack said, unsure of what Diamond just said. "What do you mean 'Melody'?"

"... Never mind, force of habit." Diamond said cautiously as she walked into the room and closed the door behind her.

"What the-" crashes erupted from the room. Seconds later, Diamond came out with Storm in her arms. "How did you...?" Jack asked.

"Pfft, that was too easy. Eggman's goin' soft 'round the edges." Diamond said bleakly as she threw Storm to Dawn. "Keep an eye on her. I don't want to be interrupted again. Unless it's necessary." she said as she teleported away.

"... Okay, now what?" Jack asked.

"We jig." Mikkah said dully.

"But school hasn't even started!" protested Dawn.

"We need to hide Rosetta, then we can come back." Mikkah explained. "... DIAMOND!!!!" she yelled.

"What the hell did I just say?!" Diamond yelled after she teleported back to the sisters.

"Take Rosetta." Jack said bleakly as she threw her to Diamond. "We need to figure something out and they'll be looking for her, which means pain for us."

"... Fine. Just TRY to stay out of trouble so I can have SOME sleep since I got here!!" Diamond shouted as she teleported away with Storm and Melody.

"We should get to roll call before anyone finds out." Mikkah said cautiously as they ran off.

Unknown to them, someone was watching them. A girl hung upside down from the level above and giggled. She was a beautiful girl with a short skirt and unbuttoned shirt with a white top underneath. Her hair was long, blonde and straight. She smirked as she said, "Those bitches are working with a traitor of the Eggman Empire? Ha, they'll never know what hit them."

Hours later, during fourth period, Mikkah was sitting under the shade shelter in front of the fields. Storm had come back with Melody in her bag, healed completely, thanks to Diamond. Storm, Dawn and Jack were on the fields playing Oztag. Melody looked over at Mikkah, then went back to playing doll when Mikkah looked over at her. Mikkah sighed then moved over to the bag.

"I know it's you, Melody." Mikkah laughed. "You look too real to me to be a doll."

"... Crap. Don't blow my cover, 'kay?" Melody snapped.

"I won't. I know you're here to save us all." Mikkah said. "So, you brought Diamond for insurance?"

"Yeah. If she can't do it, we can call the rest of the team in." Melody replied. "So, Eggman's taken over Sydney? What stupid laws has he made?"

"Curfew at 8:30, almost kills anyone who breaks it. Can't do anything that might endanger the Empire, or be tretcherous in any way. The usual." Mikkah shrugged.

"Sweet, so he's laying it down hard. Looks like we have some work to do." Melody smirked.

"I don't think you'll be able to take him on just with you three, though." Mikkah said pointing towards the city.

"Why?" Melody asked until she saw something through the clouds. "... What is that?"

"That's Eggman's war machine. It's filled with heaps of weapons, including a nuclear missile." Mikkah said sadly. "We had to give in, or he'd kill us all."

"That's understandable. I'd do the same." Melody muttered before going into the doll state again as the girls playing came up to get their bags.

"How'd you go?" Mikkah asked the girls.

"Absolutely bullshit! Why did we have to verse you today?!" Storm yelled at Dawn.

"What?! Just because I went hypo!! Sheesh, you do something a couple of times and you're labelled for life!!" pouted Dawn as she grabbed her bag and walked off.

"... Whatever, let's go get changed." Jack said as she and Storm walked off with their bags too.

Storm yawned as she lied down on the silver seats in front of the fields, near the office. She and the sisters were chatting happily and Melody was in Mikkah's arms when a bulky teenage boy walked up to them. Storm sighed and sat up, thinking she'd apparently done something wrong to offend him.

"What is it, Jordan?" Storm asked with an annoyed tone.

"What'd you call my girlfriend?!" Jordan asked angrily.

"What, that slut you call your girlfriend?" Storm questioned sarcastically. "You DO know she's using you, right?"

"Your mum's using her!" he rebutted.

"Your grandma's using her." Storm said as she stood up.

"What'd you just say?!" Jordan yelled as he advanced on Storm, making her back away towards the main building. "What did you say about my grandmother?!"

"I-I-I didn't say anything!" Storm stuttered as she backed into a wall. "I-I-I'm sorry!!"

"Sorry ain't enough!" Jordan shouted as he cracked Storm in the side of the head. "You'll pay, you stupid slut!"

Storm cried out as Jordan pulled her up and slammed her into the wall. He pushed his hands on to her chest, forcing the air out of her lungs. Storm moaned as she fell unconscious and fell to the ground. Jordan pulled her up by her blouse and started punching her in the head. Dawn ran over to him and pulled him away with difficulty as a crowd gathered around them, including Jordan's girlfriend, who was the girl spying on the sisters. She laughed as Jordan threw Dawn off and started to kick Storm in the stomach before the robotic deputy prinicpal and welfare officer, including several senior students, pulled Jordan away. Storm groaned as she awoke, soon crying out because of the pain. Mikkah and Jack ran over to Storm and helped her up as Dawn ran off after the deputy and welfare officer. Storm weakly walked with Mikkah and Jack to the sick bay, where the robotic nurse tended to her injuries, but not very well. The nurse left as Dawn walked into the room.

"This is crap!!" Dawn yelled. "They let Jordan off!"

"They are SO working for Eggman." Jack said dully. "Maybe we should get out of here and go into hiding for awhile." she suggested.

"Maybe... but we just need to get out of here." Mikkah said, before a thud caught their attention. "What the...?"

"They've locked the door!" Dawn cried.

"This is bad!" Jack yelled.

Wulph teleported into the room, scaring Mikkah and Storm, who was barely awake, "Hello, ladies. I'd love to have a good afternoon with you all locked in here, but I have a job to do."

"And what would that be?" Jack asked sarcastically.

"To get Storm and play Buontanio Point with her." Wulph said cheerfully.

[A/N: Buontanio Point is this story's version of Guantanimo Bay]

"What...? No..." Storm muttered as she tried to stand. "I don't care how weak I am... I can't let you do that..."

"Too bad." Wulph said as he swept Storm off her feet. "Time to go die now, my love." he said sweetly as he teleported away with Storm in his arms.

"No!" Dawn cried.

"That's it!" Melody yelled, surprising Dawn and Jack. "I've been watching everything, pretending to be a doll. Now that Wulph's appeared, it's personal." she growled.

"What can we do to help?" Mikkah asked.

"I'm sorry, but you can't do anything. Wulph's way out of your league because of him being so unpredictable. ... I'm gunna go call Chris." Melody said as she walked off, before being stopped by Jack. "Huh?"

"We are in his league. We know Sydney like the back of our hands, he doesn't." Jack said confidently.

"... Fine. I think I'll be able to contact her, or sniff her out. You just guide me." Melody said as she turned to them.

Storm whimpered as Wulph bolted her to the floor. He walked around the empty grey room, setting up his torture instruments. He then left for several minutes before returning with a bucket, a long beach towel and a hose that was turned on. Wulph placed the towel over Storm completely and filled the bucket up with water. He smirked as he began to pour several buckets of water on to Storm's face. She whimpered as he continued to pour the water, unsure what to do.

Oh, my God, she thought. What do I do? I don't even know what he wants!

"I want to know why you're here and why Diamond's gone missing!" Wulph shouted over the cascading water.

"... I'm here because my friends needed me!!" Storm cried. "I don't know why Diamond's missing!!" she lied.

"... I know you're lieing, my love. Don't make me angry, just tell me where she is." Wulph demanded.

"NO!!!" Storm yelled, "I won't tell you!!"

"Big mistake, girl." Wulph said bleakly as he threw the bucket away and pulled his dagger out. "You'd better have thick skin, for your sake." he smirked as he undone her wrist restraints and held her wrist in front of his stomach. "God, I love this job."

"DON'T!!!! PLEASE!!!!" Storm screamed. "NOOOO!!!!!" she screamed loudly as Wulph slashed her wrist, blood pouring from the wound. "Let go of me... please..." she pleaded.

"Pfft, this is boring. I'll be back as soon as I find a better weapon." Wulph said happily as he left.

"... Blood... My... blood..." Storm stuttered as she wrapped that hand's glove around the wound. "Please don't come back..."

She struggled sorely as she managed to pull her feet out of their restraints. She weakly stood with difficulty and wandered over to the door. She listened for Wulph, only to hear a conversation. She opened the door and saw that Wulph was on the phone.

"Wulph reporting, sir. Rosetta is secured and is half talking. ... She's told me why she's here, her friends called her back. ... She won't say where Diamond is. ... Yes, sir. Your nature machine is ready in Sydney, sir. It's set to warning hazards. ... Yes, sir. Goodbye, sir." Wulph said to the person on the other side, then walked off to find a good weapon.

"Good, he's gone..." Storm muttered.

She opened the door and sneaked out of the room, soon running around the back of the warehouse she was in. She pulled her phone out and leaned against a wall as she called the emergency number. She whimpered as it rang three times before being answered.

"Police, hurry...!" she whispered.

"Putting you through now." the woman on the other end said. "Please stay with us, it'll only be a minute."

"I don't think I have a minute...!" Storm protested.

"Sargeant Gab Manika speaking, how may we assist you?" he asked.

"Help me... I've been kidnapped by Wulph... I'm at some sort of warehouse... I've just escaped, but he'll find me soon... please help me..." she whispered in fear.

"Don't worry, miss. Do you know where you are?"

"I-I don't know..." she stuttered softly as she ran around the side of the warehouse, looking for any sign of a location name, soon finding a street sign. "I'm at a warehouse on- ARGH!!!!!" Wulph knocked her to the ground, also knocking the phone out of her hand, and sat on her back and laughed as he laid down on her.

"Where do you think you're going?" Wulph asked her happily.

"Anywhere but here!" Storm answered confidently.

"Well, why leave when we have the whole day and night." he said cheerfully as he flipped Storm on to her back, freaking her out as he smiled. "What's the matter, my love?"

"GET THE HELL OFF ME!!!!" she screamed, just as Wulph turned into a human version of himself. "Please... don't hurt me..." she begged.

"I won't hurt you, I just want to pleasure you." Wulph said smuggly as he stroked her hair before flipping her on to her stomach again, making her cry out in pain. "Sorry, my love."

"What the hell are you sorry for?! Nothing, that's what! Just... GET THE FRIGGIN' HELL OFF ME!!!!!" Storm yelled at him before he stood up. "... You actually listened to me?"

"No, I just want to hurt you again." Wulph said coldly as he grabbed her leg.

"LET GO!!!!" she screamed as she grabbed her phone. "HELP ME!!!! HE'S GOING TO KILL ME!!!! HELP M-" Wulph kicked her in the head, slamming it into the ground and knocking her out momentarily, causing her to drop the phone as she was dragged back inside by Wulph.

"Bad girl, now I won't hold back with the tortures." Wulph said bleakly.

* * *

A/N: I'm bored, I'm working on a million other stories and I has an assignment and everything like that... I hate year 9... damn school certificate. Anyways, please review! ... At least I'm getting better at this format.

Melody: Pfft, I've seen better.

Shut it.


	27. Surviving Wulph And Nature

**Okay, we all get the friggin' point about who owns who and what's in these chapters.**

A/N: Yay, Storm's up a certain creek without a certain instrument of propulsion XD

**

* * *

**

**Sonic X - Shard Saga**

**Chapter 27 - Surviving Wulph And Nature**

Wulph whistled happily as he bolted Storm to the floor again. She weakly struggled as he pulled a very long whip out. He ran the whip through his fingers and smiled. Wulph looked down at Storm, who was now crying. He turned away from her, giving her some relief.

"This whip is pure leather and hurts like hell." Wulph began. "One strike from this baby would make a grown man whimper, so... Enjoy!"

"NO!!!!" Storm yelled.

Wulph slashed back at Storm, striking her on her stomach, making her scream in pain. "Ha! This perfect!" he said cheerfully as he slashed at Storm again, wrapping the whip around her neck. "Prepare to die, my love." he pulled the whip, tightening around Storm's neck and choking her as she was pulled forward. "Now, be a good girl as I go destroy Sydney." he said coldly as he left with his whip.

"What...? No... I won't let you..." Storm muttered weakly as a very loud whooping alarm sounded close by, "Shit, I'm close to Sydney...! If only I could get my phone..." lightning cracked overhead as rain pounded down hard on the roof. "... Oh, no... He isn't...!"

A roar of water erupted from the front of the warehouse, scaring Storm. She whimpered as the door closed by itself and water flooded in through the cracks and edges. Storm cried out as the water rose above her stomach, the room was filling with water and fast, she couldn't do anything about it. She screamed as the water came to just above her chest. She took in a deep breath as the water rose over her face and continued to rise. She looked at the ceiling and whimpered, she couldn't hold her breath for much longer. She closed her eyes and hoped for a miracle. Storm suddenly jerked, then let out a large amount of air, soon passing out.

Melody sniffed the air, then flinched. Mikkah, Jack and Dawn stopped beside her, concerned. Melody sniffed the air again, then sped towards towards an industrial area. She stopped at the first one and picked up what appeared to be Storm's phone. She looked at the building and heard a rush of water. She sped to the other side and saw that a flash flood had slammed into it, filling the place with water. She stepped back at the sight of all the water, feeling sick all of a sudden. Diamond suddenly appeared in front of her with Storm in her arms, coughing up water. She threw the human to her and crossed her arms.

"You two can't stay out of trouble for even a nap." Diamond pouted. "Anyways, we need to get the rest of your friends in. This is too big for us to handle."

"Right." Melody agreed as the sisters caught up. "Storm, are you able to...?"

"I'm good, I'm good..." Storm moaned as she took her phone from Melody and dialled Chris' home phone, "Hey, Mr. Tanaka? Can you get Chris and Sonic?" she asked as she put the phone on loudspeaker.

"Right away, Miss Diquera." Tanaka replied as he handed the phone to Chris.

"Storm?! Is anything wrong?!" Chris asked frantically.

"Eggman's got some sort of huge war-type machine that can cause natural hazards slash disasters. We need assistance here before it's too late." Storm explained.

"I'll tell everyone, you just hang in ther- What the- HARMONY!!!!" Chris cried.

"MUMMY?!?! ARE YOU OKAY?!?!" Harmony shouted.

"Harmony, calm down. I'm fine. You can come too, 'kay?" Melody offered calmly.

"YAY!!! I miss you, Melly." Harmony said sadly.

"Melly...?" Melody mumbled. "Sweetie, I miss you too. Just give Tails the phone." she ordered.

"Oh-kay, Mummy. Here, Daddy." she said sweetly as she handed the phone to Tails.

"Melody, I miss you even more." Tails confessed. "I want you back... We'll be there as soon as we can. Do you need anything?"

"We'll just need my bike." Melody replied.

"Okay, see you soon... Love you."

"Love you too." Tails hung up. "Let's go, Wulph'll be launching more attacks." Melody ordered.

Hours later, Shadow appeared in the city, along with Sonic, Tails, Amy, Knuckles, Harmony and Chris, and the aerobike. Tails, Harmony, Amy and Chris jumped on to the bike and sped off as Sonic, Shadow and Knuckles followed. Melody, Storm, Diamond and the three sisters met with them near a now abandoned shopping centre. Melody jumped on to Tails, followed by Harmony. Diamond was swept off her feet by Shadow, who kissed her on her cheek.

"We need to split up." Sonic said bleakly. "Two groups, Melody, Harmony, Storm, Dawn and Jack in one, everyone else in the other."

"Fine with me." Melody agreed, along with her group. "We'll head to Sydney." she said as she jumped on to her bike with her group. "We'll keep in contact through Storm's phone and Arrcho's built-in communication system." she drove off with the group, somehow fitting on the bike.

"... I have a built-in communication system?" Arrcho asked. "I'm gunna go see what's happening. I'll keep in contact through Chris' phone." Arrcho flew off using his rocket powered feet.

"We'll go make sure everyone's evacuated." Sonic said suddenly before running off, everyone else following soon after.

Meanwhile, Melody was speeding along the M4 highway at a good constant speed, having to compete with no traffic whatsoever. The other side was a different story, vehicles were banked up for miles. Melody looked back at Storm, then back at the road.

"How much longer 'til we hit the city?" Melody asked.

"I think around... twenty minutes or so." Storm replied.

"Why are we going there by road anyway?" Jack questioned.

"It'd be way easier to go by air!" Dawn shouted.

"If we did, they'd see us coming." Melody yelled back in reply.

"But going along the empty side of the highway's got the same problem!" Dawn pointed out.

"Urgh, I hate it when people are right." Melody nodded at Harmony, who gave Dawn and Jack magnet-like objects. "Those are really strong magnets, they'll keep you stuck to the bike. Put them in your back pockets." Jack and Dawn obeyed, placing the magnets in their back pockets. "Now, hold on, this'll get fast."

Melody pulled to the right, jumping over the barrier, using it like a ramp. The bike flew over the traffic before being changed into air mode. Melody turned to the left, straightening up with the highway again. She slammed the left handlebar forward, turning the boosters on to full power. They sped forward over the traffic, heading towards the war machine in Sydney. Melody looked back at Storm again, then at the traffic-filled road.

"How long at this speed?"

"About another ten minutes."

"Get Arrcho on loudspeaker, I want to check out how bad this is."

"Will do." Storm pulled her phone out and dialled up Arrcho's ID number. "Arrcho, what's the situation?"

"The roads have been flooded, the city is on fire, the whole universe is going to DIIIIEEEEEE!!!!!" replied a happy voice.

An anime sweat drop appeared over everyone's head as Arrcho laughed. "... Thank you for your opinion, Arrcho. What's really happening?"

"The roads HAVE been flooded, the city is fine and there's a tornado heading your way." he said sarcastically, but truthfully.

"WHAT?!?!?!" Storm looked behind her, a tornado was making its way to the highway. "Melody, we need to move!!"

"We can't! Tornados are fast, this one might be artificially modified! We need to get under the road, into the gap between the road and the support!" Dawn cried.

"Then that's what we'll do!" Melody suddenly swung the bike to the left, going off the highway and skidding to a stop on the road below. "Everyone, over there!"

The group ran towards the support, climbing on to it and cramping up into the corner most protected. Storm held her phone out as everyone huddled together. "I hate you for this, Arrcho."

"Hey, at least you aren't gunna get hurt now!" Arrcho retorted as the tornado neared the highway. "What's th-"

Storm closed her phone and held on to everyone as the tornado passed on to the highway and over their positions. Everyone screamed as the tornado made a thunderous noise as it went over the concrete and over to the other side. Storm looked up as a huge blast of wind blasted under the highway. Cars were flying around, but were disappearing in flashes of light, Chaos Control. The wind faded, allowing everyone to relax as Storm opened her phone.

"What the hell was that?!" Arrcho cried.

"That was that damn tornado passing over the highway." Storm said bleakly.

"We need to get to the city, fast." Melody said as she ran to the spot where the aerobike was. "... WHERE THE FRIGGIN' HELL IS MY BIKE?!?!?!"

"I've got it." Diamond said as she appeared in front of them with said bike. "Can't you take care of ANYTHING at all?"

"Obviously not. Thanks, Diamond." Melody said gratefully. "Let's go!"

Sonic walked around, annoyed. Tails was flying in the air above the traffic. Amy was staring happily at Sonic, lost in her own little world. Knuckles was walking around too, along with Shadow as Diamond appeared behind them.

"Hey-" Shadow and Knuckles jumped. "Sorry. I just got them off again, they'll be in Sydney in around five minutes."

"Good, they'll get Eggman's attention while we go for the kill." Shadow said bleakly.

"Correction, they'll get Wulph's attention." Diamond corrected.

"So, Eggman's too chicken to take us on?" Sonic asked confidently just before the ground began to shake. "What the-"

"EARTHQUAKE!!!!" Amy cried.

"Shit!! There's practically a whole city on here!!" Sonic yelled.

"We can only hope for the best." Diamond muttered as she held on to Shadow.

Melody turned with the roads. The group of girls were in the outskirts of Sydney, coming close to their target. Melody nodded, signalling Storm to stand as the bike suddenly rose. Storm held her hands together, charging a blast. The machine was still, until it suddenly turned slowly to face the girls. It began charging a blast too as the girls started to get uneasy.

"Storm?" Melody questioned.

"I'm getting there." Storm replied.

"... Storm?"

"In a sec."

The cannons in the machine began to glow. "Storm?!"

"I'm almost there."

"... Storm?!"

"In a sec."

"WE DON'T HAVE A SECOND!!!"

"Ready!"

"GO!!!!"

Storm released the blast all at once, keeping it steady as it pulsed, blasting through the machine. Blood dripped from her nose as she kept the attack up. Melody stood as she looked at Harmony.

"Take over the controls, Harmony."

"Already done!"

"Storm, take it easy, I'm going in."

"I thought the other group was going to do that!"

"They won't make it. We need to do something now!" the bike neared the machine. Melody jumped on to it and slid down it. She summoned her Rukari and stabbed it into the machine, holding her in place. "This better be worth it, Wulph."

Harmony turned to the right as a giant hand swiped at them. She turned sharply to the left as the other hand slashed, missing by centimetres. Melody climbed up the robot until she reached the top, smashing the window in. She jumped into the control room, Wulph was pissed. He ran at her and took her by surprise. He grabbed the Rukari and threw it out the broken window and grabbed her hair. He dragged her to the glass and dangled her over the side, causing her to scream for her life. She stopped and kicked Wulph back into the middle of the room before he released her. She grabbed his arm and spun him around. Melody let go, sending Wulph out of the machine. He swore as he teleported to safety. Melody smirked as she walked to the console, stumbling backwards as she saw the display. The machine was set to self destruct in a minute. She looked at the console, the yellow Chaos Emerald was fixed in its own place. She pulled it out and looked at it.

"This better work." Melody muttered. She held the Emerald up high as she cried, just as the timer hit ten seconds. "CHAOS CONTROL!!!"

The machine glew white before disappearing, shocking everyone. The girls looked at the robot's empty position, confused with what just happened. The other group just stood where they were, shocked at what just happened.

"Was that-" Tails began.

"Chaos Control." Sonic, Shadow, Diamond and Knuckles finished in unison.

Meanwhile, in the Simpson Desert. An explosion erupted above the golden sands, sending debri everywhere. The smoke cleared, the machine was spread everywhere, no piles of debri. Melody was nowhere to be seen.

The girls skidded to a stop on the highway near the other group. The girls dismounted the bike and looked at the other group when a bright light appeared in the middle of the group. The light faded, revealing Melody, who was panting. Everyone just stood there looking at the vixen. Melody twitched her ears and looked to the sky. She took a step before dropping the yellow Chaos Emerald in her hand and collapsing on to the ground, exhausted.

Melody moaned as she opened her eyes, sore from using Chaos Control for the first time, several times. She weakly sat up, she was in Storm's room again, Tails, Harmony and Arrcho were sleeping at her side. She slowly got out of bed, trying not to wake the three friends. She walked to the balcony and stood at the rail, looking up at the sky. Tails opened his eyes and looked at the empty bed. He stood up and walked to the balcony door. Melody cried out and backed into the door. Tails opened it and caught Melody in his arms.

"Melody, what's wrong?!"

Her ears twitched and she cried out again. "S-Shadow knows what's happening... U-up there!!" she pointed to the sky as an enormous comet with four tenticle-like things entered orbit around Earth. Clouds formed over Station Square, which was still in the process of being rebuilt. "We're going to die!"

"Don't say that, we aren't going to-"

"Greetings, puny humans. I am Black Doom of the Black Arms. You have three of your Earth days to surrender or face being annhilated." said a coarse voice within their minds.

"W-what was that?" Melody stuttered.

"MUMMY!!!" Harmony ran to Melody and held on to her legs. Melody hugged her daughter as she sobbed without shedding a tear. "What's happening?!"

"Melody?" Arrcho walked outside too. "Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah... We need to get Sonic and go have a little talk with Shadow. I know he knows who this Black Doom guy is."

"I will attack one city each day. Station Square, Tokyo and Sydney." the coarse voice said in their minds again. "At dusk today, Station Square will be no more."

"That's it. Harmony, get Storm and meet me in the middle of Station Square, Arrcho, you're coming with me." Melody commanded, causing Harmony to run off as Melody dragged Arrcho with her.

"What do you need me for?" Arrcho questioned.

"I need everyone who can generate a good shield."

"I can make shields? ... Awesome."

"Just shut up and move it."

Hours later, the four friends had rested in the middle of Station Square. Harmony had transformed into Storm, considering she could produce the strongest shield. The sun was close to disappearing across the horizion. Melody's ears twitched, she looked up at the comet, a tenticle had opened and was glowing green. She signalled the other three to take their postions. They were standing in a square formation with their arms raised. The tenticle flashed as it shot a huge laser down to Station Square. The four heroes yelled as they shielded the city from the weapon, straining under the strength of it.

* * *

A/N: YAY, THE BLACK ARMS ARE HERE XD

Melody: I hate you. But... Arrcho... -blushes-

Go love him somewhere else. Please review!


	28. Shadow Knows The End Is Near

**Seriously, do you know how annoying this stuff is?**

A/N: Storm learns a lot, plus you'll start to see where I'm going with this. Plus, Arrcho's starting to push his luck.

**

* * *

**

**Sonic X - Shard Saga**

**Chapter 28 - Shadow Knows The End Is Near**

The laser disappeared into thin air as the assault ended. Melody fell to her knees panting, exhausted from the strain. Storm wiped her forehead as Harmony transformed back into herself. Arrcho walked to Melody and helped her up. She looked at the sky as her ears twitched. Shadow was behind her.

"Shadow, what do you know about these Black Arms?" Melody snapped.

"I was made from their leader, Black Doom. That would also mean that both Diamond and Violet are part Black Arms too. I held off a threat from them a while ago, looks like they're back for more." Shadow replied.

"Cute, killer alien race." Melody turned to Shadow. "Can you help us defeat them? We could use your Chaos Control."

"Why not use your own?"

"I'm needed for the shields, I can't afford to waste any energy."

"Good enough. Meet you here at 5:30." Shadow teleported away.

"I hope we can pull this off..." Melody muttered. "Or the whole world is dead."

Tails was looking at blueprints as Melody walked to him. He turned, smiled, then went back to looking at the plans. Melody looked over his shoulder and saw that they were for a massive cannon.

"Tails? What are you doing?"

"I'm going to make a cannon so we can defeat Black Doom."

"Sweet, how is it going to work?"

"It's going to be able to fire Sonic, Super form or not."

"Of course." Melody smiled. "What are you going to call it?"

"I KNOW!!!!" shouted a young high voice. "HYPER HEDGEHOG CANNON!!!!" Harmony sped to the blueprints as Sonic and scribled on them with a texta. She ran off just as fast.

"... HARMONY!!!! GO SOBER YOURSELF RIGHT NOW!!!!" Melody yelled.

"YES, MELLY!!!!"

"... I will never understand her." she muttered.

Tails sighed. "Permanant texta. Can't change it now. Hyper Hedgehog Cannon it is."

"Gawd, you got the end of the world coming and your kid gets priority." Melody muttered as she walked to the door.

"Melody, wait!"

Melody turned around. "Tails?"

"We need to talk."

"What?!"

"We need to talk, along with Storm. It'll be too much for Harmony."

"What about?"

"Your Chaos Control."

Minutes later, Sonic, Knuckles, Amy, Arrcho and Storm were sitting on the lounges in the living room. Tails and Melody were standing in the middle. Melody looked away as Tails stepped forward.

"We all know Melody can use Chaos Control, right?" Tails asked, getting murmurs and nods of agreement. "We can use it to send Melody, Storm, Harmony, Wulph and Diamond to where we came from, where Melody came from."

"You never said anything about that..." Melody muttered.

"But I don't know anything about where you come from- Hell, I don't know where you come from!" Storm protested. "Plus, I can't just leave this place, it's my home..."

"I know it'll be hard at first, but... you might be half of us."

"What? Somebody explain." Storm demanded.

"We come from Mobius, the planet this place will become."

"WHAT?!?!" Storm stood up. "What do you mean 'the planet this place'll become'?!"

"Some time during this century, an alien race called the Xorda will come and offer peace. The representative will be captured and disected, dooming the human race. A plane full of humans will survive and create a new Station Square. The thing you call the 'Animal Kingdom' will become like us." Tails explained.

"THE HUMAN RACE WILL DIE?!?! THERE'S MORE OF YOU?!?!" Storm cried.

"Storm, shut up. It'll be difficult, but you're half Mobian. Face it, how else could you be part cat and have a Super form. Plus your Super form turns you into a full cat. That can't be explained any other way." Melody retorted.

"I could be a mutant!!" Storm yelled.

"You've been watching too many X-Men movies." Sonic muttered.

"IT COULD BE TRUE!!!!" Storm shouted.

"... You could be much more safe back at our home than here." Tails continued. "We fight Eggman continuously, but we have more support and comfort. Plus, our families are back there..."

"... It'll be better than staying here. But... I'll miss my friends... Mikkah, Jack and Dawn..."

"There's a possibility that they could be among the ones who survive. The rest of the human race will go through a devolution. They'll become the Overlanders."

"... I'll go." Storm said. "I might be able to find my parents, it's a chance I'll take."

"Great, now we just have to get rid of Black Doom and his little gang, then we have to convince Harmony to move it." Melody said sarcastically.

The next day was uneventful, until 5:30pm came around. Melody, Storm, Arrcho and Harmony had been teleported to Tokyo, along with Shadow, to protect it from the comet. A different tenticle opened up as it moved to position and began to glow green. The four friends were in the same square formation as they generated their shields just as the laser began its assault. The attack went on for a few minutes before disintergrating. Melody fell to the ground agian, still weak. Storm and Harmony high-fived each other as Arrcho and Shadow helped Melody up, just before they were swamped with fans. Shadow managed to grab hold of everyone and teleport out of the crowded city. They appeared in Sydney, ready to rest up before they saved it from the comet's weapon. They were hiding in a small, unknown area of Darling Harbour. Storm walked around, stunned. Harmony was equally as captivated with its beauty.

"I've never seen this part of Sydney before... It's beautiful." Storm muttered. "And to think it won't be like this after this century..."

"It's so prettiful..." Harmony mumbled as she spun around.

"Better get some rest." Shadow informed. "I feel that they'll be attacking with more strength tomorrow."

"Ergh... great..." Melody complained. "This feels just like being back at the base."

"Just be grateful that you're not there anymore." Shadow said as he laid down under a tree. "Wulph's told me the doctor's willing to join Tails to make the... Hyper Hedgehog Cannon..."

"Yeeeeeaaaaaaaaah... That was her fault." Melody pointed to Harmony, who was still mesmerised with the area.

"Whatever. I think that he'll be with your friends right now, beginning to build the cannon."

"You don't think, you know."

"Whatever. Goodnight."

"It's friggin' 6 o'clock!" Melody cried. "... I'll be back later, I'm going for a walk." Melody got up and left as Shadow fell asleep.

Harmony crawled over to him and curled up, falling asleep too. Storm laid down nearby and dozed off. Arrcho quietly walked off, following Melody. Melody was by a tree, looking at the water below, shining with the setting sun's orange light. Arrcho came out of nowhere and pushed Melody into the tree with her back against it. She blushed as he kissed her on the lips. Arrcho pulled away and looked into her eyes. Melody looked away, not sure what to do.

"Arrcho, I don't want to do this... Tails is my boyfriend, I love him deeply." Melody protested.

"I know, but he won't ever know. We're miles away from him."

"But-"

Melody blushed more as Arrcho made out with her. He pushed her into the tree more. She put an hand on his back as she slammed the other into the tree. Arrcho pulled away, blushing. Melody was red all over, embarrassed. She walked off as Arrcho looked at the orange harbour water. She walked by a bush and reached into it as she passed it, dragging Shadow out and pulling him along with her. Melody growled as Shadow smirked evily.

"You tell anyone about that and you'll die."

"I'm the Ultimate Lifeform, I can't die."

"I'll make you wish you could."

"Fine. Just let go of me."

"Get outta here before I kick your arse."

The next day came, and along with it, so did dusk. Storm and Harmony were levitating over the middle of Darling Harbour. Arrcho was using the rockets in his feet to hover. Shadow was holding Melody up using his hover-skates. Another tenticle turned into position and opened, glowing green also. Suddenly, the remaining tenticle turned and opened, glowing with power. The shields went up as the two lasers fired, giving the group great pain. The first laser gave way as Melody did too. She fell unconscious just as Shadow lost his grip. She fell into the water and sunk further down as Shadow dived after her. He grabbed her arm and swam to the surface, the attack was still underway. He struggled to keep both of them above the water, he wasn't a good swimmer, much like the certain hedgehog he was always mistaken for. The laser held out longer than expected, Shadow couldn't take it. He clawwed at the surface as he went under with Melody. Helicopters circled the laser as it started to weaken. The weapon stopped, allowing Storm and Harmony to dive into the water and pull Shadow and Melody out, also levitating over the water. Shadow coughed as he recovered. He lifted his hand as he pulled the green Chaos Emerald out with the other. He held it above his head as he initiated Chaos Control. They appeared in the forest, exhausted. Shadow and Melody fell to the ground.

"Okay, now what do we do?" Storm asked.

"We get both of them back to Chris' place." Arrcho answered.

Hours later, Shadow woke up. He sat up and looked around, he was in Storm's room. Melody was next to him, sleeping. She mumbled as she rolled over, facing away from him. Shadow got up and walked to the door, just as Amy came in with Harmony. They stumbled back as Shadow pushed them out of the way. He walked down the hallway and down the stairs, almost making it out of the door. Sonic sped to the door and blocked Shadow. Shadow growlled at the blue hedgehog.

"Out of my way!" he commanded.

"No can do, faker." Sonic smirked. "You need to rest, we need ya for the attack."

"What attack?"

"We need you to help us get rid of that comet."

"I've already dealt with it before, I don't need to again."

"Oh, yes, you do. You thought Black Doom was dead, didn't you?"

"What's it to you?"

"Wouldn't you want to make sure that he didn't try to the same tricks again?"

"Yes, but that's your job. Now, out of my way!"

"Uh uh uh. You aren't going anywhere, you're too weak."

"You dare call me-" Shadow collapsed on to the ground.

"Told you, faker." Sonic smiled as he picked Shadow up and carried him back to Storm's room and placed him back on the bed. He noticed Melody was awake and gave her the thumbs up. Her eyes widened, making Sonic confused, until he looked at his hands. They were covered in blood! He looked at Shadow, he didn't collapse from being too weak, he collapsed from blood loss! "HEY!!! SOMEBODY HELP!!!"

"What is it?" Storm asked as she stuck her head in the room.

"Shadow's out from blood loss!"

"WHAT?!?! Not on my bed, he isn't!" Storm ran over to him. "We need bandages!"

"I'll go get them!" Sonic sped out of the room and soon came back holding a roll.

"Crap, I dunno how to do it!" Storm cried.

"I... know how..." Melody said quietly as she got up and took the roll of bandages from Sonic.

She walked over to Shadow and sat him up, Storm helping. She wrapped the bandages around his stomach, tieing them on tightly. He soon opened his eyes and looked up at the smiling vixen looking down at him. He stood up weakly as he healed fast, the blood stopped leaking into the bandages. He returned the smile and looked outside, the tenticles on the comet were wrapping around each other. Shadow suddenly disappeared. The group in the room looked at the spot he was just at. Melody sat down on the bed and had a hand on her head. Sonic placed a hand on her shoulder as she laid down again.

Hours later, Shadow reappeared in front of Melody in Storm's room. He was holding all seven Chaos Emeralds. Melody's eyes widened at the sight of the jewels. Shadow smirked as he placed them on the bed. He took the bandages off, revealing he'd healed completely.

"You'll be needing these." he said.

"S-Shadow? How did you-"

"It took awhile, but we have them now."

"I wonder..." Melody stood up. "Shadow, come with me."

Minutes later, the pair arrived at the site of the cannon, it was almost completed. Melody ran to Tails and Eggman, who were programming the system. Shadow dropped the gems on the floor, gaining the attention of the two geniuses. They then went back to working.

"Don't ask." Melody said.

"Well, after we finish programming this thing, we can start the attack. Shadow, go get Sonic." Tails commanded.

"Whatever." Shadow muttered as he walked away.

"How long left 'til you finish and 'til the Black Arms attack?" Melody asked.

"Hard to say." Tails muttered.

"We'll be ready in a few minutes, we have no idea when they'll attack though." Eggman answered.

"Sweet. Surprises, my favourite." Melody said sarcastically as she walked off.

Even more minutes later, Shadow was back, dragging Sonic along by his tail. Melody was also back, sitting near Tails, who was resting. Eggman and Tails had finished and were ready to fire at any time.

"So... When are we going up?" Melody asked.

"That's if we can." Sonic growlled, still being held by his tail.

"You'll be going up with Shadow. Sonic'll be fired at the comet. All while in your Super forms, that is." Eggman replied.

"Whatever." Shadow muttered.

Storm burst into the room riding Wyldfyrr. "The comet's beginning its attack!!"

"Right! Time to go Super!!" Melody cried enthusiastically as she, Shadow and Sonic stood together. "Let's go kick some alien ass!"

The seven Chaos Emeralds spun around the trio as they glew white. The glow faded, revealing Super Sonic, Super Shadow and Pure Magic Melody. Shadow and Melody disappeared, teleporting to the comet. Sonic sped outside and zoomed into the cannon. Tails sat at the controls and aimed at the comet. Eggman ran to his console and started typing in codes. The cannon moved into position and fired. Sonic flew out of the cannon and straight into the comet, making it fire accidently into the distance, missing by miles. Shadow and Melody started hitting it with attacks, causing it to make a shield around it, which was impassible. Sonic was shot back by the shield expanding, slamming into Shadow. Shadow growlled as Sonic laughed nervously. Melody shot at it, gaining the return of it. She moved to the side as it zoomed past her. Melody looked at the two boys, then at the comet. She suddenly glew white. Wings extended from her back as a dress formed on her and her hair and fur grew longer.

* * *

Yep, definately pushing his luck. Anyways, next chapter WILL kill you if you've been following the series. Don't forget to review!


	29. The Final Blow

**-yawn- Really. I hate doing disclaimers and warnings.**

A/N: Ah, I love this chapter. I wrote a part of this months ago, way before I even got close to typing it. So sad, but so awesome at the same time XD

* * *

**Sonic X - Shard Saga**

**Chapter 29 - The Final Blow**

Melody glowed as she transformed into her hyper form, Mystic Melody. Golden wings burst out of her back as her clothes became a long elegant silver dress with a swirl of cloth. She then flew towards the artifical comet. She flew past Sonic and Shadow, surprising them. She continued to look forward as she sped to directly above the centre of the comet. She circled the comet and stopped in front of the hedgehogs. Her wings extended and grew, encasing the comet in angellic feathers.

"Thank you... thank you for being there for me..." Melody began. "I need to do this, nobody can talk me out of it, so save your breathe... I want to thank you most of all, Tails... You were always there to comfort me when I needed it... you were always there... and now... I will return the favour!!" she cried as her wings glew brightly as she merged into the centre of the comet, weakening it. "Now is your chance, Sonic and Shadow... Destroy the comet now!!" she yelled.

"... Right." Sonic replied as he looked at Shadow then zoomed into the Hyper Hedgehog Cannon. "Tails!" he shouted.

"Take aim, Tails!" Eggman ordered as the Cannon started charging. "Get ready, Sonic!"

"Right!" he replied as Shadow zoomed in. "Huh?" Sonic nodded. "Hm." he started spinning along with Shadow. "Let's do this!!"

"Hyper Hedgehog Cannon, FIRE!!!!" Eggman commanded.

"ROGER!!!" Tails yelled as he flicked the cover off the button, but couldn't press it. "Nnngg..."

"Tails, I know this must be difficult for you, the world is in danger and time is running out! You must fire now!!" Eggman shouted.

Tails began to cry. "... But I can't... What about Melody?"

"She knows what she's doing, it's her destiny. She was meant to save the world and we must help her. I knew of her real destiny and I trained her for it, but now, we can't just throw away three years of preparation."

Tails looked up at Melody's glowing wings, seeing that their colour had changed to red. "But you're my one true love, Melody. I'm sorry, I just can't do it."

"Trust me, Miles, you must fire. It's the only way to save everyone." Melody said.

"... I trust you. But, you mean the world to me..." Tails began to cry again. "I don't want to lose you, Melody."

"You won't, Miles. You'll save Mankind and save the planet."

"I believe in you, Melody. Our love means so much to me, I wish we could of spent more time together. I understand this is your own chance to save Earth... Good luck, Melody... and goodbye."

Tails pressed the button and sent Sonic and Shadow swirling into the comet, destroying the Cannon. They slammed through the comet and caused bright red feathers to fly everywhere and light to come out of it. Then it shattered, the comet was destroyed. Everyone on Earth had been watching, holding their breathe. The population broke out into celebrations, unbelievably thankful. Suddenly, they knew something was wrong. Melody was floating in the middle of the debri. Her eyes closed just before she fell fowards, falling towards Earth. Her body and clothes reverted back to their normal form as her bright red wings evaporated from her back, slowly disappearing to the tips. She plunged to the planet as Tails' eyes widened in horror.

"MEELLLOOOODYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!"

Melody was now in her normal form, but had grown longer hair and tails. She looked at the ground as a glowing white figure floated in front of her. She looked up as the figure held out a hand. Melody lowered her head and smiled. Then she looked at the figure and walked towards it and took its hand. The glow became brighter. Then she realised who the figure was as she started to cry.

"Akika? You can't be... You're not dead... are you?" Melody muttered.

Sonic and Shadow were floating above Melody's crash site, the forest, along with a huge crater, bowing their heads. Sonic closed his eyes, then looked at Shadow, who returned the glance. They began to charge energy in a desparate attempt.

"CHAOS REGENERATION!!!!" Sonic and Shadow cried as they discharged the energy, sending it to the crater, causing Melody to glow a golden colour.

Tails ran out of the cannon's main control room. He cried as he grabbed Harmony and jumped on to Melody's bike and drove towards the forest. He skidded to a stop beside the crater. Tails grabbed Harmony again and ran to Melody's side as the glow faded. Tails shook her, paused, then turned her on to her back. He shook her over and over again, gaining no response. Harmony was holding on to Tails' waist, trying to keep herself from crying. Tails stopped and checked her shard and cried out. The shard was pitch black with a tinge of green, Melody was dead. Tails shook his head before sitting her up and holding her close to him. He muzzled her as tears poured down his face. He burst out crying, unable to control his emotions. Harmony staggered back and ran off, close to crying. Sonic and Shadow floated to the ground as they reverted to their normal forms. Shadow turned away with tears in his eyes as Sonic bowed his head, crying as much as Tails.

Hours later, Melody had been buried in the center of the crater. Storm had built a stone statue which depicted Melody's hyper form in an elgant position. She was looking up into the sky, hands clenched together under her chin, wings spread wide. The group had come to pay their respects, all wearing some sort of black clothing. Sonic, Shadow, Arrcho, Harmony, Knuckles and Chris were silent while Amy, Storm, Tails and Diamond were crying loudly. Wulph was nearby, along with Bixa and Kei, watching and crying. An hour passed, the group had said their goodbyes and placed their flowers over her grave. Tails walked over to the statue and read the plaque, 'Here lies Melody Faith, a beautiful warrior who was created by evil but protected the innocent. She gave her life for this world, from where she does not hail. Rest in peace, sweet warrior.' Tails fell to his knees and cried, unable to control his feelings again. The rest of the group left, leaving Tails to himself. Wulph turned and walked away, along with Bixa and Kei. Tails placed a hand on the statue and looked at it.

"WHY?!?!" Tails cried. "YOU DIDN'T DESERVE THIS!!!! YOU DIDN'T DESERVE THIS!!!!!!" Tails hid his face as memories of Melody's final moments came flooding into his mind. He eventually cried himself to sleep in front of the statue. In his dreams, she haunted him. Violet suddenly appeared, the two were in a white space. "Violet?! What are you doing here?!"

"I can help you."

"You- you're talking normally?"

"In my sleep, I can be normal. I can help you bring her back."

"Y-you can?!"

"You need to do as I say. Bring the seven Chaos Emeralds to her grave. I will contact you from there." Violet disappeared into thin air, leaving Tails confused.

Sonic stood over Tails as he woke up. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, it was the next morning. Sonic sat next to Tails and held him close as he cried again. Sonic looked up at the sky and sighed, tears forming in his eyes. Tails sniffed as he wiped the tears out of his eyes and looked up at Sonic.

"Sonic, we can bring her back..." Tails muttered.

"What?"

"Violet told me in my dream, we can bring her back! We just need to get the seven Chaos Emeralds!"

"Tails... are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Melody's gone, we can't change that. She wouldn't want you to be like this."

"... You think I'm crazy... don't you?"

"Tails, I d-"

"Well, screw you! I'll bring Melody back by myself!" Tails ran off crying.

"TAILS!!!" Sonic chased after him. "WAIT!!!" Tails sped up. "I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT!!!!" Tails spun his tails and ran away, leaving Sonic stunned. "I didn't mean it like that..."

Tails ran through the kitchen, grabbing supplies. He ran through the mansion to the lab and loaded everything into the X-Tornado. He jumped in, paused, then jumped out again and ran to Storm's room. He grabbed Melody's shard, locket and earrings. He looked at them as Harmony came in from the balcony. He looked at her, turned tails and ran.

"Daddy?!" Harmony ran to the door and watched Tails run down the hallway and down the stairs. "DADDY?!?!"

Storm walked to Harmony, she was in a beautiful long black lace dress, partly similar to her servant clothes. "Urgh... Harmony, what's wrong?"

"Daddy, he just ran. Did I do something bad?" Harmony questioned innocently.

"... I dunno." Storm mumbled.

"HEY!!!" a familiar teenage male voice cried.

"Sonic?" Storm muttered.

"Have you two seen Tails?" Sonic questioned.

"Daddy ran away, have I done something bad?" Harmony asked again.

"No, he's... We need to get him back, he's taken this way too hard." Sonic informed.

"... He can't be insane..." Storm muttered.

"We need to find him before he hurts himself." Sonic said bleakly.

Tails flew over the forest in his X-Tornado, waiting for a signal. The radar in front of him beeped, a Chaos Emerald was below him, near the lake. He landed in the clearing he'd first met Melody in. He jumped out and walked around, coming to the lake. He looked around, the cyan Chaos Emerald was stuck in the ground. Tails walked over to it and picked it up. The bushes nearby moved, he heard voices, familiar voices. He sped off, trying to keep away.

"He's gotta be around here." Chris said.

"He better be, I don't want this dress ruined. It's for formal occasions only." Storm complained.

"Then why wear it?!"

"Shut up, he'll hear us!" Sonic snapped.

The group, which included Amy, Harmony and Arrcho as well, stepped out of the bushes and looked around. Tails was nowhere to be seen. Harmony went down on all fours and sniffed the ground, then crawlled around to the spot where the Chaos Emerald was. She sniffed the ground several times as her friends watched on, sort of embarrassed at the young wox's ways. She looked at the ground and saw footprints. She sniffed the ground again and ran off in the direction Tails went. The group followed her as she crawlled through the forest, eventually coming to the clearing. She sniffed around in a circle, then came to a stop and looked up at the sky. The group looked up too, the X-Tornado passed over them.

"Tails...?" Sonic muttered.

"Daddy took a Chaos Emerald from near the lake." Harmony informed cutely.

"Shit! He's actually doing what she's told him to do!" Sonic cried.

"What are you on about this time?" Storm asked.

"Tails told me Violet told him in a dream to get the seven Chaos Emeralds." Sonic explained.

"She could be manipulating him in his fragile state. If she is planning a break-out, it's bad news for Bluey here." Storm said with a slightly sarcastic tone.

"HEY!!! Don't call me that..." Sonic mumbled.

"We need to get him before she gets out!" Amy shouted.

"Let's go!" Chris cried happily.

Tails sped across Station Square as Storm and Harmony chased him on Melody's aerobike. Sonic was on the ground running after the jet. Tails increased his speed, pulling away from the girls. Tails sped into a bunch of clouds, the girls on his tails still. He turned sharply, the girls going straight ahead. As the clouds ended, Storm slowwed to a stop and looked around, Tails was nowhere to be seen. Sonic, however, had seen the kitsune's manuver and followed him. Tails landed outside the city and fled. Sonic sped after Tails as he hid in a small cave. He curled up as Sonic ran past. Tails got up and ran back to the X-Tornado. He pulled the cyan Chaos Emerald out of the system and grabbed Melody's shard when Storm and Harmony skidded to a stop next to the jet. Tails jumped into the air and flew off. He looked around and spotted the grey Chaos Emerald, swooped down and grabbed it before continuing on. Sonic stopped by the X-Tornado and looked on with the girls as Tails flew away.

"Is Daddy okay?" Harmony asked sweetly.

"... He's fine, Harmony." Sonic replied.

"ARGH!!! I can't take it anymore!!" Harmony suddenly yelled.

"Harmony?" Storm questioned. "What's wrong?"

"I hate it when you all treat me like I'm a baby!! I might be less than a year old, but I have the brains to be thirteen!!" Harmony shouted at them.

"... We're sorry, Harm." they both apologised.

"So, what's wrong with Daddy?" Harmony asked again.

"... He's... Something's wrong with him. He thinks he can bring your mother back..." Sonic said bleakly.

"And why can't he?!" Harmony asked angrily. "I believe he can too." she jumped on to the main seat and sped off after her step-father.

"HARMONY!!! COME BACK HERE- Ah, shit." Storm muttered. "That's another one."

"Come on, we better go back." Sonic suggested.

Tails had collected the red, purple and blue Chaos Emeralds. Harmony wasn't far behind, she was able to steal the green Chaos Emerald from Shadow and the yellow Chaos Emerald from Wulph. All they needed was to be together to complete the quest. Tails was hidden in another small cave, curled up and in tears. Harmony was hiding under the wings of the aerobike, being shielded from the rain pouring down. Tails stood up and looked up at the sky. Suddenly, a blur came at him and pinned him against the wall. He cried out as Sonic pulled him back with his arms under his. Storm was on her Extreme Gear nearby, making sure that Sonic didn't have any trouble getting the young fox back to the mansion. Tails thrashed violently, desperately trying to get loose. He cried out again as tears poured down his face.

"NO!!! LET GO!!!! STAY AWAY!!!!" Tails yelled. "LET GO OF ME!!!! I WON'T GIVE UP, I CAN'T GIVE UP!!!! NOT AFTER ALL OF THIS, I WILL NEVER FAIL MELODY!!!!!"

"Tails!! Calm down, it'll be alright!!" Sonic tried to reassure.

"NOOOO!!!!! LET GO OF ME!!!!!" he screamed.

Tails suddenly stopped and growlled, then kicked Sonic in the stomach. He ran off as Sonic fell to his knees holding his stomach. Storm sped after him, trying to catch him with her powers, but failing everytime. Tails hid behind a tree, Storm rode past him. He ran off again, running for his life. He sped past the aerobike, but stopped when he did. He looked at it and noticed that someone was freezing. He looked around for the source of the sound. He looked under the wings and found Harmony shivering. She looked up and smiled and held out the last two Chaos Emeralds. Tails stepped back, confused why she had them.

"Harmony? How-"

"I stolen them from Shadow and Father."

"Father? ... Wulph."

"I believe you, Daddy. We can bring Mummy back!"

"... Let's go. Sonic and Storm are out looking for me."

"Oh-kay!"

Tails grabbed her arm and ran, not looking back as Sonic ran after them. They hid behind a tree and let Sonic pass before running towards the forest. Minutes later, they were back at Melody's grave. They were curled up at her statue, asleep. Tails was dreaming of Melody again, before he appeared in a white space with Violet once again.

"You've gathered the seven Chaos Emeralds?" she asked, no trace of her insanity in her voice.

"Yes, I did what you said." Tails answered confidently.

"You now need to get blood from immediate relatives."

"What?"

"You'll need to get blood from Harmony."

"That's easy, what's next?"

"Bring the body out of the ground."

"WHAT?!?!"

"I will remain asleep for you to complete it, they won't worry if I sleep longer than usual, I have random, unpredictable habits."

"Oh, yeah."

"Good luck."

"Thanks, I'll need it."

Tails opened his eyes, he wasn't at the statue anymore. He looked around, he was in the lab again, Harmony asleep next to him. He tried to move, but found he was tied to a pillar. He growlled as he pulled at the ropes, tears rolling down his cheeks. He yelled as he pulled harder, injuring himself. Sonic noticed this and walked to him. He looked away as Tails looked up and growlled at him, fury evident in his sky blue eyes.

"I'm sorry, we needed to." Sonic apologised.

"NO, YOU DIDN'T!!!! I NEED TO GET TO MELODY'S GRAVE, I KNOW WHAT TO DO NOW!!!!" Tails shouted at his best friend.

"I can't... If you don't settle down... I'll be forced to sedate you." Sonic said bleakly.

"LET ME GO, SONIC!!!!" Tails cried, forcing Sonic to look at the table next to him and pick up a syringe. "NOOO!!!! DON'T!!!! STAY AWAY FROM ME!!!!" Sonic bent down and held Tails' right arm firmly against the pillar, not allowing it to move while he injected Tails reluctantly with the sedative. Tails' eyes widened as he was injected. His eyelids drooped, soon closing as he fell asleep.

"I'm so sorry, Tails..." Sonic muttered.

Tails opened an eye slightly, fighting to stay awake. "I... hate you... Sonic... the Hedgehog..."

* * *

A/N: I actually cried when I typed Melody's death... Anyways, Tails and Harmony are gunna be facing some tough times next chapter XD Please review!

* * *


	30. The Fight For Life

**This saves so much time, just writing random crap about why I can't be bothered cutting and pasting my disclaimers and warnings.**

A/N: Nyaahah, Violet's back XD But she's not insane...

* * *

**Sonic X - Shard Saga**

**Chapter 30 - The Fight For Life**

Tails was in the white space in his dreams again. Violet appeared in front of him, concerned. Tails turned and walked away, upset that he couldn't do anything. Tears rolled down his face as Violet looked down at the ground.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't do it, I failed." Tails sniffed. "I can't move, my friends think I'm crazy."

"That doesn't mean you failed. I can protect you from here." Violet informed.

"Y-you can? But-"

"I might be insane and stuck in a rubber cell and in a stray jacket, but that doesn't mean I don't have Melody's blood in me."

"... If I can get loose, can you put a shield around me and Harmony?"

"Sure."

"Thanks."

Tails opened his eyes and looked around, no one was around. He squirmed as he pulled his arms out, soon getting up and out of the ropes. He untied Harmony and held her in his arms. He still had the seven Chaos Emeralds, so he ran, not looking back. Sonic saw him run past, chasing after him. Sonic reached for one of his tails, but was blown backwards by an invisible force. He sat up and rubbed his hand. Tails had gotten away with Harmony.

"DAMMIT!!!" Sonic yelled. "HEY, TAILS GOT OUT WITH HARMONY!!!!!"

Tails fell to his knees at Melody's grave and started digging, along with Harmony. They eventually reached her coffin, pulling it out. Tails looked at Harmony, she pulled out the Tailball, a crowbar sprung out of it. Harmony stabbed it into the side of the coffin and pushed down, eventually opening it. Melody was peaceful, she was in the same position as her statue. She wore a beautiful white dress, similar to a wedding dress, symbolizing her innocense. He pulled her out of the coffin as Harmony held the Tailball out and blasted the coffin away. He gently put her on the ground. Tails stroked her hair and placed her shard necklace in her hands. He then walked around the still vixen, drawing a heptagon around it. He pulled out the Chaos Emeralds and placed them at each corner. He looked at Harmony, she looked away, holding her arm out. Tails grabbed the Tailball from her, a blade popped out. He reluctantly slashed her arm, drawing blood. He held a hand under it as dripped on to his hand slowly.

What do I do now? Tails asked in his mind.

Drip the blood on to her shard. Violet said calmly.

Tails obeyed, dripping the blood carefully on to the shard. Sonic ran to them, being suddenly knocked back by the invisible shield. He looked at the pair, concerned for their mental health. Everyone else soon arrived, worried for the two as well. Tails paused as he waited for Violet's next instruction, Harmony held her arm, trying to stop the bleeding.

What now? Tails asked in his mind.

Say this spell. Violet replied. 'O, Servers of the seven Chaos, we call upon your power, revive this fallen warrior, who willingly gave their life for peace.'

Tails repeated the spell, causing the Chaos Emeralds to glow and Melody to rise and glow white. The group outside of the shield just watched, stunned by the fact that it was actually working. What now? Tails thought.

Say the rest of the spell, Violet answered. 'O, Servers of the seven Chaos, have mercy on this warrior.'

Tails repeated the rest of the spell, causin Melody to go super. He cried out as the body lowered to the ground. Her fur and hair grew, along with her body. She was gently placed on the gorund. The Chaos Emeralds rose into the air and flew away in seperate directions. Melody opened her eyes slightly, causing Tails to cry out and stand her up. She looked down at herself, then up at the statue. She looked Tails in the eye and suddenly made out with him. Tails held her close as she pulled away. She hid her face under his chin as tears poured down her face. The invisible shield disappeared. Wulph was looking down at them, holding a sniper rifle in his hand. He aimed at Melody as Harmony jumped on to her. Melody suddenly turned and held her hands out in front of her. A shot echoed through the forest, Melody fell back on to Tails. She felt her chest, then cried out, she wasn't wearing her shard! Tails looked down at her, blood stained her pure white dress. She looked at her hands, tears pouring off her face.

"M-my powers... They're gone!!"

"It's alright, we'll get you to the hospital." Tails reassured as he looked back at Storm. "Storm, call for an ambulance!"

"Already on it!" Storm replied, already dialling the emergancy number. "Hello? I need an ambulance, my friend's just been shot! ... I'm at the crater in the forest. ... We'll try." Storm looked at Tails. "We need to get her to an access road not far from here!"

"Right." Tails replied. "But we need to find her shard!" Harmony sniffed her mother's wound. "Uh... Harmony?"

"Smells like..." Harmony turned to where Wulph was hiding. "HIM!!!" she ran towards him and bit off a part of his coat before he teleported away. She walked back to Tails and barked. "Woofy!"

"... Oh, Wulph! That bastard." Tails growlled as he took the torn cloth out of Harmony's mouth. Can you smell out her shard?"

"I think so!" Harmony sniffed her mother, then crawlled on the ground, sniffing it. She looked around, soon spotting a faint glow. She sniffed it, then picked it up. "Found it! ... Where's the string?"

"Just give it here!" Tails shouted.

"... Tails..." Melody mumbled.

"We'll get you there, don't worry." Tails reassured.

"Crap!!" Harmony tripped on a rock, losing the shard. "Where is it?!"

"We don't have time for this!" Tails cried. "You keep looking, we'll get Melody to the ambulance!" Tails ran off with Melody in his arms, who was desperately trying to stay awake. He ran to the access road, ahead of all of his friends. She moaned as the amublance came to a stop beside them. The paramedics jumped out with a stretcher, but froze in horror when they saw Melody in Tails' arms. "HEY!!! We need help here!!"

"Oh, sorry." a paramedic apologised as Tails placed Melody on the stretcher.

"It'll be okay, Melody. You'll see." Tails said.

"... I love... you... Miles..." Melody muttered, just before she lost consciousness.

Hours later, Melody finally awoke. She opened her eyes slowly, her senses slowly coming back. She could hear a familiar constant beep and felt the familiar mask on her face. She looked around, she was alone. She looked up at the ceiling as a nurse came in, just as Melody blacked out suddenly. The nurse walked to her and checked everything as a doctor came in. He checked her pulse and her heart rate, then lifted the blanket back and checked her wound. It had healed a lot since she was first brought to the hospital.

"Her wound seems to be healing pretty well."

"Doctor, should we let her friends in?"

"Not yet, she still needs rest." he pulled a small device out. "According to this, she's woken up several times, but seems to have blacked out just as many."

"Could it be a post-op illness? Or a reaction to something?"

"No. She's just weak, considering that she was dead only a few hours ago."

"... Sir, do I give her the injection?"

"Yes. It'll give her enough strength to stay awake."

The nurse pulled out a syringe from her jacket. The liquid inside was clear, but blue. She tied an elastic around Melody's arm and injected the liquid. Melody's eyes burst open as she moaned, fully alert. She glared at the nurse as she walked off. The doctor placed the blanket over her before she blacked out again. He looked at her, confused.

"Strange, that shouldn't of worn off for another two hours." he checked her pulse, it had slowed, but was still good. "Hmmm..." a thud sounded from outside the room. "What the-"

"LET ME IN THERE!!!!" Tails cried. He smashed his way into the room and ran to Melody. He held her left hand, crying. "Melody..."

"Tails, you need to leave." the doctor told him.

"No. I need to stay with her, to make sure she'll be alright..." Tails muttered. Melody's vitals suddenly dropped, her heart and lungs stopped, a continuous beep following. "MELODY!!!"

More doctors rushed into the room, pushing Tails out of the way. "We need to perform a heart massage!" one ordered.

"NO!!!" Tails cried. "YOU CAN'T!!! It's impossible now..."

"What do you mean?" one of the doctors asked as Melody's vitals were restored.

"She won't live unless she has her shard... She hasn't worn it for eleven hours, one more. She'll stay like this, going on and off before finally dieing."

"How do you know this?"

"She told me privately."

"Do you have it with you?"

"No, Harmony lost it when I took Melody to the ambulance, she was still looking for it." the beep sounded again. "HARMONY!!!!!!" the beep stopped.

Meanwhile, Harmony had just found the shard again when her ears picked up a faint cry that was calling her name. Everyone else had gone to the hospital, leaving her behind to find the shard. She transformed into Wulph and teleported.

Tails cried out as Melody's vitals dropped again. The beep didn't stop this time. Tails held her hands together as tears dripped on to them. Harmony appeared out of nowhere, as Wulph. She pulled a hair out and strung it through the shard. She tied it around Melody's neck. She transformed back into herself, just as Melody opened her eyes and the machine stopped beeping continuously. She looked at Tails and Harmony as her strength came back. She sat up without difficulty, smiling.

"Tails... Harmony... Thank you so much... thank you for reviving me..." Melody muttered.

"How did you know it was us?" Tails asked.

"I could see you two fighting for me. They thought you were insane, but you were right." Melody answered. She suddenly whimpered and looked down.

"Melody...?" Tails questioned cautiously.

"Mummy?" Harmony questioned too.

"Akika..."

"Your foster-sister?"

Melody looked up at them, teary-eyed. "I saw her when I died... I saw her soul... She can't be dead! I would of heard!"

"Melody, take it easy." Tails held her hand. "We'll check it out when you're better."

"But I am better!" Melody climbed out of bed and shoved everyone out of the way, also ripping all of the tubes out of her. She collapsed, still weak. She rolled on to her back and looked at her body and gasped. "What the hell happened to me?! I look so... old."

"Can you do a DNA test on Melody? We need to see what's changed... and what age she is."

"Sure."

A doctor came back into the room holding papers. Tails was sitting on the bed, along with Harmony. Melody was back in bed, sleeping. Tails gently shook her, waking her. Melody looked at him, then the doctor and sat up.

"The tests are back, results in all areas." the doctor informed.

"Well, what's changed about me?" Melody asked.

"We'll start with your basic information." the doctor began. "Gender: Female. Species: Mixed. Shows properties of fox, hedgehog, echidna, dog and... emerald? Age: Eleven."

"I'm eleven?" Melody questioned.

"You're my age now." Tails said happily.

"Abilities: Super speed, strength, intelligence and telepathic communication."

"So I have lost my powers..."

"She seems to have a pretty strong body... That's all we have."

"I wonder if anything else has changed..." Tails purposly muttered.

"What the hell do you mean by that?" Melody questioned.

"Just wonderin' if you still love me as much..."

"OF COURSE I DO!!!"

"Melody, calm down!" Tails purposly said.

"Tails... you know about those words..." Melody mumbled, not doing anything else.

"Well, we can safely say that you can control your anger better." Tails said happily.

"Great..."

* * *

A/N: Yay, Melody's alive XD Anyways, Melody's starting to get a little curious about Akika. Please review!


	31. Denying Destiny

**So, how's life?**

A/N: Ouch. That's all I'm sayin'. Ouch.

**

* * *

**

**Sonic X - Shard Saga**

**Chapter 31 - Denying Destiny**

"HAAARRRRMMMMONNYYYYYYY!!!!!!"

Melody ran after her daughter, trying to save the manor from her. She swore as Harmony knocked her over. She quickly got up and chased her throughout the mansion. Melody finally caught up with her and tackled her to the ground, Harmony struggling wildly. Sonic laughed as he walked to the two struggling on the ground.

"Not only is this a great way to train, it's friggin' hilarious!" Sonic cracked up laughing.

"SHUT UP, SONIC!!!" Melody sat on her daughter's back. "Stop gettin' sugar rushes, Harmony!! I'm not in the mood for this now!!" Melody stormed off as Harmony finally calmed down. "I'm going to find out what happened to Akika, tell anyone and you're dead, Bluey!"

"... Alright." Sonic muttered. He dragged a tired Harmony back inside.

Wulph yawned as he walked along the high-placed side walkway. He looked down into the square below and smirked, Melody was going to kill him for it.

Melody slashed a huge hole into the side of the base. She roared as she slashed at the robots running at her. She eventually made her way to the centre, where Wulph was waiting. She growlled as he smirked.

"What happened to her, Wulph?!" Melody questioned.

"Happened to who, my love?"

"Akika!! I saw her soul after I sacrificed myself!!"

"Heh."

"What's so funny?!"

"See for yourself." Wulph pointed down to the square and smiled.

"What the hell are you on abo-" Melody's eyes widened at the sight. Akika was impaled and on show in the centre of the square, bloody and pale. Melody screamed as she ran to the rail and stared at the poor girl. She closed her eyes and looked down as she shook violently. "You... bastard... Your own daughter... how could you... HOW COULD YOU?!?!?!" tears poured down Melody's face. She turned to Wulph, her face was a mess. She growlled as she cringed, just before she glew white. She transformed into her Dark Super form and closed her eyes. She growlled louder as Wulph stepped back, tears dripping off her face and on to the ground. She rose into the air and looked up him as her eyes burst open. "AKIKA WAS YOUR DAUGHTER, SHE WAS THE CLOSEST THING I HAD TO A SISTER... AND YOU KILLED HER!!!!!!!"

"Now, let's not jump to conclusions!" Wulph cried nervously. "Who says it was me anyway?"

"WHO ELSE COULD IT BE?!?!?!"

"Guards, get her before she destroys the base!!"

Robots pounced on her, holding her down as she struggled violently. "GET OFF ME!!!!! I WILL NOT FAIL IN AVENGING AKIKA!!!!!!!"

"HOLD HER DOWN UNTIL SHE LOSES HER SUPER FORM!!!!"

Minutes later, after struggling to get free, Melody lost her Super form. She screamed as the robots crushed her. The robots slowly climbed off her, then grabbed her arms and pulled her up. Wulph smiled happily as Melody weakly managed to look up at him. "Be careful or you'll end up like her. Take her to the dungeons. The cell with the worst prisoners."

"Yes, sir." the robots beeped in unison, dragging a now unconscious Melody away.

Tails sat on Harmony's back, holding the hyperactive wox down in place. She had gotten another sugar rush and had just been stopped. Tails sighed as Harmony squirmed underneath him. Sonic laughed as he watched Tails holding her arms down with his feet. Tails glared at him.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Nothing... Just that this is the second one today. Melody barely handled the first!" Sonic burst out laughing.

"It would be better if you helped. ... Oh, yeah! Have you seen Melody?"

Sonic suddenly stopped laughing and looked away. "Uhhh... Nope, sorry."

Tails sighed. "Whenever you do that, you're lieing."

"... She's gunna kill me..." Sonic sighed. "Melody's gone, she went to see what happened to Akika."

"Is she crazy?! Wulph is going to kill her!!" Tails ran off, scared for his girlfriend.

"She's definately gunna kill me." Sonic assured himself as he dragged Harmony to Storm's room again.

Melody opened her eyes as she woke up, she had fallen asleep due to her energy drainage by reverting to normal from her Dark Super form. She looked at the wall in front of her, it was dark and grey. She weakly sat up and found that she was chained by the wrists and ankles to the floor. She looked around, she was in a large dark cell. She looked over at the other side of the room, seeing a group of prisoners huddled together.

This place and those prisoners look really familiar... Melody thought as the prisoners noticed her awakening. Oh, shit! Please don't let them be people who hate me!

"Hey, you!" one of the prisoners yelled as he stood up and advanced on Melody. He was a large, bulky echidna. "You're that base Mobian who tortured the living shit out of us!!"

"I-I-I didn't mean to!! I was forced to do that stuff!!" Melody protested nervously.

"I don't care, you destroyed our lives!!" the echidna shouted as he placed a foot on Melody's chest, holding her down. "Boys, get her!!"

"WAIT, NO!!!!" Melody cried as three other bulky prisoners walked to her and started beating her. She cried out as they punched and kicked her all over. "PLEASE, STOP IT!!!!"

"How does it feel now?" the echidna asked as the three others, a hedgehog, a lion and a horse, turned it up a notch. "I want you to cry for mercy, like we did!"

"PLEASE!!!!! STOP IT!!!!!" Melody screamed.

"STOP IT!!!!" cried a female voice from the other side of the cell. A female tigress ran to them and pushed them aside. "Leave her alone!!"

"Get outta here, Kayla! Before you get bashed along with this traitor!!" the echidna yelled.

"No! I was there when she couldn't take it anymore and snapped. I was there when she tried to drown herself." Kayla retorted.

"I-I-I didn't know any other way... I never knew there was life outside the base..." Melody muttered.

"... Hrrr. You'll live this time. Kayla's a trustworthy friend, you're lucky, fox." the four bulky male prisoners walked back to their corner of the cell.

"Are you alright?" Kayla asked. She was much shorter than the others, also thinner. She was a white tigress with icy blue eyes. Her platinum blonde hair reached her hips. She wore an orange dress which was torn to rags. She placed a hand on her shoulder, making Melody flinch. "Oh, I'm sorry. I-I won't hurt you."

"... I'm good. Thanks... How come they trust you, I mean, echidnas hate base Mobians like us?"

"I saved him once, he's never forgotten it. I understand what you went through, you never let us know what you were really feeling, though. I could see it in your eyes, I just have that ability."

"... Thank you... When my best friend died... my heart broke... I couldn't live with myself... I blamed myself so much... You were the one who was there when I made my final attempt, weren't you?"

"Yes, you tied me up and made sure I didn't know. I could hear it, I could hear your pain and Shadow's shock."

"... Do you know how to wrap bandages?"

"I think so, why?"

"I think they broke my arm or something..." Melody moved her arm, crying out in pain.

"I'll be right back." Kayla ran to the men and talked quietly with them, the horse gave her some bandages. Kayla ran back to them and wrapped the bandage around her upperarm. She smiled, gaining a weak one in reply. "Is that better?"

"Yeah... Thanks..." Melody curled up and moved against the wall. "Akika... the closest thing to a sister... she's... dead..."

"What...?"

"He killed his own daughter!!" she sobbed loudly. "... AAAKIIIIKKAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!" Melody's scream echoed through the dungeons before she burst out crying. Kayla hugged her as she cried loudly, grieving for her late sister.

Tails had been thrown out of the base, badly bruised, along with some cuts. He was unconscious and in a lot of pain. It was night time, the sky above him was clear, the moon shining down on the land. Sonic was running around the base's perimeter, looking for him. Sonic stopped by his fallen friend, crying out at the sight. Sonic held Tails in his arms, crying at the sight. Tails moaned softly as Sonic ran back to the mansion.

"Don't worry, little bro. I'll get you home, then I'll get you Melody back."

Hours later, Tails woke up. He sat up and moaned in pain, he was covered in bandages. Sonic and Harmony were sitting next to him, worried. Tails looked at them, confused. Harmony was clinging on to Sonic, who was holding her close.

"W-what happened?" Tails asked.

"I don't know, I found you in a really bad way." Sonic answered.

"Daddy... are you alright?" Harmony asked sweetly.

"Yeah, I think so, Harm." Tails said caringly, calming the wox. "W-what about Melody?"

"I'm sorry, I couldn't look for her. I think she's been captured..." Sonic muttered.

"... I hope both Melody and Akika are alright..." Tails mumbled.

"Daddy, who's Akika?" Harmony asked.

"Akika is your mother's foster-sister, they love each other very much..." Sonic replied. "She's your foster-aunt."

"I hope I get to meet her!" Harmony said cutely.

Melody woke up with a start, her dreams were haunted by memories of Akika. Melody looked around, she was still in the same cell, Kayla was sleeping next to her, the men slept on the other side of the cell. Melody stood up weakly and tried to walk to the only window, remembering that she was in chains when she was stopped by them. She looked out of the window from where she was standing, the clear sky was bright orange with the rising sun. Melody looked down with closed eyes, a tear falling to the ground.

"I want to be free again... like you are, Akika... I want to be free like the wind... like Sonic..." Melody whispered.

"Melody...?"

"Oh, Kayla. I didn't know you were awake."

"Don't worry about it. Just a warning, Wulph likes to torture early in the morning."

"Urgh, great. Just what I need, a prodding from a sexual moron right after I wake up."

"I heard that, my love." Wulph walked to the cell door, twirling a ring of keys on his index finger. "If you expect me to go easy on you, you're wrong."

"Leave me alone, Wulph, I'm not in the mood for your shit." Melody said coldly.

"Bad luck... Hm... I feel like going for a swim... do you?" Wulph asked.

"You can't mean-"

"I do mean."

"Hell will freeze over before you get me in there."

"Oh, I don't think so. You'll see." Wulph gestured to her, robot guards opened the door and advanced on her. "You'll see."

"What?! NOOO!!!!" the robots grabbed her arms and legs as they were unchained. "LET GO!!!!" Melody screamed all the way as they dragged her out of the cell and down the corridor.

"If you're lucky, Kayla, I'll have too much fun with her to play with you." Wulph walked off, leaving Kayla angry.

"... LIKE HELL YOU WILL, YOU SON OF A BITCH!!!!!"

Melody cried out as she was thrown on to a metal deck above a large tank of water. Wulph was on a deck similar to her's on the other side. He smiled as Melody backed away from the water into the robots behind her. Melody whimpered as she looked at the large amount of water.

"I know you can swim, but I also know you have a very strong fear of water, thanks to a certain blue hedgehog's DNA." Wulph clicked his fingers, a robot behind Melody instantly grabbed her right leg. "Chain her."

Melody cried out as the robot chained a large rock to her leg. "Wulph, please, don't do this!!"

"You're only making me happier by begging."

"I don't care, please... don't do it..."

"Throw her in."

"NOOOO!!!!!" Melody screamed as the robots behind her picked her and the rock up and threw her in. She sunk to the bottom fast. Melody was scared out of her mind, memories flooded back. Not again... Melody thought. I can't go through this again...

-flashback-

Melody looked down at the large tank. She walked to the cage and pulled out several ropes. She opened the cage and tied up the white tigress inside, also blindfolding and gagging her. Melody closed the cage door and walked to a large rock with a chain connected to it. She chained it to her right leg and moved it to the edge of the metal deck. She looked down, suddenly wincing from memories of Arrcho. Melody let go of all of her air as she pushed the rock over the edge, taking her with it. Melody sunk to the bottom fast, the rock holding her in place. She stared at the other side of the tank, not turning back. Shadow opened the door and looked around.

"P.C.E.S, report?" Shadow looked around as he walked to the edge. He cried out at the sight in the water. "MELODY!!!!"

He stepped back as he looked down at the water, he could hardly swim. He shook his head and dived in. He swam to the bottom and looked at Melody. She shook her head, daring him to do it. Melody suddenly cried out and began coughing, taking in tons of water. Shadow Chaos Speared the chain, breaking it. He grabbed her arm and brought her up to the surface. He coughed as he tried to get out, finding no way to escape. Melody was almost unconscious, still coughing. Shadow raised his hand and used Chaos Control, getting him to the deck. He knelt down, placing Melody on the deck. She was almost down for the count, barely able to cough. Shadow performed CPR on her, gaining no response. Melody suddenly coughed up a lot of water, wetting the top of her dress. She closed her eyes and passed out. Shadow picked her up and took her out of the room in search of help, both physical and mental.

-end of flashback-

Melody screamed just before she started coughing, taking in the water. She managed to look up at Wulph, seeing that he was laughing. Melody soon took in too much water with no Shadow to save her. Her eyes closed slowly, fighting the irresistable process of drowning. Melody fell unconsious, floating limbly in the water. Wulph signalled for the robots to bring her up, they obeyed without question. A robot reached in with his waterproof extendable arm, snapping the chain and pulling Melody up to the deck. Wulph smiled as he watched the robot hold her in place, she was soaking wet and half off the deck. Water dripped off Melody quickly, her clothes see-through. Wulph just stared at her, admiring her beauty while wet. He suddenly snapped out of his fantasy and picked her up by her collar and dragged her out of the room.

Sonic, Amy, Storm and Harmony ran around the edge of the base, looking for the spot where Tails attempted to enter. They found it, a large hole in the wall of the base. Sonic chuckled, they hadn't been bothered to fix it yet. Storm looked up at the sky, it was a bright orange, the sun was setting in the distance. She sighed as Sonic sped in, checking for any enemies. He popped his head out of the hole and flashed his trademark thumbs up. The rest of the group entered the base, soon putting on their scopes. Each had a different coloured screen. Sonic had red, Amy had blue, Storm had black and Harmony had yellow.

"Everyone remember the plan?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Storm replied. "Go in, look around, take out Wulph if possible, find Melody, get Melody out, celebrate, do it all again next week." she said sarcastically.

"... I hate your attitude." Amy said bleakly.

"It's that time of the month. Not. My. Fault!" Storm protested.

"Mummy?!" Harmony ran off, sniffing the ground.

"... I'll go with Harmony, just to make sure she doesn't accidently set off a bomb." Storm levitated after the young wox quickly.

"Okay, that just leaves me and... Great, I'm stuck with you for this. ... Shit. Shouldn't of said that." Sonic turned and walked away quickly as Amy pulled her Piko-Piko hammer out.

* * *

A/N: Ka-bang! Next chapter, we'll be taking a biology lesson on the Marked. Don't forget to review!


	32. Akika, The Angel Of Mercy

**Weather here's hot.**

A/N: Hectic much XD I really can't think of anything to write here anymore...

**

* * *

**

**Sonic X - Shard Saga**

**Chapter 32 - Akika, The Angel Of Mercy**

Sonic and Amy walked cautiously through the dungeons, trying not to be seen by guards or prisoners. Sonic looked around, soon spotting empty chains in one cell, attached to the floor. He looked at the floor, seeing that there was fresh blood dried on the dark concrete. He beckoned to Amy, who walked over to him. Sonic scanned the blood, finding it was Melody's.

"Melody's here. It's her blood and it's only been lost yesterday." Sonic informed.

"Where would she be?" Amy asked.

"She's with Wulph, being tortured again." Kayla walked to them. "My name is Kayla, I'm Melody's friend. You two must be Sonic and Amy."

"Yeah, how do you know?" Sonic queried.

"We hear Wulph swearing a lot, along with you and your friends' names. As for Melody, my cellmates were pretty rough with her yesterday." Kayla informed.

"Do you know where Melody is?" Sonic questioned.

"I have no idea, she was here this morning before Wulph took her for his daily morning torture, she hasn't come back since." Kayla looked away. "This morning, the torture prepared for her was water-based."

"... She's terrified of water!" Amy cried.

"I'm so sorry..." Kayla walked to the back of the cell, out of sight from the two hedgehogs. "Do you know of Akika Howlfur?"

"Yeah?" Sonic queried.

"Do you know of her... death...?"

Sonic and Amy froze, Melody would be devistated to hear those words. "W-what...?!" they both stuttered.

"She was taken from her family, we all heard the fighting. Then we saw Wulph running past with a pole... then we heard it... the scream... Everyone knew it was Akika's voice, the screams of her family helped identify her..."

"Oh, my God..." Sonic muttered.

"Akika is now known as our 'Angel of Mercy', if she could stand up to her father, then we all can someday. She was so kind, especially with Melody. We can hear almost everything that happens. We always heard Melody crying, Akika comforting her everytime. She was always cheerful, despite her father's constant outbursts. Akika's strong will and free spirit will allow us to escape this hell hole."

"Does Melody... know?" Amy asked.

"Unfortunately... We all heard the fight from here. She found her... we heard her scream... so full of fear and horror... I can tell, it's always been that way with me. We heard the fight, she lost badly."

"What do you mean 'found'?" Sonic inquired cautiously.

Kayla walked to the cell door and looked Sonic straight in the eye. "Akika, God rest her soul, is on display in the square in the busiest point in this base, serving as a warning for anyone who dares to defy his commands, Melody and his own family included."

"Oh, God... if Harmony finds Akika's body-" a scream echoed through the dungeons. "That wasn't...?"

A scared voice whimpered in Sonic and Amy's ears. "Akika... she's..." Storm audibly retched. "Harmony's run off, she's really..." Storm retched again. "Really angry..." Storm turned her scope off, just as she retched even more.

"Storm?!" Sonic slammed his fist into the wall nearby. "We need to find Harmony!"

Laughter echoed through the dungeons, alarming Kayla. "You need to go! Wulph's coming!"

"Shit!" Sonic ran off, dragging Amy with him. They ran around the corner, Sonic looked back, watching Melody being dragged to the cell. She was soaking wet and unconscious. Wulph laughed as the robots entered the cells and chained her to the floor again. Kayla roared at him, furious at how bad Melody's condition was. The robots smashed her back, Wulph laughed at the white tigress. "Ouch."

"You're pathetic, Kayla." Wulph laughed.

"Well, I'm better than you'll ever be!" Kayla rebutted.

"HA!!! Yeah, right, and Melody loves the water." Wulph turned around as the door was locked again. "Don't count on any mercy from me anyt- What the...?" Wulph noticed a small amount of blue at the corner, he yelled in fury. "GET THAT HEDGEHOG!!!!"

"Oh, shit!" Sonic grabbed Amy's arm and ran. "We know where she is, we can come back!" robots chased them out of the dungeons.

"Get ready to move Melody first thing tomorrow!" Wulph shouted at the robots that remained. "Tomorrow, she's in the first isolation room!"

Storm ran blindly, sick from the sight of Akika's body. Harmony had disappeared, anger being the only thing that registered in her mind once Storm told her who the body was. Storm slammed from wall to wall like she was a ball in a pinball machine. She smashed into a wall and slid to the ground, barely able to keep her food down. She moaned as a robot walked down the corridor. The robot spotted her and immediately picked her up by her hair. Storm screamed in pain, then put her hands over her mouth, trying to keep it down. The robot swung around and marched off, Storm screaming with her mouth covered by her hands. They soon came to the dungeons, Wulph was walking towards them. He smirked as he saw Storm's pale face.

"So, I see someone found a certain disrespectful daughter of mine." Wulph said smuggly.

"How could you do that...?" Storm asked through her hands.

"I had enough of the attitude she often gave me after our little encounter." Wulph informed. "It got on my nerves."

[p-k: Remember the first appearance of Wulph WAY back in chapter 7? [Not counting Storm's nightmare]]

"'It got on your nerves'?!" Storm questioned, disgusted. "You're a friggin' dickhead!!"

"Take her to the second isolation room." Wulph walked away as Storm was dragged by her hair in the opposite direction. Boomer 2 saluted as Wulph stopped next to him. "Prepare everything in the second room, you're operating on the half cat slut tomorrow."

"I HEARD THAT!!!!!!!" Storm screamed from the opposite side of the long corridor.

"Hrrr... I swear, next time she gives me cheek, I'll bloody smash her head in." Wulph growlled.

"Do not trouble yourself, sir. She will submit to me if she does. She will not know any mercy." Boomer 2 said.

"Thanks for that. It's good to know that there IS some good help these days."

"It's an honour, sir." Boomer 2 walked along side Wulph. "Are you sure she will accept the gift?"

"Rosetta will accept it, considering the excuse I've put with it." Wulph sighed. "Ah, young love, how the hormones help a lot in the tortures... It's nice to have young people to play with."

"Sir, wouldn't you agree that P.C.E.S is acting differently?"

"Oh?"

"She seems to be more restrained with her feelings."

"Yes, that comes with being revived through the Chaos Force. Practically everything about you changes when that happens. It's an advantage for me, Melody would be in puberty now. And I would like it if you called her Melody around me."

"Sorry, sir. Will you be using the usual blades, or would you like something else?"

"Get me... Hm... Her shard will still protect her... Whip, salt, a lot of rope and some... Get me some red wine. It'll go good with the blood."

"Yes, sir." Boomer 2 walked down another corridor.

"Melody, you lucky little bitch, you are going to get the pleasure of your life."

Harmony roared in fury, slamming everything in sight as Knuckles. Robot parts flew everywhere as Harmony's rage-filled rampage continued, Boomer 2 soon arriving on the scene. He stood away from the fight, listening to his orders. He then suddenly sped forward and struck Harmony on the pressure point in her shoulder. She fell to the ground as she turned back into herself. Harmony weakly tried to get up, failing. Boomer 2 looked away, listening to more orders. Harmony spotted something nearby, a white powder. She sniffed the air, sugar. She quickly crawlled to it and licked it all up in one go. She looked up at the sign above her, the kitchen. She smiled as she stood up and transformed into Sonic. She turned around and spindashed Boomer 2 in the side, knocking him down. Harmony turned back into herself and smirked. Suddenly, a chop came from nowhere and struck Harmony on the same pressure point, knocking her out. Wulph stood over her, smiling.

"I'm sick of all of my children disobeying me." Boomer 2 stood up and saluted. "Beat her, then throw her out like that two-tailed wimp she calls father."

"Yes, sir." Boomer 2 walked away, holding Harmony by her tails.

"Wulph, sir?" a cook questioned from the door of the kitchen.

"Yes?"

"W-we have... no... red wine... DON'T KILL ME!!!!"

"... Get me champagne."

"We don't have any of that... either... HAVE MERCY!!!!"

"What do you have?"

"Nu-nothing alcoholic, sir... PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!!!!"

"Hrrr... Make some!! Don't you have any spirits?"

"N-no, sir... We have... I think we have a couple of alcopops..."

"Bring me all you have." Wulph walked off, smiling.

Melody moaned as she opened her eyes, she was in a white room with nothing in but a small table with various objects on it, the room was medium-sized. She moved a little, finding that she was tied to a chair. The door in front of her opened, Wulph entered. He was a little tipsy, Melody whimpered. He smirked, frightening Melody even more.

Shit! Melody thought. Whenever Wulph's drunk, he gets uncontrollable!

"Hello, my love." Wulph greeted. "Shall we start with something basic, but painful?"

"No."

"Ah, I've always loved your sarcastic side." Wulph walked to her and looked down on her. Melody looked up, fear evident in her eyes. "How about some punch?" Wulph slammed his fist into Melody's right eye, then her nose, breaking it. Melody cried out in pain, making Wulph smile. "Shall we move on to the whip?"

"N-no..." Wulph walked to the table and took his whip, walked back to Melody and laughed. "Please..."

"I will." Wulph slashed at her, wrapping the whip around her neck. He pulled, choking Melody. She coughed as he pulled harder. "Next, I think I should play with my favourite." he pulled the whip away, allowing Melody to breathe. "Ready to bleed?"

Wulph pulled his dagger from his belt. Melody whimpered. "Not the dagger, anything but that..." Wulph slashed the blade from the top of her right leg to her left shoulder. Melody screamed as Wulph walked to the table again and returned with a white saltshaker. He smirked as he tipped it over his open hand, the salt poured out. Melody looked up at the sound, tears pouring off her face. "No... not that... Please don't..."

"Mm hm hm. You're just making this better and better." he poured the salt on to long wound, pouring it all over it. Melody screamed uncontrollably with her face down, unable to take the pain. Wulph just laughed at the sight. "This is so great!! Why didn't I turn to this life early?!"

"Nnngg... Argh... It hurts so much..." Melody looked up, she was a mess. Her hair was wet and stuck to her face, her tears' trails evident on her muzzle. Her nose was running, also bleeding. Her face was bright red, both from screaming and from pleasure, she WAS enjoying this. Melody managed to growl loudly, furious with Wulph. "W... why?"

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"W... what?!"

"I can see it in your eyes. You have a pain fetish."

Melody was speechless, she was never speechless, she'd pause for long periods of time, but never speechless. Melody looked down, ashamed. "I... I don't have a pain fetish."

"You do. Don't deny it. I also intend to exploit that." Wulph took his dagger to his arm and cut it. He dripped his fresh blood on to the tip of his finger. "Do you know what happens when a Marked purposely tastes their own blood, hm?"

"... N-no."

"The Ancient Marked within them takes control. The Ancient Marked is what shapes the person, they can never be removed. My ancestors have tried and tried again, trying to rid future generations of the Curse, all failing. We've learnt to live with our Ancient Marked, taking advantage of them from time to time, like I'm about to do."

"WULPH, NOOOO!!!!!" Melody cried. Wulph licked his finger, suddenly crying out and falling to his knees. Melody watched on in horror as Wulph moaned, cringing. He lifted his head, eyes closed. He stood up and looked down at Melody. His eyes burst open, revealing that the whites of his eyes had turned black. Melody whimpered as he licked his lips. "W-Wulph...?"

"I am Skaahatymah of the Ancient Marked! You will submit to me!" Skaahatymah tackled Melody, toppling her backwards on to the ground, crushing her hands under their weight. He licked her wound, making it burn with pain. He ripped her pants and underwear off in one go, scaring Melody greatly. "You will submit to me."

"N-never."

"Who will it be?" he turned into Shadow, Melody blushed. "Your mentor?" he transformed into Tails, she blushed more. "Your boyfriend?" next was Sonic, Melody blushed even more. "Your hero?" then Arrcho, Melody's face was bright red. "Or your childhood crush?"

Melody looked away, confirming her answer. "L-leave me alone..."

"Never." Skaahatymah, as Arrcho, leaned forward and kissed her. He pulled back and looked into her fear-filled eyes. Suddenly, he moved forward and locked lips with her, making out. Melody screamed as he held down her arms just as they shot out from underneath her. "Don't move, or your arms are as broken as your nose."

"I'll... move... if I... want to..." Melody started to squirm, pulling her right leg out of its ropes. She slammed her foot into his crotch, making Skaahatymah yell in pain. He rolled over, allowing Melody to pull her left leg free and run for the door. Skaahatymah sped towards her and smashed her into a wall. He pushed against her, making her blush wildly. She looked back at him, growling. The door suddenly opened and Boomer 2 walked in. Skaahatymah looked at him, angry he'd been interrupted. Melody looked at the robot, happy he'd appeared, for once. "Boomer 2!!"

"What do you what?" Skaahatymah questioned.

"Sorry, sir. Time is up." Boomer 2 walked over to them and pulled the Marked wolf off the scared vixen. He thrashed as Boomer 2 pulled out two syringes. He stabbed them into the vein of his right arm. Skaahatymah slumped, falling into a deep sleep. Boomer 2 let go of him, dropping him on the floor. He walked over to Melody, just as Skaahatymah unconsciously ran to her and managed to slash her shirt in half with his dagger before falling to the ground. "Come with me."

"NO!!!" Boomer 2 swiped at Melody, but she had run out of the room before he could grab her. She ran through the corridors, trying to find a way out. She was in the area above the square when the sirens sounded. Red lights flashed as the siren whooped throughout the base. Melody walked to the railing and bowed her head. She could finally say goodbye. "Akika, I'm so sorry this happened to you... I want to say thank you for everything you've ever done. Goodbye, Akika." Melody squinted, seeing that there was writing on the pole. "Akika Howlfur... The Angel... Of Mercy..." Tears fell down her already wet face. "Help them, Akika. It's the one thing you can do now."

"Melody..."

"A-Akika...?"

"I believe in you..."

"... Thank you, Akika." robots ran towards Melody. She screamed in rage as she smashed them all to pieces. She ran through the base, towards the exit, she was finally free! Boomer 2 suddenly jumped down in front of her, forcing her to skid to a stop, then speed right. Boomer 2 whipped around and grabbed her with his right hand. She yelled as he walked back with her. "NOOOO!!!!! LET GO OF ME!!!!"

"Turn the alarms off!" Boomer 2 shouted over the sirens.

"Let go... let go... let go..."

"Melody..."

"Akika...?"

"You can do it... I believe in you..."

The sirens silenced, just as Melody suddenly fell unconscious. Boomer 2 laughed as he marched to the dungeons, then her cell and chained her to the floor. Kayla ran to her as Wulph stumbled to Boomer 2.

"B-Boomer...?"

Boomer 2 turned and saluted quickly. "Sir."

"Urgh... I feel so sick..." Wulph looked down at the sleeping girl. "Did I rape her?"

"No, sir."

"Dammit."

"Melody, wake up! Can you hear me?" Kayla asked as she shook her.

"Errr... Akika...?" Melody opened her eyes.

"It's Kayla. It's alright now, just take it easy."

"My head... it feels so... full... heavy... like something's... in it..." Melody closed her eyes and cringed. "AHHHHHH!!!!!"

"MELODY?!?!" Kayla cried out as Melody grabbed her wrist. "LET GO!!!!"

"Melody?" Wulph questioned as he watched her.

The vixen opened her eyes, her irises were yellow. "... Dad?"

"Akika?!" Kayla and Wulph cried in unison.

* * *

A/N: That concludes class for today XD I should be doing a complete history on the Marked sometime soon, and probably on the history of something that affects the sequel series. Anyways, please review!


	33. Moving On

**So... how 'bout the GEC. Sucks, aye?**

A/N: WARNING!!! Major plot twist coming up with Wulph and Sonic!! ... What? I couldn't resist! If you think this is bad, you should see what I've got planned for Crystellagon High X3

**

* * *

**

**Sonic X - Shard Saga**

**Chapter 33 - Moving On**

Melody stood up, still in her shackles. Her eyes haunted Wulph as they coldly looked at him. She walked to the cell door with Kayla holding her hand. Wulph took a step back as Melody snarled. A tear appeared in the corner of his eye.

"You hurt me, Dad... I'll forgive you like I always did, but I won't go without causing some damage." said Melody. Her shackles exploded, freeing her. "You will pay."

"A-Akika! I-I can explain-"

"I've been listening all this time, I know what happened. You got annoyed with me after Melody went Super. You've always been annoyed with me ever since then, always taking it out on me and Mum, never Kei. Just because I'm a girl, you damn sexist." Melody smiled. "I've always been cheerful, but now, the sadistic side is coming to haunt you."

"Akika, please, listen to me!"

"NO!!!"

"B-Boomer 2, knock her out!"

"Hiding behind your precious robots, Dad?" Boomer 2 slammed his fist into Melody's face, knocking her out cold. She fell to the ground, tears in her eyes. Kayla sat her up, seeing if she was alright. "Even they cannot protect you from me..."

Sonic and Amy looked through the corridor, it was filled with white doors, all leading to isolation rooms. Sonic scanned them all with his scope, Melody wasn't in any of them, but Storm was. Amy smashed the door open with her hammer, frightening an already scared Storm. There was blood on the white walls, along with her hands and nose. Sonic helped her up as Amy kept watch.

"What happened?" Sonic asked caringly.

"There was a fight..." Storm started. "I got beaten badly... I couldn't beat him... But, he left me this." Storm showed the two hedgehogs a box with a beautiful watch in it. "He kept saying it wasn't a bomb."

"... It's definately a bomb." they all said in unison.

Tails fell to his knees just in front of the hole he had made in the base wall. He was in so much pain, but he wanted to save Melody so much. He slowly rose to his feet, just as something slammed into him. He fell backwards, landing him in more pain. He looked at the object on top of him. Harmony was unconscious and in a similar condition to what he was in! Tails lay her down properly on the ground, checking her for serious injuries. Harmony opened an eye and looked up at him. She smiled weakly.

"I smashed... them, Daddy..." Harmony moaned in pain. "I smashed... them good..."

"Harmony, what happened?"

"I... saw... Aunty..." Harmony curled up and hid her face. "Aunty Akika... is... dead..."

Tails stumbled backwards. "W-what...?"

"In a... huge place... on a pole... 'Akika Howlfur... The Angel... Of Mercy..." Harmony fell unconscious.

"Melody... if she doesn't know... she'll be so devistated!" Tails picked up Harmony and put her over his right shoulder. "... I want to save you, but you'll be just as happy if I get your daughter to safety." Tails ran away, desperate to get Harmony medical attention. "I'll come back for you, Melody."

Sonic, Amy and Storm walked cautiously through the dungeons, looking for Melody. They came to the cell where the two hedgehogs had met Kayla. They looked into the cell, Kayla was sitting next to a sleeping Melody. She looked up and smiled, getting up and walked to them.

"Sonic, Amy, it's not safe to be here." Kayla warned. She suddenly gave Storm a death stare. "Overlander."

"Overwhat?" Storm questioned.

[p-k: She doesn't remember the term from the little discussion before Melody's death XD]

"She's human, not Overlander." Amy informed.

"Oh, sorry. You two should know we don't trust anyone without a full body of fur." Kayla said.

"Yeah, we know. Mobians hate Overlanders." Sonic said dully, like he'd repeated the words over and over. "She our friend, alright? She's half-Mobian, anyway."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Kayla, sorry I judged you so quickly."

"Rosetta, call me Storm." Storm looked down at Melody. "What happened?"

"Like I said, it's not safe here. Wulph's got patrols down here frequently now."

"Why?" Amy asked.

"Melody's been possessed by Akika."

"WHAT?!?!" the three friends cried in unison.

"Ssshh!! Akika's planning revenge through Melody. Wulph wants to know when she wakes up."

"A-Akika...?" Melody had awoken.

"Melody, go back to sleep." Kayla pleaded.

"Why...?"

"Wulph will kill you."

"Fair enough." Melody curled up and closed her eyes, hoping to go back to sleep.

"You must get out of here." Kayla said.

"Not without Melody." Sonic said sourly.

"You must! Wulph will be here any minute!" Kayla cried.

"More like he is here." Wulph walked to the three friends, causing them to run away, only to be blocked by Boomer 2. "Ah, Sonic and Amy, my favourite couple."

"Couple?!" Amy asked, blinded by love once again.

"Don't. Even. Start." Sonic snarled.

"So, how are things?" Wulph asked as he entered the cell. "How's Miles and Harmony holding up?"

"You should know, you hurt Tails. Harmony, we have no idea." Storm said. She turned to Amy. "Can you check on Harmony?"

"Sure." Amy replied. "Harmony, are you alright?" no response. "Harmony? Harmony?!"

"Amy?" a young male voice asked.

"Tails? Where's Harmony? Is she alright?"

"She's back here with me. I came to help, they threw her out at me. She healing quickly, despite her condition."

"... Thanks." Amy turned to Sonic. "Harmony's in a much worse condition than Tails!"

Wulph sniggered. "What the hell are you laughin' at?!" Sonic snapped.

"I ordered them to be beaten into that condition, my plan's working perfectly!"

"WHAT PLAN?!?!" Sonic shouted.

"The plan to be rid of all of my female children."

"YOU SEXIST!!!!!" Amy, Storm and Kayla screamed together.

"They always turn on me, never Kei. Kei is the one child I trust, the one child I'll get to follow in my footsteps."

"Like hell you will!!" Sonic pulled his arm back, ready to punch Wulph's face in. "I won't let you ruin anyone else's life, I won't let you ruin them anymore!!" he almost landed a punch. Boomer 2 held his wrist, then twisted his arm behind his back. Sonic yelled in pain at the sudden movement. "I'll stop you, even if it's the last thing I do! Even Eggman isn't this bad!"

"I will be at their side, helping all the way." Melody stood up, her irises were yellow again. "We will defeat you."

"Akika, my child." Wulph greeted calmly. "It's so lovely to have you with us once more." he grabbed Melody by the back of her neck and lifted her into the air. "Boomer, come here."

Boomer, the original, walked down the corridor and into the cell, he hadn't been heard of for months. "Sir." the two robots suddenly death stared each other.

"Boomer?" Sonic and Kayla questioned.

"Cease fire!!" Wulph commanded.

"Yes, sir." both robots saluted.

"Give this rat hell!" he ordered.

"Yes, sir." both robots walked to her, Boomer 2 started beating her straight away, Boomer hesitated.

"I... can't betray... young fox..." Boomer said.

"I said give her hell or you're on the scrap heap first thing tomorrow!!"

"... Yes, sir."

The two robots began pounding her stomach. Melody was screaming as she cried, she was in massive pain and wasn't enjoying it at all. They were hitting her wound, opening it and causing it to bleed. Both Boomers suddenly stopped, Wulph nodded. They switched their hands for claws, they grabbed Melody's stomach and chest. Wulph let go, allowing the robots to zap her. Melody screamed in agony, but suddenly stopped. Her heart had stopped! The robots dropped her on the ground. Kayla ran to her and tried to sit her up, only to back off when she was shocked. Melody was lifeless, but her shard wasn't glowing brightly. Her eyes burst open, still yellow, as she stood up. Melody death stared Wulph, furious with him.

"You thought that could stop me?! I'm a ghost, I'm invincible!" Melody growled.

"But the body you're in isn't." Wulph rebutted.

"... Melody... The pain you must be feeling..." Melody suddenly collapsed.

"Good girl." Wulph walked out of the cell. "Boomer, go get new shackles, Boomer 2, stay with her, knock her out each time she wakes up."

"Yes, sir." both Boomers answered.

"You three, come with me." Sonic, Amy and Storm followed Wulph, scared that he might lash out at them. "I suppose you hate me for doing that to Melody, or Akika."

"What do you think?" Storm snarled.

"I must set an example." Wulph said calmly.

Sonic suddenly stopped. "... You're sick!"

"Sonic, move or lose." Wulph warned.

"No! I won't let you do this!" Sonic crossed his arms. "I'm not going anywhere."

"... You getting on my nerves, like those sluts I call daughters."

"You take that back!" Amy yelled.

"No. I suggest you move before you become my new Melody."

"Never." Sonic growled, thinking he meant that he'd be tortured as much as Melody was.

"Fine, don't say I didn't warn you." Wulph pulled his whip and dagger from under his coat. He slashed the whip at Sonic, wrapping it around his neck. He pulled him close, millimetres from his body, and locked lips with him. Sonic's eyes widened, he couldn't believe what was happening, Wulph was kissing him!! Amy and Storm froze, they couldn't believe it either. Wulph pulled away and looked into Sonic's eyes. Sonic's face was bright red, his legs felt weak. Wulph stared into his eyes more, mesmerised by their emerald coloured beauty. Sonic suddenly jerked forward, crying out. He looked down, Wulph's dagger was stuck in his chest. Luckily, it had missed anything important. "Mmm. Your lips taste like heaven, just like Melody's lips. No wonder why you have women fighting over you."

"W-Wulph..." Sonic collapsed into his arms.

"YOU SICK BASTARD!!!!" Storm charged energy in her hands and shot blades of red energy at Wulph, only to be blocked by an unconscious Sonic being lifted in defense. Storm growled. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!?!"

Amy was speechless, Wulph just did what she'd been trying to do for years. "S-Sonic...?!"

"You've never noticed, Rosetta?"

"Noticed what?!"

"I'm bisexual."

Everyone froze. "What...?"

"Which one of you wants to rebel next?"

"I do!" Storm ran at him. She was so angry that she could kill. "You're dead, Wulph!!"

"Really?" Wulph merely stepped aside and grabbed her skirt as she ran past. Storm fell over, hitting her head on the ground. She rubbed her head as Wulph stared at her. She looked back and squealed, kicking violently. Wulph just kept looking. "Mmm... You're so beautiful..."

"I don't care!! LET GO OF MY SKIRT!!!" Storm screamed. I really gotta start wearing shorts under this thing... she thought.

"No... You're too beautiful... I want you..." he dropped Sonic.

"WHAT?!?!" Wulph suddenly dropped down on to her back. Storm screamed as he put his hands up her skirt. Her face was bright red, she was sweating from fear. She clawwed at the ground, desperate to get away. "GET OFF ME!!!!! GET OFF, GET OFF, GET OFF, GET OFF, GET OFF!!!!!!"

"GET OFF HER!!!!" Amy came out of nowhere and smashed Wulph across the corridor with her Piko Piko Hammer. Storm just lay there, panting. Amy offered Storm her hand. She looked up, her face was completely red. She took the hand and stood up weakly. "Are you alright?"

"I-I think so... Let's get outta here before he gets us." Storm levitated Sonic off of the ground and pulled him along as the two girls ran.

Melody opened her eyes, she was so sore. She weakly sat up, Kayla was asleep with the men on the other side of the cell. She looked out of the window, it was night, the moon shining down on her. She lay back down and closed her eyes, trying to get back to sleep. The echidna opened an eye and looked at the vixen, smiling. He poked the other male prisoners and moved over to Melody. He signalled to the others to grab an arm or cover her mouth. Melody's eyes burst open at the touch of the men. She struggled violently as the echidna climbed on top of her. She looked up at him, tears pouring out of her eyes, fear obvious in them.

"Now we'll teach you that you can't torture and run without punishment." the echidna whispered. He bent down and whispered in her ear. "You'll never want to leave here. Ever."

"GET OFF ME!!!! PLEASE, DON'T HURT ME!!!!!" Melody screamed through the hands covering her mouth. She suddenly screamed, her irises turning yellow. Her eyes glittered in the moonlight. She relaxed as she took in the situation. The echidna noticed this, wondering why she wasn't fighting. "Raiak."

"What did you say, fox?"

"Raiak, it's been awhile."

"... Akika?"

"GET OFF OF MELODY RIGHT NOW!!!!!" Kayla yelled at Raiak, teeth bared. The men backed off as Kayla helped Melody sit up. "Did they hurt you, Akika?"

"No. I'm fine, Kayla." Melody looked up at Raiak. "Raiak, thank you."

"For what...?"

"Thank you for letting me know what it's like for Melody."

Minutes later, everyone was sitting in a circle. The men had greeted Akika's soul inside Melody, apologising for the way they acted a few minutes before. Melody was sitting with her knees against her chest and her tails around them, trying not to tempt them to go through with their earlier plan. Kayla had explained all that had happened before.

"I'm so sorry, Akika." Raiak apologised.

"Enough with the sorrys, I know you didn't mean it." Melody sighed. "At least I know what it's like to be Melody, to be constantly abused."

"We're sorry." the horse muttered.

"You all aren't as bad as my dad. Just treat her like you would treat me. She's really nice, you just need to get her to trust you. She doesn't mean what she did to you a long time ago, she didn't know any other way."

"You have our word, Akika." the lion promised.

"Good, I'd like to sleep. I might be a ghost, but I'm in a body, I need to rest in this condition." Melody cried out, her irises becoming red again. She looked at the male prisoners and jerked backwards. "Get away from me!!"

"We won't hurt you, we promised Akika." the horse explained.

"... Thanks... You don't know what it's like to live with fear every single day. The fear that you might die, be raped or be tortured. I've lived with it since Arrcho died and it's going to keep haunting me..."

"... Might as well get the introductions over with. Raiak."

"I'm Chalak." the horse greeted.

"My name is Sahrahlo." the lion said kindly.

"I'm Melody. Nice to meet you properly." Melody looked away.

"Melody, what's wrong?" Kayla asked.

"Wulph..." Melody's ears flickered and stood, pointing towards the door. "He's coming... he's coming for me..." she burst out crying. "I-I'm..."

"It's alright, I'll protect you." Kayla held on to her, comforting her. "He won't hurt you."

The men just stared, they reminded them so much of Melody and Akika. "We won't let him hurt you either."

"Too bad, you're all gunna get served." Wulph opened the door and smiled. "Melody, my love, come with me if you want to save Bluey."

"W-what have y-you done to him?" Melody asked nervously.

"Just kissed and stabbed, the usual."

"W-what...?" Melody didn't believe him.

"You haven't noticed either? Geez, everyone doesn't know."

"W-WHAT HAVE Y-YOU DONE TO S-SONIC?!?!"

"I'm bi."

Melody was speechless once again. Now she'd need to fear for the safety of all of the males she knew. "Y-you can't b-be..."

"I am serious. Sonic loved it, I can tell." Wulph walked to her. "Now it's your turn."

"NO!!!" Kayla held her tightly. "YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE NEAR HER!!!!"

"Shut up, you stupid albino slut." Wulph said coldly as he kicked her into the wall, sparking the others to attack him. "WHAT THE HELL?!?!"

"NOBODY HURTS KAYLA AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!!!!" Raiak yelled.

"Melody, now's your chance." Chalak said as he shattered the chains holding Melody to the ground. "GO!!!"

"Thank you all so much. I promise you that I'll get you all out as soon as possible!" Melody sped out of the cell, leaving a trail of light green light behind her. She sped through the base, going back to the place where she'd made a huge hole in the wall. "Hey, anyone miss me?" she asked telepathically.

"MELODY!!!" Storm cried telepathically. "Where are you?!"

"I'm on my way out to the hole in the wall!"

"Meet you there!"

"Alright! How's Son-" Melody passed out, skidding across the ground.

"Melody? ... Melody?!"

Meanwhile, inside Melody's mind, Akika was in front of Melody. Akika was looking up into a fake sky. Melody was on her knees, looking up at Akika and was crying. She still couldn't say goodbye properly, even before at the railing, she was holding back.

"Melody, I will miss you."

"I-I don't want you to go..."

"I don't want to leave you either. I'll stay here to help my fellow prisoners, making Dad's life hell."

"I will come back for them! I won't break that promise!"

"Just go back to Mobius and keep fighting for us... for me..." Akika walked to Melody and kneeled. "I'll always be alive." a tear fell down her face. "I'll always be free."

"Akika, don't go!!" wings burst out from Akika's back, pure white and angel-like. "I need you!!"

"Be merciful... Fight for freedom... The innocent will always be protected... Remember all of this, I'll make sure you do... I fight for the weak and innocent... They will always be protected... no matter... what... happens..."

Akika rose into the air, disappearing from her feet up. Melody cried out for her, but she was gone. "Akika... Angel of Mercy..." she paused. "I fight for the weak and innocent! They will always be protected, no matter what happens!" tears poured down her face as she said those words, promising her foster-sister.

At that moment, Storm and Amy, along with an unconscious Sonic ran through the base, getting to Melody. She was laying on the floor, tears pouring from her eyes. Storm shook her gently, eventually waking her. Melody looked up at her, grief evident in her eyes. Sirens sounded, signalling Storm to pull Melody up and pull her along as she pulled Sonic along telepathically, following Amy. They ran as fast as they could, robots right behind them. They finally made it out, the robots stopped at the hole. The group kept running, not looking back. Wulph walked to the hole, covered in bruises and blood. He wiped blood from the side of his mouth.

"I'll claim you one day, Melody Faith, and when I do... I'll never let go."

Melody panted, weak from Akika's presence, she was sitting on a chair. The group was back at Chris' place, in the lounge room. Tails and Harmony were sitting next to her, nursing injuries. Sonic was lying on the lounge, letting his chest heal, along with his mind. Storm had her hands bandaged, the only one who made it out without injury was Amy. Melody looked up, Tails noticing her shortness of breathe.

"Melody, do you need your inhaler?"

"No... I need to recover from being posssessed so much..."

"What?!"

"Akika entered me..." she sighed as a tear rolled down her cheek. "I fight for the weak and innocent. They will always be protected, no matter what happens."

* * *

A/N: ... Don't give me that friggin' look.

Sonic: -death stares- Why wouldn't they?

Wulph: Oh, come on, you loved it. Admit it.

Sonic: I DIDN'T LIKE IT AND YOU KNOW THAT!!!!

... Anyways, next chapter, something random and fun... for me XD Shadow's up a certain creek without a certain instrument of propulsion XD Don't forget to review!


	34. Trick Or Trial

**I got me a werehog today X3**

A/N: WHEEEEEE, FILLER CHAPTER XD Yay, Halloween!!

**

* * *

**

**Sonic X - Shard Saga**

**Chapter 34 - Trick or Trial**

Sonic winced as he felt his chest. He'd taken his bandages off to check his wound, it was half-healed. He was in the bathroom, facing the mirror. It had been a few days since the events that took place at Eggman's base. Melody opened the door to the bathroom. Sonic looked over at her and then went back to checking his wound. Melody walked over to him and looked into the mirror. She looked at the long scar that had formed underneath her fur. She slid her fingers down the scar, a tear rolling down her cheek. Sonic noticed the tear, he placed a hand on her shoulder as she looked at the ground.

"Melody, it'll be alright."

"No, it won't. I'll always be fighting, always be scarred, like I've always been."

"What do you mean?"

"Feel my stomach." Sonic placed a hand on her stomach. "Rub it." Sonic moved his hand up and down, softly crying out at the amount of bumps he could feel. "Try living with Wulph for three years, putting up with the constant anger... Then you'll think that's just a little scratch."

"I know, but... Wulph... he kissed me..."

"Oh, my God... Wulph told me about it, but I thought it was another lie! ... Sonic, don't let it bug you. If he will do something, he'll try to rape you."

"... Thanks for that. Can you help me put these back on?" Sonic asked as he held out a roll of bandage.

"Sure." Melody smiled as she took the bandages and walked behind Sonic. She wrapped the bandages around his chest tightly and tied them. Melody smiled as Sonic turned around. He grabbed her hand, causing her to look up at him. They stared into each other's eyes as Sonic leaned forward a little. "Sonic?"

"Melody..."

The door opened, Harmony's head popped into the room. "Mummy? Storm needs you downstairs."

"W-what does she need me for?"

"Food prep."

"What for? She's not having another party, is she?"

"Maybe."

"Last one she had I was running around doing everything because Ella was out shopping with Cream, Cheese and Amy."

"It's for something called... Hello-been..."

"Halloween." Sonic corrected.

"What's that?" both the girls asked.

"It's a time where you go around at night to people's homes and get free candy. You just go to the door, knock, wait, then say trick or treat. Easy."

"REALLY?!?!" Harmony cried.

"No. Go back to Aunty Storm and tell her I'll be down in a minute." Melody said bleakly.

"Oh-kay." Harmony ran off.

"You had to mention candy, didn't you?"

"Sorry. I didn't mention that you dress up in costumes too."

"That I don't mind, it's the free candy that I'm worried about." Melody looked into the mirror. "I wonder what I can dress up as..."

"I'm going as a vampire." Sonic said happily.

"Cute... I think I might go as a... I'll go as a witch or a mummy. I can't choose.

"Go as a witch, then you can have Harm as a familiar." Sonic smirked.

"Real funny." Melody said sarcastically as she left the room.

"Move that arse over, woman!!" Storm shouted as she ran through the kitchen, carrying various things, almost running into Amy. "Geez, I hate party preps!"

"Then why have the party?" Amy asked as Storm stood on a step ladder, hanging cobweb-like material. "It's nothing special."

"NOTHING SPECIAL?!?!" Storm slapped her across the head with a psychokinetic hand. "Idiot woman! Halloween is the best holiday ever! Even though we never celebrated it back home, it doesn't mean we don't like it!"

"Whatever. I'm going to go help Ella get the flowers." Amy walked off.

"Storm?" Melody questioned as she ran to her. "What do you need me for this time?"

"I need you to make this place as scary as possible." Storm threw a box of decorations at her telepathically. "Add what you want with the Rukari, as long as this is the scariest place ever!"

"Whatever." Melody walked off as she summoned her Rukari.

"Hey, Storm?" Chris walked in holding a bowl of lollies. "This enough for the little kids?"

"It should be. As long as Harmony doesn't get at them." Storm sat on the ladder with her legs crossed. "What are you going as?"

"I dunno, maybe Frankenstein."

"Sterotyped. Like Sonic's choice. I'm going as a dark angel. I get to wear that black dress again, yay!!" she sighed and smirked. "Girls have so much more choices than guys."

"Hmph. I'll go get these set up with the alarm system for Harmony." Chris walked off.

"Anyways, back to this." Storm stood up again, hanging more cobweb-like material. "Dark angels ftw."

Wulph smiled as he transformed into a human with red hair, wearing a werewolf costume. His hair was thick and covered his left eye, hiding his Mark. Wulph walked to a full body mirror and looked at himself, admiring the costume. Shadow teleported into the room, kneeling. Wulph looked back at him, then at the mirror again.

"Sir."

"Get the machine Eggman made specifically for this."

"Yes, sir." Shadow teleported away, soon returning holding a wrist gun of some sort. "Here, sir."

Shadow threw it to Wulph, who put it on his right wrist, hiding it under his costume's furry paw glove. "Shadow, remember, you have to dress up too."

"... Do I have to?"

"Yes, or else."

Shadow looked away nervously. "Y-yes, sir." he teleported away.

"Thank you."

Storm ran around, looking into various rooms. It was nearing 8 o' clock. Children would be turning up soon, along with teenagers and adults, all looking for a good scare. She was amazed with the detail Melody put into the decorations.

"She actually did a pretty damn good job." Storm muttered.

"Thank you, Storm." Melody stood behind her, wearing a cute witch costume. She had a broom in one hand and a small Rukari in the other. Her dress was black and had a cobweb design. Her hat had a bent apex and was tilted the same way as the tip. "Nice, ain't it?"

"You did a great job, it looks so real!" Storm said, admiring the haunted mansion-like decor. "What about everyone's rooms?"

"Oh, that's easy. It's all real, but I can turn it back to the way it was before just as easily."

"Great! Oh, I've still gotta get dressed! I'll be downstairs soon, 'kay?"

"Sure, as long as Harmony doesn't come bouncing up here full of candy." Melody walked off as Storm went into her room.

Minutes later, everyone was still waiting for Storm to come down. Sonic was dressed in his vampire costume, Tails in a wizard outfit, Amy in a princess costume, Cream and Cheese were in cute ghost costumes, Chris was dressed as Frankenstein, Harmony in a black two-tailed cat outfit and Arrcho was a zombie. Melody was holding Harmony's tails, just in case she suddenly lunged at the bowls of lollies.

"They should of given us a costume with a muzzle." Melody commented.

"Yeah, well..." Tails muttered. "Can't have everything can we?"

"Unfortunately, otherwise Wulph'd be non-existant." she replied.

"Where is Storm? Everyone will start arriving soon." Amy said.

"I'm here!" Storm walked down the stairs, she was wearing her black lace dress, along iwth her normal gloves, a pair of black angel wings black high-heels and a black headband with a black and gold halo wired to it. She wore black lipstick, black eye shadow and mascara. She posed cutely and giggled as everyone stared at her, stunned by the beautiful costume. "Whadja think?"

"It's so prettiful, Aunty Storm!" Harmony cried.

"It looks great!" everyone else commented.

"Thanks!" Storm smiled as the door bell rung. "Oh, lights! Melody?"

"Lights off, candles on!" Melody shouted, causing the lights to turn off and candles replaced the source of light, giving the place a real haunted look. "Perfect!"

"Come in!" Amy cried.

"If you dare!" Sonic added, laughing evily.

[p-k: The cliches and sterotypes just keep coming...]

A group of people entered the mansion and were immediately amazed by the detail of the decor. "Just watch out for the spiders, and maybe the snakes." Melody warned. "They're life-like, but they won't hurt you. They'll just scare the living crap outta you."

All of the teenage and younger boys ran off, followed by the girls giggling. The adults stayed behind, instead going to the kitchen to have something to eat before they had to drag their kids out. Melody walked to her and Arrcho's point, where they'd try to scare everyone. "This is great, ain't it?" Arrcho asked.

"Yeah, you forget about everything..." Melody muttered.

"Absolutely everything..." Arrcho said as he suddenly pushed her into the wall behind her. "Melody..."

Melody blushed. "Arrcho, not now, not here." she said sternly.

Arrcho moved away. "Aw, you ruin everything." a fake spider crawled across the ceiling. "Heh, spider."

"Where?" the spider lowered itself down on to Melody's left shoulder.

"On your shoulder." Arrcho snickered.

"WHAT?!?!" Melody squealed as she swung her broom around wildly, trying to whack the spider off. Arrcho grabbed her broom and picked the spider up. An anime sweat drop appeared over Melody's head. "Oh... Sorry."

"No worries." Arrcho said as he flicked the spider away.

Meanwhile, downstairs in the main hall, a red haired man wearing a werewolf costume entered the manor, along with a shorter male, wearing a lot armor. They looked around as Storm walked elegantly to them to greet them, along with Harmony who was acting like her costume. The red haired man stared at her beauty as the shorter one looked away.

"Hello and welcome to the Thorndyke mansion." Storm said in a very different voice. Her voice was more mature and woman-like, also elegant. "I hope you have a nice fright."

"Mrew!" Harmony greeted.

"Heh, cute." the man smirked.

"You sure it's her? She sounds so different." the short armored one whispered.

"It's called acting. I thought you would of known that." the redhead whispered back.

"Just in case..." the other muttered.

"Mrew?" Harmony questioned.

"Is anything wrong?" Storm asked.

"No, no, no! We're just admiring how great this place looks." the redhead answered.

"Well, if you would like to thank the person who made the decor, she is upstairs in the master suite."

"Thanks, I'll be sure to give her my compliments." the two walked up the stairs. "Piece of cake, plus we got the place where Melody's hiding."

"Yes, sir."

Harmony stood up and sniffed the air. She looked up at Storm, fear in her eyes. "Aunty Storm, something's wrong."

"What is it?"

"They smell like Wulph and Shadow."

"What?!"

Sonic yawned as he and Amy hid in Chris' bedroom. Everytime the door opened, he would have to quickly get Amy into position and pretend to bite her, then look at the children and hiss, scaring them off. Amy was fixing her hair, daydreaming about Sonic, as usual. The door opened, cueing Sonic to get Amy tilting her neck with her hands on his shoulders and nearly biting her neck with his fake fangs in the blink of an eye. A small group of children entered, looking around, then looking at Sonic and Amy. Sonic turned around, spreading his cape wide, and hissed. The children squealed as they ran away, slamming the door behind them.

"Aw, it's so cute." Amy said sweetly.

"Yeah, well, it's getting boring." Sonic pouted as he lay on the bed with his arms behind his head. "I could do with some refreshments."

"Wanna take a bite outta my neck, or drink my blood?" Amy offered.

"Ha ha."

The two men entered Storm's room, or the master suite. They looked around, then spotted Arrcho and Melody. The redhead quickly whipped out a taser and shocked Arrcho, causing him to yell and knocking him out [p-k: Or shutting him down temporarily, not really sure XD]. Melody cried out as he held a dagger to her throat. She sniffed the air, soon growling.

"Wulph, Shadow, a pleasure to meet you two again." Melody growled sarcastically.

"You got shift work here?" Wulph queried.

"Yeah, why?"

"We want Storm. Where's she going next after she's finished at the door?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Wulph will either rape you or slit your throat." Shadow answered bleakly. "Either way, you'll still get hurt badly."

"... I friggin' hate you two. Shadow, I don't know why you'd work for him." Melody sighed. "She's taking over here after us."

"That wasn't so bad, was it, my love?" Wulph smirked, then he slashed at Melody's face, cutting her left cheek. She stumbled back, crying and covering her cheek. "No good deed goes unpunished. Come, Shadow. We have bodies to dispose off."

"What?!" Melody screamed as she was pulled along by her hair to the balcony, along with Arrcho. Wulph dangled her over the railing, holding her by her hair. "PLEASE, DON'T LET GO!!!!!"

"Why not? Where would the fun be in that, other than to watch you beg like a dog." Wulph let go, also throwing Arrcho over with her. They hit the ground hard, damaging Arrcho's body badly and knocking Melody out cold. They had landed in a hidden part of the garden, unseen at all angles but up. "Come, we have work to do."

"Yes, sir."

Storm yawned, along with Harmony. They had been waiting ten minutes for Melody and Arrcho to come down. Storm was getting very impatient, Harmony was playing with her tails happily. Storm grunted, she stood up. Harmony looked up, wondering why she'd suddenly moved.

"Stay here, Harm."

"Oh-kay." Harmony went back to playing with her tails.

"Chris, come and look after Harmony, I'm gunna see what's keeping the two greenies." Storm ordered telepathically.

Sure. I'll be there in a second. Chris thought.

Storm ran up the stairs and to her room. She knocked on the door, opening it slowly. She looked at the corner the two furries were hiding. Wulph slowly walked to her from behind, causing her to turn around. He held his fist in her face, firing a sticky cobweb-like substance at her, pinning her to the wall. He fired again, covering her mouth before she could scream. He smiled as Storm struggled violently.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. It gets tighter the more you fight." Wulph said happily as the webs, as if on cue, tightened, causing Storm to cry out and stay still, centimetres off the ground. "Wondering what happened to Melody and Arrcho?"

"Maybe."

"Shadow, go get them." Shadow teleported away, soon coming back holding Melody and Arrcho over his shoulders before he dropped them on the ground. "See what happens when you even try to oppose me."

"MELODY, ARRCHO!!!"

"Uhhn... ARGH, MY NOSE!!!!" Melody screamed, her nose was broken once again. "Argh... Why is it always the nose...?"

"Shadow, the honour's yours."

"Yes, sir." Wulph pinned Melody's arms to the ground, along with her feet, with the web-like substance. Shadow began to take off his armour. "Don't worry, Melody. It'll only hurt for a few hours."

"Hours?! Shadow, don't do this!!" Melody pleaded. "You promised me!!"

-flashback-

Shadow sat down next to Melody's bed. She was fast asleep, recovering from having so much water in her lungs. Shadow held her hand as she came around. She opened an eye as she softly moaned in pain. Shadow smiled, gaining a loud sob in response.

"W-why...? I almost had it... Eternal happiness was in my grasp... I saw Arrcho... Why...?"

"I promise you, I will never let you get hurt if I can help it."

"... Thank you, Shadow..."

-end flashback-

"Sir, I can't." all of Shadow's armour was off. He backed away from Melody. "I promised her I'd never let her get hurt."

"I said do it, or else!"

Shadow flinched at the words. He looked at Wulph, then Melody. He closed his eyes and bowed his head. "No."

"That's it! I've had it with your attitude!" Wulph slammed Shadow and pushed him into the wall. He held his wrists firmly, holding him in place. Wulph pushed against Shadow harder, making him blush. "I warned you various times and still you disobey me?"

"GET OFF!!!!!" Shadow screamed in horror. He cried out as Wulph pushed harder, threatening to crush him.

"I ordered you repeatedly, but still you say no!" Wulph yelled in Shadow's ear. He then nibbled his ear, causing Shadow's face to go completely red. "This will teach you to obey without hesitation!!"

"GET OFF ME... please..."

Did Shadow just beg?! Storm and Melody thought at the same time. That's impossible!!

"Stop it... stop it... stop it..."

"I want you to scream for mercy!"

"N-never..."

"I said scream!!" Wulph slammed his body into Shadow's, smashing him into the wall hard, despite being pushed against it so much already. Shadow looked down as tears fell to the ground. Never had anyone seen this side of Shadow, never the scared and fragile side, never. Wulph slammed into him again, causing him to cry out. "I SAID SCREAM!!!"

Shadow looked at Melody and Storm, their eyes full with tears. What do I do... he thought. I never wanted to get into this situation... I want to die, right here, right now...

"Don't think like that!" Melody cried telepathically. "That's what almost killed me two years ago!" The doorhandle started to rattle, getting the girls' attention. "What the...?"

Melody...? I-I can't take it... He'll have me on the floor soon, then I've got no chance... What do I do?!

"Do what he says for awhile, he'll back off and be a lot less violent."

Thank you...

"I SAID SCREAM!!!!"

"... PLEASE, WULPH, GET OFF ME!!!!!" Shadow screamed back. "STOP IT, PLEASE!!!!!" Wulph moved away a little. It's working...?! Shadow thought.

"Shadow?!" a familiar teenage male voice questioned from behind the door.

"Keep it up, I want you crying for mercy." Wulph pulled Shadow backwards, turned around and fell on to the floor, crushing Shadow underneath him. Shadow's face was now a brighter red, heat radiated off it. Wulph leaned down and whispered into his ear. "Cry for me, my love."

As if on cue, tears poured down Shadow's face. "No more... please... I beg of you, Wulph..."

"Getting closer, like I am." Wulph smirked, he had total control over the most stubborn under his command. "Now... Moan for me, my love."

"I-I can't... I'm close to passing out, sir... All the screaming... all the pressure... my throat... my lungs..."

"I said moan!"

"Yes, sir!" Shadow weakly moaned, gaining approval from Wulph. He finally let go of his wrists, allowing Shadow to have some relief. Wulph suddenly flipped Shadow on to his back and made out with him. Shadow's eyes widened, he was scared out of his mind. YOU SAID HE'D- Shadow began.

"Wulph's unpredictable, you should know that. I'm sorry, Shadow, but I can't help you now." Melody apologised telepathically. "God knows what Wulph'll do next."

Wulph flipped him back on to his stomach and sat on his back. "Mmm... your body's so masculine... so perfect..." Shadow suddenly jerked up hard, throwing Wulph off. Wulph growlled, Melody and Storm whimpered, he was angry. "Did you just... THAT IS IT!!!!"

"Wait, sir!!" Shadow cried as Wulph slammed his foot into his head, knocking him out.

"Now, it's your turn!" Wulph marched over to Storm, scaring her. He lifted her dress, causing her to scream in fear. He scratched her hard on her left leg, drawing blood, just as the door slammed open. Sonic appeared, still in his costume, along with Tails, Harmony, Amy and Chris. Wulph teleported away at the sight of them, leaving Shadow behind.

"What happened?!" Tails cried as he helped Melody out of the web.

"S-Shadow... h-he disobeyed Wulph... h-he was almost raped..."

"Faker? That's impossible!" Sonic laughed.

"Don't friggin' laugh, Bluey, it's true!" Storm snapped.

"I've never seen Shadow like that... he was so scared... Apparently, he's been threatened before with this..."

"We'll take care of him 'til he's strong enough. Then we go from there." Sonic planned.

"Good enough." Melody said.

"I'll get him into bed, you get everyone out of here. It's late, anyways." Storm informed as she levitated Shadow over to the bed.

Melody walked over to Shadow's side. She sat on the bed next to him and held his hand. Storm walked to her. "I'll take care of him."

"Alright, if you say so." Storm left the room.

"Shadow... I'm so sorry... I could of stopped this... We could of stopped this..."

"... I don't blame you or Storm..."

"Shadow?"

"... It comes with working under him..."

"I don't want to see you work with him again!"

"... I must... Diamond's under his service too, but has no trouble... I need to stay for her... just in case..."

"Alright. But don't disobey him again!"

"... I won't... not after this..."

"I'm gunna go get my nose fixed. You get some rest."

"... Alright..."

"Sweet dreams!"

"... Sweet dreams..."

* * *

A/N: Sorry... I'll go hang myself now... Anyways, yet again, couldn't resist. This is what you get when I type this at 1 in the morning! Plus you can tell where I start typing at 1am, I just get way too fangirly at that time XD Please review!


	35. An Unexpected Trip

**It's bendiable an' everything, including it's spikes!**

A/N: Here we go, straight back into the plot. Well, actually, now it's just a few fillers tieing everything together.

**

* * *

**

**Sonic X - Shard Saga**

**Chapter 35 - An Unexpected Trip**

Melody looked into the full-body mirror in Storm's room. Shadow was sleeping behind her, still recovering. Arrcho was in the lab, being repaired by Tails and Chuck. Sonic and Amy had disappeared to somewhere in town and Chris and Storm were at school. Harmony was sitting on the bed, watching Shadow sleep. Melody's nose had been taped up, it was healing very fast. Shadow moaned, signalling he had woke up. Melody ran over to him, he looked at her, dazed. Harmony looked at him too, concerned.

"Shadow?"

"Urgh... Melody...?"

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah... Thanks."

"It's alright. Are you in any pain?"

"... No... But my wrists..."

"Don't worry, they'll be sore for a little while longer, considering how hard he was holding you."

"... I don't want to go back..."

"I wouldn't want to either."

"I need to... Diamond, she could be in danger..."

"I'd suggest getting her, then getting outta there."

"I can't... They have resources nowhere or noone else has that I need."

"... Alright. Just get better."

Shadow smirked. "I'll try."

"Shady, do you want something to eat or drink?" Harmony asked sweetly.

[p-k: Pronounced Shaady, like Diamond's nickname for him XD]

"... I do feel a bit hungry... and a little thirsty."

"Harmony, go make Shadow a sandwich and a glass of orange juice. Just don't destroy anything down there."

"Ha ha." Harmony stormed out of the room.

"I can see where she gets that from." Shadow laughed.

"Ah, shuddup." Melody slapped him over the head.

Storm sighed as she walked through the corridors of Chris' school, heading to his classroom. She was wearing her school uniform, which included both her skirt and her pants. She'd been asked to talk to the class by Mr. Stewart on the topic of stranger danger and related stuff. Storm stopped at the classroom and knocked on the door. A few seconds later, Mr. Stewart came out and closed the door behind him. He then stared at Storm, her uniform got his attention.

"Couldn't you of worn something less revealing?"

"Hey, I'm wearing pants, ain't that enough?"

"... I suppose."

"At least it's more revealing than you are."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Mister Undercover Government Agent. I can read your mind."

"... Please don't say anything, I won't say anything else about your clothes!"

"... Whatever, let's get this over and done with." Mr. Stewart went back into the classroom. "Hmph, lucky school ain't on today."

"Class, we've got a special guest here today." Storm stuck her head into the room. "Ms. Rosetta Diquera."

"Heys!" Storm greeted as she walked into the room, next to Mr. Stewart. "I'm Rosetta! Or, as some may recognise me as, Storm!"

The class cheered, gaining Storm's approval. "Now, now, class, Ms. Diquera's here today to talk to you about stranger danger and such, being experianced in the area."

An anime sweat drop appeared over Storm's head. "Thank you for that..."

"Sorry. Listen to what she says, it's important, that and she's got a performance for us at the end." the class silenced. "All yours."

"Thanks. Now, kids. The important thing you have to learn is never trust adults that seem suspicious." Storm glared at Mr. Stewart at that moment. "You never know if they're being honest or if they want to kidnap you! Let me tell you a story... One dark Halloween night, a girl lived happily with her hosts, being an exchange student from a rough part. She was all dressed up as a dark angel that night. She greeted a lot of people who came to the mansion, all looking for a scare. Later in the night, she greeted a man in a werewolf costume and a shorter man in a suit of armour. They went through the mansion looking for scares. Then, the girl had to switch places with someone else, but they didn't come to switch. So, she went upstairs to see what was wrong, then, suddenly, she was attacked by who? The notorious Wulph Howlfur! She then struggled to get free, her best friends were brought to the room, injured from a long fall. One of those friends was going to get seriously hurt, but the assistant he had with him disobeyed, then he got hurt in her place. You know who the girl was? Me. You know who the best friends were? Melody and Arrcho."

"Wow, Ms. Storm, that story was amazing!" Francine cried.

"Can you tell us another?" Helen asked.

"Sure. Now... What stories have I got up my sleeves... Ah, yes! There once was a young... Hang on... No, that's too mature for you lot. Sorry! Ummm... You guys remember the incident at the restaurant a few months ago?"

"Yeah?" the class questioned.

"That was Tails and Melody's special night. It was ruined by Wulph and Eggman. They stole everyone's valuables and hurt the couple. Me and Sonic stepped in, but we couldn't do anything until we knew the time was right, then we ran in and... got trapped. An officer came in and threatened Wulph, he transformed into Amy, but Melody busted him and she saved us from the binding spell he had cast on us."

"That was awesome!" the class cried.

"Well, I think you've all earned that performance!" th class cheered in excitement. Her hands glew red as she raised them, just as she spotted robots marching past the window. "Holy-" an alarm sounded, causing the class to panic. "Hey! Just shut up and stay calm! All they want is me..." Storm ran to the other side of the room and jumped out of the open window, gaining all of the robots' attention. "HEY, YOU WANT ME, COME AND GET ME!!!!"

"Hello, my love." Wulph dropped down on to her, causing her to fall to the ground, his legs holding her head down. "Miss me?"

"Not particulary, no."

"Bad luck, because today, my mind isn't on your beauty."

"That'd be a change."

"Today, my mind is on your pain."

"WHAT?!?!"

"Tie her up." robots approached the pair and pulled out chains. They tied Storm's hands and feet, along with a chain around her neck, like a leash. "Too bad you're wearing pants."

"Nah, it's a good thing. It'll keep your damn mind off of your d- AUGH!!!!" Wulph had pulled the chain, choking her.

"Keep your comments to yourself. Come now, we have a hostage to take." he ripped her necklace off, transforming her into her half-caat form. He stood up and climbed into the classroom, bringing Storm along with him. "Act like a cat or else." Storm kneeled on the ground with her hands on the ground too. Tears fell down her face as Wulph smirked, frightening the class. "Chris Thorndyke?"

"Y-yes?" Chris nervously asked as he stood up.

"Come with me." Wulph pulled Storm along as he and Chris walked through the door. Chris stopped and looked back at his friends. Wulph violently shoved him forward. "Move it."

"Don't friggin' touch him!!" Storm cried. She raised her hands to her throat, the chain had tightened again. She clawwed at it as Wulph pulled harder. He dragged her along as he kicked Chris forward continuously. "Stop... it... please..."

"Never, my love. Not until you learn to shut up."

"I... will... please..."

"Keep begging, you might get somewhere."

Sonic, Tails, Amy, Melody and Arrcho ran through the school, disposing of any robots they could find. They ran through the buildings, making sure everyone was alright. The entire school was in lockdown, making it easier. They came to Chris' classroom and opened the door. They looked around, spotting Mr. Stewart.

"Hey! Where's Chris?" Sonic asked.

"And Storm." Melody mumbled.

"And Storm?" Sonic repeated.

"You're too late, Sonic." Mr. Stewart informed.

"What?" Sonic questioned.

"Wulph came through." Danny and Francine said.

"He's got both of them." Helen said.

"WHAT?!?!" Sonic shouted.

"That's it! I'm sick of him getting into everything lately!" Melody cried. A scream echoed through the school, the furries knew who it was. "What the- Storm?!" the group jumped out the window and backed off enough to see that Storm was dangling over the railing on the roof, held by her hair by Wulph. "Oh, for the love of Gawd... WULPH!!!! GET YOUR ARSE DOWN HERE, RIGHT NOW!!!!!"

"I'd shut up, my love, or Rosetta will go splat!" Wulph shouted down at the vixen.

"LET GO OF MY HAIR!!!!!" Storm screamed.

"You shut up too." Wulph said bleakly.

"I'll give you an offer, Wulph!!" Melody yelled. "Give us Chris and Storm, I'll go in their place!"

"WHAT?!?!" Arrcho cried.

"Hmmm... Tempting, but not enough!"

"What else do you want?"

"I want Shadow back, I need to torture him for something!"

"... Like hell you are! He still needs to heal!!"

"Either you get him and yourself up here, or both Rosetta and Chris go to hell!!"

"ALRIGHT!!! Geez..." Melody stormed off, going back to the manor to get Shadow. "Friggin' moody bastard..."

"I heard that!!"

"Ah, shuddup!"

Shadow moaned as he sat up. He was still in Storm's bed and had just woken up. Harmony was still sitting on the bed, playing with her tails. She looked at him and smiled. Shadow smiled back.

"You have a lot of your mother in you, you know?"

"I knows, problem is, I have heaps of him too."

"You have your mother's intelligence too." Shadow laughed as Melody slammed the door open. "Melody?"

"Wulph's in a bad mood, I told him we'd give ourselves up to him."

"WHAT?!?! Why?! We both know I'm not ready to go back!"

"I'm sorry, but Storm's being dangled over the edge of a roof by her hair and Chris might follow."

"... Fine. But this is in protest." Shadow got out of bed and followed Melody out of the room. He looked back at Harmony and smiled. "See you, Harmony."

"Bye, Shady!!" Harmony shouted cutely.

"You know, you've gotten a lot more friendlier." Melody said.

"I know, but your daughter is just like you, and we're friends, right?"

"Yeah, I guess. Who you saw was the calm side, you don't want to see her when she manages to get her hands on sugar or caffeine."

The pair left the mansion and ran through the streets towards the school. "Got that from Wulph, I suspect?"

"Yeah... You know, I never would of thought this would of happened two or so years ago. Wulph was nice, he had his anger problems, but it comes with being a prisoner for so long."

"Yes, I saw him like that too the other day. I couldn't believe it when he didn't threaten me that whole day. If I question him, he threatens me. I have to do what he says, he'll either rape me or torture me almost to death."

"Which would be good for him, seeing that you can't die."

"Heh, well, it comes with being the Ultimate Lifeform, doesn't it?"

They ran through the school, up to the roof. "So, my death protection comes from being created with an emerald shard, even though it doesn't protect against natural causes of death or suicide."

"Um, Melody, I need to tell you something about that-"

"About friggin' time you two got here. I was thinking about letting go just for some entertainment." Wulph laughed.

"Wulph, put Storm back on the ground next to Chris and we'll come with you." Melody said slowly.

"Heh, my hand's getting sore anyway." Wulph threw Storm on to the ground next to Chris, grazing her right arm, leg and face. "I'll take them back to where they were, then we'll go."

"Whatever." both Melody and Shadow muttered.

"Shadow, do NOT backchat me or it's a cell with your name on it! You're in enough trouble as it is!"

"What for, sir?"

"Disobeying me continuously, siding with Bluey continuously, turning traitor to Dr. Eggman repeatedly... Do I have to go on?"

"No. I'll come quietly."

"Good, all of you, follow me." Wulph walked down to the classroom, Melody, Shadow, Chris and Storm following. He opened the door to the classroom and kicked Storm and Chris inside. He then pushed a button inside his coat pocket. "This'll teach you."

Storm squealed as her watch suddenly started beeped. It continued beeping for a few seconds. "Oh, no... Don't tell me it IS a bomb!! AHHH, GET IT OFF!!!" she shook her arm around as metal tube-like things extended out from it. They wrapped themselves around Storm's body and over her mouth. A few stood around her, acting like scorpion tails. A huge robot shaped like an alien-looking land version of the Octobot landed outside the window. The scorpion tail-like metal tubes reached into under the robot and began pulling Storm in. "Melody, help me!!" she cried telepathically.

Melody grabbed on to Storm's legs as she was taken into the robot. She was then tied to a seat by the metal tubes and a helmet lowered on to her head. She screamed as the robot launched itself into the air using rockets in its feet. Melody looked at the console in front of Storm, diving at it and madly typing override codes into it. The console beeped and the screens flashed red before returning to normal for every code she tried. Melody stumbled back after she tried the last code she knew.

"This is impossible!! It's blocked every single override code Eggman uses!!" Melody cried. "Unless Wulph's gotten his own override codes, this might be an alien robot he's controlling!"

"Melody! Get this thing off of my mouth!"

"What? Tell me telepathically."

"I can't! This helmet thing's blocking my powers!"

"What?" Melody then realised what Storm was saying. "Oh, the helmet's blocking you... Shit, I think this is alien. Wulph doesn't have the engineering mind to do this, Eggman's too busy thinking of ridiculous plans to destroy Sonic, noone else I know can do this other than Tails and Chuck, but even then they'd have trouble with this technology." Melody pulled on the metal tube covering Storm's mouth, gaining nothing. "That's stuck tight. I'll try the helmet." Melody pulled at the helmet, causing Storm to scream. "Sorry!!"

"Great!! The damn thing's hooked itself on to my friggin' head!!"

Melody looked at the screens, they were the only way of telling where they were. "SHIT!!! We're heading for the centre of Station Square!!" Melody started typing in random codes. "This thing has to stop before we do any damage!!"

Try rewiring it!!"

"Good idea!" Melody ran to the back of the tiny room and kicked in a panel, removed it and started pulling out wires. Soon all the wires were out. "Phew... WHAT?!?!" the wires had reappeared. Melody pulled one out, the wire appeared again. "Oh, this is just friggin' perfect!! We're stuck in an alien ship that REPAIRS ITSELF!!!" Melody looked at the screens and gasped. "Sonic better not try to hit us!! Hang on..." Melody typed in more codes, gaining access to the system and various schematics, including the shields and weapons. "Maybe if I can try to crash the system or cause anything to malfunction..."

"Hey, robot!" a familar teenage male voice yelled. Melody looked at a screen to her left and cried out. Sonic was running backwards in front of the robot with his arms crossed. "You're scrap metal walkin'!!"

"SONIC!!!!" Melody shouted telpathically. "DON'T ATTACK, WE'RE IN HERE!!!!"

"Tryin' to mess with my head, hey? You'll pay for trying that!" Sonic spindashed through the robot, destroying the console, barely missing Melody and Storm. He stood up as the robot fell to the ground, its main system destroyed. "Now, who's driving this tin can. Wulph? You in there?"

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!?! DIDN'T IT EVER OCCUR TO YOU THAT WE MIGHT OF BEEN IN THERE?!?!" Melody screamed at him as she climbed out of the wreckage.

"'We'?"

"YEAH, 'WE'!!!!" Storm climbed out too, pissed. "YOU BARELY MISSED US, BLUEY!!!!"

"... Sorry."

"This is Scarlet Garcia reporting live from the site of the robot wreckage. Sonic has managed to defeat this robot, which looks like Eggman has nothing to do with based on its design. Everyone was shocked to see Melody Faith and Rosetta 'Storm' Diquera climb out from the wreckage. If it was these two who attacked Station Square, why would they do such a horrible thing?"

"Oh, great. We got press problems..." Storm muttered.

"THIS WOULDN'T OF HAPPENED IF YOU DIDN'T NEED TO DO THAT TALK!!!!" Melody shouted.

"WHAT, SO YOU'RE BLAMING ME FOR THIS?!?!" Storm yelled back.

"BOTH OF YOU!!!!! Stop it!!" Sonic stood between the girls as they clawwed at each other. Scarlet and her cameraman walked over to the three. "We have bigger problems!!"

"We'll try to get some of this cleared up by talking with the girls." Scarlet pointed the mircophone at Storm. "Ms. Rosetta, do you have anything to say?"

"I ain't sayin' nothin'! You lot always take things out of context! You make it seem like I think Station Square su- You want me to do that, well, get stuffed, woman!" Storm turned away.

"... Okay. Melody, do you have anything to comment on?"

"Ummm... One thing I have to make clear, we were trapped in there by Wulph! Knowin' that friggin' bastard, we've already gotten a 'go to jail' card each!" Melody huffed. "You know what I think, Wulph's gotten this planned from the beginnin'. First, get Storm and Chris in a situation where I'd offer myself and something else in their place, then trigger the robot and the thing inside Storm's watch, then force me to try to rescue her. He knew Sonic would come to save the day, therefore, when we climbed out, we looked like we were driving the thing! I was typing in override codes as fast as Sonic runs, all failing!"

"I can pick at least ten things from your little rant that'll be taken out of context."

"I don't care, as long as they know, WULPH STARTED THE WHOLE THING AND WAS DRIVING THE ROBOT FROM EGGMAN'S BASE!!!!"

"That was Melody Faith with her... explaination of these recent events. We'll be interrupting your normal programming when we receive more information about the current situation."

"Sonic, get us to the nearest TV." Melody and Storm ordered.

Sonic picked them up and ran to an electronics store. They watched the TVs as the report came on. Melody and Storm crossed their arms, waiting for their comments to come on, expecting that they'd be edited.

"This is Scarlet Garcia reporting live from the site of the robot wreckage. Sonic has managed to defeat this robot, which looks like Eggman has nothing to do with based on its design. Everyone was shocked to see Melody Faith and Rosetta 'Storm' Diquera climb out from the wreckage. If it was these two who attacked Station Square, why would they do such a horrible thing?" she walked over to the girls. "We'll try to get some of this cleared up by talking with the girls." Scarlet pointed the mircophone at Storm. "Ms. Rosetta, do you have anything to say?"

"I ain't sayin' nothin'! You lot always take things out of context! You make it seem like I think Station Square su- You want me to do that, well, get stuffed, woman!" Storm turned away.

"... Okay. Melody, do you have anything to comment on?"

"Ummm... One thing I have to make clear, we were trapped in there by Wulph! Knowin' that friggin' bastard, we've already gotten a 'go to jail' card each!" Melody huffed. "You know what I think, Wulph's gotten this planned from the beginnin'. First, get Storm and Chris in a situation where I'd offer myself and something else in their place, then trigger the robot and the thing inside Storm's watch, then force me to try to rescue her. He knew Sonic would come to save the day, therefore, when we climbed out, we looked like we were driving the thing! I was typing in override codes as fast as Sonic runs, all failing!"

"I can pick at least ten things from your little rant that'll be taken out of context."

"I don't care, as long as they know, WULPH STARTED THE WHOLE THING AND WAS DRIVING THE ROBOT FROM EGGMAN'S BASE!!!!"

"That was Melody Faith with her... explaination of these recent events. We'll be interrupting your normal programming when we receive more information about the current situation."

"... Okay, so I was friggin' wrong!! I'm too used to the crap back home!"

"Melody, we need to get back home." Sonic said.

"Why?"

"The president will want to get at us."

"No. I'm not being arrested for something I didn't do."

"They'll realise that you're right after they question you."

"Whatever. I'm outta here." Melody turned and took a step forward when G.U.N robots appeared out of nowhere and shot at her feet. "WHAT THE HELL?!?!"

"Told you." Sonic said smuggly.

"SHUT UP, SONIC!!!" Melody yelled.

G.U.N soldiers surrounded them, aiming at them with their tranquiliser rifles. "Come quietly and we won't shoot."

"Like hell you won't." Storm muttered.

"What was that, girl?"

"Nothing..."

"I ain't being arrested, not when I've done nothing wrong!!"

"Melody, don't!!"

"You two can get arrested, I'm outta here!" Melody sped past the soldiers, causing them to open fire, barely missing her. "HA, you idiots couldn't aim to save your lives!!"

"But I can." Rouge swooped down in front of her and stabbed a tranquiliser dart in her chest. Melody stopped in her tracks and fell to her knees, soon falling on her face, unsconscious. "Hmph, that'll teach that girl to run."

"Rouge?!" Sonic questioned. "What the hell are you doing?!"

Rouge picked Melody up and walked over to the group, Melody flailed around, looking lifeless. "I'm doing my job, blue."

"Who the hell are you?! What the hell did you do to Melody?!" Storm yelled.

"Well, aren't you the angry one. You must be Storm. I'm Rouge the Bat. I work for G.U.N, Eggman occasionally and I'm a thief."

"Why do they let you work for the government if you steal? And what did you do to Melody?!"

"I'm worth the risk. Your little friend is safe, she's just been tranquilised."

"Oh, yeah, that ain't much at all. Why don't you just trigger an asthma attack while you're at it?!"

"She has asthma?"

"Yeah!"

"I didn't know, she acts just like Sonic and he doesn't have any illnesses."

"Newsflash, she does." Storm held out her hands. "Well, if you're gunna arrest us and charge us, get it over with before I decide to do a runner too."

"I guess you don't need me, so I'll be going..." Sonic stepped to the right, causing the soldiers to cock their guns. "Or maybe I'll just stay here for awhile and get comfy."

"You're coming with us." Topaz walked to the group. "You'll be questioned at HQ, president's orders."

"Sweet. I bet they're dieing to know what we've already said on live TV." Storm groaned sarcastically.

"No smart arse comments from any of you." Topaz warned. "Come with us or we'll be forced to arrest you with disobeying presidential orders and resisting arrest."

"But you aren't arresting us... are you?" Sonic asked.

"No, but we will if you try anything."

"Fine with us," Storm walked past her with Sonic as they were escorted. "Just don't slip any truth potion or drugs into anything and you'll be fine." Storm smirked as she and Sonic walked to the helicopter waiting.

* * *

A/N: HA, Rouge just made her first appearance XD Late much.

Shadow: HA, I got in this in chapter 16, beat that!

That's a 19 chapter difference! Damn, if only I held off until 36, it coulda been 20 XD

Rouge: Hmph. -walks off- I hate you two so much.

Anyways, next chapter, Wulph's starting to get smart XD Please review!


	36. The Truth Of Fear

**He he, Werehog's so cute X3**

A/N: Okay, Wulph's getting smarter XD

**

* * *

**

**Sonic X - Shard Saga**

**Chapter 36 - The Truth Of Fear**

Sonic grunted as two agents paced around him. He was getting impatient, having to sit on a tiny stool in a tiny room getting nowhere with the questioning. Sonic moved a leg, causing the agents to glare at him. He looked away uneasily, the mood was getting tenser by the second. Sonic sighed, he was getting extremely bored and impatient now.

"Are you two gunna do anything or do I have to just sit here and look pretty?" Sonic asked sarcastically.

"Shut up, hedgehog!" one of the agents snapped.

"Now, Sonic. Did you or did you not assist in the attack of Station Square?"

"For the last time, I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING BUT STOP THE ROBOT!!!"

Meanwhile, in the room next door, Storm was in the same situation. She was more nervous, being in a very small room with two men was putting her off a lot. She was also getting nowhere with the questioning. Storm had her arms crossed and was watching the men closely. She grunted, her impatience was getting impossibly frustrating.

"Where did you get the ship?" one of the agents asked.

"I don't know! Wulph had it, I didn't know it existed until it pulled me into it!"

"Don't lie!!"

"Why don't you just pull a Wulph and rape me for the truth?!"

"Rrrh... Girl, you better starting coughing up the truth or I'll have to charge you with lieing to the government, and by extension, the president of the United States himself!!"

"Ah, shuddup. We all know I'm tellin' the truth. You just want a pay rise and a promotion."

"Don't talk to me like that, girl!!"

"I'LL TALK TO YOU LIKE THAT IF I FRIGGIN' BLOODY HELL WANT TO!!!!"

In the room next door to Storm's, Melody was barely awake and in a similar mood and situation. Rouge and Topaz were pacing around her, making her nervous. She was also getting very impatient, getting absolutely nowhere. Melody was in a more innocent and supportive position, holding herself up while sitting on the stool. She was looking at the ground, crying. Topaz noticed this, getting concerned.

"Hey, don't cry."

"Why...? I'm gunna be arrested for something I didn't do and I feel like I'm back at Eggman's base..."

"Don't worry, we won't hurt you."

"Just tell us which one of you three ordered the attack? Or is Eggman involved with all of you?" Rouge suddenly asked.

"We didn't order the attack... Wulph took Storm by surprise and she got sucked into the ship out of nowhere... I grabbed on to her and was pulled inside too... It's the truth... Why doesn't anyone believe me or Storm whenever we're telling the truth... It's not fair..."

"Wake up, little girl, life isn't fair!" Rouge snapped coldly.

"I should of never escaped from the base... I'd have to put up with the constant death and punishments... but I'd never of been in the situations I've been in..."

"Don't say that!" Topaz cried. "You might have some difficulty outside the base, but you're living a better life. You've saved billions of peoples lives, never forget that."

"Oh, please. I thought we were here for questioning, not moral support." Rouge said coldly.

"Rouge, if you're going to be like that, go outside!"

"Hmph. I'm going." Rouge walked out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

"Don't worry about Rouge, she's just getting bored."

"I want to go back to Chris' place... I want Tails... I want my baby... Harmony! She must be so worried! ... I need to go home, please... My daughter needs me..."

"I'm sorry, but I can't release you. This is in the hands of the president now, he has to decide that."

"I didn't do anything... I was pulled into that robot with Storm... I tried a million override codes... The system kept repairing itself... I couldn't do anything... Believe me, please..."

"I believe you, I don't know if the president will, though. This does sound like a typical Wulph scheme."

"It is..."

Back in Sonic's room, he was now running around it. The agents were yelling at him, gaining no response. Sonic had finally cracked, the impatience was too much for him, that and he had kicked one of the men in the leg. Sonic cried out in fury, he was still getting irritable.

"WHY DON'T YOU BELIEVE ME!!! I'VE TOLD YOU THE SAME THING A MILLION TIMES!!!!"

"Sonic, get back on the stool... NOW!!!!"

"NO, I'M DOING ANYTHING UNTIL YOU DO A LIE DETECTOR TEST!!!!"

"Rrrrhh... Fine." the two agents left the room, locking it behind them.

"This is hopeless." Sonic sighed as he slowed down and sat on the stool. "I hope Melody and Storm alright."

Storm screamed as she fell backwards off her stool on to the ground. She cried as she covered her left eye, she had just been punched! One of the men was trying to hold the other back, the other was pulling himself away from the man holding his arm. Storm crawled away, trying to stay as far away as possible from the provoked agent.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, BITCH?!?!"

"H-hey, stop it, Harry!!"

"I-I-I only said that I was telling the truth for the millionth time..." Storm whimpered as the door opened, revealing the president. "Mr. President?!"

"Stand down, Agent Kilbs!" the president ordered.

"... Yes, sir." the other agent let go of his arm. "Sorry, sir."

"Ms. Diquera, I'm sorry for all of this trouble." the president apologised.

"You can start by letting me get outta here, sir..."

"I've reviewed all of the questionings, you may go. I believe that you and your friends are telling the truth."

"... THANK YOU SO MUCH, SIR!!!!" Storm ran out of the room happily. She then skidded to a halt when two guards blocked her. "What the hell?"

The president walked out of the small room. "Let her pass."

"Yes, sir."

"Before you do go, Ms. Diquera, I have a favour to ask of you and your friends."

Storm turned to him, confused. Sonic and Melody walked to her, both happy, but then saw her confused look. "What do you mean?"

"Sonic, Melody, I was just telling Ms. Diquera that I needed your help for something."

"What do you need?" Sonic asked.

"We need to question Wulph about a series of rape and murders."

"... Typical." Melody pouted. "That's so Wulph."

"Yes, and we need your help to capture him."

Storm paused, then turned to the two furries. She talked quietly with them before turning back to the president. She smiled and saluted cutely. "Roger Wilco, sir!"

Sonic and Melody ran beside each other down a main street, Storm with the aerobike following. Melody sniffed the air, then turned down a side street, Sonic and Storm followed her, being led to a large warehouse. Sonic and Melody stopped in front of the doors. Storm skidded to a stop and climbed off it. Sonic and Storm looked at Melody, who sniffed the air again.

"Wulph's definately here, his smell's everywhere... Is that blood...?" Melody smelt the air once more. "There's a woman here... Kallay?!"

"That woman who threw you and Harmony off a cliff?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, she's here..." Melody sniffed. "The scent of fear... so strong..."

"Let's go get her out then, despite what she's done!" Storm said enthusiastically.

"Right!" Sonic and Melody replied.

They ran inside, following Melody's nose. The group wandered through the warehouse cautiously, looking for any sign of Wulph. They continued looking until a loud female scream echoed through the building. The three friends turned to the direction of the sound. They sped through the warehouse until they came to a room, they looked inside, Wulph was standing over Kallay, who was tied to a chair and had a dagger sticking out of her chest. Her head was leaning to her right, blood trickled out of her mouth, Kallay was dead. Wulph was laughing as he took his whip out. He then slashed it at the door and pulled, dragging Melody into the room, screaming loudly. Melody clawwed at the whip, trying to breathe deeply. Storm ran to her and tried to pull it off as Sonic tackled Wulph into a nearby wall, taking Melody with them. He roared with fury as Wulph smirked.

"YOU BASTARD!!!!! YOU KILLED AN INNOCENT WOMAN!!!!!!"

"Innocent? I don't think so." Wulph pulled him close and kissed him, frightening him. Wulph then went on to make out with Sonic, sliding his tongue over the hedgehog's, his eyes widening as he tried to pull out of the kiss. "You asked for it."

"LET GO OF HIM!!!!!" Storm yelled as she threw blades of red energy at Wulph, slamming him into the ground and allowing Sonic to get away. He ran to her and held on to her legs. "Sonic, it's okay."

"He-he-he..." Sonic's eyes filled with tears.

"It'll be alright, you'll see!" Storm said caringly.

"H-hey... Anyone notice that I'm still choking here...?" Melody coughed loudly as Wulph pulled again. "A little help here..."

"Wulph, let her go. We don't want to fight, we just wanted to do a little check-up." Storm lied.

"... Whatever, I don't really feel like choking the shit out of my love." Wulph took his whip back and put it on his belt, allowing Melody to scramble back. "What's the check-up for?"

"Nothing really, just wanted to see if you were planning anything bad." Storm said smuggly as she folded her arms. "So, what you doin'? Other than killing innocent women and raping a few."

"... You're here to capture me, aren't you?"

"No."

"Liar."

"... GRAB HIM!!!!!" Storm and Melody pounced at Wulph.

Melody grabbed his foot as he teleported to the forest. They fought viciously, exchanging blows. Wulph pulled both his whip and dagger out, but were knocked away by Melody's feet. She summoned Oracion and her Rukari, getting Wulph to the ground and holding the weapons to his throat with a foot on his stomach. She sniffed the air, Knuckles was watching.

"KNUCKLES, COME HERE!!!!"

The red echidna jumped down from a large tree and walked to the pair, Wulph was panting hard, weakened by Melody. "Have fun, did you?"

"Just go get G.U.N, before he wants to bolt!!"

"Yes, ma'am..." Knuckles sarcastically as he saluted, turned and walked away.

"Hey, Melody?"

"What, Wulph?"

"You know what I've noticed?"

"No, tell me, I'm dieing to know."

"I haven't seen you have an asthma attack in months."

"So, maybe I'm getting better!"

"You won't be when I tell you what I did to your wimpy boyfriend. And our daughter."

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO THEM?!?!"

"I only went on an all-out attack on them. They're lieing in a ditch somewhere only I know of, unconscious and bleeding to death." Wulph smiled. "Me, or your family."

Melody's legs weakened. She could smell the truth, he was right. Her breathe caught, her asthma was kicking in. "You-you-you... I-I-I... W-Wulph..."

"That's right, you can't choose. Either revenge on someone who's caused pain to everyone you know, or save the lives of the two people closest to you."

Melody clawwed at her restraint, pulling it off. She wrapped it on to Wulph's ankle. Melody took an inhaler out of her right glove and put it into her mouth, pressing down. She froze as she pressed down several times, nothing. She choked, no air was getting in, much to Wulph's delight. "I... can't..."

"Face it, you can't do anything. You can only stay here and die, or save your family and die trying." Wulph moved the weapons away from his throat, Melody was too weak to fight back. "Too bad, you'll die from me."

"N-no... I... won't..." Melody pointed the Rukari at her restraint and telepathically howled a spell. Wulph smirked, it appeared to have no effect. "I don't... care if... I die... as long... as you... are in... custody..."

Melody fell to her knees, choking. Wulph stood up and pulled her up to his face by her shirt. He started to punch her, gaining only weak groans of pain. He stopped, allowing Melody to look into his eyes. Wulph smirked, his foot twitched. He let go of Melody and slammed her across the clearing and into a tree. She slid to the ground, her weapons at Wulph's feet. He laughed as he grabbed the Rukari, but left Oracion, knowing that he would never be able to pick it up. He walked over to Melody and looked down at her, she was struggling to stay awake. Wulph slammed the Rukari into her shoulder, Melody screamed in pain before blacking out. Wulph walked back to Oracion and looked at it. He looked at it, admiring the craftmanship.

"Heh, beautiful sword, beautiful owner. Must be dragon-made."

Soldiers surrounded him, along with Knuckles. "PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR!!!"

Wulph slowly raised his hands, smirking. "I hope you don't mind, but I'll be going." He closed his eyes and paused, then they burst open. "What?! Why can't I teleport?!"

"Nice anklet, yours?" Knuckles asked.

"What the-" he bent down and pulled at it, it wouldn't move. Then it struck him like a rock, Melody's spell was keeping it in place, he couldn't use his powers! "Ahhhh... SHIT!!!" soldiers pounced on him. "GET OFF!!!!"

Knuckles walked over to Melody, a breeze had kicked up, blowing her hair elegantly. Blood trickled down her face, she was lifeless. Knuckles gripped the sapphire and pulled, pulling the Rukari out of Melody's shoulder eventually. He threw her over his shoulder and ran. "Please be alright."

Sonic and Storm ran to he interrigation room, Wulph was smiling with his arms crossed, not saying a word. Two agents were sitting at a desk in front of him, yelling. The president was watching through a one-way window, frowning. Sonic and Storm walked to him, confused on the situation. The president noticed them and turned to them, concern present on his face.

"Sir, what's happening?" Storm asked.

"Wulph was captured around ten minutes ago at the forest. Knuckles assisted, but Melody was reported to be in a very bad condition."

Sonic looked through the window. "Has he said anything?"

"Only that he has two more victims, both of which are missing and currently hanging on to dear life."

"We'll do anything to help, sir." Storm informed.

"I appreciate the help, Ms. Diquera. Until we know anything else, we can't do anything."

"Actually... we witnessed a murder." Sonic began. "He murdered Kallay, she was a member of the gang that kidnapped Melody and Harmony a while back. She didn't deserved death, despite almost killing Melody and Harmony."

"Hey! We got more evidence right here!" Knuckles called out from behind, carrying Melody to them. Melody was limping and hanging off of Knuckles. "Melody got more info from Wulph during the fight."

"Wulph... I could smell the truth... Tails and Harmony... are lieing somewhere... unconscious and bleeding... to death..." Melody sobbed. "Only he knows where they are!!" Melody burst out crying, gaining Wulph's attention.

"I could help you." Wulph said. "I want the spell removed in return."

"... No." Melody said coldly.

"Then we'll just wait for another hour until we can officially pronounce them dead."

"... Fine! But, I'm not taking the spell off. You can have me instead, I won't struggle, you're free to do whatever you want." Melody facepalmed. What the friggin' hell did I just say?! she thought.

"Deal."

"Let him out!" the president ordered. Wulph walked to the group and bowed, smiling. "Do what you're told or you will be charged with hundreds of counts of murder, rape, assault, attempted murder, attempted rape, attempted assault, armed robbery, sexual harassment, etc., etc."

"... Whoa." Knuckles gasped. "You lot having fun without me?"

"Yeah, I thought it'd be better if we didn't include the most gullible person we know."

"What did you say?!"

"Boys!!" Storm cried. "We'll go with you. I mean, me and Sonic will."

"Whatever." Wulph grunted as he leered at Melody, making her uncomfortable. "Make sure she's tied up for when I come back. I'll be taking them with Sonic and Rosetta to the hospital and leaving them there."

"I'm so gunna hate myself for this..." Melody mumbled.

"Grab my arm." Sonic and Storm held on to his right arm as he teleported. They appeared in a small deserted town in the middle of the main street. Wulph walked over to a house and to doors in the ground leading to the basement. He unlocked the doors and opened them, then gestured towards them. "In here."

Sonic and Storm ran over to him as he walked down the steps, into complete darkness. Sonic looked at Storm as she created a bright ball of red energy. They cautiously walked down the stairs, looking around. The basement hadn't been used for years, dust was built up on everything. Wulph was at the back of the basement, knelt and appearing to be touching a pile. Sonic gasped, Storm turned and retched, Wulph was kneeling in front of Tails and Harmony, both horribly beaten. Wulph stood up and looked at the two friends. Sonic raced to them and picked up Tails. Storm slowly walked over to the group and cradled Harmony. Wulph walked back up the stairs, Sonic and Storm slowly following.

"He's gunna lock us down here..." Storm whispered.

"We just have to trust him." Sonic replied. A thud got their attention, they looked up at the doors, they had been slammed shut and the remaining rays of light disappeared. "What the-"

"What did I say?! WHAT DID I SAY?!?!"

"Calm down!! Screaming won't help our air problems!!"

"THEN WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!?!"

"SHUT UP, STORM!!!!"

"... Sorry..." laughter echoed through the basement, the pair looked behind them, Wulph was smiling. "WULPH, YOU BASTARD!!!!"

"I'd listen to Bluey if I were you. You're gunna lose the last bit of air you need if you keep on going on. I'll be going, I have a prize to collect." he teleported away, leaving Storm furious.

"COME BACK HERE!!!!!"

"STORM!!!!"

"... Sorry." she looked up at the doors. "Maybe I can blast them open."

"It's worth a try."

"Here goes nothin'." Storm charged a ball of energy in her hands. The ball disappeared as Storm started coughing. She fell to her knees with her hands to her throat. She looked over at Sonic, he was in the same condition. "Shit... I need... air to... attack..."

"You... think...?!"

The ball of red energy started to fade with Storm's strength. "Please... God... help... us..."

* * *

A/N: Next chapter is the rescue and a few explanations. Don't forget to review!


	37. The Price Of Life

**I has him in a sparring pose from 'Night of the Werehog' X3**

A/N: Yep, we find out a fair bit about the Marked.

**

* * *

**

**Sonic X - Shard Saga**

**Chapter 37 - The Price Of Life**

Melody sobbed loudly as she pulled at the bonds on her wrists, curled up in the corner of a small room. Dried tears had plastered her hair to her face. She had been gagged, along with having her wrists and arms tied. She'd give anything for a way to escape, to be safe from Wulph. The door opened, Melody squealed, Wulph walked to her as the door was slammed shut. She curled up more as Wulph stood over her, empathsising his power over her. She squealed as he stood her up, moving closer to her. Wulph loosened her gag, smiling.

"Is that better, my love?" Wulph asked.

"Not real-" they lips met. They soon began to make out passionately, their tongues met. Melody had no choice, she had promised, she had to risk becoming pregnant. "Wulph... please..." she pleaded telepathically.

"I will!" Wulph pushed her into the corner, making her blush heavily. "Enjoy this! I want you to moan for me!"

"N-no...!" Melody moaned loudly. Wulph had just felt the most sensitive area on Melody's body, her scarred stomach. Melody's face went red as she looked into Wulph's eyes. "I-I didn't mean that!! JUST DON'T TOUCH ME THERE!!!"

"I'll touch where I want to!" he stroked her scars, gaining soft moans. He smirked, her face was a darker shade of red. He then started to rub her scars, getting louder moans out of her. "That's it, my love, just a little more..."

"S-stop it... please, Wulph..." the door burst open, Knuckles stormed in. Melody squealed happily. "KNUCKLES!!!!"

"Get away from her, Wulph!! I know you left them all there to die!!" Knuckles yelled. He punched Wulph in the back of the head, making him fall on top of Melody. He got up and swung his foot at him, missing. "How could you do that?!"

"I did because I can!!" Wulph took another swing at him, missing and allowing Knuckles to punch his lights out. "Unhhh..."

"Melody, he's got a Chaos Emerald, get it and get them all to hospital!! Just hold your breathe, they have no air!"

"Right...!" Melody fumbled around in Wulph's pocket, pulling the red Chaos Emerald out. She held in the air. "Chaos Control!!"

Meanwhile, Sonic and Storm were on the ground, trying to breathe. Tails and Harmony were lying on top of them, bleeding heavily. Storm looked at Sonic and slumped, falling unconscious. She leaned on Sonic's back, getting cut by his quills. Her eyes closed just as a bright light appeared in front of them. Melody stood in front of them as the light faded. Sonic looked up at her, she was barely visable in the dieing light of Storm's energy ball. Melody grabbed a random part of the four and initiated Chaos Control. They appeared in the lobby of a hospital, gaining the attention of several doctors and nurses. Melody teleported back to the small room, Knuckles was guarding Wulph as he weakly sat up against the wall. She threw the Emerald to Knuckles as she walked to Wulph. He looked up at her and smiled nervously.

"You friggin' bastard!! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO THEM?!?!" Melody began to beat Wulph up. She roared in rage as Knuckles pulled her back. She thrashed violently as Knuckles held her arms back. "LET ME GO!!!! HE DOESN'T DESERVE TO LIVE!!!!!"

"No! Just settle down, we can work this out rationally."

"... Fine, let go and I'll sort this out quietly." Knuckles let go of her arms. "Give me the emerald."

"Here." Knuckles gave her the red jewel. "Just don't kick the shit outta him."

"I won't. Chaos Control!" time slowwed as Melody pulled out a restraint and tied it around Wulph's leg, then summoned the Rukari and cast the spell from earlier, binding the restraint to his leg. Time sped up to normal speed, Wulph cried out in surprise to see her in front of him suddenly. "Melody?! What the- Not again!"

"Yes, again. You deserve it and so much more... so much more..." Melody took a step forward, but was held back by Knuckles. Melody grunted and walked away as two guards entered and handcuffed Wulph. She left the room with Knuckles and sighed as Wulph was dragged away. He resisted long enough to growl loudly at Melody, she laughed at him. "Looks like you're under arrest."

"I feel like being under something else right now." he smirked. "You know, I heard about your little affair from a certain hedgehog."

"Move it!!" a guard shouted as he started pulling Wulph back.

"Wait!" Melody held up a hand. "Let him talk." she looked into his eyes. "What have you heard?"

"Just that you and a certain dog got it on down in Sydney. Plus you've kissed on several occasions and such."

"What he said were lies! He's just jealous because he never got closer than he did back then! That and he's got a mere copy of me and himself to play with and not the original!!" Melody turned away, a tear rolled down her cheek. "It's all lies..."

"Keep telling yourself that." Wulph was then dragged away. "You can't hide from the truth forever!!"

"... Melody, are you alright?" Knuckles asked.

"No!! I'm not alright!!" Melody ran off crying, worrying Knuckles.

Hours later, Sonic and Storm had been discharged and were sitting on Tails and Harmony's beds. Melody sitting between the two, crying. Knuckles was leaning against the wall, eyes closed, arms crossed. Melody curled up, tears pouring down her face. They were so close to their leaving day, she didn't want Harmony to go injured, not when she couldn't handle Chaos Control's effects like she could. Sonic moved to the floor and looked at Melody. She looked up, then looked away.

"They're gunna be alright." Sonic reassured.

"I know, but... I don't want Harmony to have any injuries when we go. I can handle Chaos Control, she can't. It'll hurt her too much when we go..."

"It'll be okay, I can't take Chaos Control either." Storm added. "We'll get weakened, but not injured."

"... Thanks guys..." Tails moaned softly. "Tails?" Melody stood up as Tails opened his eyes, sore from his injuries. "Tails, are you feeling better?"

"A bit..." he looked over at Harmony. "She hasn't woken up yet?"

"No, she's taken it worse than you did. What happened?" Melody asked.

"We were in the kitchen making sandwiches while you three were gone. Wulph came out of nowhere and knocked us out. I haven't woken up until now." Harmony whimpered. "I hope she's alright."

"She must be having a nightmare. I wouldn't be surprised if it was Ashazeameh..."

-flashback-

The flames then swirled around Harmony, growing more intense. She was lifted higher in the air as she reverted back to her normal form. Melody cried out as she flew over to her daughter. Harmony screamed in both horror and pain as the flames went into her chest, disappearing as it entered her body. Melody raised her hands as both they and the flames glew. Harmony grew silent as the flames passed into her body with more ease. Once the flames disappeared completely, Harmony passed out, quickly caught by her distraught mother.

-end flashback-

Melody burst into tears. "It was all my fault. If I had warned everyone of the original plans for Ashazeameh, this never would of happened. She can never cry... I've taken her innocence away for life..."

"No, you haven't. She'll always be the innocent little girl we raised together." Tails smiled weakly, causing Melody to smile. Harmony suddenly screamed as she sat up, scared out of her mind from her dream. She panted heavily as everyone looked over at her. "Melody, she needs her mother the most right now. Raise her properly immediately and she'll always be innocent, no matter what."

"... Thanks, Tails." Melody turned to Harmony and hugged her. The distressed wox looked at her and suddenly clung to her. "It's alright, it was only a dream."

"B-but... I saw you and Arrcho... He disappeared and then a tree fell on you just as I woke up!" Harmony wailed, frightening Melody. She backed away, scared of what Harmony had said. "Mummy?"

"Melody?" Storm questioned.

"It can't be..." Sonic muttered.

"That's the exact same dream I had back when we made Arrcho's body!!"

[p-k: Yep, back in 23 XD]

"What?" Tails and Storm queried at the same time.

"It was telling the future, I know it. Arrcho will abandon me at a time I need him the most... then I'll be crushed by a tree..."

"Oh, my Gawd..." Storm muttered.

"Why didn't you tell me about this, Melody?" Tails asked.

"I didn't want you to worry about me. I can take care of myself, plus it IS possible to change the future." Melody said firmly.

"You know what I heard when Wulph got arrested?" Knuckles questioned.

"What?" Sonic, Storm and Tails asked in unison.

"Melody and Arrcho-"

"DON'T YOU FRIGGIN' DARE SAY A WORD, KNUCKLES!!!!" Melody yelled.

"Melody and-"

"DON'T DO IT!!!!"

"... Me-"

"AH!!!!!"

Knuckles paused. "MelodyandArrchoarehavinganaffair!!"

"KNUCKLES, YOU FRIGGIN' BASTARD!!!!!" Melody lunged at Knuckles, teeth baring. Sonic grabbed her tails, she slammed into the ground. She moaned in pain as Tails' eyes widened in shock. "Owwww... Men... I hate you two so much..."

"Melody... is this true...?" Tails asked nervously.

"No! It's all lies! Wulph was trying to trick Knuckles, it's part of a plan he's working on, I read his mind when he was distracted trying to exploit my weak spot!!"

"... I don't believe you."

"Tails... Miles... I'm telling the truth, he is planning something... It's pretty sketchy, since he's still working on it. He's planning to turn all of the males against me, starting with you, Tails."

"That does sound like him... What did he do to you?"

"He... he played with my weak spot..."

"Which is?"

"My scars..."

"Your scars are sensitive?"

"Yeah, he abused me often back when I was working for Eggman... Most of them didn't heal properly and have become sensitive. Luckily, only Wulph knows about that, Eggman would kill me using that information!! ... Wulph, he..." Melody felt a long scar across her stomach. "He got so angry all the time..."

-flashback-

Wulph roared in fury, Bixa whimpered, running to the other side of the cell, protecting Akika, Kei and Melody. Wulph slammed his fist into the wall, then advanced on the three. He pulled out his dagger and slashed at them, making a long wound across Melody's stomach. Bixa and Akika screamed, Kei just stood there, scared out of his mind. Wulph swore as he kicked Bixa in the leg, causing her to fall over. Robots entered the cell after noticing the commotion. They held Wulph back as they gave him an injection, calming him and knocking him out. They dropped him and walked over to Bixa, Akika and Kei, who were trying to support Melody. Melody was crying in pain, her dress stained with blood. Shadow walked into the cell, noticing the distressed family. He walked to Bixa and smiled caringly as he took Melody in his arms.

"Melody will be alright, I promise."

-end flashback-

"I got better, but it just kept happening over and over again, until I left their care after recovering from my suicidal thoughts... I never saw them until we went back there to rescue them."

[p-k: As seen way back in chapter 7.]

"... Ouch." Sonic muttered.

"I swear, everytime I touch my stomach, it's like a stab of pain or pleasure, depending on how sore they are. I have to put cream on them all the time to try and kill the pain."

"I was about to say. So that's why you wear mid-riffs." Storm said. "That's worse than me. My scars actually healed, even though they left marks."

"Mummy?"

"Harmony?"

"I feel tired..." Harmony put a hand on her head and her other on her stomach. "I feel really sore..." through the sheets, a red patch appeared under her hand. She passed out, freaking Melody out.

"HARMONY?!?!"

"Storm-" Tails began.

"Already on it!" she ran to her and held her hands over Harmony's stomach. Her hands and Harmony glew white. A machine beeped faster, signalling that Harmony's condition was going downhill fast. Melody cried out, she was beginning to have a panic attack. She fell to the ground as she tried to breathe. "WHY WON'T YOU WORK?!?!"

"Try an electric shock!" Tails suggested.

Storm was about to shock Harmony when Melody grabbed her leg. "Melody?!"

"Wait... I remember now... I've seen this before... Let it go..."

"But-"

"Let it go."

Storm backed away as Harmony's heart rate flatlined. Knuckles moved to the door and leaned on it, blocking the doctors from entering. "You better be right, Melody." Knuckles said. "Those guys are going to get angry after a while."

"I'm right..." Melody began to breathe easier. "The same thing happened to Wulph a year ago, he got stabbed by an angry prisoner during one of his temper tantrums. I had to look after him, he took a turn for the worse, his wound reopened, I panicked. After a while, he suddenly returned to normal, healed completely. I studied a little of the Marked and found out their Ancient Marked protect them, it's like the Ancient Marked and the Marked are linked together at birth, a symbiotic relationship."

"Wow." Sonic muttered. "But... how much longer is this supposed to go?"

"Only a few more seconds." as if on cue, Harmony's heart rate suddenly returned to normal. Melody stood up and held Harmony's hand as she opened her eyes and looked up at her mother. "Harmony? You okay now?"

"Mummy...? I feel great!"

"I knew it, the research was right. I needed another chance to see if it was correct, I didn't think it would be my own daughter though." Melody rubbed her head. "At least you're alright now."

"Melly?"

"Hm?"

"How much longer 'til we go?"

"Only a few more days, sweetie."

"I wonder what'll be like! I hope it's prettiful!"

"I'm sure it will be pretty."

"And I'll make new friends and I'll have my own room and-"

"Settle down, Harm, we don't have to worry about it for a few more days."

"But- but- but- ... I WANT MY OWN ROOM!!!"

Everyone sweatdropped. "You will, sweetie, just be patient."

"BUT I WANT MY OWN ROOM NNNOOOOOWWWWWW!!!!"

Tails looked at Melody. "Can you tell us more of the Marked? Maybe it'll help us when Wulph gets himself out again."

"It would, but I only have a limited knowledge, I didn't get to do much between tasks. I learnt that when the Marked tastes their own blood, the Ancient Marked within them comes forth and takes control completely, I learnt that first-hand with Wulph. The Ancient Marked shapes the Marked, we have no idea who Harmony's Ancient Marked is, but I have no intention of finding out." she glared at her daughter who was suddenly interested. "No."

"Awwwwww!"

"Anyways, the Marked have hidden villages filled with humans, overlanders, mobians, anyone who's Marked or is the mate of one. The Mark is always passed on to the offspring, like a curse. The Marked are all metamorphs and teleporters, but tend not to use their power that often. The Marked's memories and experiances and feelings can be accessed by the Ancient Marked. ... The only other thing I know is that they created wild animals, only they have a white marking, not a black one. They're called Feral Marked, creatively enough. They tend to mate with the Marked every now and then, creating cross-breeds or pure breeds with the other half still in there. Their mating ways are totally different, but I don't remember how."

"Whoa." they all muttered.

"... Sooooo..." Harmony began. "When are we packing?" everyone groaned.

"Hey, can I come in?" Arrcho asked.

"Sure." Melody replied. Arrcho walked in, followed by several doctors. Knuckles pushed the door back on them, shoving them out. He returned to leaning on the door. "What's up?"

"I came as fast as I could. Everyone alright?"

"Yeah, we're fine..." Tails answered.

"So, Wulph's locked up now?"

"Yeah, it won't keep him there long though. We're taking him back with us." Melody informed.

"Yipee. That'll be fun."

"I'm not sure if the spell will survive Chaos Control, I hope it does, for Mobius' sake."

"Me too..." Arrcho turned away. "I just hope my family's alright..."

"Oh, my God, I forgot you had family!" Melody hugged Arrcho. "I totally forgot that you were captured on a mission, I'm so sorry!"

"It's alright, Melody."

"Wait. You were on a mission when you were captured?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, I was on a recon mission, I worked as a solo Freedom Fighter. I accidently revealed myself, I got captured and was sent to work for Eggman. I left family back in a small village, they haven't seen me since I left."

The room went silent, before Knuckles broke the silence. "Hey, I'm gunna head off, I got close to finding a Chaos Emerald when Melody got herself into a fight with Wulph." he waved a hand as he left the room.

"Mummy?"

"Harmony?"

"I want my own room, nnnooooooowwww!!"

Everyone groaned. Harmony kept whining as Melody suddenly fell to the floor. Storm knelt next to her, feeling her pulse. She looked up at Tails. "She's getting weaker. I don't think she'll make it without her inhaler."

"I think there's one in her right glove." Tails said.

"Right." Storm fished out the inhaler and pushed it into her mouth and pressed down. She waited for any response, getting one, but not what she expected. Melody choked heavily before passing out. "Shit! It's empty!!"

"We need to do something!!" Arrcho shouted.

Storm felt for her pulse. "She's hardly got anything!"

Tails jumped out of the bed and lay Melody down on her back. "I'll try CPR." he pushed down on Melody's chest three times, then breathed into her mouth. He continued for a few seconds before Melody coughed as she woke up. She opened her eyes and looked up at Tails. "Melody..."

"Tails...?" Melody suddenly closed her eyes and moaned. She looked down at her stomach, Tails had his hand on it. She looked back up at Tails and blushed. "Tails, my stomach..."

Tails noticed his hand and moved away from Melody, blushing too. "Oh, sorry..." he looked away. "I'm sorry..."

"It's alright..." Melody sat up. She noticed that Sonic, Arrcho, Harmony and Storm were watching them cutely. "What the hell are you four doing...?"

"Nothing." they all said at once.

"Riiiiight..."

* * *

A/N: That was fun XD Please review!


	38. Game, Set And Bash

**You lot hear about the hermaphrodite runner? Confusing, ain't it? But still, threatening with a third world war, a little drastic I think.**

A/N: Yay, another filler for you XD I think Shadow's beginning to crack...

Shadow: YOU THINK?!?!?!

Geez... Just walk away... Slowly... Before you get shot... -runs away instead-

**

* * *

**

**Sonic X - Shard Saga**

**Chapter 38 - Game, Set And Bash**

Sonic yawned as he jumped off the balcony rail outside Chris' room. He'd just woken up from a nap, disturbed by the thwack of a ball hitting a wall. He walked to another railing and looked down, Storm was playing tennis against a wall. She was wearing different clothing. She was wearing a light red t-shirt with a white lightning bolt on her chest, a red rose was over the lightning bolt. She wore a pair of red shorts underneath a grey skirt. She also wore her normal socks and boots and wore black fingerless gloves. Her racquet was red and black with the same design as her shirt on the netting. She had an aggressive style, slamming the ball into the wall, returning at random angles and speeds. She cried out as she missed a shot. She pulled out another ball from her boot and threw it into the air and, at the right moment, delivered a powerful serve. Sonic had never seen a serve so powerful before. He jumped down to the ground, barely missing the ball, which zoomed over his head. Storm bent over as she wiped sweat from her forehead. She looked at him and smiled.

"Sonic?"

"Nice serve, never seen anything that powerful."

"Didn't think you were into tennis."

"You'd be surprised. I entered a competition once, won it with speed."

[p-k: Anyone else thinking of a certain game reference here?]

"Sweet. I entered a fair few back home, took my anger out on the other guys, they were scared of me after one game." Sonic laughed, Storm smiled in response. "Too bad I haven't found any tournaments around here."

"You'd be surprised what pops up around here."

"Hey! What's going on?" Melody walked over to the two. She noticed the racquet in Storm's hand. "Tennis, eh?"

"Yeah, been playing it since I was ten. Got my nickname from it."

"Oh, how?"

"I'll show you, just stand away from me." the two anthros moved away as Storm pulled another ball from her boot. She threw it into the air and delivered the same powerful serve, stunning Melody. The ball sped past Storm as she giggled. "Howzat?"

"... That was awesome!"

"I have a real aggressive style, thus, getting the nickname 'Storm'. There's always the calm before the storm, the moment before I serve, then BANG!!!" she smirked. "Too bad there's no tournaments though."

"Actually... that's what I came out here for. They've announced a tennis tournament at the Hewett Stadium starting tomorrow. The first prize is a Chaos Emerald. MY Chaos Emerald."

"The green one?"

"No, the purple one."

"Anyways, I'll enter it!"

"I think it'll do us all good if we entered. By the way, we've all been entered."

"Sweet!" Sonic turned. "I'll go tell the others!" he ran off.

Melody looked at Storm, then at the direction Sonic had run off in. "... Maybe I shoulda told him the more important news..."

"Which is...?"

"Wulph got busted out."

"Great, now we have to catch him again."

"Not really, reports say that he's gunna peaceful compete in the tournament."

"My arse."

"I gotta feeling that he wants to use it as a torture device."

"Who doesn't?"

"... What if he wins it...? What if he gets my shard? What if he kills me?!"

"Settle down, he isn't gunna win! Nobody can beat me! I'm the best at tennis!"

"I hope so... I couldn't stand to have him get me to do anything he wants just because he has my shard near the emerald... I'd kill him before that happens..." Melody walked off, sulking.

"Geez... I wonder how she survives her own mind..."

The next day came, everyone was up and at the Stadium early. The stands were filling as Storm practiced her moves against Sonic. People were already cheering for the pair. Storm missed a ball as Melody walked over to them. She was wearing a red t-shirt and a blue skirt. She also wore her usual gloves and shoes. She had a sad look on her face, both noticed.

"Melody, what's wrong?" Storm asked.

"I just saw Shadow... He ran off as soon as I said hi... Wulph's here too, he's done something to him, I know it."

"Hey, don't worry about Faker, he'll warm up later. Anyway, any news on Wulph?"

"He's gunna cheat, I know it. Plus he's gunna rig it. They got a bunch of robots, plus Eggman's showing his face."

"Sweet!" Sonic cried. "This is gunna be fun!!"

"Hey, that's if you can beat me!!" Storm retorted.

"And me." Knuckles walked out on to the court. "I'm not letting Eggman near that emerald."

"Hey, Knux! Find that Chaos Emerald?"

"Yeah." Knuckles pulled out the white Chaos Emerald. "Found it in a cave yesterday."

"Sweet! How many people entered?"

"Actually... it's only us against Eggman's guys..." Melody muttered.

"Great!" Sonic cried.

"Great?" Storm questioned.

"Yeah! We get to kick Eggman's ass in tennis!"

"... Cute." Storm walked off. "I'm gunna go get something fixed up before we start." Storm walked over to Melody. "I'll go check on Shadow for ya."

"Thanks, Storm."

Storm walked through the corridor leading to the change rooms. There was a male cry of pain, Storm ran to the source. Shadow was in the male change room being pushed against the wall by Wulph. He smirked as Shadow blushed and cried out again. Storm watched on, hoping to find out their plan.

"I said you'll arrange a little accident for Melody, is that CLEAR?!?!"

"YES, SIR!!!!"

"I want you to rig the competition, I want Storm to be my opponent in the final round, CLEAR?!?!"

"YES, SIR!!!!"

"Now, give me a kiss and I'll let you off your duties for the day." Wulph sniffed the air.

"N-no..."

"WHAT WAS THAT?!?!"

"No."

"I did NOT just hear you say no." he sniffed again.

"Y-you did."

"I swear, you stupid little alien hybrid shit, you WILL be sorry if you cross me one!! MORE!!! TIME!!!!"

"Y-yes, sir..."

"Now, kiss me."

"N-no..."

Wulph grunted. He moved away from Shadow, giving him relief. "I expect one after the tournament, I'll probably need cheering up since I'll probably lose."

"Then why enter?"

"Just to give them hell." he sniffed the air once more. "Shadow, get Rosetta."

Storm froze. How did he know? she thought. I need to get outta here! she ran as fast as she could as Shadow walked out of the change room and saw her fleeing. He ran after her, catching up and grabbing her arms. He dragged her back to the change room and dumped her in front of Wulph. "Ummm... Hi?"

"Rosetta, please tell me, did you hear all of what was just said?"

"What'll you do if I said no?"

"I'll rape you until I hear a yes. I could smell your shampoo, just not enough to confirm that you were at the door."

"Okay, what if I say yes?"

"I'll flatten you."

"... Okay, better than no. Yeah, I did hear it all. ... Or at least from you making yourself clear about Melody's 'accident'." Storm looked over at Shadow, his eyes were red from crying. Tears had dried on his cheeks, worrying Storm. "Anyways, why DO you want to verse me?"

"Just to give you a lesson or two."

"On what?"

"On why you don't mess with me."

"Is that a challenge?"

"I guess it is."

"Heh, that's funny 'cause I scared the living shit outta the pros in my first game."

"I guess that'll make it even more fun."

"I guess it will."

An hour later, the tournament started. The first round was Tails and Amy. Tails was in a readied position, Amy was jumping up and down, swinging her racquet around. The referee was decided to be Chris for all rounds. Sonic and Melody were acting as ball boy and girl. Chris blew his whistle, signalling the start.

"Hey, Tails, get ready to be pounded!!" Amy shouted at him.

"... Don't count on it!!" he retorted.

Amy threw the ball into the air and slammed it at Tails, he missed. She served another ball, Tails slammed it out of reach. The game continued until Tails managed to win. Amy roared in anger as she pulled her hammer out. Tails shrieked and ran off as she chased him. Storm was leaning against a wall, watching and laughing at the pair. Melody walked up to her, Storm noticed her.

"Heys, Melody."

"What did you find out?"

"Wulph planning to rig this thing to get to the final against me. And...." she hesistated, she didn't want Melody to know that Shadow had to hurt her.

"Hm?"

"... Wulph's really starting to get to Shadow now. He's been crying, it was really noticable."

"Shit. We need to get him out!"

"We can't. Shadow needs to stay with Eggman, he's only gunna have to put up with him for a couple more days."

"That might be too much time for him. Anything could happen!"

"I know, but we need to trust Shadow to defend himself."

"... Alright." Melody walked away, then looked back. "I'm going to go check on him."

"Just be careful, he might be ready to explode."

"Whatever. I can deal with it."

Another game passed before Melody found Shadow. It was Sonic and Rouge, Sonic won. Shadow was sitting in the female change room, Diamond holding him close. Tears were pouring down his face. Melody stood in the doorway, very concerned about Shadow's mental health. Diamond looked at her, then held Shadow tighter. Shadow looked up and growled. His eyes were red, his cheeks were darker from tears. Melody took a step forward, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Shadow, it'll only be for a couple more days, I promise."

"Nnngg... I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!!!" Shadow stood up and walked to the nearest wall. He leaned on one hand, sobbing. "How would you like to be constantly threatened to be raped or have a device implanted in you that'll make you do anything you're told to do?!"

"Shadow, I know what it's like. I went up against the strongest prisoners, they were so close to raping me everytime I was to question them! I refused to do anything else to anyone after Arrcho's death and you know that!! What you don't know is that I almost had a torture device implanted in my lungs, it would of created water and drowned me!!"

"TRY BEING PUSHED TO DO ABSOLUTELY EVERYTHING FOR THAT BASTARD!!!!"

"TRY TO LIVE NORMALLY KNOWING THAT YOU CAUSED THE DEATHS OF TEN INNOCENT PEOPLE!!!!!"

"... I'm sorry, I should of known that you've been through more... BUT HE'S GETTING SO CLOSE TO RAPING ME!!!! HE WANTS ME!!!! He wants me..." Shadow smashed his fist into the wall, creating a hole. Diamond jumped up and hugged him from behind. He sobbed as he put a hand on the side of her face. "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!!"

"Shady-kins, please, calm down!" Diamond cried.

"I WON'T SURVIVE ANOTHER DAY WITH HIM!!!!" Shadow yelled.

"Shadow, please, don't do this! You'll only get hurt more!" Diamond pleaded.

"Shadow, listen to her. If you do anything more, Wulph will hurt you." Melody said caringly.

"I WANT TO, I WANT TO LISTEN, BUT IT'S NOT HELPING ME!!! I want to listen, to hear that it'll be alright, but I know it's not true!! It's not true! It won't be alright..." he slammed his fist into the wall again, causing him to cry out. He'd broken his hand. "Shit! Arghhh..."

"See, just calm down and you'll make it through!" Melody said enthusiastically. "Just listen and believe that it is true."

"I want to... I really do... But nothing can make me believe that he'll leave me alone!"

Shadow pulled himself out of Diamond's cuddle and walked out of the room. The girls looked at each other as an audiable kick echoed. Shadow growled as he calmly walked through the corridors to the sauna. He punched several walls on his way, trying to rid himself of his frustration. He pulled off his gloves, rings left on, socks and shoes, throwing them on to the bench near the door. He closed the door behind him as he wrapped a towel around his waist. He sat down and let the steam take hold of his feelings. A few minutes later, the door opened and closed, a blue figure entered and sat down next to him. Shadow moved over a bit.

"Who's that?"

"Hey, Faker." Sonic greeted cheerfully.

"What do you what?"

"I just need a bit of relaxation, next match I'm in is against Eggman, everyone knows he's gunna cheat, so I need to be at my best."

"Whatever."

Sonic noticed the grief in his voice, he also noticed that his muzzle was wet and his eyes were red. "Hey, you okay?"

"What do you mean?"

"You look like you've been crying, that's what I mean."

"I haven't been crying!!" a quiet sob escaped his lips. "I'm just angry!"

"Aren't you always. Listen, don't keep it in, someone might get hurt, just let it out."

"... Why does everyone tell me to listen?! I can't listen because IT WON'T HELP!!!!" Shadow burst out crying, unable to take the pressure anymore. He bent over, head in hands. "HE'S GOING TO RAPE ME!!!!!"

"Shadow...?" Sonic had never seen Shadow let up any hint of his feelings, never. "Shadow, he won't rape you, it'll be alright. Just a couple more days."

"THAT'S WHAT EVERYONE SAYS, BUT THAT'S ENOUGH TIME TO BE RAPED!!!!!!" Shadow let out a scream of frustration. He stood up and smashed his fist into a wall, creating another hole. He sobbed as he fell to his knees. "What's happening to me...? I've never been this angry, never this frustrated..."

"You just need a break. Go for runs, that always lets me wind down. Just get away for a few hours, don't just go through the day head-first and keep on going."

"... That was surprisingly relevant... thanks." Shadow wiped the tears from his eyes as Melody and Diamond came in. They had towels wrapped around their bodies, Melody still wore her shard and earrings. Diamond walked to him and knelt down. She smiled, hoping to get a good response. "Diamond, I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I've noticed how much pressure Wulph's been piling on you, you need a break." Diamond said sweetly.

"Listen this time, Shadow. It will help." said Melody.

"... I will. But I can't request time off. He'd kill me for it. Maybe if you did, Dia, he'll grant it."

"I'll try my best!"

"That reminds me, I only have a few minutes. My match is up next against Tails." Melody remembered.

"Try not to go easy, just because he's your boyfriend." Shadow smirked.

"I won't if you won't!" Melody smiled, gaining one in response.

"I don't know how you do it, Melody." said Shadow.

"I want to know how you do it, it takes me forever to cheer him up." Diamond informed.

"Maybe it's because you're not the original." Melody laughed.

"Shut it, sister. I'm stronger than you, I've got my Shady-kins' blood in me!"

"And you're going out with the one who is technically your dad."

"... SHUT UP!!!"

"You know, she's got a point." Shadow smiled.

"I don't need to cop this from someone who was just crying like a baby a second ago!!" Diamond shouted.

Shadow growled, he wasn't going to be relieved of those moments for a long time. "So, at least I'm not the copy of someone!"

"Oh, real cheap shot!" Diamond huffed as she left.

"By the way, how did you find me?" Shadow asked.

"It was a little hard to ignore the large number of holes you made on the way." Melody smirked.

"I hope I don't have to pay for that... Anyway, I hope to play against you next match."

"Thanks, it'll be a challenge, going against you." Melody smiled.

"My pleasure."

"Anyone else forget that I'm here?" Sonic asked. "Isn't it time for your match, Melody?"

"Yeah, yeah. See you two later." Melody left to get changed.

"So, you okay now, Faker?"

"Yeah... I'm alright."

"Just don't let Wulph get to you."

"Okay... I'll try."

Melody stood in a luring position as Tails tried to block it out. She smiled as Tails got into a readied position. Melody blew a kiss at him, almost knocking him over. He shook his head and focused on the ball in her left hand.

"Just because I love you doesn't mean I won't go easy on you!!"

"Riiiiiight. And I'm not affecting you one little bit." she winked at him, having the same effect as before. "Don't fight, you want me." she stuck her tongue out playfully.

"H-hey! S-stop t-that!" Tails stuttered. She served as soon as Chris blew his whistle, slamming it just over Tails' head. He cried out in surprise as he ducked. He looked up, Melody was flicking her tails seductively. "W-what the hell was that?!"

"Just some steam. I'm really starting to build it up, so if you don't mind, I'm gunna take it out on you!" she stuck her tongue out again as she puffed her chest out. "Prepare to be whooped."

She served powerful shots, all of them missed by Tails. She quickly won, annoying Tails. He grunted as she giggled. "I hate you. I hate you so much."

"I love you too." she laughed as she ran off before Tails could throttle her.

Sonic smirked as Eggman walked out on to the court. He pressed a button, several robotic arms popped out from behind him, all holding racquets. Sonic crossed his arms and laughed, he was right about Eggman.

"I knew you were going to do something like that!" he looked over at Shadow, who was leaning against the wall inside the corridor. "Hey, Faker!! You owe me ten rings!!" Shadow walked off mumbling, most probably swearing to himself. Sonic looked at Eggman as he lifted the ball into the air to serve. "JINX!!!" he missed the ball. Sonic burst out laughing. "Can't even hit a ball!!"

"Shut up, hedgehog!! I'll show you who can't hit a ball." he quickly served, catching Sonic off guard. The ball zoomed past him as he laughed. He stopped and looked behind him as Chris called the score. He glared at Chris, then at Eggman. "How's that?!"

"Good shot, but you'll have to do better than that to beat me!!"

Melody was in the same spot that Shadow was and was leaning against the wall too. Storm walked up to her, a sad look on her face. "Melody, I need to tell you something."

"Hm?" she was too busy watching Sonic and Eggman throw various insults at each other to notice her expression. "What is it?"

"I didn't tell you everything that I heard. Wulph wants Shadow to hurt you to get you out of the competition."

"So?"

"What do you mean 'so'?! You'd go off at anything Wulph wants to do to you!"

"Relax, Storm."

"How can I relax?! Wulph wants to hurt me in the final, he wants me to fall on my face!!"

"Just take it easy, it's surprising how relaxed you'll feel." she sighed. "I haven't felt this relaxed in ages... Anyways, Shadow promised not to hurt me ages ago."

[p-k: As seen in a flashback in 34.]

"Melody, Shadow is going to kill you." Storm said slowly.

"So?" she walked away before looking back. "I'll be in the sauna." she walked away.

"Geez, you try to warn someone and they throw it right back in your face..."

Melody yawned as she relaxed in the sauna, letting the steam take her stress away. The door opened and closed, she could barely make out who it was. Shadow growlled as he sat down opposite Melody. She squinted trying to see who it was, instantly recognising Shadow when he slammed his fist into the wall again.

"Shadow, take it easy!"

"How can I?! He wants me to hurt you!!"

"So I heard, I can just fake something for you."

"You can't, he's got an informant watching over me."

"Let me guess, not yours?"

"No, it's a tiny camera he's hooked into my ear, I can't get it out, my fingers are too big. The camera's being watched and recorded by the informant."

"Just block it."

"He can tell if I was. I'm sorry..." Shadow stood up and walked to the hot rocks and poured a bucket of water on them, causing the room to fill up with thick steam. "I'm sorry, Melody Faith."

"Shadow?"

He walked towards her as her throat closed up. He knelt in front of her, he was breathing heavily, the steam was affecting him too. He stroked her hair, she fell back, gasping for what air was left. He crawled next to her and stroked her hair again, she was barely awake. He pulled her shard off and threw it away, then he pulled her up and smashed her into the ground, knocking her out cold. Shadow stood and walked away, then turned back and kissed her on the cheek before leaving the sauna.

"I'm so sorry..."

Storm yawned as she stretched her arms, walking to the sauna. She came to the door and opened it, releasing a lot of steam. She flinched, running into the room. She created a ball of energy and looked around. She kicked something, looking down, she realised it was Melody. Storm shook her, gaining no response. She noticed there wasn't the familiar glow on her chest. She looked around until she spotted a weak green glow. She walked over to it and took it to Melody. Storm tied it around her neck, then carried her out. Storm shook her again, getting a few coughs in response. Melody weakly opened her eyes and nervously smiled.

"What the hell happened?" Storm asked.

"Well... I really shouldn't of relaxed that much and I should of listened to you..." Melody admitted.

"You should have. So Shadow did this?"

"Yeah, he had no choice. Wulph is watching him very closely."

"Yes, that would make sense. Are you alright now?"

"I think so." Melody sat up. "Who's the next match?"

"You and Shadow."

"What...?"

Shadow grunted as he held the ball, looking over at Melody. She was weak, but strong enough to play. Shadow looked away, a tear rolling down his face. He couldn't play against her, considering what he had done, he had broken his promise from long ago. Shadow walked away. He threw his racquet away, along with the ball. He walked to the corridor and looked back.

"I forfeit."

"Shadow?!" Melody ran to him. "It doesn't matter if you broke your promise, you tried your best not to hurt me, that's all that matters. Please play, Shadow."

"I would if I could, Melody. Wulph ordered me to forfeit."

"Wulph did...?"

"Good luck in your next match, you'll be against him." Shadow walked away, tears running down his cheeks. Why can't I ever protect the ones I love...? he thought.

"Because life isn't fair." Melody said telepathically. "Whether you can or you can't protect the ones you love, you still need to try. I fight for the weak and innocent. They will always be protected, no matter what... do you?"

... I protect the strong and guilty. It can never be changed, no matter what. Shadow walked off, leaving Melody looking at the ground. I'm sorry, but I can't change that fact even if I killed for it to be changed.

Wulph walked past him and laughed as he walked to Melody. He stopped, looking straight ahead and leaned down and whispered to her. "Hope you don't plan on winning. Even if you do, I can cheer you up after our match in a more private place." Melody blushed as he continued walking.

Minutes later, the match begun. Melody lifted the ball into the air and slammed it past Wulph. He looked back, then at Melody, surprised. Melody was furious, growling loudly and shaking with anger.

"What's wrong, my love? You seem tense."

"Tense?! How could you do that to Shadow?! He's a confused and lonely boy looking for SOME refuge from his own mind, GIVE HIM A BREAK!!!!"

"Why should I? He never listens to a word I say. I tell him to go spy on someone, he goes to your room with Diamond and fu-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!!!! You give him order after order with no breaks in between!! Let him go on a holiday, give him a chance to recover!!"

"And you've suddenly become his advisor?" Wulph walked to the net, jumped over it and walked right up to Melody. She backed away into the wall, he was standing centimetres away from her. Anger was raging in his eyes. Melody whimpered as he leaned down to her face. "NOBODY TELLS ME HOW TO HANDLE MY SUBORDINATES, NOBODY!!!!! IS THAT CLEAR?!?!"

Melody looked down at the ground. She couldn't answer him, she was too scared to speak. Wulph moved closer, she whimpered. He backed away, giving Melody a sense of relief. Suddenly, she was knocked to the ground by Wulph's right foot. Melody sobbed loudly, scared out of her mind. Wulph walked over to her and growled, looking down at her. He kicked her hard in the stomach, causing her to cry out.

"I SAID IS THAT CLEAR?!?!?!" Wulph screamed at her.

"Y-yes!!"

"Remember that or you'll get into a huge world of agony!!" he walked back to his side of the court. He smirked as Melody struggled to stand. She fell to the ground, she was too disoriented to get up. "What's the matter, my love? An old injury come back to haunt you?"

She looked at him, then at Chris. "I forfeit..."

"Too bad, I was looking forward to smashing your head in with the ball." he walked past her, she was still trying to stand. "Thank you for that, my plan is going to succeed now because the final is next."

"I hate you so much..."

"I love you too."

Everyone had been defeated, leaving Storm and Wulph to go to the final. Storm was nervous, she was scared Wulph would do the same to her as he did with Melody. Melody walked over to her and put a hand on her back. She looked back at her and faked a smile. Melody looked out at the stadium, it looked like it was full. Music was blaring through the corridors, as well as the stadium. Storm sighed and closed her eyes.

"It'll be alright, Wulph can't beat you, your the best at this game." Melody reassured caringly.

"I know, but we all know what Wulph's like. I can't help but feel that he'll try to kill me."

Harmony ran to them, excited. "I hope you win, Aunty Storm!"

"I hope I will too, Harm."

"I gave them your mp3 player, the first song will be starting after this one!"

"Great, then I have to go on." she ripped her necklace off and gave it to Melody. "Look after it while I TRY to whoop Wulph."

"I will. Good luck." the two hugged just as Shut Up Faker played. "Time to go kick ass."

"Oh, yeah." Storm walked to the end of corridor as the stadium roared with cheers. "Time to go kick ass."

"And now we're at the final round of today's Chaos Emerald tournament." the announcer cried. "Down on the court, we can see the prize that is the green Chaos Emerald, although... it looks like it's gotten some damage."

And we all know where that came from. Storm thought sarcastically.

"Our final round will star Rosetta Diquera, better known as Storm, and the notorious Wulph Howlfur! And here comes Storm!"

"Yipee for me..." Love Love Shine began playing, cueing Storm to run out on to the court, spinning and prancing around. She soon came to her serving spot and stopped, floating centimetres off the ground. She then bowed and smiled happily before flashing the peace sign. The stadium roared with approval. "And that's how you do it, Howlfur." she whispered.

"A reception worthy of a queen! And here's Wulph!" the stadium suddenly booed as Wulph walked on to the court, smirking. "Ahhhh... Not a nice reaction for Wulph." Storm stuck her tongue out playfully at him, gaining no response. "Storm seems to already be taunting him."

"Laugh it up, Rosetta. You'll be crying by the time I'm through." Wulph threatened.

"My arse! I'm a pro, get ready to lose!" Wulph ripped his coat off, revealing a variety of weapons attached to his belt. "Ahhhh... Shit."

"I think you'll be ready to lose. I can just throw my dagger at you, but I choose to win this fair and square."

"Yet again, my arse." Storm threw the ball into the air and waited for the right time, then slammed the ball at him. He whacked it back, only to returned with more power. It zoomed past him, leaving him confused. "Howzat, aye?"

"Pretty good, I let you have that one." Storm served again, he slammed it back, Storm missed it. "See?"

"Hmm. You're good, but you're up against a pro!" Storm smashed the ball to Wulph, who returned it, they slammed the ball back and forth until Wulph hit it out. "Bang, bitch!"

"Rrrhh... I swear..."

"Swear what?"

"I will crush you if you win this!"

"That ain't exactly fair and square, is it?"

"No, but then again... Why waste time doing this when I can just take the emerald!" Wulph ran to the Chaos Emerald and snatched it from its case. He looked around, Sonic, Tails, Amy, Melody and Harmony were advancing on him. He took out his dagger, ready to fight for the priceless jewel. "If anyone comes near me, I might have to get a little close to Melody!"

"Put the Chaos Emerald down!! NOW!!!" Knuckles glided towards him, teeth baring. Wulph kicked him down, knocking him out.

"Like I said. Now, get out of my way!" Wulph ran through the group and grabbed Melody and Storm. They cried out as he dragged them to his previous position. Storm thrashed as Wulph smirked, he raised his dagger to her throat. She cried out as he drew blood, then threw her back to the group. She could hardly stay awake, as well as try to stand up. Wulph put his dagger back and ripped Melody's shard off. He let go of her and threw her at the group too. He laughed as he looked at the emerald. Melody weakly stood up, the removal of her shard evident. She looked at Wulph in fear, she knew what he was going to do. "You know, Dr. Eggman told me that if you get far enough, you won't feel the shard being fused to the emerald." he looked at her. "I'd start running."

Melody backed away, then turned tails and ran for her life, despite being so weak. Rouge walked to Wulph, he nodded. Rouge flew away in the direction Melody ran. He pressed a button under his sleeve and a hologram appeared in front of him, showing Rouge's point of view. Wulph laughed as he moved the shard and Chaos Emerald close together. Rouge had caught up with Melody, she hadn't felt the effects. Suddenly, she fell to the ground, tumbling across it. She curled up and moaned in pain. Wulph moved the two closer together, gaining cries of pain. He moved the two closer still, millimetres from each other. Melody began screaming in agony, struggling to stay awake and let the pain consume her. The stadium erupted with murmurs, screams and cries of horror.

"Rouge, release the gas and get out of there."

"Yes, sir." Rouge stayed still for a few seconds, then flew away, dropping the camera to the ground.

Melody suddenly stopped moving, frozen by paralysis. She screamed louder as Wulph moved the shard and emerald even closer, they were almost fused. Wulph laughed happily as he watched Melody try to move. A roar of anger erupted from the corridors, following by a thud. Shadow ran to him and stopped in front of him. He growlled angrily, giving Wulph a sense of uneasiness. He looked at Wulph in the eyes, fury was raging in his own. Wulph took a step back as Shadow pulled out a handgun, aiming it at his chest. Diamond weakly walked to the group, Amy walked back at her and helped her to the group.

"What happened?"

"I tried to stop Shadow when he heard Melody's screams. He slammed me into the wall."

"Oh, no..."

"Wulph, drop the emerald and give me the shard, before I get any madder!!" Shadow yelled.

"You are under MY command, you WILL stand down or else!!" Wulph shouted back.

"I said, DROP THE EMERALD AND GIVE ME THE SHARD!!!!" Wulph started laughing. "What's so damn funny?!"

"Dr. Eggman didn't tell you? I got my hands on some of Doom's technology before he was apparently destroyed. He gave me the green light to use it. Sooooo..."

"What?!"

"Say goodbye, because you're going down!!" Wulph held out his hand, Shadow froze. He looked around in fear. He then noticed his right hand moving to his head, the hand holding the gun! Shadow grunted as he tried to resist, falling to the ground. He looked up at Wulph, he was laughing uncontrollably. He felt his hand turn the safety off. Wulph was serious! "Either start begging or you'll commit suicide."

"N-no..." his finger twitched, almost firing the gun. He cried out in horror, tears running down his face. "... Please, sir... Don't hurt me, I beg of you!!"

"Shadow..." Sonic muttered.

"Wulph, stop it!!" Diamond ran to him, trying to pull his arm down. "Please, Master, sir!! Don't hurt him!!"

"You aren't helping, Diamond. Now for the ultimate punishment."

Wulph connected the shard and emerald, fusing them together. Melody stopped screaming, the paralysis wore off, she fell limp. Tails screamed in horror, then ran at Wulph, teeth baring. He jumped on to him and started punching him. Wulph merely held him out with his hand, waving the other at Shadow. He stood up and held the gun out with both hands. Shadow tried to pull himself away, but Wulph's new technology was too strong. A gunshot echoed through the stadium and its corridors. Tails fell to the ground, barely conscious, blood poured from his shoulder. Sonic roared in anger and stepped forward, soon stepping back as Shadow turned and aimed the gun at the group. Tears were rolling down his face, he wanted to stop it, but he couldn't. He suddenly roared in anger, turning to Wulph. He fired another shot, this time on his own command. The bullet hit the emerald, removing the shard before it fully fused. Diamond grabbed the shard and ran away. Shadow walked to Wulph, furious.

"I ORDER YOU TO STAND DOWN!!!!!"

"I WILL NOT STAND DOWN, I WILL NOT TAKE ORDERS FROM ANYONE!!!!!!" Shadow held the gun to Wulph's head. He smiled. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SMILING ABOUT?!?!"

"You just put yourself in the most vunerable position." Wulph quickly grabbed his dagger and slammed it into Shadow's side. He choked as he fell to the ground next to Tails. Diamond and Melody suddenly appeared next to Wulph, Melody had fully recovered. She took the emerald from him as Diamond grabbed Shadow and Tails, as well as Knuckles, and teleported away. This prompted the others to back away as Melody held the Chaos Emerald in both hands. She looked up at Wulph, anger flickering in her eyes. "Uh, my love...?"

Melody ripped her restraint off. She rose into the air as she glew with red energy. Wulph knew what was coming and he knew it wasn't going to pretty. "CHAOS... BLAST!!!!!!" a blast erupted from her body. Wulph was slammed into the wall on the opposite side of the stadium. The explosion faded, Melody was crying in pain. She had never used the full force of her powers, it was taking over her body. Melody's eyes glew red as she turned to the group. Everyone flinched.

"Melody?" Sonic questioned.

"Has she used this much power before?" Storm asked.

"Not that I know of! It must be too much for her to handle, she can't control herself anymore!!" Sonic ran to her and held her hand. "Melody you can control this, just focus and channel it!"

Melody struggled to find her voice. "I-I-I can't! It's too strong!! RUN BEFORE I KILL YOU!!!!" she suddenly unleashed powerful Chaos Spears around the stadium. The audience began to run for their lives as Melody yelled in pain. She lifted Sonic up to her face. "Help me, Sonic!!"

"I can't if you keep holding me like this!!" Sonic was released, Melody was beginning to gain control. "Now, Ms. Light Show. Just keep focusing and we'll get your restraint back on!"

"Hurry!!" Melody cringed, holding her head in her hands, the power was giving her pain equal to having her shard very close to the Chaos Emerald. "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!!!!" she unleashed another Chaos Blast, hitting Storm square in the chest. "STORM, I'M SO SORRY!!!!". She floated down a little, beginning to become worn out. "Hurry!!"

"I'll help her." Shadow walked out from the corridors firmly. He picked up the restraint and walked to Melody. He reached up and tied the red elastic to her ankle, revealing that he'd healed quickly. He backed away as Melody looked at him in the eyes, hers still blazed with red energy. "Are you alright now, Melody?"

"S-Shadow...?" Melody suddenly screamed. Her restraint burst into shreds, scaring everyone. "I CAN'T CONTROL IT!!!! KEYRAH IS COMING BACK!!!!"

"No..." Shadow muttered. He'd seen Keyrah's power once before. It scared him. "Not Keyrah..."

"Um, Faker? Who's Keyrah?"

Shadow looked at him. "Melody has a split personality, Keyrah is who she becomes when she uses too much power and is unable to control it. Keyrah is the most destructive force I've ever faced. She doesn't care who gets caught in the crossfire, as long as she reaches her goals. I've seen her only once before in a battle against myself and a robot soldier... I was scared out of my mind, she was that powerful."

-flashback-

Melody screamed in pain, her eyes glew red, along with her body. She shook with raw power as she stood up. Shadow took a step back. Melody lifted her hand, the robot was destroyed in less than a second by a Chaos Spear. Shadow looked at Melody, she was cringing, the pain of so much raw power was hurting her horribly.

"Melody? Let's get you to Nurse Kitt, we can fit you with a new restraint." Shadow offered as he looked down at the red shreds of what was her restraint.

"N-n-nooo... My name is Keyrah, not Melody!!" she shot a Chaos Spear at Shadow, barely missing his arm. "I will destroy all who stand in my way!!"

"Melody?! ... You can fight it, you can gain control!! Just focus and channel the Chaos Force!!"

"SILENCE!!!!" she unleashed a Chaos Blast, knocking Shadow out.

-end flashback-

"I've never seen so much power used by someone other than myself. The doctor barely got her under control, a quarter of the base had been destroyed."

"Ouch." Sonic muttered.

"You will all get out of my way, or be destroyed with the traitor!!"

"Traitor?" Storm asked.

"Yes, traitor!!" she turned to Shadow, who flinched. "You!! You bloody little traitor to the Eggman Empire!! I've seen what you've done through this girl, I could get you executed for this tretchery!!"

"You will do no such thing!!" Diamond ran to Shadow, Tails wasn't far behind. "Shady-kins, what's happening?"

"Dia, this is Keyrah, Melody's evil side in basic terms. She sides with the Doctor and WILL destroy anything in her way."

"Ouch."

"Her power is as strong as mine. Maybe even more. I suggest getting everyone out, I have to take her down myself."

"Right away, Shady-kins." Diamond ran to the group and teleported away with everyone, leaving Shadow and Keyrah behind.

"Shadow, you will be executed by myself in the glory of the Eggman Empire!!"

"Yes, the Empire which is falling apart, day by day."

"SILENCE!!! The Empire is strong, you know that! I will obliterate you for the glorious Dr. Eggman!!"

"You will NOT do such thing!!" Wulph stumbled around as he stood up. He shook his head and lifted his hand. "YOU WILL STAND DOWN!!!!"

Keyrah cringed as Wulph controlled her. She screamed as she fell to the ground. She looked up at Wulph, her irises were glowing, her eyes had returned to normal otherwise. She stood up against her will and walked to Wulph's side. "R-release me...!"

"I will not do such thing until you give me my love back." he smirked. "Thank God you have a weak mind," he looked at Shadow. "Unlike a certain little alien hybrid shit."

"... Yes, sir. Shouldn't you restrain her?"

"You know as well as I do that I can't... unless..."

"Unless what, sir?"

"You let her borrow one of your bracelets."

"... Alright, if it'll prevent a disaster like the one a year ago."

Shadow took off his left inhibitor ring and walked over to Keyrah. Wulph held her still as Shadow held her hand. He slowly attached the ring to her left hand, unsure of how it would affect her. Keyrah cringed as soon as it was locked on to her wrist. She screamed as Melody struggled to regain control. Shadow held her hand as she fell to her knees, crying in pain. She looked up, Melody had regained her body.

"Melody? Are you alright?"

"S-Shadow...? I-I-I... I thought I would destroy everything..."

"It's alright, my ring's blocking Keyrah." Melody looked at her wrist, the golden ring shimmering in the artificial light of the stadium lights. She suddenly screamed, clamping her hands over her ears. She looked up at Shadow with teary eyes. A screech sounded out of nowhere and filled the air as Melody curled up on the ground in pain. Shadow shook her gently, hoping it wasn't what he thought it was. "Melody, you have to fight it!! Don't let Keyrah control you!!"

"I CAN'T!!!! SHE'S KILLING ME!!!!!"

"DON'T LET KEYRAH CONTROL YOU!!!!!"

"SHE'S KILLING ME!!!!!!" Melody screamed louder, her scars suddenly opened up, blood poured down her stomach. "She's killing me... she's killing me... Shadow..." she grabbed his ankle. "Help me..."

"KEYRAH, DO NOT HURT HER!!!!! YOUR BATTLE IS WITH ME, NOT MELODY!!!!!!"

"I will punish her for resisting!! Then I will deal with you!!"

"By hurting her, you're hurting yourself!!"

"... You are right." Keyrah's scars closed up. She stood up weakly, blood dripped down her pants. "Now, where were we, traitor?" her eyes glew red as her body was engulfed by red energy. She rose into the air, gaining power. The ring on her wrist flew off. Shadow caught it and handed it to Wulph as he took his other inhibitor off. He glew with red energy too as he rose into the air. He looked into Keyrah's eyes. "You cannot defeat me, Ultimate Lifeform, for I am more powerful. I also sense fear in you, you are afraid of me."

"I will never submit to your mind games!! I will rescue Melody, you will be defeated!!" Shadow shot a Chaos Spear at her, causing her to fly higher. He followed her, flying higher into the atmosphere. They continued shooting Chaos Spears at each other, both getting weaker. Shadow and Keyrah were practically in space when things went wrong. Keyrah passed out, the cold of space was too much for her. She fell through the air as Shadow sped after her, desperately trying to grab any part of her. "MELODY, WAKE UP!!!!!!"

Melody opened an eye slightly and looked at Shadow's face, panic and fear were controlling him. "Shadow... I'm... scared..."

"I'm here, Melody. I have been and always will be." Melody moaned as she passed out again, just before an explosion of asphelt blasted him away. He was blown to the top row of the seating in the stadium. He weakly sat up as the smoke cleared, revealing a large crater. Melody was lying in the center, blood was leaking everywhere. She was dead. Her shard started to glow brightly, but only half, the shard was only healing Melody! Seconds later, Shadow was by her side as the shard's glow faded. Melody struggled to open her eyes as Tails flew over to her, his shoulder wrapped in bandages. Tails sat her up slowly as she tried to become alert. Shadow put a hand on Tails' unharmed shoulder. "She'll be alright, Keyrah is dead."

"I hope so..." Melody suddenly grabbed both males' wrists. "Melody?"

Melody's eyes glew red. "I am far from dead, I am only weakened. You will be punished severly, traitor. Thankfully, this weak bitch took most of the impact. I expect to see you again next time she has need of my power. Goodbye for now, traitor of the Eggman Empire, Shadow the Hedgehog." her eyes closed as she fell back into Tails' arms, unconscious.

"Melody..." Tails muttered.

"Let her rest, she needs it after trying to fight that amount of power." Shadow stood up and walked over to Wulph, who was stunned at the whole thing. He snatched his rings away and attached them to his wrists. He looked at the couple before walking away, Wulph following. "Good luck, Melody Faith."

* * *

A/N: Ouch. Keyrah's a nice little addition to my OC family, she balances out the lot with her insanity, along with Violet. Next chapter, we find out about Storm's past and the one thing she'll never speak of, the Boswood Park Incident.


	39. Love Bites

**-insert disclaimer here plz-**

A/N: Very sad chapter this one, Storm's past comes back to haunt her badly.

**

* * *

**

**Sonic X - Shard Saga**

**Chapter 39 - Love Bites**

Melody mewed as she woke up, she sat up and looked around, she was back in Storm's room. Sonic and Tails were playing around at the end of the bed. Tails looked at her, then turned away. Sonic looked at him, then Melody. He walked to her side and smiled. Melody rubbed her head as she smiled back.

"What happened? I feel like I got hit by a truck."

"Keyrah had a last minute threat. It's alright now though, she won't be back for a long time. Just relax."

"Tails?"

"Hey, Melody..."

"Tails, what's wrong?"

"I- ... It's nothing."

"No, it isn't. Tell me, what's wrong?"

"I... I believe what Knuckles said. I know something's happening between you and Arrcho."

"Tails, nothing's happening between us."

"You're wrong!" he stood up. "I saw you two in here the day Arrcho was revived!!"

"Y-you saw that...?"

"Yeah and it broke my heart!! I loved you and you cheat on me!!"

"Tails... Miles... I'm so sorry... I don't know what's been happening with us... Something's happening, I think it is Wulph's plan..."

"I don't believe you!" Melody stood up and walked to him. "I don't believe you!!"

"Miles, I swear, if I was doing this on purpose, I would of done stuff in public and in front of you!!"

"I don't care!! I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!!!"

"RRRRHH!!!!"

Melody threw Tails across the room with Sonic rushing after him. Tails stood up weakly and pushed away Sonic's efforts to help him. Both foxes growlled as they stared at each other, furious.

"Tails, I can't take it anymore!!"

"What, so you're just going to lose control of your feelings again and go super on me?!"

"No, I can do worse than that!!" she smiled angrily. "Tails... WE'RE THROUGH!!! IT'S OVER!!!!" Melody left the room, furious.

"FINE!!!" Tails turned around and began to cry. "I NEVER LIKED YOU ANYWAY!!!!"

"... Tails..." Sonic walked towards Tails and put a hand on his shoulder, but was shrugged off "... Tails...?"

"THAT BITCH!!!!" Tails fell to his knees, crying. "... I never did a thing to her... I've protected her as much as I could... We loved each other so much... WHY?!?!" he cried uncontrollably.

"Tails, sometimes girls just hold their feelings for everything in for too long and they get angry... Melody's been under a lot of pressure, being a mum and everything... She'll make up with you after she gets rid of the feelings being held back all the time..."

"... I hope so... Melody... I've never loved you more than at this moment... Please... don't leave me..."

Storm was sleeping on the couch, recovering from the blast. Her dreams were full of someone she hadn't seen for months. A teenage boy with delicate shoulder length black hair was standing on a hill, the wind blowing his hair gently. He wore a black hoodie and dark red three quarter pants with various belts attached. He looked at her direction, a tribal scar was on his left cheek and a long red fringe covered his left eye. His eyes were a piercing icy blue. Storm saw her arm reach out for him, but was ignored. She turned away, crying. She began to walk down the hill when she felt something touch her arm. She turned around and was met by a kiss. The boy was kissing her, surprising Storm. He pulled away and looked into her eyes. Storm was speechless, she couldn't find her voice, all that came out of her mouth was a small squeak. He leaned forward, but stopped before her lips.

"I love you, Rosetta."

She awoke with a start. She looked around, she wasn't in the living room anymore. The room was full of warmth and she seemed to be laying in a pile of soft pillows. She looked for anyone she could talk to, then she froze. The boy from her dream was walking towards her, a tray of food was in his hands. Storm stared at him in disbelief as he sat down next to her and offered her the food.

"J... Jaime...?"

"Rosetta, eat."

"Is it really you...?" Storm raised her hand to his face and felt his cold skin. He held her hand and moved it to his scar, confirming his realness. "Jaime... How? Why?"

"I realised I didn't love her and that I still loved you. I came for you, I searched for you, I found you. Rosetta, would you take me back?"

"I-I-I..." Storm looked away, her mind racing. I want to take Jaime back... but I feel like I love someone else... she thought.

"Rosetta?"

"I will. I will take you back. I love you, Jaime."

"And I love you, Rosetta."

"Do you have a phone?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I need to text my phone, if we're gunna catch up, I gotta tell my friends that I'm not there."

"Sure." he pulled out his phone and handed it to Storm. She played with the keypad as he bit into an apple. She then handed the phone back to him and moved closer. "Now, we must catch up."

"Yeah, we must."

Melody stormed downstairs, Harmony was biting Storm's phone, it's Ska Cha Cha ringtone blarring. She rushed over to her and pulled it out, wiping it on her pants. She slapped Harmony over the head as she flipped the phone open. She opened the message and read it, sitting on the couch. Harmony climbed on to the arm and looked at the phone, interested in it.

"Storm sent a message from another phone. 'Not home, found old flame, catching up, be back at lunch. Storm.' But... the phone number... I think everyone should hear about this."

"Mummy, what's wrong? Aunty Storm's alright, isn't she?"

"Yeah, but the number she's texted from..." she stood up and looked at Harmony. "Get everyone down here."

"Oh-kay, Melly." she ran off, leaving Melody to study the message. "I hope everything's oh-kay."

Minutes later, Harmony had brought everyone down to the living room. Tails had reluctantly come along as well. Melody was standing up and studying the message still. Harmony climbed on to her arm of the couch again as Melody looked at the group.

"We've got a problem."

"Did Storm message an SOS?" Sonic asked.

"No. Much worse. Her message says 'Not home, found old flame, catching up, be back at lunch. Storm.'"

"Is it in some code or something?" he asked.

"NO!!! Get it out of your head, it's not an SOS!!"

"Then what the hell is it?!"

"It's the number that's got my attention. The number is 04943245790."

"And...?"

"That's Wulph's prisoner number."

"It could just be a coincidence." Amy said.

"It can't be. How could an old flame just suddenly come out of nowhere and have the exact same number Wulph has."

"Wulph could be posing as him." Chris suggested.

"Well, I think this is bull. Why can't someone just find an old love and have the same number as Wulph, it is just a coincidence." Tails huffed.

"NOBODY asked what your opinion was, Miles!" Melody yelled.

"I stand with what I believe, it's just a huge coincidence!!" Tails stormed off.

"NOBODY ASKED YOU, MILES!!!" Melody shouted. The room went quiet, they had never seen Tails and Melody fight since he suspected Storm of spying on them. Melody pouted, trying to hide how furious she was with him. "Anyways, as I was saying... We can't let Storm panic. Just keep quiet until we can find all the facts, I'll tell her to watch out, just in case."

"Right." everyone agreed, just as Storm came in the front door. Everyone rushed off, leaving Melody and Harmony to talk to Storm, she walked over to the two, smiling.

"Storm, we got your message."

"Isn't it great?! I finally get a chance to get back with my dream man!"

"Storm, do you know what his number is?"

"Yeah, 04792756894."

"Wrong, this message came from a phone with the number 04943245790, Wulph's prisoner number."

"So, he got a new number that coincidently is the same as Wulph's prisoner number, what's wrong with that?"

"I'm just worried that he's trying to get to you where it hurts, Storm."

"Really? I guess I could try to see if he's got something to do with Wulph... Melody, have you been crying?" she asked, noticing her wet face.

"No! I've just been worrying..."

"You have, what happened?"

"It's nothing."

"Melly and Da-"

"Harmony, go to your father!"

"Awwwww..." she walked off.

"Melody, what's wrong?"

"Me and Miles..."

"Miles? Something major's up, you never call him by his real name."

"We had a messy break up..."

"YOU WHAT?!?!"

"He believes what Knuckles said, it's true, but it wasn't ever on purpose." Melody burst into tears, covering her face with her hands. Storm hugged her as she continued to cry. "I just want him back so bad..."

"It'll be alright, you two will be back together before you know it." Melody sobbed loudly, unable to control her feelings. "You'll be back in his arms in no time."

Meanwhile, at the Station Square Bank, a man wearing a black hoodie and a black pair of baggy pants walked into the building. He put his hand into his duffle bag hanging off his shoulder and pulled out his machien gun. He shot at the ceiling, getting everyone's attention. He smirked as people began to panic, crying and screaming in horror.

"EVERYONE OUT OF THE BUILDING!!!!!" everyone followed his orders. The last person to run for the door was a young blonde woman in a pink hoodie and blue jeans. He grabbed her hair and pulled her back to him. She screamed in pain and tried to hit him, quickly stopping as the gun's barrel was held against her head. "Don't try anything and you won't be hurt."

"Please, sir! I just want to get out like you told us to!"

"Bad luck, last one out is a brand new hostage."

Storm woke up to find herself in what she assumed to be Jaime's room. He was sitting next to her, playing his DSi, talking to whoever he was versing in Mario Kart.  
[A/N: Urgh, it's horrible, having a Mario reference in a Sonic fan fic DX But I had to, it was the only game that fitted.]

"And anyway, I say this plan's going good. She hasn't caught on yet. So, what are you doing at the moment? ... Really? ... Make it five and you're on!"

"Jaime...?"

"Hang on, she's up." he paused his game and took his earpiece off. He looked down at Storm and smiled. "Hey, Rosetta. You feeling alright?"

"Yeah, now that I'm here again." she sat up and cuddled next to him. "You wanna go for it today? Just to see how far we've gotten?"

"Anything for you, my love."

Storm pulled away from him. "... Wulph, I know it's you. Jaime used to call me 'my rose', NOT 'my love'!"

"I don't know what you're talking about. Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine, but you won't be!!" she jumped on him, pinning him to the ground. She brushed his fringe out of the way, revealing his black marking. Wulph smirked, he was enjoying every second of it. "You bastard!! HOW DARE YOU USE MY LOVE AGAINST ME!!!!"

"So, you want to be dominant this time? Go ahead, I'm open."

"You're disgusting!!" Wulph suddenly switched positions. She struggled as Wulph leaned down, licking his lips. "GET OFF ME!!!!"

"I'll get off when I'm done." their lips met. Wulph tried to slide his tongue between her lips, but she wouldn't let him. "A little tight today, my love?"

"Just get off me!!"

"Like I said, when I'm done." he poked her side, she cried out, allowing Wulph to make out with her. She screamed as he touched every sensitive area in her mouth. She suddenly bit his tongue hard, letting her run away as he cried out in pain, covering his mouth. "You little BITCH!!!!" he got up and ran after her, scaring her. "GET BACK HERE SO I CAN RAPE YOU!!!!!"

Police surrounded the bank as the man and woman walked to the door. The police had barricaded the area with their cars and were aiming at the man. The girl screamed as he poked the gun into her mouth. He smiled as the area silenced at his action, allowing him to speak his demands.

"Put the gun down and let go of the girl or we'll be forced to shoot!!"

"You shoot, I shoot. This is the part where you lot usually ask 'What do you want?'. I want my Rosie."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Bring me my Rosie or the girl dies!!"

"But who is Rosie?"

"You lot might know her as Rosetta, Storm, or the little girl who survived BOTH of my guns!"

"You mean... You're-"

"I want my Rosie and I'm getting impatient!!"

"Officer, go get Storm!!"

"Yes, sir!"

Storm moaned weakly as Wulph lifted her top. She kicked furiously as he made out with her, he had no time limit, unlike with Melody. Storm suddenly unleashed a wave of red energy, blasting Wulph into a wall. Storm got up weakly and ran away as fast as she could, reaching the door of the building. She left the home and ran to the end of a cliff. Station Square was below her, she could see that something was going on at the bank. She ripped her necklace off and levitated down over to the bank. She landed behind the police cars, surprising the head officer. She looked around as he pulled a radio out.

"Officer, come back here immediately."

"Yes, sir."

"Hey, what's going on?" Storm asked.

"I'm glad you're here, Storm. This man wants you in exchange for the hostage." the officer answered.

"Sure, I'll help. You know who he is?"

"Unfortunately... Get a vest on and go negotiate."

"'Kay." she slipped a bullet-proof vest on and tied her necklace around her neck. She walked out towards the two. The man smiled, shoving the gun down the woman's throat. "Hey, just put the gun down and let her go, we can have a little talk."

"Ah, Rosie, long time no see."

"'Rosie'...? No, you can't be-"

"But I am." he pulled his hood off, revealing his face. He had messy blonde hair and blue eyes. He had a long scar down the right side of his face. "Hello, Rosie."

"Harold?! NO!!! NOOOOOO!!!!!" Storm fell to her knees, she was reliving her nightmare. She screamed as Harold walked over to her, shoving the woman to the police as he grabbed Storm's hair. "GET AWAY FROM ME!!!!!!"

-flashback-

Storm walked through the playground with Mikkah, Jack and Dawn. She laughed as Jack made a joke about Dawn, annoying her. Storm stopped at the toilet doorway.

"I'll meet you back at home, I've got a few things I need to do." Storm said.

"Okay, we'll see you at five." the sisters walked off.

Storm walked into the toilets and looked into the mirror as she fixed her hair. She pulled out her phone and sent a text message to Jaime. She laughed at his reply. She then called him, still laughing. She walked slowly to the exit.

"You're impossible!" Storm cried. "Hey, I'll meet you at Stockys, I'm heading there now."

"Sure, and I know I'm impossible."

"And that's why I love you." she giggled. "So, what are you doing now?"

"I'm just finishing this song on Guitar Hero, I'll leave right after it. You?"

"I'm- Uh, excuse me, can you move please?" Harold was standing in front of her, blocking the door. "Hello?"

"Hello, Rosie." he pulled his hood off, revealing his face, it hadn't been scarred. "You wanna have some fun?"

"Oh, great. I'll call you back, hun. UNH!!!" Harold grabbed her hand, causing her to drop the phone before she could hang up. She squealed as he pushed her back into the wall. She struggled violently as he pulled out a gun. "LET GO OF Meeeeeee..." he held the gun to her neck. "Please..."

"Now, let's play some games." he smiled as he slammed Storm into the ground. She tried to crawl away, but was pulled back. A small voice was still blaring through the restroom. Harold looked back at the phone and walked over to it, picked it up and took it to Storm. She tried to move away, he pulled her back and gave her the phone. He held the gun to her head, she squealed. "Repeat what I say." he began whispering.

"I'll have to catch you some other time, baby. I've gotta sort something out, 'kay?"

"My rose, what's wrong? Are you alright?"

"Uh... yeah, I'm just a little busy trying to get to the cops, get this guy away from me."

"'Kay, you be careful. I'll see you on the weekend maybe?"

"Depends. See you. Mwah."

"Love ya." he hung up.

"I did what you told me to, now let me go."

"No."

"What do you want, I carry valuables with me all the time, what do you need? Money, video games, drugs, weapons...?"

"I just want you."

"What?!"

"I want you. I need you." he pulled her back in front of the mirror, then climbed on top of her. "Ohh, baby, I need you so bad."

"NO!!!! GET OFF!!!!! PLEASE, SOMEBODY HELP ME!!!!!!"

"Bad girl, now I have to punish you." he gripped her upper arms, pulled her up, then slammed her into the tiled floor, hitting her head several times, causing her to bleed heavily, knocking her out. "Heheheh, now for some fun."

Hours later, Storm moaned as she opened her eyes, her head and lower body were in pain. She weakly sat up, feeling her head, finding that she was heavily bleeding. She stood up and stumbled to the wall, regaining her balance. She walked slowly to the corner, anxious to get out. Suddenly, Harold stepped out and held a gun to her chest. She whimpered as she noticed that he was trying to pull his pants up, his face hot red. Storm cried out, she had realised what had happened. Storm had been raped. She stumbled back with her hand over her mouth, screaming in horror. Harold smiled, laughing. Suddenly, there was a red flash, Harold backed into the wall, covering his face. Storm looked up at him, tears pouring down her face. He lowered his hands to see them covered in blood. He walked to the mirror to see that there was a long slash down the right side of his face. He roared in fury, turning to Storm. She cried out and covered her head. Harold smirked again, he loved her fear. He lifted the gun to aim at her head, she looked away, scared out of her mind. He then lowered the gun, suddenly, he shot Storm in the stomach. She fell back on to the ground, slamming her head into tiled floor, knocking her unconscious. Harold smirked as he put the gun in a pocket and leaned down to the pool of blood.

Three days later, Mikkah, Jack and Dawn ran through the school, looking for Storm. They ran to the toilets, then screamed at the sight. The pool of blood covered most of the floor and there was writing on the mirror. Mikkah ran out of the restroom, retching. Dawn was on the floor, screaming in horror. Jack was quickly dialling the emergancy number.

"Hello? ... Hello?" a voice questioned from the phone.

"... I need the police and an ambulance..."

"What's your location?"

"We're at Boswood Park High..."

"They'll be there shortly. I'm transferring you to Boswood Park Police."

"Captain Julkar speaking. May I ask what the situation is?" a mature female voice asked.

"My best friend's lying in front of me, there's so much blood... Errr... So much blood..."

"Can you tell what injuries your friend has?"

"So much blood..." Jack dropped the phone and ran outside, just as Mikkah came back in. "OH, MY GOD!!!!"

Mikkah picked the phone up, Dawn was moaning in horror, tired from screaming. Jack audibly threw up. "Hello?"

"Captain Julkar speaking, what happened?"

"My sister just threw up."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Can you tell what injuries your friend has?"

Mikkah looked at Storm, then retched. She turned away, trying to hold herself together. "I can't tell, there's just so much blood..."

"It's alright, I understand. The same thing happened to me when I was a cadet. I've dispatched my finest officers, they can hold up against that much blood."

"Thank you..." two plain clothed officers entered, one was female, the other male. "They're here, thank you so much for your help."

"You're welcome." she hung up.

"My name is Jonas Peacock, this is Catherine Guler."

"Oh, my God!" Catherine cried as she took a step back.

"Come on, hold it together." Jonas said as he walked through the blood and leaned down, taking her pulse. "She's weak."

"How did she survive?!"

"I dunno, that's what we've got to find out. The ambos are here, they'll take care of you for awhile."

"But I want to stay here with Rosetta!!" Mikkah cried.

"Hey, Jonas, take a look at this." Catherine pointed to the mirror. "'My Rosie was fun, I hope we can play again one day!' ... Harold."

Two paramedics came in, followed by four holding a stretcher. "Officers." the leader greeted.

"Ah, Oliver, nice to see you again, wish it was in better circumstances."

"Yes, I wish." he knelt down next to Dawn, who was curled up. "Come with me and we'll get you better, same with your friend. She'll get the best treatment there is."

"N-no..."

"Come on, I can assure you that she will survive and you'll get a nice place to sleep and eat."

"... Really...?"

"Yes, just give me your hand." he held out a hand. Dawn reluctantly took it, being helped up. "One of my best will take care of you, okay?"

"Y-yeah..." she walked to the female next to him, who took her outside. He stood up. "What's the situation?"

"Can't tell with this much blood, but she looks like she's been shot. That and she's got a weak pulse." Jonas said.

"We'll take her out, I'll handle the girl outside. It's like a pool of vomit out there!"

"Hey, have a little sympathy. She's just experienced something nobody should experience."

"Sorry. I'm guessing you're taking this one?"

"Yes. Now get outta here before I shoot ya!"

"Alright! Geez..." Oliver left, leaving the other four to carry Storm out.

"Now," Catherine started. "Can you tell us your name?"

Mikkah walked to a corner and sat down in it, curled up. Catherine walked to her and sat down next to her, Jonas stood over her. "My name is Mikkah..."

"Mikkah, that's a nice name. Do you know what could of happened?"

"No..." she smelt the air and cried out, tears pouring down her face. "Rosetta was raped, I can smell it!"

"What...?!" Jonas muttered.

"I live at the orphanage with Rosetta and my two sisters, along with other orphans. It's often that someone's abused in many ways at least once a month. Luckily, it's never us."

"... When did you last see her?"

"Friday afternoon, around three.

"Where?"

"We were walking through the school. She wanted to come here before meeting us at Stockys. We went back to find her, but the Stocky-side gates were locked and it was close to our curfew."

"Do you know anything else?"

"Jaime called me. He's Rosetta's boyfriend. He said that she sounded wierd and gave me the conversation that he saved before."

"Can you play it for us?"

"Yeah." Mikkah pulled out her phone and played the recording. "It sounds like some freak in the background, then later on you can hear him again, but faintly."

"Oh, my God..."

"That's Harold Evergreen. He's a mass murderer and rapist." Mikkah's phone suddenly rang. "Whoa! Freaky!"

"Ah, shit. It's Jaime. What do I tell him?"

"Just tell him what you feel he should know." Catherine said.

"Argh..." she pressed a button twice. "Jaime?"

"Hello... Mikkah, correct?"

"Who are you?! Why do you have Jaime's phone?!"

"My name is Harold. If you don't do as I say, the boy dies."

"W-what?! Where are you?!"

"In the carpark at Stocklands, next to the school's access gate." Mikkah and the two officers ran out and saw that Harold was holding Jaime by the back of his shirt, who was thrashing around violently. "Nobody from the public can see us here."

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?!?!"

"I want to get away safely, then I'll let the boy go."

"LET GO OF ME!!!!" Jaime screamed. "Unhh..." Harold had punched him in the back of his head, he fell to the ground.

"JAIME!!!!" Mikkah shouted. "Get your ass outta here before I kick it to the moon!!"

"Good, we have a deal." Harold threw the phone at Jaime, then put his hood back on and walked away. Jaime weakly got up and put his phone in his pocket. "I'll be back for you, Rosie."

"Hey!!" Oliver ran to the three, panting. "You won't believe this!!"

"What?" they all asked at once.

"Rosetta's healing faster than anything I've ever seen! She should of died from blood loss, but she's almost conscious!"

"Holy..."

-end flashback-

"Please..." Harold was dragging Storm into the building, tears were pouring down her face in litres. He had ripped her bullet-proof vest off. "Please, Harold, I beg you!! JUST GET AWAY FROM ME!!!!"

She began thrashing as she tried to get away from him. Harold slammed the butt of the gun into Storm's head, knocking her out for a few seconds. She quickly awoke, Harold was leaning against the wall, waiting for the lift to open. She saw her chance, she bolted as fast as she could. She could hear Harold yelling at her, but his words were lost in her adrenaline rush. A gunshot suddenly echoed through the area. Screams rose from the crowds as Storm fell to the ground. Harold walked towards her, smirking. She looked back at her right leg, it was covered in blood. He grabbed her hair and began to drag her back into the building. She kicked furiously as he looked back, spotting trails of blue and green light. He ran into the lift, pressing a button. The doors closed, Sonic and Melody slammed into them. They could hear Harold laughing inside the lift. Melody roared and kicked the doors. Storm had managed to sit up, still bleeding. Harold knelt down in front of her, smiling.

"Get away from me..."

"Now, now, Rosie. How have you been?"

"Great, until you showed up."

"Heh, I love your cute sarcastic wit. I've learnt so much since we last saw each other. I've learnt to use a variety of weapons and use them with great force."

"Learnt them from Wulph, I suppose?"

"Not directly. I've watched your battles on TV. You've gotten stronger."

"Yeah. I've learnt to defend myself, learnt to not let anything stop me. I'm not scared of you anymore."

"Then what was that outside?"

"I remembered the weekend, the pain and the fear. I know self-defense, I've learnt through my mistakes, I've learnt from Wulph. You can't scare me anymore."

"You're still the same weak little slut I raped. Let's see you say that with pride after I've claimed you once more." he pulled out a knife and slid it up her top, cutting both it and her bra in half. He then held it against her throat, she lifted her head away, a determined look was on her face. "You've really changed. But it's gone to waste." he leaned forward, millimetres from her lips. Suddenly, a blast of red energy knocked him to the opposite side. He growlled as he sat up, slamming his fist into the emergancy stop button. "You little BITCH!!!!" Storm cried out as he wrestled with her, eventually getting her wrists in his firm grip. She kicked furiously as he switched his hands for his feet. He then reached for his gun, holding it against her head. "You are SO going to wish you hadn't done that!!"

"I don't care. I will NOT be pushed around like I was!"

"I GAVE YOU MERCY ALL THOSE YEARS AGO, I LET YOU SLEEP THROUGH THE PAIN, I USED PROTECTION, BUT NOW I WANT TO SEE YOU SUFFER EVERY PAIN-FILLED SECOND, I WANT YOU TO HAVE MY BABY SO I CAN WATCH YOU SUFFER THE LONG YEARS OF PAIN!!!!!!"

"No... You can't push me around anymore... I won't let you..."

"I WILL MAKE SURE THAT YOU STAY AWAKE, I WILL MAKE SURE YOU CRY RIVERS, I WILL MAKE SURE YOU WEAR THREE LAYERS OF PANTS FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE!!!!!"

"No... not again... please..."

He suddenly shoved the gun down her throat, making her gag. "DON'T TRY MOVING, OR TAKING IT OUT, IT HAS A HAIR-TRIGGER!!!!" Storm had to believe him, or she'd be dead. His hands shot at his pants, beginning to remove them. "I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU WISH YOU WERE A BOY!!!!!"

"Somebody, anybody, if you can hear me... save me..." she muttered telepathically.

"IF YOU EVEN THINK OF DOING THAT AGAIN, I WILL RAPE YOU WITH MY KNIFE!!!!!"

Melody huffed, she was angry that she couldn't get to Storm in time. She and Sonic had just been brought up to speed with what was happening. Sonic was next to her, trying to calm her down.

"Melody, she'll be alright!"

"No, she won't! This guy raped her before, who says that he won't again?!"

"She. Will. Be. Okay!"

"... It just scares me so much to think that she's been thrown around so much lately that she might go that far when she snaps..."

"No, she won't. She's fine."

"Better than me anyways..."

"What?"

"Nothing..."

"Look, if you apologise, he'll take you back."

"I am NOT apologising!"

"But you have to."

"No, I don't!! He won't believe me about Wulph's plan! I know this is part of it AND HE'S LETTING WULPH WIN!!!!"

"Melody, just take a deep breathe. I know you two didn't do anything on purpose, I know you too well to know that. Either Arrcho's fallen back in love with you, or Wulph's got some sort of reprogramming in him."

"No... It's Arrcho's feelings... Sonic, there's something I haven't told you..."

"You're not getting together with him now, are you?"

"No. It's about me and the love triangle I was in back at Eggman's base..."

"What?"

"Both Arrcho and Shadow loved me. Arrcho didn't go that far back then, we were like two kids afraid of the cooties we might get, but not as bad as some kids act. But... Shadow... I've never told anyone this, not even Arrcho. Shadow got me pregnant."

"WHAT?!?!"

"He... it was late, I was sleeping. He came into my room and I woke up. He started kissing me... then it got messy from there... Harmony wasn't my first... but she was. My child died seconds after birth, I almost died too, I was too young."

"Holy... no wonder why he's so kind to you."

"No, that isn't why he's nice. He promised to protect me when possible, so far he's kept that promise. But... things went downhill for the both of us... Shadow was always being teased with it by prisoners, I was almost raped at least five times because of it."

"... I... I'm speechless... I just don't know what to say..."

"I know how Storm feels, except for being raped. I was lucky enough to escape all the time. But... I want to save her. I don't want her to withdraw and slowly detriorate like I did. If she turns out like me, it could be too late."

"..." Sonic looked away, he couldn't answer. He then noticed Shadow walking towards him, along with Wulph, still disguised as Jaime. "Hey, Faker."

"Melody, you just told him, didn't you?"

"... No..."

"I know you did." he turned to Sonic. "I think we have a way to get Storm out."

"'We'?"

"Yeah, 'we'! He is NOT getting my love that easily!"

"... Wulph? Why are you-"

"One of my plans, this one backfired. I want to get her out, disguised as Jaime, her one true love."

"Why, so you can step in for the creep?"

"No. I will NOT stand around when my love needs my protection. I may love her deeply, but I will not scare her more than she has been already. I saw it on TV, she's terrified of Harold, I will NOT scare her more."

"... If you say so."

"I also know that they're between levels 23 and 24. He hit the emergancy button."

"How-"

"Informant. He's currently got her pinned on the floor with a shot leg, he's pissed."

"Shit."

"I'm guessing Diamond's keeping an eye on them, but won't do anything about it?" Melody asked Shadow.

"No. She knows the deadliness of the situation. For one thing, his gun is in her mouth, it's got a hair-trigger. She also received a telepathic message asking anyone who could hear it to save her."

"Shit. That's it. I'm going in!" she took a step forward, but Shadow grabbed her arm. "Shadow, I can't let Storm decend to my level."

"I don't want her to either, but you're messed up, let Sonic, Wulph and I do it."

"I AM NOT MESSED UP!!!!" she suddenly yelled, tears forming in her eyes.

"That's not what Diamond tells me. I know you and Tails broke up. I can confirm that-"

"DON'T YOU DARE, SHADOW, OR ELSE!!!!!" Wulph suddenly yelled.

"Go to hell. Melody, it's part of Wulph's plan. He's been giving out signals to screw with Arrcho's programming. I had to help a few times, but I had no choice."

"I KNEW IT!!!!" Melody fell on her backside, tears pouring from her eyes. "I knew it... BUT HE WON'T BELIEVE ME!!!!" she burst out crying, covering her face with her hands.

"... I'll stay her with her, you two go ahead." Shadow said, sitting next to her. "We'll keep in touch through Diamond."

"Okay. Come on, you." Sonic said, dragging Wulph behind him. "I thought you couldn't use your powers?"

"I couldn't, but Diamond fixed that."

"Of course..."

Diamond yawned quietly, she was sitting on top of the lift, the emergancy exit in the roof of it was barely open. She had watched what was happening, the situation had quickly taken a turn for the worse. She heard a slap, then a roar of anger and a cry of pain. She leaned down, looking through the opening, then covered her mouth. She quickly disappeared, appearing in front of Sonic and Wulph, who were going up the stairs and were between levels 10 and 11. She fell to her knees, still covering her mouth. Sonic ran to her, Wulph looked on with concern. Diamond looked up at the blue hedgehog, tears pouring from her eyes.

"Diamond...? Are you alright...?" Sonic asked cautiously.

"It- I- She- It-"

"Slow down. What happened?"

"It was horrible!! I heard a slap, a yell and a cry... She was in a terrible condition... IT'S TOO LATE!!!!"

"No..."

"Rosetta..."

"AS I SPEAK, SHE'S BEING RAPED!!!!" Diamond put her hands on her head and bent over more, tears dripping on to the stairs. "It's too late..."

Sonic turned away, tears forming in his eyes. Even Wulph was crying, he had lowered his head. Someone had beaten him to Storm, but he was genuinely concerned for her. "I can't believe it..." Sonic muttered. "I wasn't fast enough..."

"HE WILL NOT GET AWAY WITH IT!!!!!" Wulph suddenly shouted.

"Huh?"

"I promised myself to rape her before anyone else, until I found out about the incident. Then I promised myself to be the second person to claim her. Now that he's done it twice, HE WILL PAY!!!!!" he looked at Diamond, who was still bent over, crying uncontrollably. "Diamond, get your arse back up there."

"What?! NO, I CAN'T GO BACK UP THERE!!!!!"

"I know how long the guy can last for, and it isn't long, being the hard arse he is. Give it another five minutes, then get up there, I guarentee you he'll be done."

"Y-yes, sir..." she relaxed a little as Sonic and Wulph ran past her. "Please be right..."

Sonic huffed as he bent down, placing his hands on his knees. He had just carried Wulph up the stairs, who was heavier than he looked. They were on level 23, they could hear screaming, which was unmistakably Storm's voice. It had been four minutes since the boys had left Diamond by herself between levels 10 and 11. Wulph looked away as the screams continued, he was scared for her. Sonic was trying to block it out, but was failing. He had covered his ears, tears flowed down his face. Suddenly, the screams stopped. Both males awoke from their sorrow-filled trances and looked towards the lift. Silence filled the air before loud sobs replaced it.

"Rosetta..." Sonic muttered.

Diamond looked through the opening in the ceiling of the lift, Harold was on the opposite side to Storm, putting his pants back on. Both of theirs faces were bright red, Storm's wet with tears. She was in obvious pain, she couldn't and wouldn't move. Her leg was slowly bleeding still. Harold reached for his gun, which was by Storm's side. He held it to her stomach, she didn't flinch, she couldn't. A gunshot echoed through the building, causing Diamond to accidently scream. She covered her mouth and stopped breathing as Harold looked up. He raised the gun to aim at the opening. He shot again, hitting Diamond just below the heart. She screamed in pain as she teleported away. She appeared in front of Shadow and Melody, then collapsed into unconsciousness. Shadow yelled, rushing to her side. She moaned weakly as Shadow held her against him. Melody stood up and looked at her hands, she could of healed her sister, but she couldn't. She slammed her foot into the car she was sitting on, making a decent dent. She felt so useless without her powers. Melody ran to the bank, leaving Shadow to care for Diamond.

"I WILL NOT LET THIS HAPPEN!!!!!"

Shadow looked at Diamond's wound, he wanted to help her in some way so her inherited healing properties would begin their process. He looked at her expressionless face, then back at the wound. He moved his hand closer, soon sticking his fingers into it. Diamond began to groan in pain as he fished for the bullet. He eventually found it, confirmed by Diamond getting louder. He pulled it out, causing her to wake up and scream in pain. He threw it away and held her close to him as she panted, crying in pain.

"It's alright, your healing powers will kick in at any second."

"Shadow... we were too late... I'm sorry we couldn't communicate, but I was so devestated..."

"No..." he looked away. "I watched the documentary on her survival. It had reenactments... it must of been horrible, but to go through it all again..."

"She was asleep the first time, this time she was awake for every second of it..."

"Holy shit... Nobody could ever know what she feels like now, to be raped by the same person twice..."

"I do..."

"What?"

"I've never told you about this, but..." she burst into tears. "I was raped by one of the prisoners I was spying on!"

"... Diamond... I'm so sorry... Which one?"

"I couldn't tell, it was pitch-black... but he was big, because I've never seen that much muscle and strength in my life..."

"... You know I'm here for you, always have been, always will be."

"Thank you, Shadow..."

The lift was moving up again. Harold was standing, ready to bolt when the door opened, a helicopter would be ready for him. Storm was still in the same position, still in the same pain. He looked back and smirked, she was sweating, her face was still red. He turned and laughed, then kicked her on to her stomach, causing her to scream in pain. He turned back to the door, pleased with himself. The lift came to a stop, he could hear the helicopter. The doors opened, he ran as fast as he could. A flash stopped him as metal crashed down in front of him. He looked at it as it shook in the ground, it was Oracion. Melody slammed down behind him. He turned, then took a step back. Melody was furious. She sped past him, punching him. She grabbed Oracion and held it to his throat, he backed away again.

"You will DIE for what you have done!!"

"Like hell I will!" he held his gun out in front of him. "You can't have that piece of shit you call a weapon protect you forever!"

"I can because I've trained for this sort of situation and many more my entire life!!" she sped past him, barely missing him with Oracion. "I'm holding back right now, so if you want to surrender, anytime's fine!!"

"No way in hell I am!!"

He aimed at Melody. She turned around, suddenly scared. A gunshot rung through the air, a thud coming soon after. Melody was laying on her back, her eyes open. He had gotten a perfect headshot, killing the fox instantly. Blood dripped down her face as Sonic burst on to the roof. He took a step back as he looked at Melody in horror. He then looked at Harold, enraged at all the pain he had caused. He spindashed him, slamming him to the edge of the roof. The helicopter then left, leaving Harold stranded. He weakly sat up, only to find his own gun pointing at him. Sonic wouldn't show mercy, not to someone like him. He then lowered then gun, but suddenly shot him in the left leg. He yelled in pain, glaring at the hedgehog. Police officers ran to them, arresting Harold violently. Sonic threw the gun away, disgusted by it. He then turned around, being surprised to see Melody already sitting up, completely healed.

"Geez!! You're gunna give a murderer a heart-attack!!"

"Good. I never thought you, out of all people, would use a gun."

"I do in dire circumstances, but I try not to make a habit out of it."

Melody looked back at Storm, she was still in the same trouble. "I hope she'll be alright..."

"She will... I hope..."

The pair walked into the lift and pressed the button for the lobby. They silently rode in it down to the bottom floor, they didn't dare touch Storm, worried that they might hurt her more. As soon as the door opened, they were met with paramedics. Sonic and Melody quickly moved out of the way as four paramedics with a board entered the lift, kneeling down next to Storm. They placed the board on one side of her as one of the paramedics, a redhead female, talked quietly with the hurt teenage girl.

"It'll be alright. We just have to flip you back on to the board next to you, okay?"

"N... no... d... don't..."

"It won't hurt much, I promise."

"No... I'll... heal..."

"If you are healing, it sure doesn't look like it."

"W... what?! I... can't... of..."

"Just hold your breathe for a few seconds. Shift her in one, two, three, go!" Storm screamed as they fliped her on to her back on to the board. She moaned as they lifted her on to the bed waiting to be moved into the ambulance. "It'll be alright."

"No... it won't... no... no... no... Somebody... kill me..."

* * *

A/N: Next chapter is the final one, then onwards to Sonic: Melody Of Mobius.


	40. Day Zero

**-insert disclaimer here plz-**

A/N: The final chapter of this series, filled with pain and misery XD

**

* * *

**

**Sonic X - Shard Saga**

**Chapter 40 - Day Zero**

Storm softly moaned as she curled up in her bed. She had been discharged from the hospital hours earlier, it was dark outside. She had thick blankets over her, even though it was a hot summer night. Tears were dried on her face, she was wearing winter pjamas. She hid more in the blankets, memories of Harold replaying over and over in her mind. She brought her hands to her ears, sobbing loudly. She threw the layers off and got up, still covering her ears. She stumbled through the room, towards the balcony. She was still in pain, her movement was limited. She put her hands on the railing, looking up at the night sky. She suddenly cried out and covered her ears again, losing her balance and falling over the railing. Birds suddenly flew away. Storm lay unconscious on the ground, laying in her blood, lost in her misery.

Melody was awake, unable to get to sleep. She was looking at the picture in her locket, tears running down her face. She then roared as she threw the locket into the fireplace in front of her. She panted as she watched the picture curl up and burn into ash inside the red hot locket. She then slammed her foot into the couch, sobbing loudly. She looked around the room, then walked to her weapons, which were propped up against a wall. She grabbed her Rukari, looking at its point. She held it to her wrist, then sliced it. She winced in pain, but was able to ignore it. She growlled, she wanted to feel something, anything. She slashed up her left arm, blood began dripping down, it fell limp. She moaned softly, she could feel the pain. She wiped a tear away as she let the blood drip on to the floor.

Harmony mewed as she slid down the stairs. She bounced to the kitchen, then raided the fridge, emerging from it with a chicken leg in her mouth. She quickly ate the meat and then began chewing on the bone. She walked to the lounge room, her jaw dropped, along with her bone. She watched in horror as Melody slashed her arm. She moaned softly as the blood dripped to the floor. She wiped a tear away as Harmony picked up her bone. She bit into it as Melody smelt the air, flinching. She turned to see her daughter, wide-eyed and scared. She hid her bloody arm behind her.

"Harmony, can you go get Arrcho?"

"M-Mummy...?"

"I'll be okay, just go get Arrcho."

"O-oh-kay..." she ran off.

"Shit, she saw me cut myself... I'm so sorry, Harmony... But... I need to release some pressure... I need to feel something..."

"Mummy!" Harmony called as she ran back to her with Arrcho following.

"Melody!! What happened?!"

_She didn't tell him... Thank you._ "I-I don't know..."

"Do you know what your injuries are?" Arrcho walked to her and held her arm to his face, he wasn't squeamish anymore. "How can so much blood...?"

"I-it looks like I was slashed up the arm... I'll be okay..."

"No, you're not okay."

"I-I never thought you'd change so much..."

"What...?"

"You were always scared of my injuries... scared you might get them too, or worse..."

"Things have changed, I wasn't a robot then. Let's get you bandaged up."

"No. I can take care of myself!"

"No, you can't! You need help!"

"NO, I DON'T!!! I DON'T NEED ANYONE'S HELP, I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF!!!!"

Arrcho backed off a little. "Melody?"

"I'M FULLY CAPABLE OF BANDAGING MY ARM!!!!"

"Then why did you get Harmony to get me?"

"BECAUSE... I need help, I need it so bad... The pressure, it's killing me!! I can't take it anymore!!" she suddenly stabbed her left shoulder with the Rukari, it went through the other side. She cried out as she fell to the floor on her right side. "Just kill me..."

"NO!!! We will NOT kill you!! It'll be okay, I promise!!" Arrcho shouted as he pulled the Rukari out of her shoulder before it could start draining her energy. He threw it away, disgusted by it. "I promise everything will be fine."

"It won't... It never will be..."

Arrcho turned to Harmony, who was frightened and chewing on her bone. "Harm, go get some bandages!"

"R-right!" she ran off, terrified.

"I promise you, everything will return to normal."

"No... It won't ever be normal... Storm was raped for a second time and it was so much more worse... Miles doesn't love me anymore, or believe a single word I say..."

"It'll be alright!"

"..."

Sonic had heard the yelling, he was worried for so many friends at that moment. He walked from a tree he was laying in to the mansion. He suddenly stopped when he heard soft moans. He looked around until he spotted a soft white light. He ran to the source, Storm was attempting to heal herself. He backed away a little, blood was all over the ground. He grunted before taking a step forward. He picked her up and ran to the door. He suddenly fainted, just after he looked at her face. Her nose was very misplaced and blood covered almost half of her face. He dropped to the ground with Storm, landing with a huge thud. Tails was nearby, crying. He lifted his head and looked behind him, standing and walking to the source of the thud. He cried out when he saw the two lying on the ground unconscious. He backed off a little, then turned tails and ran for the phone. He hurridly dialled the emergancy number, the phone rung for a few seconds before a young female answered.

"Ambulance, police, fire or emergancy?"

"Ambulance!"

"Hold on, transferring you now."

"Hello, Dr. Hajika speaking." a female voice answered.

"I need an ambulance immediately!"

"Location?"

"The Thorndyke mansion!"

"Assistance will be there in a few minutes. Do you know what injuries?"

"No... And I don't think I want to check either..."

"Urghhhh... What the hell...?" Sonic moaned as he tried to sit up. He rubbed his head as he pulled himself out from under Storm. He then retched, covering his mouth with both hands. "Get me outta here..."

"Sonic?" Tails grabbed his arm and pulled him away as he tried to regain balance. "What happened?"

"I found Storm... blood... ground... fallen... nose... urgh..." he retched again. A thud came from the living room. "Wha...?"

"God, everyone just drop dead at once..." Tails dragged Sonic with him as he walked to the living room, gasping at the sight. Arrcho was shaking an unconscious Melody, her arm was bleeding on the floor. She had passed out from blood loss. "Melody?!"

"Tails! She..."

Tails saw the Rukari next to them. "She did this to herself, didn't she?"

"Unfortunately... I tried to talk to her, I tried to reassure her everything would be okay... The pressure she's under is enormous. She stabbed herself after admitting that."

"Wha...? Melody...?" Sonic asked, still dazed from being sick.

"Don't worry, Sonic, it's nothing." Tails said.

"Good... 'cause I'm gunna... have a little... nap..." Sonic fell asleep. Tails carefully dropped him gently on the floor, then ran to Melody.

"Is she going to be okay?"

"No, yes... I DON'T KNOW... HARMONY, GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE, RIGHT NOW!!!!"

"S-sorry!!" Harmony rushed back to him and gave him the bandages. "Daddy?"

"It's okay, Harm." Arrcho started wrapping bandages around Melody's arm. "Daddy's here to comfort you."

"Daddy, why's this happening?!" Harmony burst into tearless sobs as she jumped on Tails. "It's scaring me!"

"Everything will be fine. Mummy's just gotten a little upset, that's all."

"Then why is Sonic on the ground and why can I smell more blood?!"

"Sonic got a little drowsy from too much running. ... Storm had a little accident..." sirens blarred outside the mansion, followed by red and blue lights. "About time!"

"Hey, where are you?!" a male paramedic called.

"Coming!" Tails got up with difficulty, Harmony was still attached to him. He looked at Arrcho, he understood. He walked over to Sonic and shook him awake before he and Harmony helped him up and walked to the main hall, where Storm still lay unconscious. "Sorry, we've gotten another situation."

"Is this the other patient?" the paramedic asked, pointing at Sonic.

"No, he just got a... little shock... She's behind me."

Arrcho carried Melody in his arms, she moaned softly in her sleep, her arm was bandaged tightly. "She's here. I think she slashed up her arm on purpose, plus her wrist."

"I'll take her for you." the male said, taking Melody in his arms. He turned, four other paramedics had come in with a stretcher. "Take Storm, she needs surgery!"

"Yes, sir!"

Hours later, Storm moaned as she woke up, noticing that her nose was bandaged and she had something in her mouth which gave her a fresh breathe every few seconds. She opened her eyes a little, taking in the light. Chris was sitting next to her, holding her hand. He smiled, she wanted to smile, but she couldn't.

"Storm? Are you feeling better?"

"Mmmm..."

"Storm?"

"..."

"... Rosetta?"

"Chris, get Melody..." Storm muttered telepathically.

"Why?"

"I can't open my mouth..."

Melody suddenly appeared beside Chris. "Way ahead of ya. What's wrong?"

"I don't know why, I can't open my mouth..."

"Don't worry, I've already called the police. Wulph's here masquerading as a doctor. As soon as he's in custody, I'll redo the spell, then we can transport him with us."

"But... what has he done to me?!"

"Wulph's only injected something. He's here to be a smart-arse, it'll wear off in a few hours." a thud and several yells erupted from outside. "Got 'im."

Wulph was shoved into the room, disguised as a young male brunette doctor. He fell to the ground, his hands in handcuffs. He looked up at Melody and growled. "I do not know what I have done to be arrested! Why won't anyone tell me?"

"Ah, screw the act, Wulph. You're coming with us, whether you like it or not!"

"... How did you know, apart from the smell?"

"You were being a smart-arse, that usually goes with doing something smart-arse. For example... numbing someone close to you's mouth."

"Aw, come on! It was a good one!"

"Shut up." her Rukari appeared in her right hand, she howled a spell. She then looked away, Wulph smirked. "He's ready."

"Have a nice night, did we?" he laughed, noticing her bandaged arm and the blood dried on the Rukari. "Needed some pleasure since your wimp of an ex-boyfriend ditched you?"

"Shut up!"

"I'm right. You needed to feel something, correct?" he smirked evily. "I'm here if you need me."

"Shut up!!"

"You could just throw it all away and come with me, where I can give you every single pleasure known to Mobians or humans or overlanders."

"... Shut up..."

"You're considering it, I can tell."

"SHUT UP!!!! JUST SHUT UP AND DIE!!!!!" Melody raised her Rukari, only to be tackled by a police officer. She kicked and screamed as the officer forced her on to her stomach and handcuffed her, taking the Rukari out of her grip. She began crying in anger, pleasing Wulph. "Somebody just kill him...!"

"Don't lie, you're loving every second of this."

"Shut up... I don't care anymore, as long as YOU DIE!!!" she pushed herself forward and bit into Wulph's arm, he groaned in pain. The officer pulled her away, then slammed the butt of his gun into the back of her head. She moaned as she fell into a world of darkness. "... Die..."

The next day, Melody awoke to bright light. She was on the balcony of Storm's room, Sonic was sitting next to her, looking up at the sky. She rubbed her head as she sat up, Sonic looked at her and smiled. She closed her eyes as her headache throbbed in pain. She then smiled, massaging her left temple.

"You alright?"

"No... I got a killer headache... and I'm blind..."

"Heh, that officer has a pretty good arm. You'll get used to the light. You'd be in Storm's bed, or on the lounge, but Harmony got first dibs while you were out of it and Storm was discharged."

"Great. ... SHIT!!! I'm supposed to be packing!! ... Ow..."

"Take it easy, will ya? Arrcho's packing for you."

"Thank Gawd... How's Harmony?"

"... Yeeeaaaaahhh... About that..."

"God... What has she done now...?"

"She's sorta, uh, gone on... a... sugar... rush..."

"Oh, for God's sake!" Melody stood up and jumped across to a tree, then climbed down, all with her eyes closed. Sonic hurridly followed, worried she might kill her daughter. Melody burst into the living room and grabbed Harmony as she sped by. Harmony slingshoted back to her mother, then smiled nervously as Melody began to growl. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Um... Sorry, Mummy! I'm just so excited!! I'm going to have my own room and I'm going to make new friends and I'm going to meet more of our kind and I'm going to go to school and I'm going to have my own room and-"

"Just shut up and keep packing."

"But I've already packed!" she whined as Melody rolled her eyes.

"Okay, who gave her sugar?"

"Nobody did." Arrcho said as he looked up from a bag.

"She's on a natural sugar rush." Storm said, papers in her hands.

"Great... Oh, how are you feeling, Storm?"

"Better, my nose is a pain in the arse, but I have to live with it." she said cheerfully, playing with the bandages.

"Uh... Storm, can I talk to you privately?"

"Sure." the pair walked to the door. "What's up?"

"I'm worried, Storm."

"I'm sure you'll be okay, you're used to Chaos Control now, right?"

"It's not that. I've seen this before. Prisoners used to be cheerful after a very bad torture, a day later..."

"I'm okay, Melody. I promise. I gotta keep positive and I gotta keep my head above the water. Plus I gotta look to the future. This is gunna be great anyways, having a completely new start!"

"Okay, but I was just a bit worried."

"It's alright, I know you mean well."

"By the way, how's the nose?"

"Great, doctor says it'll be healed in a week, even though it was BADLY out of place."

"Therefore making Sonic sick."

"He saw me?"

"Yeah, he got you to the main hall and saw your face. Apparently, while you were in surgery, he got really bad and started throwing up a lot."

Storm's face went pale. "Wha...? What do you mean?"

"I don't know, I think it was the after-shock after he woke up. I've never seen him so sick, or scared. I think the Station Square Incident is getting to him..."

"Is that what they're calling it?"

"Yeah. I think Sonic's taking it too hard... I heard him outside your hospital room, he was talking to himself... He was curled up, muttering the same words over and over... 'I wasn't fast enough...'"

"Holy shit... I don't think you should be worrying about me, he needs help and fast. I just hope he doesn't end up like you, no offense."

"None taken. I'm sure he's okay, he just needs to cool off and-"

"I know what you two are talking about." Sonic stuck his head between the two. They squealed, he had an annoyed look on his face. "I'm fine. Really."

"I don't know, Sonic... I heard you at the hospital... You're taking it way too hard, she's alright and you should know that, if you've been eavesdropping for long enough." Melody said quietly.

"Hm," he looked away. "But it just scares me that I wasn't fast enough..."

"Hey, don't worry. It'll be fine and everything will be back to normal when we go." Storm said cheerfully.

"Maybe you're right..." he straightened himself and smiled. "I should focus on the positives, not the negatives. I should focus on the future, not the past."

"That's the spirit!" Storm cried happily. "Now, I've got to get back to packing, you lot have fun." she walked away.

"... I'm still worried about her." Melody muttered. "I mean, she wasn't healing back in the bank."

"Maybe something happened in the lift?"

"We all know something did happen, but that's not it. ... The tennis tournament!"

-flashback-

"Hurry!!" Melody cringed, holding her head in her hands, the power was giving her pain equal to having her shard very close to the Chaos Emerald. "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!!!!" she unleashed another Chaos Blast, hitting Storm square in the chest. "STORM, I'M SO SORRY!!!!"

-end flashback-

"The Chaos Blast must of gone through her completely and stripped away her healing powers!"

"Shit... Maybe you should keep an eye on her after you get settled in."

"Yeah, about that. I still have no idea where we're going."

"You're going to New Mobotropolis. Remember what I said, ask for Princess Sally Acorn, she'll take good care of you guys. If you appear anywhere else, just hope it's in Mobian territory and not overlander, otherwise you're dead."

"Cute. But... what if we aren't accepted? I mean, Storm's half-human, she could be mistaken for an overlander. And her horse, Wyldfyrr, she's a little different to what's back on Mobius. And... Harmony... that just brings up a whole lot of issues, like school, family time, hiding the sugar and caffeine in a safe, being a mother to someone who's now 5 years younger than me..."

"It'll be alright. I know the royal family in New Mobotropolis, they'll be happy to accept you. I don't know if Nicole will be able to build more housing, but you can stay with my folks until we're back."

"... Thank you, Sonic."

Melody sighed as she sat down on Storm's bed, it had been made and had clean blankets. She looked at a photograph, it was of herself and Tails grinning and posing cutely for the camera. She growled as she stood up, glaring at the picture. Melody threw it at a wall, shattering it. She fell to her knees crying, frustrated with herself. She shook her head and hid her face in her hands. The door opened and Tails stood there quietly. Melody's ear twitched as he did too and she stood up and sat on the bed, still crying. Tails slowly walked up to her and sat near her. He noticed the destroyed photograph and winced. He then turned to look at Melody, concerned she would take it too far again.

"Melody... I'm-"

"Don't be. It's my fault. I forgot that people need space... Maybe it's because of my past... But... I'm sorry, Tails... can you ever forgive me...?"

"Will this answer it?" Tails kissed Melody on the lips, then proceeded to make out with her.

"Tails...!" she cried telepathically. "... I love you!"

I love you too!

Tails continued to make out with Melody as she layed down on her back. Tails climbed on top of her and continued kissing her. Melody closed her eyes, unbelievably happy. Tails opened his and looked at Melody, suddenly jumping off her and backing away. Melody opened her eyes and sat up, then looked at him, concerned.

"Tails...? Why did you stop?"

"I-I-I... I can't... I looked at you just then and realised... I'm turning into Wulph..."

"TAILS?!?! You can't be serious!! Just because you make out with me doesn't mean you're anything like him!! You'd have to harass me for a year to be anything like THAT..." she noticed that Tails has turned and placed a hand on the window he stood near. "Tails...?"

"... I'm sorry... I went too far that time..."

"What do you mean? I- ... Oh... It's not your fault, I went along with it. Actually..." she smiled. "I wouldn't mind doing that again..."

Tails turned his head. "Really...?"

"Really." she advanced on him and kissed him, sliding her tongue into his mouth.

"What the-" he closed his eyes and put his hands on her hips. "Mmmm..."

"Hey, I heard shouting!" Storm called from outside the room. "Is something wrong?" she opened the door and almost immediately closed it. "Oh, boy. Awkward, much." she facepalmed. "THAT is going to scar me for life, seeing animals make out... What the friggin' hell am I saying?!"

"Do you think we should stop, since Storm just walked in on us...?" Melody asked telepathically.

Nah, we'll stop when you need to.

"Mmmm... perfect..." Tails brought her against his body and hugged her tightly as they continued. "Mmmm... don't stop... please..."

I'll stop when you need to...

Melody pulled out of the kiss a few seconds later and smiled sweetly. "You know... I never thought you'd be the romantic type... But then again, you can never judge a book by it's cover."

Tails muzzled Melody. "The only thing I hate about our relationship is that you're my height and you can't bury your face in my chest."

"Mmmm... Thank you..."

"For what?"

"For being my boyfriend again..."

"Uhhh... Are you two done yet?" Storm asked from outside the room.

"Yeah... we're done..."

Storm walked into the room. "It's so sweet that you're back together." she walked over to her school bag, bent over and rummaged through it.

"Thanks. ... Do you have a boyfriend back home?" Tails questioned.

Storm stood up holding papers. "No, why?"

"Don't think we haven't noticed you and Chris." Melody smirked.

Storm blushed. "What?!"

"The way you to talk to each other, the way you act around each other-"

"Sure signs of a two-way crush." Tails finished.

"I-it-uh- ... Crap. You got me."

"You should confess, even though you're two years older." Melody said.

"Well, I know a guy who's dating a chick fours years older than him... I guess it'd be alright...

"You should, you're both perfect for each other." Tails added.

"Yeah, but... I promised someone I'd be avaliable the second he changed his mind... Jaime... we were perfect for each other..." she sighed and crossed her arms. "Then he met some slut and ran off with her."

"Ouch." Melody winced. "It sucks that you can't take him with you."

"Yeah..." she turned. "I heard Wulph was at the bank."

"Yes, he looked like a teenage kid with black hair and a tattoo on his face."

"He pretended to be Jaime before the Incident... the bastard almost raped me and then ten seconds later I'm raped by the worst person in the world..."

"You'll find someone on Mobius, you'll see." Tails encouraged.

"But I'll be living in a Mobian city..."

"I'm sure you'd be able to visit Station Square once a month, I saw a map of Mobius, it's a long trip, but it's worth it."

"Really? They have a Station Square there too?"

"Yeah. Who knows, maybe some people you know will survive the first Xorda attack and you might meet their decendants." Tails said.

"Yeah..."

Arrcho stood strong as Wulph tried to kick him. He had been tied up with restraints and was in the main hall of the mansion. Everyone was there, the time had come. Diamond was standing with Shadow, hugging him. She refused to let go, tears flowing down her face. Melody was holding on to Harmony, she was sobbing in her mother's stomach. Storm was just standing there with Wyldfyrr, she was hugging her neck. Wyldfyrr whinnied sadly, she was going to miss her comfy stables. Amy was crying and holding on to Sonic, who was trying to push her away. Knuckles was leaning against a wall, while Tails was looking away, saddened by his girlfriend leaving. Sonic huffed, he let Amy cling to his body. He scratched his head nervously.

"So... I guess this is it, huh? The big move."

"Yeah..." Melody sighed. "I just have to say I'm sorry for everything I've caused."

"It's alright. We've been through worse."  
[A/N: StH 175 reference XD]

"I don' wanna leave!! I wanna stay here!!" Harmony cried into Melody's stomach.

"A few hours ago you wanted to go badly." Melody reminded, annoyed with her daughter's change of mind.

"But I don' wannaaaaaaaaaaaa!!"

"Bad luck." Harmony sobbed louder, Melody rolled her eyes and sighed. "Tails, a little help here!"

"Harmony, your mother's right." Tails walked to her and knelt in front of her. "I promise as soon as I get back, I'll come for you two."

Harmony sniffed. "... Promise?"

"I promise."

"Oh-kay... I'll miss you, Daddy."

"I'll miss you too." he stood up and looked into Melody's eyes. "I'll miss you, Melody."

"I'll think of you..." she leaned forward, their lips met. She moaned softly as Tails slid his tongue into her mouth. "Miles..."

"Melody..." he pulled away, she was blushing. "I'll miss you so much..."

"I will too..."

Storm sighed. It was time to make her move. "Chris!!"

"Yeah, Storm?" Chris walked to her. "What's up?"

"I have something to say..."

"I love you."

"I love you... Hang on, what?"

"I've loved you since I met you. I've never stopped thinking about you. I love you, Rosetta."

"C-Chris... I didn't think... You were the secret admirer? ... Oh, my God..."

"I'll miss you..."

"I'll miss you too..." she reached behind her neck and took of her necklace, transforming into her cat form. She gave it to him, he looked at her. "Keep it."

"I can't take this, you need it."

"Don't worry, I have another one... that and I don't think I'll need it much around this lot." she smiled.

"I DON'T WANNA LET GOOOOOO!!!!!" Diamond suddenly cried.

"Come on, Dia. I'll get there as soon as I can, okay?" Shadow said nervously. "Just let go!"

"NOOOOO!!!!!"

"God... Is it always like this with you two?" Wulph asked sarcastically.

"Shut up, Wulph. Come on, Diamond, I won't forget about you, I'll never stop. Just let go, it won't be long, I promise. Okay?"

"Okay..." she let go of Shadow. "Promise?"

"I promise. Just remember to head to G.U.N. HQ and mention my name, they'll take you to Commander Tower."

"Okay."

"I love you..." they kissed briefly, Diamond walked over to the main group. "I'll miss you so much..."

"Ah, boo hoo." Wulph pouted. "I think I'm going to throw up."

"Shut up, Wulph!" Arrcho slammed his fist into Wulph's shoulder. "You're in no position to talk."

"Go blow it up your-"

"Shut it!"

"I guess this is it, guys." Sonic said sadly.

"Yeah... I guess we'll see you on the other side, huh?"

"Yeah..."

"Well... here goes nothing... Grab on to everything and everyone, people." the group did so, bracing themselves. "CHAOS-"

"WAIT!!!!" Knuckles suddenly yelled.

"Holy- Friggin' hell, Knucklehead!!"

"I need to give you something." he walked to Melody and took off his glove, revealing his red spikes. He gave the glove to Melody, she looked at it, then looked up at him. "You'll need to charge your shard at the Master Emerald on Angel Island. You'll need some sort of proof so... here's my personal permission to you and your friends to go to Angel Island and gain access to the Master Emerald."

"... Really?"

"Yeah. Good luck."

"By the way, tell my mum, dad and Uncle Chuck I'm okay and I'll be home soon." Sonic said.

"And if you see him, tell my cousin, Rob o' the Hedge, I'm alright and I'll come visit him soon after I'm back." Amy said.

"Melody, I want you to tell my family I'm okay too." Tails said.

"I will. Here we go again. Grab on to everything and everyone, we're going for it this time!" everyone in the group did as they were told and braced themselves more than before. "The Servers are the seven Chaos... Chaos is power enriched by the heart... The Server serves to unify the Chaos... CHAOS... CONTROL!!!!!!!" a bright light surrounded them, then faded, showing that they had disappeared, never to be seen on Earth ever again.

Seconds later, the group appeared in an old castle in a flash of white light. They landed on the ground with a loud thud that echoed through the corridors. The group lay on the ground unconscious, covering the amount of space and time they had just covered was too much for them. They laid there in a pile, leaving themselves vunerable to whoever was in the castle. Melody was partially conscious, but barely. She knew that her problems were far from over. She moaned softly as she passed out. She was right, her troubles were nowhere near over.

* * *

A/N: THE END FINALLY XD FOr the continuation of SX-SS, just look out for Sonic: Melody Of Mobius! See ya there!


End file.
